


Under The Full Moon

by DestinyForestWarrior



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Multi, Non typical Werewolf Pack dynamics, Werewolves, fated mates, this had been drafted for so long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 106,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: *Currently on Hiatus as I rework the previous chapters*Cross Posted on Asian FanficsA werewolf KPOP AU~~~~~Moon Shadows is one of the strongest Werewolf Packs in the area and when something happens to threaten their pack, the heir – Sanghyuk – must do what he can to protect his future pack. Figuring out why and how to act as the Alpha that he is meant to be.As Alpha, Sanghyuk will learn that he can’t change the past but can only learn from it. Fighting for his family and keeping his pack safe and calm will be more difficult than anything else. Especially when he is informed off the legend of Fated Mates and the bond that can never be broken.





	1. Prologue *

Snow fell from the sky, coating the ground in a beautiful white layer that gave everything the peaceful serenity that snow was often associated with in the werewolf packs.

Suddenly, the snow was brushed up in the air once again as two wolf pups bolted through the snow filled grass and landscape. Wanting to explore and run, but the snow wasn’t the bets thing to run in if you didn’t want to be followed. Yet, here the two were, enjoying their time out and away from their parents and grandparents who were watching them at a distance.

Sanghyuk looked back at his sister, the white flecks stood out against his dark blue and black fur but blended in with the silver speckling. Laughter rang out loudly from his mouth as Haebin struggled to keep up. His golden eyes sparkled with amusement when she fell forward and was covered in the snow that settled on her body.

She spluttered and launched herself at her older twin brother who merely laughed again and bolted away.

“Get back here! I’ll show you what you can laugh at!” Haebin cried as followed close behind him.

Sanghyuk cackled as he ran around a tree and headed towards the waterfall. “What are you going to do? Catch me?”

“Yes!”

“Good luck with that, sister dearest!” Sanghyuk jeered as he smirked back at Haebin who scowled and huffed at him.

Haebin would snap back but locating and following him was not that difficult, considering he was still laughing and she could hear the snow being moved by his paws. Thankfully the snow wasn’t that high so moving through it was easy.

Sanghyuk skidded to a halt, his paws digging into the ground and struggling to get a grip. Eventually he was able to stop and perk his ears forward as he listened to the sounds around him. The wind and snow blew through the foliage above him.

The trees loomed around him and he could make out the sounds of the waterfall ahead of him. Sanghyuk frowned and twitched his ears as he heard the bushes rustle. Sounding as though their was someone within it.

Suddenly he crouched and heard Haebin leap out at him from the bushes. Without thinking, he spun around and pushed her to the ground before she could leap at him again. Probably to prove she is capable of taking him by surprise, not likely but hey she was getting better.

Haebin spluttered as she spat out the snow and grass. “What are you doing?” She struggled against his paws but he was letting up.

“Shush. I think someone is over there.”

Haebin frowned and looked around herself and could only hear the bushes rustling. Head tilted to the side as she tried to listen in on the surrounding noises. Sanghyuk let her up once he knew he had grabbed her attention.

“Who’s there?” Sanghyuk called out. Even though he was only six years old, he still had the presence of an Alpha Wolf – especially as a wolf – and could be more alter than many of his fellow pack mates.

Haebin stood up to stand beside her brother and growled out as well. Not wanting to let her brother deal with it all on his own. “Show yourself!”

If they were scared they wouldn’t show it. That would be crazy and stupid.

Sanghyuk pushed out his chest and raised his head to show confidence. The first lesson his parents told them was coming back to him; show confidence and no-one will ever question you.

“This is Moon Shadows territory, you are trespassing.” Sanghyuk said. “We are the Alpha children of this pack, so leave.”

It probably wouldn’t work but it was worth a shot. Sanghyuk and Haebin knew that their parents and other pack mates would be heading here once they noticed that the two of them were nowhere to be seen.

A deep chuckle rang out as the bush rustled and a voice rumbled from it. “I am so scared.”

Well, he didn’t sound worried. Sanghyuk wanted to huff. He knew it wouldn’t work but even loner and rogue wolves knew better than to cross into territory run by a pack.

A large wolf stepped out from the bush and Sanghyuk felt his fur puff up. The brown fur was startling, and the aqua eyes narrowed at the two pups who were standing in front of him. Sanghyuk let out a squeak when he realised just how big the wolf was and that he was an Alpha himself. Look, just because Sanghyuk was also an Alpha doesn’t mean he can’t feel fear when meeting a full-grown Alpha wolf.

“You two are cute.” The wolf smirked and Sanghyuk quickly jumped in front of his sister, growling lowly in warning that he knew would be ignored and brushed aside. “But, you are of no importance to me, nor your pack.”

“Our parents would say otherwise.” Haebin muttered and Sanghyuk nodded in agreement.

The stranger tossed his head with a gruff sound. “Your parents are no use either.”

Sanghyuk growled and threw his head back to let out a loud howl. It wasn’t really a howl that would draw attention of a possible attack, but Sanghyuk rarely ever howled so knowing that his parents would hear him proved that it was useful. They’d come to their side and chase off this stranger without hesitation.

The stranger snarled, apparently realising the trouble he was in, and took a step towards Sanghyuk with his claws digging up from of the ground. A loud growl broke through the air and a larger black wolf leaped out and tackled the stranger to the ground.

Juwon bared his teeth at the wolf who growled up at him. Juwon’s golden eyes narrowed at the stranger who struggled against his grip.

Miyong stood beside her pups, her tail flicking and curling around her two pups. She growled lowly and her paw was placed in front of Sanghyuk to keep them hidden from view.

Sanghyuk was about to move but saw a blur of red and gold fur. Holland stopped in front of Haebin and Sanghyuk and nuzzled them, whispering softly to them.

“Are you two alright?”

“Yeah.” Haebin nodded as she looked at their parents.

Their adopted brother looked over Sanghyuk and nuzzled the younger male who merely snorted and tried to pull away from his affection towards him. He was fine and unaffected by the entire situation.

It wouldn’t hit him for a while anyway.

“Who are you and what do you want with trespassing on our territory?” Juwon growled, claws digging into the stranger’s throat who tried to get away and snapped at Juwon’s paw. Juwon was unaffected by the action and Sanghyuk wondered just how often that occurred for his father to not even bat an eye.

“You have no right to treat me like this.” The wolf hissed and swiped up, slightly scraping Juwon’s cheek. It barley did anything and didn’t cause any blood to spill.

Juwon shook his head and leered down at the stranger. “I am Juwon. The Alpha of Moon Shadows pack, the pack that owns the territory that you are trespassing on. You made an attempt to attack my children and then claim that I have no right to do anything to you?”

The stranger said nothing and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but stare at his father in awe. The fact he had control over this situation made Sanghyuk want to prove himself as a good future Alpha for his pack.

“Give me one reason why I should let you go.”

The wolf was silent and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but notice a small white wolf pup underneath another bush. The pup was barely noticeable because of the snow that blended them in.

Miyong growled. “You heard him. Answer.”

The stranger Alpha muttered. “I have my own pack and pups.” He met Juwon’s gaze. “Would you really kill a father?”

Juwon hesitated and looked at Miyong who flicked her ear. He sighed and stepped back, letting the stranger up to clamber to his paws. “Fine. But I don’t want to see you or any of your wolves on my territory again. You hear me?”

Juwon made a motion towards a few other wolves that must’ve come forward sometime when Sanghyuk wasn’t paying attention. All of them had brown, red and fawn coloured fur.

That confused him since all of his pack had a range of colours and markings.

“Loud and clear.”

Juwon looked over at Daejung and Jisung when the stranger moved to walk away with his wolves who glared at Juwon uneasily. The two of his friends frowned and looked at Juwon with a motion towards the pack.

Juwon shared a look with Miyong who spoke up. “Hang on.” The pack hesitated and paused. “Why don’t you join us? We have room for more wolves.”

The stranger Alpha looked over his shoulder at them. His eyes narrowed, the aqua eyes seemed to burn with something. Sanghyuk noticed the pup cower closer to a larger pale golden-lilac wolf pup instead of being pure white like the smaller one.

“No.”

That simple word and statement surprised Miyong and Juwon. They could help this smaller pack get back onto their feet. However, if they didn’t want help, they wouldn’t help.

Juwon looked at Daejung and Jisung again. “Make sure they do leave our territory and not just hang around near a sister pack.”

“Yes, Alpha.” The two responded as they stalked after the five wolves.

They’d be fine. The wolves looked weak and would stand no chance against two of their strongest warriors. Sanghyuk knew that but his gaze was focused on the bush.

The two pups had vanished, apparently slipping away to join their pack mates.

Was that Alpha their father? Seemed like it. Sanghyuk shook his head as his father approached them and looked them over. Holland pressed his head into Sanghyuk’s side to jerk him back, Sanghyuk merely lightly nipped at his adopted brother’s ear.

“Are you alright?” Juwon asked as he licked Haebin and Sanghyuk’s heads. More to ease himself than his children.

“We’re fine, papa.” Haebin responded as she nuzzled him back.

Sanghyuk was silent and Miyong lightly nuzzled him. “Sanghyuk, what is it, dear?”

“I thought I saw two wolf pups.” Sanghyuk replied, tail twitching as he pulled it closer to their body.

“They must’ve been his children.” Juwon stated.

Miyong looked distressed. “Why didn’t he want us to help? Having pups while not having a territory to live in is dangerous. Anything could happen to them! Should we-“

“No.” Juwon licked his mate’s head. “Relax, my love. We can’t do anything. Taking any pups is a crime and if they don’t want help there isn’t much we can do.” He sighed and looked towards the direction they left in. “Also, if we did allow them to stay who is too say that they would integrate properly.”

“We can’t let the pups die!” Miyong protested.

“They looked healthy.” Sanghyuk butted in causing his parents to look at him. “I mean…They looked as though it wasn’t too bad. Perhaps their pack is small, less food is needed for all of them and more for the pups.”

Maybe not but Sanghyuk didn’t really want his parents to argue about this.

They didn’t want their help so they didn’t have to help.

His parents sighed and Juwon nodded. “Come on. Let’s go home. Jisung and Daejung may find these pups and see if they need to come with us or stay with their pack.”

Sanghyuk stood up to follow his parents and sister but stopped. He turned to face the bush that the pups were in. A white wolf pup? White wolves were rare and why was he so focused on them? He didn’t know them. They weren’t a part of his pack. He didn’t need to concern himself with them at all.

“Sanghyuk! Come on, we’re going home.”

Sanghyuk shook his head before bolting after his parents and siblings. He didn’t want to hang around here any longer. Lest his thoughts become to jumbled.

“Coming!”


	2. I Found You There *

~ 15 years later ~

Sanghyuk barely listened to the sounds of Jeonghan rambling beside him about something or other. He flicked his ears towards Jeonghan who wasn’t even paying attention to where he was walking. Honestly, Jeonghan was following right beside Sanghyuk, trusting him to lead him to where they were going.

“Look, I understand but he has barely been paying attention to me. I’m his mate for crying out loud!” Jeonghan cried as he threw his hands up in the air and Sanghyuk stepped slightly to the side to avoid being smacked in the face with them.

Seriously, Sanghyuk just thought that Jeonghan was overreacting.

“I think you are overreacting.” Sanghyuk replied easily and calmly as he pushed a branch out of his own way before a smirk crossed his face.

“You don’t have a mate, you can’t say anything.” Jeonghan scoffed. “You’re twenty-one and you don’t have a mate.”

“I told you, I’m not interested.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “And hearing your whines is putting me off even more.”

He let go of the branch and howled with laughter as it smacked Jeonghan right in the face. The younger spluttered and screeched at Sanghyuk who merely walked away, cackling loudly at the despair from him.

“Fuck you, Sanghyuk!”

“You have a mate, Hannie.”

“I will kick your ass.”

“Good luck.”

Jeonghan bounded forward and smacked Sanghyuk upside his head. He muttered something under his breath about Alphas and not being respectable even though Sanghyuk was one of the most respectful people he’s ever met.

Sanghyuk just shook his head at Jeonghan and threw his arm around his shoulders, tugging him close to his side and waved his arm around. “Look, Seungcheol is probably really focused and distracted by work. Especially with Jiyong not being able to focus on any of his own work.”

Jeonghan sighed and nodded. “I know. I wish that Seungri hadn’t left. Jiyong is heart broken and he is one of our best Etas.”

The young Alpha sighed and nodded slowly. Seungri just upped and left one morning, leaving no note and none of their sister packs could find him either. While it had been two months, Jiyong was still distracted as he truly believed that his mate was out there and was hurt. His mate mark had faded and was barley there now and he was horrified but slowly coming to terms with the fact that Seungri just wasn’t coming back.

“What had Seungcheol been doing recently?” Sanghyuk asked, tilting his head to gaze at Jeonghan who just stared at his hands is despair.

“No idea. We don’t talk much anymore and I am devastated that our relationship is going to go downhill.” Jeonghan whimpered.

“Then speak to him tonight.” Sanghyuk reassured. “You have to talk and if he isn’t then you have to yourself. It won’t be that bad. Seungcheol absolutely adores you and would never leave you.”

Jeonghan nodded and resting his head against Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “I know.”

Sanghyuk craned his head and looked around. “Should we go towards the gorge? There are flowers around there, even Seungcheol’s favourite, aren’t they?”

“White Egret Orchids. Yeah.”

“Then let’s go.”

As they changed course to head towards the water fall, Sanghyuk found himself thinking back on his own family and what he knew of love and affection – even if it wasn’t romantic love in the slightest. Which would just be fucking creepy.

One of the earliest memories would have had to be when Sanghyuk and Haebin were about nine years old and they were both informed that they were going to have a baby sibling. The two of them were annoyed and worried about being forgotten and pushed aside for this new family member. They had grown up learning to be loved with each other as that is how it’s been their entire life up until that point.

They were stupid and selfish kids, and had gone to Pyongchol and Jisung, who had kids their own age. Both found the entire thing amusing but didn’t argue as they knew that Sanghyuk and Haebin would come out of it fine and realise that they are just overreacting to having a new person in their lives.

Juwon and Miyong just shook their heads but their parents had reassured the twins that their parents would still love them. That they’d learn to love their baby sibling even though they think that they won’t.

Eventually, when Kangmin was born, Sanghyuk and Haebin realised that they were right.

Their baby brother was the bets thing that came into their lives, leading the two of them to mature slightly faster in order to help care for their brother when their parents were unable to do so. They taught him so many things and let him ramble and cling to them when he had nightmares or were nervous.

Sanghyuk could never think about his life without Kangmin there anymore.

His grandparents were a different case.

Sanghyuk had loved each of his four grandparents and was distraught at the age of ten when two of his grandmothers (Miyong’s father and Juwon’s mother) had been killed in a lightning strike and a falling tree as they walked with a few other ‘elders’ from their Sister Packs. Only three of them survived that night but died a month later.

Sanghyuk and Haebin had isolated themselves from the rest of the pack and the only thing to bring them back out was Kangmin who whined and whimpered when his brother and sister ignored him. The two decided to be the best wolves they could be because they knew that is something that their grandparents would want them to do.

Of course, this wasn’t touching on Holland, his adopted older brother.

Holland had been taken in as a very young child, when Miyong and Juwon decided to try for their own pups and to give Chihun and Doyeon a break from raising four pups. Holland was never an Alpha pup, which Sanghyuk was extremely thankful for.

He could never imagine challenging his older brother to see who would be the Alpha after their parents.

“I can hear you thinking.” Jeonghan said, breaking Sanghyuk from his thoughts with a nudge of his shoulders, raising his eyebrows at him. “What about?”

“My family. How I don’t really need a mate.” Sanghyuk explained. He really didn’t. He would be fine leading the pack by himself for a short time anyway. “And, it isn’t like anyone really wants to be my mate because of who I am.”

Jeonghan sighed dramatically. “I understand that. I was ogled because of my more feminine looks and it took punching them a couple of times to teach them that that isn’t what they should focus on when it comes to me.”

“It’s a wonder how Seungcheol even puts up with you and your dramatics.”

“Watch it. Your mate is going to be dramatic and clingy, mark my words.” Jeonghan declared. “And if that end sup being the case you owe me.”

“How much?”

“A fish.”

Sanghyuk gave Jeonghan a look. “A fish?”

“Yep. A Perch to be exact. My favourite type of fish.” Jeonghan smirked and Sanghyuk sweat dropped.

“You know I can’t fish.”

“Who cares. You’ll need to catch me a fish to prove I have won. And if your mate isn’t dramatic and clingy then I will catch you a Perch.” Jeonghan nodded, with a smirk upon his face.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “If I am going to be fishing I think you should do some cooking. If I can’t fish but I have to catch you a fish then you have to cook, cause you can’t cook to save your life.”

“I know how to cook…basic things.” Jeonghan muttered and at Sanghyuk’s playful grin he scowled. “Shut up.”

“Do we have a deal, Jeonghan?”

“Yes, yes. Now let’s continue walking. My legs are getting tired.”

Sanghyuk was about to remark about Jeonghan being lazy when the bushes rustled and a red and gold wolf broke through the bushes. Holland shook his fur out before looking at them and shifting back, his loose clothes returning to his form even though they typically didn’t.

He gave them a once over with a raised eyebrow. “Where are you two headed?”

“Towards the waterfall. I am going to find White Egret Orchids for Seungcheol to remind him of who his mate it.” Jeonghan stated.

Holland blinked and looked over his shoulder. “Oh, that explains it. He was looking for you and so I decided to go out looking for you. I think he might be surprising you with something.”

“See?” Sanghyuk teased. “I told you that you were just overreacting.”

Jeonghan huffed and stuffed his hand into Sanghyuk’s face. “I said shut up.”

Holland just rolled his eyes at their antics. “You two are unbelievable. No wonder you two are such good friends.”

“Someone is just jealous.” Jeonghan smirked and flicked his hair behind his neck with the sassiness Sanghyuk only had ever seen him possess. “Jealous of my amazing personality.”

“You mean your ability to flirt your way out of any conflict?” Holland deadpanned and Sanghyuk covered his mouth with hand to stifle his laughter.

Jeonghan paused and shot Holland a deadly look. “Hey, you may be the scout but you can’t get out of any conflict, unlike myself. If flirting does exactly that then I will do just that. I won’t ever leave Seungcheol and he knows that. So it isn’t like he is worried about it.”

Holland looked away from Jeonghan. “So, Sanghyuk.” He ignored Jeonghan’s cry asking why Holland was suddenly ignoring him. “Why aren’t you helping your parents? Haebin looked really bored today.”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “I am worried about winter. The rain storms are going to be quite severe this year, as you know.”

“Yeah, but we’ve survive worse in our packs’ history. We’ll be fine.” Holland explained, ruffling Sanghyuk’s hair who just hissed at him, pulling away slightly.

Jeonghan continued walking and waved his hands around. “Yeah, maybe this year you’ll find your mate.”

Holland cackled as he followed him, ignoring Sanghyuk’s slightly irritated expression. “That would be something. Who would even deal with Sanghyuk for an extended period of time?”

Sanghyuk just blinked. _Are there really discussing that? I’m sure I’ll find someone._

Sanghyuk shook his head and then paused as his ears twitched. Holland and Jeonghan both stopped in their tracks as they turned their heads to look back at their Alpha who was focused on something, eyebrows furrowed.

“Hyuk?” Holland asked.

The wind changed direction and without any warning, a strong breeze came in their direction. Now, such a strong wind wouldn’t raise any suspicion but it was what was carried on the breeze that sent shivers down their bodies.

The scent of blood was strong and heavy.

“Blood?” Jeonghan asked weakly. “I know it is possible for wolves to be lost during Summer but usually it happens during Winter when food is low.”

Holland was about to make a rational comment when Sanghyuk shifted into his wolf form, before bursting into an immediate sprint. Following the scent tracks to whoever was bleeding out and possibly near death judging by how much blood seemed to be in the air.

He heard Holland and Jeonghan’s cries and then their own paw steps following right after. Seems like they realised that Sanghyuk wasn’t going to respond or listen to them.

Someone was in trouble and he should be there to help them. It was his duty, wasn’t it?

He skidded around one of the many large oak trees and skidded to a halt as he blinked at the sight in front of him. While he should react faster, what he was seeing was one thing that surprised him, considering that nothing could have prepared him for it.

The grass was covered in a faint layer of dew, the canopy above them had cast everything in shadow but it did nothing to hide the figure on the grass.

Laying, collapsed most likely from blood loss, was a pure white wolf, its fur was stained with blood. Its body was slim and thin, very little muscle was remaining on his bones. Looks like he had had a rough life and ended up collapsing on their territory.

Sanghyuk stepped forward slightly, ears pulling forward as Jeonghan and Holland stopped right behind him.

Jeonghan hissed quietly. “Ya know, if he wasn’t covered in blood and had some muscle and fat on him, he’d look really attractive laying in field, sheltered in shadows and surrounded by flowers.” He gave Sanghyuk a pointed look who just turned to his brother instead.

“Is he...?” Sanghyuk trailed off, not wanting to continue on with that question.

Holland understood though and approached the wolf carefully, looking over him. “Yeah, he’s alive. Weak but still with us.”

Holland must’ve disturbed the wolf because one second he was asleep and the next he was wide awake. Aqua eyes snapping open before recoiling up in shock and panic. Gaze flicking around the three of them and then at his surroundings.

Sanghyuk could hear the racing breath as Holland quickly stepped away from him.

Jeonghan placed his paw against Sanghyuk and spoke easily and calmly. “He’s panicky and afraid. Be careful and calm, Sanghyuk. I am worried he may go into a panic attack.”

Sanghyuk nodded and stepped forward, drawing the wolf’s attention towards him. Blearily he wondered if he was the same wolf as the wolf pup he met all those years ago. White wolves were rare after all.

“Hey. Hey. We won’t hurt you.” Sanghyuk murmured. “We promise.”

The wolf shook its head and shrunk away causing Sanghyuk to stop in his tracks, glancing at Holland and Jeonghan with a worried expression. He was absolutely terrified. What could they do to calm him down?

“What do we do, Hyuk?” Holland asked, keeping his eyes on the white wolf who snapped his head towards him before looking away, tail twitching.

Even though he looked barely able to hold himself up, Sanghyuk was suspecting that he’d bolt. He was in no condition to do any strenuous activities in general, lest he hurt himself even more.

“Alpha.” Jeonghan called out to Sanghyuk and the white stranger suddenly puffed out his fur.

“Sanghyuk!” Holland cried, crouching as he prepared himself to leap forward.

There was no need to, however, as the wolf tried to run away but only managed to make it a few steps before his entire body shook. Sanghyuk broke into a sprint to reach him just before he slammed into the ground, injuring himself further. His paws scrapped against the grass, struggling to get a footing but managed to hold himself and the now unconscious wolf up against him.

Jeonghan stared at the wolf with worry as he came running up, pressing his body against the wolf’s as well. He sniffed over him, whining softly at the stench of blood. Looks like he’ll need to have a bath first and foremost before anything. Get those wounds clean and see the full amount of damage.

“We need to get him home!” Jeonghan declared, looking at Holland. “I’m worried he won’t make it if we dawdle any longer.

“Then we must leave now.” Holland said and Sanghyuk was able to crouch, allowing Jeonghan and Holland to pull the wolf onto his back.

He was small and light. His height was even smaller than Jeonghan, and Jeonghan was only five feet tall. Though Sanghyuk stood at seven feet as a wolf, so everyone was smaller than him. The light weightiness of the wolf stressed Sanghyuk slightly, it seemed like he hadn’t eaten in quite some time. Adding that onto his wounds and blood loss, it was no surprise he had fainted.

A simple sniff lead Sanghyuk to realise that those wounds came from whatever pack he was from, probably chased him off. For numerous reasons but the actual one wasn’t clear, and Sanghyuk didn’t want to pry. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

His Alpha whined and growled at the mere thought of someone attacking this wolf, and Sanghyuk squashed it down. Why was his wolf suddenly getting extremely protective of him? He’d just met the guys after all.

Jeonghan murmured as he raced alongside Sanghyuk, he and Holland having to push themselves to keep up. “I hope we aren’t too late.”

 _We’re not._ His Alpha growled. _He is going to live. He_ has _to live._


	3. Right To Be Suspicious *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten

Sanghyuk could hear his wolf huffing and grumbling as he paced around in the waiting room of the hospital. Ears twitching as he tried listening in on the quarantine room that the white wolf was resting in.

Daesung was checking over his vitals, just making sure that the wolf would actually heal properly without any lasting damage. Sanghyuk was thankful that he was able to put all of his attention on the wolf, it meant that he could be observed more regularly.

It had been a couple of days, and Daesung had informed Sanghyuk that after another week and a half the wolf should be able to leave the hospital or be moved into another room.

“Relax.”

Sanghyuk wasn’t one to be jumpy but he was not expecting Eunkwang’s random remark from right behind him that caused him to let out a loud yelp of surprise. He snapped around to see Eunkwang leaning against the wall nearest the door to the hospital and his eyebrow was raised as he studied the young Alpha.

“Eunkwang.” Sanghyuk sighed and forced his shoulders to relax, sensing that Eunkwang had come in here to basically snap at him for being so antsy.

“You know the entire pack can feel your apprehension.” Eunkwang stated bluntly.

Sanghyuk grumbled. “And?”

“The pups had be taken out of the town and given something to do. They were getting antsy themselves and were causing a bit of trouble.”

“Kangmin?” Sanghyuk perked up, wondering if his brother was causing a commotion with his best friends. It wouldn’t exactly be in Kangmin’s nature but if he was being affected by Sanghyuk’s mood then probably.

“Not really. He was pretty calm but joined the other pups after your parents basically instructed the pups be taken out of the town for a little while.” Eunkwang nodded and glanced over his shoulder. “They’ll get someone when it is calmer here.”

Sanghyuk rubbed his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Eunkwang sent a reassuring smile towards Sanghyuk who he could tell was distressed even if it was only slightly.

Suddenly, Sanghyuk perked up upon realising what Eunkwang just said. “Wait, why aren’t you with your brats?”

Eunkwang rolled his eyes and flicked his tail. “First of all, Sakang and Aara aren’t brats.”

“Of course you won’t consider your children as brats.” Sanghyuk snickered as Eunkwang narrowed his eyes at him.

“You are the only brat I have ever known.”

“You love me.”

“Don’t get a head of yourself, brat. You may be our future Alpha but that means nothing.” Eunkwang muttered.

Sanghyuk scoffed. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question. Why aren’t you with your brats?”

“They are with Jinki and Caria. I said I’ll meet up with them after having a word with you.” Eunkwang explained.

“I’m guessing it just doesn’t include the whole my emotions and nervous demeanour, right?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow and Eunkwang nodded.

Sanghyuk wasn’t surprised, as he and Eunkwang were quite close. While Sanghyuk was close with almost every member of the pack , Sanghyuk really stuck with Eunkwang even with his best friends of Sungjae, Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Dongheon. Eunkwang was the only wolf who has lived in each of their sister packs and therefore was one of the most reliable wolves Sanghyuk has ever met.

“Yeah, I was worried about your feelings towards this wolf.” Eunkwang glanced in the direction of the quarantine rooms. “Even your parents were worried about it. You haven’t been focusing as much and Haebin is stressed over being kept in the position of heir until you get back into your right mindset.”

Sanghyuk felt his shoulders sag and hung his head.

Yeah, he needed to apologise to his sister. Haebin just isn’t used to the pressure of being heir and everything about that in general.

“I’ll get on that ASAP. I was just stressed and knew that the wolf would know me, therefore Daesung wanted me around because he might calm down around a wolf that he knows.” Sanghyuk knew he was only slightly lying. Plus, he also wanted to get away from his duties and his parents understood.

Eunkwang was about to say something else when a cry came out. “Alpha!”

The two males turned to see Solmi burst through the door, her ears and tail were twitching. Parts of her skin had broken out into tufts of fur to further indicate her clear and evident panic.

“Solmi?” Eunkwang asked and Sanghyuk pushed forward and sent out a reassuring wave towards her. She calmed down and shook out her body, allowing her fur to lay down.

“I…I have news.” She looked between Eunkwang and Sanghyuk before focusing on the future Alpha. “Your parents were informed of a stranger wolf on our territory that I found. They asked me to ask you to head off and see what it wants.”

Sanghyuk nodded and pressed his shoulder against hers, comforting her ever so slightly. It was the most he could do as of right now. “Very well. Go and tell my parents that I will do just that. I may take a couple of others with me, along with you considering you know exactly where this wolf is.”

Solmi smiled and nodded at him. “Yes, Sanghyuk.” She smiled at Eunkwang before turning on her heel and quickly leaving. Probably finding being around Eunkwang too awkward.

“Have you spoken to her?” Sanghyuk asked, knowing the older was very much interested in Solmi a while ago but had noticeably backed off. Though that had something to do with the fact that Wonshik had began courting her, hoping to cement their relationship by the time winter rolled around.

He wondered how Eunkwang took the news.

“Yes.” Eunkwang nodded and left the building alongside Sanghyuk. “Do not think too lowly of me, Hyuk. I congratulated her and Wonshik that is all. She is happy with him.”

“She could’ve been happy with you.” Sanghyuk pointed out though it was too late now.

He knew Wonshik was holding back on Solmi because he knew of Eunkwang and Solmi’s feelings towards each other. It wasn’t until Eunkwang stopped being around her that he stepped in. Thankfully, Solmi does love Wonshik – perhaps more so than she loved Eunkwang.

He shrugged. “Perhaps. But that isn’t important. They are happy and I’m glad that she found someone to love her as much as she deserved.”

“Are you claiming you didn’t?”

“No. I have two pups, granted they aren’t mine but were one of my friend’s. You know the story.” Sanghyuk did. Eunkwang’s best friend and his mate died two years after Aara was born and Eunkwang took them in. “I was ready to care for pups but Solmi wasn’t so I distanced myself. She may have liked them but she didn’t want pups.”

Sanghyuk nodded, deciding against arguing with Eunkwang any further on this topic. It was a sensitive topic after all and not one he really wanted to dwell on all too much.

“Anyway, who are you taking with you? Aside from Wonshik and Solmi?” Eunkwang asked and Sanghyuk gazed around the town with a tilted head as he contemplated who he should bring.

“Tao, Seungcheol, Bora and Gyehyeon.” Sanghyuk answered. “Gyehyeon may be risky but as a training warrior he should learn about stranger wolves that may enter this part of the territory despite how rare they may be.”

“Good choices.” Eunkwang nodded. “Well, I should go to the pups and you should head off.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The wind picked up ever so slightly as the sun began to set. The night would be cold and Sanghyuk hoped they could get back to town before it got too dark and cold. None of them had grown into their full winter fur yet.

Except Gyehyeon but younger wolves were always fluffier and he’d lose that fluffiness during spring and summer once he turned eighteen. However, he was still a year or two out from that. So fluffy wolf it was. Also, Sanghyuk’s fur was fluffier than the others but Alphas normally are, it’s to help make them look bigger and larger.

Tao was silent as he walked alongside Seungcheol, both keeping their ears pricked for any noises of other wolves around them. Both clearly made it known that the wolf could’ve left the territory by now, yet under Sanghyuk’s instructions they remained nearby.

Bora walked just behind Sanghyuk, sniffing around everything for an unknown scent. She was one of their best trackers, which is why Sanghyuk wanted her to tag along.

“They are being all cute.” Gyehyeon muttered as he leaped forward to walk beside his future Alpha, shooting a glance over his shoulder at Wonshik and Solmi. “And isn’t Solmi meant to be guiding us?”

Sanghyuk held back a laugh at his annoyed tone and words. “She is guiding us.”

Gyehyeon sent him a deadpanned look. “By walking _behind_ us? That doesn’t sound right.”

“Well, she is. So be nice and quiet.” Sanghyuk said. “I want to test your ability to track and figure out if a wolf is potentially dangerous or not.”

“Why me?” Gyehyeon wanted to argue as he scuffed the ground. “I’m the youngest warrior.”

“That is why I wanted you to come along with us. You are the youngest warrior, even though you aren’t a fully-fledged warrior yet.” Sanghyuk said, resting his tail on Gyehyeon’s back. “Look, you have something to boast about to Kris when you get home.”

Gyehyeon smirked and puffed out his chest. “Well, that makes this whole thing better.” He sounded excited and grinned brightly at the Alpha who just chuckled at him.

He then looked back at Wonshik and Solmi and rolled his eyes. “Do you really have to show off your mate like that? It’s as if they are making fun of us who are alone.”

“Only three of us are single.” Sanghyuk said, shaking his head at Gyehyeon.

“Yeah, and you don’t want a mate anyway.” Bora snapped. “Especially if you don’t know the wolf properly until they try courting you.”

Gyehyeon glanced at Bora. “Won’t I be the one doing the courting?”

Sanghyuk answered before Bora could go into her numerous comments on useless wolves who always mislead the wolf that they tried courting. Sometimes even not realising what kind of wolf and person they are until the courting phase of the relationship.

“Yes and no. Female wolves can do the courting just as much. However, they rarely do because of the way male wolves tend to react to that.”

Gyehyeon muttered. “I don’t want a mate. They seem like too much of a hassle.”

Sanghyuk snickered as he noticed Tao and Seungcheol glance at them. “Don’t say that. Perhaps you’ll find someone or not. It isn’t an issue if you don’t.”

“You don’t.” Bora declared loudly. “You may end up finding a wolf outside of our pack and be misled even further.”

Gyehyeon snickered quietly as Sanghyuk told Bora to be quiet. “We don’t know if the wolf is still around.”

“Just ignore her. She just wants a mate and can’t find one.” Solmi said. “But that wolf should be here. We aren’t too far now.”

“I don’t need a mate.” Bora said simply and Sanghyuk felt pride for her. She was right. Having a mate doesn’t define a wolf. You don’t need a mate in your life.

“Good.” Tao said as he flicked Gyehyeon with his tail, ignoring the splutter from the younger. “I think I hear something ahead of us anyway.”

Sanghyuk stopped at Tao’s words and growled softly to himself. Seungcheol pressed against him and scented the air before glancing at him.

“Sanghyuk?”

“There is a wolf out here. Keep your eyes and ears peeled.” Sanghyuk barked. “I can scent four wolves, but two are closer than the other two. Be careful even though we can take several at once I don’t want any of us to get jumped.”

Seungcheol nodded as Sanghyuk bounded forward and bolting after him. His paws digging up the ground slightly as he managed to almost keep up with him. He heard Wonshik running right beside him, the Beta was clearly not too bothered with Sanghyuk’s speed as his rank proved he could keep up with him with more ease.

Sanghyuk slowed to a walk after a few beats and then fully stopped as he stared at two wolves who had snapped their heads towards him upon realising that they were noticed by another wolf. A wolf who’s territory they were very clearly trespassing on. They shared a look with each other but when the others showed up they realised that running would probably be the worst option that they could take.

Sanghyuk sniffed the air.

_The Evening Pack._

One of their old sister packs that ended up leaving their pack so many generations ago.

“I am aware that you two do know you are trespassing on our territory. Of course you’d be foolish to not realise that you are no longer on your territory.” Sanghyuk said coolly and evenly as he took a step forward, not fully bothered when they stiffened.

Hey, it’s their fault that they are on _his_ territory after all. They should’ve expected this if they decided to walk so far into the territory.

It bothered Sanghyuk that there is an easy way to enter their territory, most likely via the mountain ranges that loomed ahead of them. Beyond on that was two sister packs and then a little further is the Evening Pack.

“We will be out of your fur in a litter while.” One replied, not sounding too worried about being here.

Sanghyuk should really change that.

“Oh? Then why are you here? If you want something on our territory certainly you could’ve asked one of our wolves yourself instead of crossing territory borders like you are right now.” Sanghyuk stated and looked around. “Speaking of which, where are your two fellow pack mates?”

“We don’t have anyone else. It’s just the two of us.” The lie was evident and Sanghyuk could hear Gyehyeon’s snort of dissatisfaction at his Alpha being blatantly lied to by two wolves who thought they could get away with this.

“Oh? Is that so?” Sanghyuk asked, stepping forward again with Seungcheol and Wonshik right by his side. “Do your Alphas know you two are here, Evening Pack wolves?”

“Yes.”

Seems like Sanghyuk had something to say to their Alpha when they next meet. One does not allow their wolves to cross borders, especially if your relationship with them isn’t the best relationship in the entire world. Sanghyuk lashed his tail but barked quietly to force Seungcheol and Wonshik to step back, knowing that they’d jump to protect him.

“Why are you trespassing on my territory or are the two of you so ignorant that you are unable to tell you are facing the heir of Moon Shadows?” Sanghyuk growled and raised his head to show that their presence was more of an annoyance than anything else.

The two wolves shared a look and quiet words were exchanged between them. Sanghyuk glanced at Wonshik who relaxed his body deliberately to ease Sanghyuk’s worry that he might do something. He wasn’t worried about that though.

Wonshik was a very calm wolf except when it comes to wolves attacking his pack. Much like Sanghyuk was in general.

“If you really want to know.” The older wolf said, meeting Sanghyuk’s gaze without fear.

“Clearly.”

“We are looking for a wolf.”

Bora made an annoyed noise within her throat. “You have to be more precise than that. Many wolves cross our territory at all times of the year. We meet many wolves ourselves and there are almost six hundred people in our pack as a whole.”

“It is…A unique wolf. Their fur is pure white.” The younger wolf answered, ears flicking from side to side.

A pure. White. Wolf.

Sanghyuk felt shock fill his body and noticed Seungcheol shoot him a curious expression. Jeonghan had told him about the white wolf that they found on their territory, so clearly Seungcheol was aware of why Sanghyuk had suddenly stiffened in shock.

“Why?” Sanghyuk said, snapping out of his shock. He could worry about his shock on a later date.

“Because we have met his old pack.”

Sanghyuk almost reeled back and heard soft murmuring from his pack mates, Seungcheol wanting to snarl at the implication that they were presenting of a wolf they were looking forward. He must be being hunted down by his old pack, which can bet he case in some circumstances.

However, Sanghyuk doubted that the white wolf who looked on the verge of death would’ve been able to do anything considering even his claws were very dull and small. They wouldn’t be any kind of threat and he never even bared his teeth in fear or a threat.

“And what does his old pack want with him? It must be important if they are getting another pack to look for him.” Sanghyuk said.

The older wolf looked surprised before smirked. “So, you do know what wolf we are talking about. I didn’t mention a sex.”

“What, is it a female? Cause I have only seen one white-ish wolf during three months.” Sanghyuk lied easily and noticed his pack send him confused looks.

Sanghyuk really didn’t know why he was so protective of that wolf. He knew next to nothing about him and yet was willing to protect him from a bunch of other wolves. Heck, he didn’t even know his history or why the pack was searching for him.

“No. It is indeed a female white wolf we are looking for.” A grumble as the wolves looked away and their two friends joined them and looked at Sanghyuk and his little group.

“Then no. We have only met a male wolf that seems to fit that description.” Sanghyuk replied with a shrug. “Perhaps we may keep an eye out for her, but no promises.”

The four wolves muttered between each other.

One of them was daring however, and broke in. “Are you sure you don’t want us to look at the wolf, since we know what we are looking for.”

“Yeah.” Another spoke. “We were told she is capable of fooling others to believe she is actually a male instead of revealing her real sex.”

“Now why would she try to hide that?” Bora asked as she and Solmi growled lowly. “No female wolf would hide her real sex unless something happened to her.”

Bora was right. Even human males with female wolves rarely hid their wolf sex unless they were taught to hate them. Sanghyuk worried about the wolf, just in case it actually was a female but managed to manipulate her pheromones to make them believe she was a male.

He couldn’t blame her if she had a terrible history when it comes to mistreatment.

“No idea. Her pack was tight lipped about the entire thing but claimed she was a threat and should be found and captured.” The dark brown wolf shook his fur out and sat on the ground. “So, we are going to find her and bring her back.”

“No.”

Sanghyuk snarled lowly and bared his teeth. “Whether this wolf is the one you are told to find, you have no right to be on my territory. You are threatening the life of a possible innocent wolf, and if by some chance that the wolf I met a while ago is indeed the wolf you are looking for – we will deal with them ourselves.”

“What if they aren’t the same wolf and you find the female?” The wolf snapped back, playing with fire.

“Then _we_ will deal with her. You have no right for her anyway. _If_ she ran away from her pack, they have no right to deal with her.” Sanghyuk growled.

The four wolves shared looks, probably questioning if they should stay on the territory and push their luck any further. Sanghyuk couldn’t blame them, his Alpha was growling and growing threatened and panicked over the safety of this wolf.

“Fine.” The Evening Pack wolves seemed to realise they were fighting a losing battle. “We’ll go. But we will be back.”

“If I catch any of you on this territory again, there will be a price to pay.” Sanghyuk snarled as he reared up onto his back paws. “Look, you should be thankful I have let you four go without any actual threats, however I will not repeat myself again.”

They hesitated and Sanghyuk growled loudly.

“Now, get off our territory or do you want to find out why Moon Shadows is a feared pack!?”

The wolves turned around and quickly rushed back to their territory, not wanting to piss off an Alpha that clearly looked as though he was running out of patience with them in general.

Bora huffed as Solmi spoke up. “That could’ve turned out worse.”

Gyehyeon looked at Sanghyuk and spoke something all of them must’ve been thinking. “Is the wolf you found a female or male?”

Sanghyuk frowned and shook his head. “I don’t know. They…They smelt like a male wolf so I just suspected that was exactly what he is. Now – now I’m not so sure.”

Seungcheol frowned. “Regardless, he was badly injured on the verge of death right? Was that blood his own?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah, it took Daesung hours to get rid of it all.” He turned to walk back to town but turned to Solmi and Wonshik, rethinking his decision to let them go. “Make sure they leave the territory. Fight them if you need to.”

“You want me to fight them if they put up a fight?” Wonshik asked, surprised and Sanghyuk knew it sounded bad but nodded, brushing off his concerns.

“Yes.”

Wonshik and Solmi shared a look before following the wolves. “Yes, Alpha.”

Tao spoke up. “Okay…Something is up. You don’t ever condone fighting to prove a point.”

Sanghyuk growled and shook his head. “Let’s just get back to town. I need to inform my parents of this.”

Seungcheol muttered. “We know you don’t want to talk about it, but whatever. You’re right. We should go back, I’m hungry.”

Bora rolled her eyes at his comment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, the white wolf you found could be being hunted by their old pack.”

Sanghyuk nodded as Juwon relaxed in his chair with a low hum. “Yeah, but I don’t even know for sure if he is a male or a female. We don’t want to test it, because they don’t trust us at all. Doing so would push them further away.”

Miyong smiled warmly at her son. “Don’t worry about it, Hyuk. The Evening Pack will learn their lesson to not step onto our territory for quite some time.”

“I just hope that is the case.” Sanghyuk sighed and looked out the window towards the hospital.

The sky was dark, but the lights of the hospital seemed to draw him towards it. His Alpha was begging to see the wolf for himself and hope that he was okay and still safe in his room. Sanghyuk would be able to go into quarantine rooms because the chances of him (and other Alphas) getting sick was much lower than lower ranking wolves.

“Go on.” Juwon said, seemingly understanding that Sanghyuk wanted to go and see the wolf.

Sanghyuk looked at his parents and smiled at them as made his way to the door to leave. “I won’t be gone for long.”

“Chonghui mentioned to us that the wolf could be mute but seemed to understand our words.” Miyong explained when Sanghyuk’s hand rested on the door handle.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but he hasn’t eaten for them at all today. Perhaps you should bring him something to eat before you head over. Hopefully Haebin, Holland, Kangmin, Felix and Harper have left some food in the fridge.” Miyong giggled.

Sanghyuk sighed. Of course Kangmin had brought his two best friends over when Sanghyuk wasn’t in the town at sunset. It meant they could be louder than normal since Sanghyuk wasn’t in the building.

A mute wolf. Sanghyuk could deal with that.

“Okay.” Sanghyuk nodded and made his way towards the kitchen. _Let’s just hope that there is food available._

He heard Haebin talking on the phone with one of her friends from their sister pack, and when he entered the kitchen he saw her perched on the counter. Her legs were kicking back and forth and when she noticed his amused look she said her farewells before hanging up.

“Getting food for the wolf?” Haebin asked.

“Yep.” Sanghyuk rummaged around and found some roast chicken and vegetables. He pulled it out and shot his twin a look. “Mum would throw a fit if she caught you on the counter.”

“But mum isn’t here.”

“Mum has eyes everywhere.”

“If that is truly the case she would yell at me but she hasn’t.” Haebin rested her arms on her knees and leaned her chin on his palms. “So I am gonna sit up here until she does.”

“You’re gonna regret that, punk.” Sanghyuk teased as he kicked out at her leg and she screeched at him while he laughed at her.

“Whatever you say, bitch!”

Sanghyuk just cackled and Haebin leaned back and gazed out the window.

“Bin?”

“You have to go back to the meetings. They are so incredibly boring.” Haebin shot him a deadly look and Sanghyuk just shook his head.

“I was going to, relax.”

“Good. Now piss off.”

“I was about the leave and you spoke up.”

“No I didn’t. You spoke back to me.”

Sanghyuk made a loud ‘lalalala’ as he moved the leave the house as Haebin just hissed at him.

Sanghyuk knew that Haebin would leave to her room, lest their mother does find her sitting on the counter. And then promptly make her clean the entire kitchen like ten times over as a punishment. Haebin hated doing just that and therefore made Sanghyuk do as much as she could get away with.

Entering the hospital, Sanghyuk noticed Daesung and Hakyeon sitting together on the couches, drinking away at their drinks. Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows, wondering just why his friends were talking instead of doing their jobs.

Seems like they actually had some free time as of right now.

“Oh, Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon looked up and grinned warmly up at the younger who stop in his tracks. “I am surprised you are here.”

“I have some food for the wolf.” Sanghyuk said and raised the box with the food. “Maybe he’ll like something a bit greasier. I know I do.”

Daesung shook his head. “Watch as that is the food he eats.”

“It is a male?” Sanghyuk asked, hoping that he was but his Alpha whined and snapped at him for still claiming that he was a male wolf.

“We don’t know for sure. We think so but we can’t actually check just yet.” Daesung said and adjusted himself on the chair. “Now, go on. Hakyeon and I have to talk.”

“Well, I was gonna leave anyway. I don’t want to deal with your flirting.” Sanghyuk responded and quickly made his way towards the room while he heard Daesung and Hakyeon spluttered and yelled at him. His cackles echoed down the hallway but he calmed himself down as he reached the door.

He took a deep breath and caught the scent of the strange wolf before opening the door to poke his head into the room to take in the sight of the room.

It was so plain and bland that Sanghyuk felt sorry for him. He couldn’t stand being in such a white room without the ability to make it your own kind of room. Not without pissing off Chonghui.

“Hey.” He said as the white wolf looked up at him. His paws flexed slightly and his small claws dug into the bed sheets. “You remember me, don’t you?”

The wolf just blinked at him and seemed confused as to where he knows him from. His aqua eyes burned into his body but seemed to recognise Sanghyuk’s golden eyes from a few days ago.’

He relaxed and settled onto the bed, seemingly understanding that Sanghyuk wasn’t a danger to himself.

“I brought you into town after you collapsed a few days ago.” Sanghyuk explained. “Can I enter the room? I promise I won’t do anything to you.”

A white ear flicked as the wolf nodded slowly but didn’t remove his eyes from Sanghyuk’s body. Sanghyuk entered and placed the box on the table, catching his attention and perking up. The lid was taken off and the room was full of the beautiful scent of the cooked food.

“It’s roast chicken and vegetables. Sometime you just need to eat food that is fatty when you are healing because it gives you some excess fat and such to use while healing.” Sanghyuk stepped away and motioned towards the clothes. “Do they fit you?”

The wolf nodded as it stood up on the bed.

“Then, you should shift and get dressed to eat. The food will be more helpful as a human, I promise.” Sanghyuk said and turned away. “I won’t look.”

He heard the shifting of bones and fur, and then the rustling of clothes. Footsteps stopped at the bed and Sanghyuk twitched his ear, he wasn’t going to turn around until the wolf gave him permission to turn around.

He heard a chuff which was all the permission Sanghyuk was going to get. He turned back around to see the human perched on the bed, sniffing the food but kept his gaze on Sanghyuk. Looking confused and tail twitching ever so slightly.

“I’m Sanghyuk, the future Alpha of this pack.” Sanghyuk introduced himself. “This pack is called Moon Shadows, the largest pack in the area.”

The wolf sniffed and nodded slowly as he raised a piece of the chicken to eat. He ate slowly but it was better than not eating in general. That made Sanghyuk feel comforted.

After swallowing the chicken, the wolf got caught up in how delicious it was and quickly began eating the rest of the food. Uncaring how Sanghyuk’s presence in the room alongside him.

Sanghyuk studied the wolf now that the food had his attention. His skin was pale, darker than his white fur but still paler than what Sanghyuk was used to seeing in his own pack. He had very faint freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose, making him look so much cuter, but Sanghyuk quickly pushed that thought away.

There was one major scar on his cheek, and the faint discolouration was still pretty obvious. Sanghyuk wondered what had happened to him that he had been struck with very obvious sharp claws. His Alpha snarled at the suggestion someone had harmed him.

The wolf glanced at him before shying away and Sanghyuk jumped slightly. Man, he must’ve been spacing out studying him closely to get a good sense of him. Okay, so he was a male human, but his wolf could also be a female – many of his pack mates were the same.

“Do you have a name?” Sanghyuk asked and the wolf shrugged before nodding slowly. “Do you want to go by your old name?”

He hissed and growled, baring his teeth for once. Okay, so using his old name was a definite no-go. Sanghyuk made a mental note of that, hopefully any name they decided to give him was nothing like his old name.

“So, you want a new name?” Sanghyuk asked. “I have a few options.”

The wolf calmed down and nodded.

Sanghyuk thought through all the names he thought of and one came to mind. One of the first pale wolves in Moon Shadows history. He was a wonderful member of their pack and helped them spread peace through out the packs around them.

“How about…Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk suggested and smiled warmly and the wolf tilted his head.

He licked his lips as he contemplated the entire thing before breaking out in a smile. “I like it.”

Sanghyuk was taken aback by his smile that sent a warm shiver down his spine. Also, his voice was so soft and barely heard over the pounding of Sanghyuk’s heart but he still made it out.

Damn, he was cute as.

“Okay, very well, Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk smiled at the white wolf.


	4. Something To Say *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way longer to finish because writing this many wolves in one pack is not fun.
> 
> Mwahahaa, a new wolf is introduced

“Sanghyuk.”

“Sanghyuk.”

“SANGHYUK!”

Sanghyuk jerked back to awareness, leaning back in his chair causing it to scrape against the floor boards. Juwon winced as his son let out a cry as the chair tipped back a bit too far.

A loud thud echoed through the room and a few papers floated up into the air before falling and landing on Sanghyuk who had yet to move from where he fell ungracefully. The young adult was sprawled out on the ground but only shook his head once he realised what had happened.

“Argh.” He groaned loudly before letting his head fall forward again, earning a smirk from his father.

“Did you enjoy your trip?”

Sanghyuk grumbled as he pushed himself up to his hands. “Does it look like I did. It was terrible. No stars at all.”

Juwon chuckled as he watched Sanghyuk readjust himself at the table. “Make sure you got all the papers.”

Sanghyuk paused and quickly bent down to reach the papers that he hadn’t noticed that landed a few feet away from him. His eyes flicked over the paper and sat fully up, staring at the piece of paper in his hands.

“Father, what is this paper about?” Sanghyuk asked, looking over it as he attempted to find the other paper that were connected to it. Somehow he managed to lose them all even though that was the last thing he wanted.

“What paper?” Juwon asked as he took the paper from Sanghyuk and looked over it. “Oh, this one. This is just our relationship status with other packs that aren’t our sister packs.”

Sanghyuk frowned and furrowed his brows. “Why do we need to know that? Surely we know that right?”

“Don’t be too sure.” His father replied as he joined the papers and quickly stapled them together before they could separate again.

“You sound like I am being foolish.”

“You are.”

Sanghyuk frowned at his father. “But-“

Juwon cut him off. “It’s important for you to always know what your relationship with other packs are. Lest something happen to you and which packs are more likely to give you an extra set of paws. Also to see how tender other relationships are with other packs.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry…I’ve just been out of it.” Sanghyuk mumbled but knew his father heard him since his eyebrows raised with an unsurprised look.

“We know.”

“I sense a nervous Alpha.”

Juwon and Sanghyuk turned to see Haebin stroll into the room, give the room a once over and raise an eyebrow at the bruise that was appearing on Sanghyuk’s arm from his fall. His twin met his gaze and he shrugged but she seemed to get that it was from a fall.

Damn twin connection.

“Yes, Haebin?” Juwon smiled at his daughter who bounded towards the table and then perched in front of Sanghyuk.

“I just felt Sanghyuk spacing out and decided to come and see what was putting him down.” Haebin shrugged simply.

She glanced at the door, ears pulling forward and they all heard two more sets of steps that were coming closer by the second. Sanghyuk sighed as he rubbed his temples, worried about what his family would say to him being so distracted now.

“Juwon, Sanghyuk. You two have been in here for hours now.” Miyong said as she and Holland entered the room. She took one look at Sanghyuk and noticed his stress. “Even Sanghyuk is getting bored.”

“It’s Sanghyuk, he always gets bored in these meetings.” Holland pointed out.

Juwon shook his head and smiled at Miyong who approached him. “We were just tidying up, my love.”

Miyong nuzzled his hair. “Good. You two need to relax.”

Juwon tilted his head up to Miyong, ignoring Holland, Sanghyuk and Haebin’s disgusted expressions at the expressions of love between their parents. Haebin looked away with a huff and Sanghyuk just finished checking over the papers. Holland rolled his eyes and turned his expression to the window to show the town slowly beginning to wake up.

Sanghyuk paused as he saw a pack name written on the top of one of the pieces of paper.

His brows furrowed as his fingers clenched around the paper, irritation beginning to build up inside him.

Haebin turned her head, immediately sensing something is wrong with Sanghyuk. “Hyuk?”

Sanghyuk shaking his head and dropping the paper, a low growl rumbling through his entire body, shoulders tensing as if something was going to jump out of the shadows at him.

“Hyuk!”

Shaking his head, he looked up to see Haebin frowning at him, resting her hands in front of him. Eyes narrowed at him as her ears pulled forward, studying her twin to see if there is any way that she could help him.

“What is up with you?” Holland asked as he stepped forward.

Sanghyuk shook his head, looking away. Embarrassed by his obvious reaction even though he really didn’t need to have such a terrible reaction to a simple name. A name of a pack.

“Sanghyuk.” His mother sounded so worried.

Sanghyuk laid his ears back.

He needed to get a hold of himself.

Haebin relaxed her shoulders. “Hyuk…Is it got something to do with Taekwoon? The white wolf you, Holland and Jeonghan brought into camp a week ago?”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth to argue, he realised lying wasn’t going to get him anywhere with the one person who could sense the truth from his words. He nodded simply, slumping in the chair and waving his hand towards the paper catching her attention with it.

“The Evening Pack…They came across a loner/rogue pack that seems to be the wolf pack that Taekwoon was once part of.” Sanghyuk mumbled. “I don’t know though. They claim it was a _female_ white wolf not a male, but it’s hard to tell if Taekwoon does have a female or male wolf. It smelt like a male but I don’t know.”

Miyong frowned, anger rising up inside her. “What if his wolf is a female? What could’ve happened to him that made him want to hide it?”

Sanghyuk shrugged, not sure of it himself.

Haebin growled to herself, her claws digging into the table slightly. “Assholes.”

Holland rested a hand on her shoulder, sending out a calming scent. “Relax. We don’t know for certain and we won’t until we get his side of the story.”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “I don’t…I don’t know. I just know that if it is him they are looking for, they’d be targeting us for sheltering him.”

Juwon wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged him to his side. “Sanghyuk, relax and calm down. I know you may find it difficult but you have to think logically about this. If he is targeted, he will be under our protection and they’ll have to get through us in order to retrieve him.”

That made him feel slightly better. Normally Sanghyuk would avoid most forms of physical contact and hugs from others, he just tended to steer clear from such displays of affection. It didn’t matter who it was really, which could make it difficult when he finally finds his mate.

However, now Sanghyuk didn’t care too much. He turned to nuzzle his face into Juwon’s shoulder, allowing himself to properly settle in the side of his father.

“Would it make it easier if we told the pack about Taekwoon?” Miyong asked as she stood on the other side of her son and Sanghyuk looked up at his mother with wide golden eyes.

“I…I wanted to wait until Taekwoon was better…” Sanghyuk murmured.

“We know, but the pack deserves to know.” Juwon said. “Don’t worry, our wolves are not mean. They won’t chase him out, especially as we do not know for certain if he is being hunted.”

That was the only good thing that Sanghyuk could think of. He sighed and pressed his head into his mother’s shoulder, biting the inside of his cheek to avoid making any sounds that pups make towards their parents. He felt Miyong stroke one of his ears to soothe his racing thoughts.

Haebin hummed and frowned. “But…Don’t we need to keep an eye out for the Evening Pack, then? Because if, let’s just say hypothetically that Taekwoon is the wolf they are looking for, shouldn’t we ensure that that part of our territory is still patrolled and scented?”

“Haebin is right.” Holland agreed as their parents and heir looked at Haebin who puffed out her chest in pride. Sanghyuk smiled weakly. “I can send Mina and Amber out to that part of the territory today.”

That made Haebin look at him with a perplexed expression. “Why them?”

“Because they are the best scouts in the pack, after me of course.” Holland never really boasted about himself but as the lead scout he was the best scout in the pack. Though he often brushed that aside.

“I know that but, why not Woozi? He’s smaller…”

“Yes, but Mina and Amber are just better scouts in general.” Holland shrugged.

Sanghyuk had to agree with Haebin’s confusion. Woozi was a small wolf, not a large wolf by their pack’s standards but still somewhat larger than other packs. Yet, while Woozi may be a good scout, Amber and Mina were just so much better.

Miyong shook her head and pressed her nose into her son’s hair. “You should probably tell Taekwoon that tomorrow we will inform the pack of his presence and the Evening Pack. See if maybe there is something he’ll tell you.”

“He’s still really quiet.” Sanghyuk muttered. “He was probably ashamed with talking in his old pack. Abuse is not something one can easily shake.”

“We know but you have to see if there is anything.” Miyong pulled back and smiled sweetly.

Sanghyuk bit his lip and nodded.

“Okay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk sucked in a deep breath as he caught the very faint scent of rain in the air. His ears twitching as he heard the murmuring of his pack mates, walking down the porch and into the warm sunlight.

He wondered how his pack was taking the warm autumn day. The days were going to get colder as the year progressed further to winter. Hopefully the storms this year were easier but somehow he doubted that.

Just a hunch he was getting.

His ears perked up when he heard the chatter of siblings, looking around before noticing Kris and Gyehyeon. Chatting away and judging by the excited expression on Gyehyeon’s face it was something that interested Sanghyuk. If Kris didn’t want to tell him then he’d let it be.

Kris looked up at him when he noticed their Alpha approach them, sensing the curiosity that bubbled up within in. “Alpha Sanghyuk.”

“Kris, Gyehyeon.” He looked at the young wolf who seemed to glow at the greeting. Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow. “What has got Gyehyeon all excited for?”

Gyehyeon opened his mouth, almost bursting from excitement but fell silent when Kris shot him a look. Sanghyuk knows that look all too well. He’d been on the receiving end of such a look from Holland and also delivered that look to Kangmin.

Kris looked proud and spoke earnestly. “Chanyeol and I are expecting pups.”

Sanghyuk let out a loud bark. “That’s wonderful news!”

Kris ducked his head, blushing at Sanghyuk’s praise.

Gyehyeon grinned. “I’m going to be an uncle!”

Sanghyuk let out a soft noise and nuzzled Kris who barked in appreciation. The nuzzle was a show of comfort and further solidifies the bond between wolves of the pack. Sanghyuk wanted Kris to know that his and Chanyeol’s pups would be safe.

Of course they would, but his parents did that to the expecting parents. It also reassures them that their partnership is accepted by their Alphas. It also gives them the ability to inform the pack in their own time once the Alphas were aware.

“Congratulations.” Sanghyuk murmured, feeling Kris relax. “The pups would be wonderful additions to our pack.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Kris whispered.

Sanghyuk stepped back and looked at Gyehyeon. “So…Something tells me that you forced the information out of your brother.”

“I do not do such things.” Gyehyeon huffed, folding his arms. “Plus, it’s not my fault that Chanyeol was in the hospital and Kris was setting up a baby room. I live with them, sometimes they forget that.”

“You are always out of the pack town most of the time now.” A different voice broke in, catching the last bits of Gyehyeon’s comment.

They turned to see Woozi walking past them, the dark brown wolf eyed them. He looked bored and done with everything, much like Yoongi (his older brother), though Sanghyuk knew he was just a big softie on the inside.

“I am not out of the pack _all_ the time.” Gyehyeon huffed.

Woozi shrugged. “Dunno. Jiyong is definitely focusing on your training.”

Sanghyuk said, not wanting Woozi to bad mouth Jiyong’s lack of focus on patrolling the territory. “It’s good that Jiyong is focusing on something now and putting his abilities to good use. If training Gyehyeon at every opportunity helps calm him down and relax.”

Kris nodded. “Especially after Seungri ditched us.”

That soured everyone. Seungri was one of their best wolves and no-one had managed to figure out why he just left.

Woozi sighed, not wanting to argue with his Alpha. “Yeah, I know. It’s just…I just wish that Jiyong helped with patrols more now.”

Sanghyuk sighed and rested his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’s just that losing a mate never truly goes away.”

That may or may not be another reason why Sanghyuk was set against not having a mate in general. They would certainly be targets of attacks and assassinations. Would Sanghyuk ever be able to get over if something happened to his mate?

He doubted it.

Kris glanced at his younger brother who was looking at Woozi with a playful glint in his eye. Sanghyuk held back a smirk as he guessed what Gyehyeon was thinking about. Kris shared a look with Sanghyuk who almost laughed out loud.

“Hey, Woozi,” Kris grinned as Woozi looked confused. “Why don’t you take my brother out. I think he’s going a bit stir crazy. Jiyong hasn’t been able to train him further for the past three days.”

Woozi held back a groan but the displeasure was evident and Sanghyuk nudged him with his arm.

“Gyehyeon will go easy on you.” His eyes sparkled in mischief and Woozi snarled at him.

“Whatever. I’ll have him begging for mercy.” He looked at Gyehyeon who just looked excited about leaving the camp again. Sanghyuk couldn’t blame him.

Normally, in other packs, Woozi would be put in his place for snarling at the future Alpha but they weren’t any other pack. They also didn’t conform to traditional values and views of packs and the ranks. Except for what the ranks were.

Gyehyeon’s tail began to wag. “Are you really going to?”

Woozi huffed. “I mean, I might as well.”

Kris grinned. “I’ll join you two and show you how to hunt. Every wolf needs to know how to hunt after all.”

Gyehyeon looked as though he was about to continue talking but Woozi began to push him out of the town. Claiming that Kris and Sanghyuk needed to talk about whatever was lingering in their minds. Sanghyuk was thankful that Woozi was keeping the younger wolf distracted and interested with other activities.

Sanghyuk sighed once he was sure that no one else was around them and it caught Kris’ attention. Turning to face him fully, ears pricked with alertness.

“Alpha?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

Sanghyuk looked at Kris and then turned his gaze towards the hospital where Taekwoon was staying. For how long, he wasn’t sure but he needed to tell someone about it.

“Has Chanyeol noticed Taekwoon while he is in the hospital?” Sanghyuk had a feeling that he hadn’t. Taekwoon was still in quarantine and so Chanyeol would be in another part of the hospital to avoid any risk of him getting sick.

“He has noticed the scent of a wolf but hasn’t seen him yet.” Kris said with a head tilt from side to side. “Is he the white wolf?”

“Yes he…Hang on,” Sanghyuk looked at him, “how do you know that?”

“Gyehyeon.” Kris made a wave towards the direction his brother and Woozi vanished to. “He informed me of a male white wolf that the Evening Pack may be after.”

“Yeah, but they are after a female white wolf not a male.” Sanghyuk pointed out.

Kris flicked his tail and spoke lowly, bending his head to avoid someone overhearing their conversation. “Pregnant wolves are very tuned with other female wolves.”

Sanghyuk gritted his teeth and flicked his ear, irritated with himself. “This complicates things.”

Kris chuckled. “Go and talk to him, I’m guessing that is what you want to do anyway.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hyeyeon! Felix!” Sanghyuk hissed as the two children bolted past him, giggling like the maniacs that they are. “Watch where you are running!”

Felix glance at his Alpha and laughed. “Sorry, Alpha!”

“We are just going to hang out with Kangmin!” Hyeyeon called, looking apologetic but Sanghyuk found it difficult to stay mad at them.

Sanghyuk shook his head at the antics of the pups.

Curse him and his weak spot for the pups of his pack.

Anyway, he wanted to go and see Taekwoon, just to check that the wolf was okay with him being revealed to the pack. Though he would have to remain in the hospital for another three days, or just until Chonghui had given him the go ahead to leave the quarantine rooms.

His hand rested on the door handle, ear straining to hear any movement from within the room that the white wolf was resting in. He wondered if Taekwoon could hear him as well as he caught the soft breathing from within the four walls.

The door pushed open and Sanghyuk saw Taekwoon turn his head to face the young Alpha.

Giving him a once over, Sanghyuk was proud to see that Taekwoon’s body had filled out dramatically. His skin was beginning to almost glow and darken from the food that he was able to get in his body. Even his hair began to look glossier and he was able to stand on his feet for much longer than he used to. Daesung kept complaining that Taekwoon was getting really agitated being stuck in the room.

“You’re looking healthy today.” Sanghyuk smiled.

Taekwoon laid his ears back, a blush spreading across his cheeks and Sanghyuk held back a coo at how adorable it was.

“The food is helping.” Taekwoon said, his voice still so soft and quiet. Sanghyuk wondered once again as to what had happened to Taekwoon that caused him to be so withdrawn from everyone.

“I am glad to hear that.” Sanghyuk nodded before blinking and Taekwoon seemed to sense that there was something else that Sanghyuk wanted to talk to him about. “But, that is not why I am here.” _Not the entire reason anyway._

Taekwoon blinked, looking worried and panicked and Sanghyuk wanted to do everything he could to replace that with a bright smile that only he had been on the receiving end of. He tried to ignore the proud and selfish part of his wolf that was smug about that fact.

“The pack are getting curious…So, we’ve decided we should tell them about you staying with us. And even possibly becoming part of the pack.” Sanghyuk said.

The white wolf tensed. “What?”

“It’s nothing bad. It’s just that the pack are getting curious as to what wolf is currently healing in our town.” Sanghyuk held his hands up with a slightly panicked look. “They are loving wolves, believe me. They want to make sure they can trust you.”

“Oh…” Taekwoon looked relieved by that fact, ears twitching in relief at the news.

“But, only if you want us to tell them about you.”

“You’re giving me a choice?” Taekwoon sounded so confused. “They’re your pack…”

“Yes, but they are understanding if their Alphas won’t tell them something. We have our secrets after all but our wolves know that we wouldn’t keep something dangerous to the pack as a secret anyway.” Sanghyuk said.

Taekwoon nodded and looked up at Sanghyuk. “You can. I trust you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk flicked his tail as he shifted on his feet, feeling the apprehension and nervousness from his pack mates that were seated within the room that was separated by a doorway. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything and he could tell that his mother was getting worried.

“You know we don’t have to go through with the meeting.” Miyong said, eyes keeping locked onto her son.

Sanghyuk sighed, knowing his mother was right. They didn’t have to do this but he felt like he had to. Taekwoon had given him permission to tell the clan about him after all. They also deserved to know that they had a wolf in their clan that could possibly be being hunted by another pack.

“The pack deserved to know…Well, the higher-ranking wolves – not the hunters, warriors and scouts.” That was the agreement they had settled on. No wolves that resided in the ranks of hunters, warriors and scouts would be part of the meeting except for the leaders of those ranks.

The rest would figure it out eventually from the chatter that the other wolves would say.

Sanghyuk loved them but seriously they didn’t really have the best abilities to keep things secret.

“I understand, my son.” Miyong nodded.

Juwon approached his mate and heir, watching the two other wolves. “Are you ready?”

Sanghyuk nodded, though he was slightly nervous about attending another meeting. One that he’d have to properly address without his parents’ help. It just hit him at how long it had been since he last attended a meeting.

He was really slacking off on his duties.

He startled when Juwon rested his hand on his son’s shoulder. Sanghyuk looked at his father.

“Sanghyuk? Are you alright?”

Sanghyuk sucked in a deep breath. “Yeah…I just realised I’d have to lead the meeting, that’s all.”

Juwon chuckling. “I understand that fear. You’ll do fine though, it’s part of your blood after all.”

That didn’t really make Sanghyuk feel better.

Yet, he didn’t argue or try to put up a fight. His father was still his Alpha after all and even he knew better than to question the logical words of his parents. They were right after all.

The door opened and soon the hushed murmurs faded, the wolves turning to face their Alphas.

Sungjae was the first one to break the silence. “Sanghyuk! You have finally remembered that you have to attend meetings! Or am I dreaming? I am possibly dreaming.”

Sanghyuk hissed at his best friend, tail lashing. “Shut up.”

“I’m just saying what everyone was thinking.”

A few of Sanghyuk’s other friends chuckled as well, Wonshik grinned at the young Alpha. “He is right, you know.”

“I am getting attacked.” Sanghyuk held back a smile, at least his friends were able to help ease his mind and feelings on the meeting. Wonshik knew what the meeting was about and seemed to be fully accepting of siding with whatever choice Sanghyuk was going to make.

Well, Sanghyuk already knew what choice he had made.

“I guess I should explain right away.” Sanghyuk said, glancing at his parents for confirmation that he was allowed to do so. They nodded to him and he took in a shaky breath.

He remembered the bright white fur of Taekwoon and his bright aqua eyes that sparkled in the light. His body filling out to amplify the strength that was hidden within him, that must’ve been hidden from whatever mistreatment he had received throughout his life.

“About a month ago, Holland, Jeonghan and I found a white wolf that had collapsed near the cliff above the waterfall to the north of our territory. For a while we just thought that he was just that. A male white wolf.”

He heard murmurings of his pack mates.

White wolves were a rarity as many white wolves had other colours mixed in with their fur, yet Taekwoon was just that. A fully white wolf.

“However,” He carried on, breaking the murmurs. “A few days ago, the patrol that I lead to deal with a wolf that crossed into our territory, though we had quickly found out that there were four wolves that were on our territory.”

He could see the anger lacing a few of the older wolves. The younger ones looked worried but determined to focus on fixing the border scents. Yet, that wasn’t the case. They were there, not caring for the borders at all.

“It was The Evening Pack. They had joined with a rogue pack that seem to be the pack that Taekwoon, the white wolf was once from.” Sanghyuk sighed. “Taekwoon is not his real name but it is the name he will go by, if he is being hunted then it will keep him protected as they believe we have a different wolf.”

Sanghyuk saw Sungjae’s nod of approval and almost laughed at his best friend’s expression. Of course Sungjae would think that Sanghyuk’s quick decision was a good one.

He just hoped that it was.

Pyongchol raised an eyebrow. “But, why would his old pack be looking for him and why can’t we just give him back?”

Holland huffed before his adopted parents and younger brother could growl at Pyongchol’s serious question. He did have a point after all.

“That wouldn’t be the case. If it is his pack then they are going to kill him. We found him covered in wounds and blood that stained his entire body.” Holland cut in and Sanghyuk shot him a thankful look.

“He’s right.” Chonghui spoke up as she stepped forward. “Majority of his blood loss came from a while ago. Clearly his old pack did not care about treating him properly.”

Her eyes landed on Sanghyuk, knowing he was keeping Taekwoon’s true wolf sex a secret from the pack. She seemed to understand the unspoken words.

As a healer, Chonghui and her children were very observant and could hear unspoken words that the other wolves were unable to hear. Her gaze soft and calm, proud of his choice.

“He isn’t a wolf that is a threat.” Chonghui sounded set and serious and the pack relaxed their shoulders. “He is a wolf that needs protection.”

“Thank you, Chonghui.” Juwon said.

“Okay…” Pyongchol drawled. “So, we can’t give him back otherwise we will be at fault for getting a wolf killed on our watch, but why would his pack be looking for him?”

They all looked at Sanghyuk, clearly all knowing that their Alpha was closest to Taekwoon. The fact that Taekwoon’s scent had lingered on his body that screamed that the loner trusted him so much even though he had only know him for a short time.

“I…I don’t know.” Sanghyuk admitted. “There are just too many…”

“Too many possibilities.”

The wolves all turned their heads towards the door that had opened to see Yikyun entering with Songhyon, shutting the door behind them. Songhyon stood, the eldest Alpha still radiated power even though it had been decades since he last lead the clan. Yikyun was no Alpha but as the mother of the current Alpha’s mate, and an elder, she was regarded with authority that matched the Betas.

Songhyon looked at Yikyun, eyes soft at his close friend. “You can explain all you want, Yikyun. I believe the pack will need your knowledge when it comes to rogue packs.”

Yikyun blinked at him before muttering. “Well, you just haven’t changed, even when you were courting Sumin. You had no idea what to do.” The old Alpha hissed, though looking embarrassed which was only something Yikyun was able to do. Her amused smile changing to one of seriousness.

“Rogue packs have many reason to chase out wolves, even though we question their motives.” Yikyun started.

“I should know. My pack did the very same to me.” Yikyun stared at Miyong who was watching her mother with a torn and sorrowful expression. “I refused to take a mate that they wanted me to and I ran. Eventually I stumbled upon Moon Shadows and that is where I met Songhyon and Sumin. The pack had taken me in.”

Her voice lilted. “Seems like mine and Taekwoon’s stories may be similar.” Her eyes met Sanghyuk as if she knew that Taekwoon’s wolf was a female as well and as if she suspected his heritage and background.

“Though that is not always the case.” Songhyon said, adding onto his friend’s words. “Packs can chase out male wolves, especially if they have an abundance of males in comparison to females. Unless they are a pack who encourage polyamory which isn’t a rare thing in packs.” He hummed. “In fact our pack started out that way for several decades before changing so the Alphas have one mate.”

Yikyun nodded. “That is correct. Sometimes wolves will just revolt and want to join a different pack and get chased away being called a traitor. Every time however, those wolves get labelled traitors and have bounties placed on their heads.”

“Some packs even kill elders and pups in the harsher months so only the strongest member survive.” Songhyon sighed. “It’s horrible but it is often the case. But many rogue packs marry off their members of wolves of other packs. Not many are able to escape such a fate, especially since those a forced marriages.”

Sanghyuk could hear the wolves let out cries of anger at that.

They were lucky, none of them were ever forced to go into relationships. It made him feel better about it all.

“Then…” Sanghyuk paused and glance at his grandparents, confused. “There is another reason to chase out wolves, right?”

Yikyun nodded. “Yes. Male wolves get chased out if they are too weak, and female wolves have the same thing to happen to them if they are unable to produce pups. These pups have death wishes mainly because they get away and are able to join another pack and attack their old pack.”

Sanghyuk frowned and dug his claws into the table, Holland and Sungjae shooting him a look which forced him to relax himself.

“Look.” His voice caught their attention. “We need the pack to know that there is a high possibility of the Evening Pack going after Taekwoon. And I mean the _entire_ pack.”

Jisung grinned. “I guess we will have to deliver messages to the pack tomorrow or today then.” He shared a look with his mate who merely shook his head at him.

Solmi looked at Wonshik who seemed to agree to join her with her mission. Sanghyuk noticed Jahye and Sungjae’s disgusted expression at how in love their sister was.

Juwon nodded. “Yes but do keep your mouths shut. We do not know what rank Taekwoon once was and therefore do not what he capable of doing.”

Chiun suddenly piped up. “If we are letting him into our pack, we should throw a buffet.”

The wolves suddenly began chatting with one another, it has been so long since they last had a buffet. Sanghyuk broke out into a bright grin, and all the wolves felt happiness rush through them at the excitement that Sanghyuk felt.

It looks like everything was going to be okay.

Juwon and Miyong shared a look and chuckled.

Yikyun nudged Songhyon and nodded to Sanghyuk, making him follow her gaze. “Looks like we have a natural Alpha. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Songhyon nodded. “Yes. I think there is another reason he is a natural Alpha though.” His eyes sparkled. “And it may have something to do with Taekwoon.”

Yikyun frowned and narrowed her eyes at him but knew she wouldn’t get a response.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Now, listen. Romeo and Juliet but with a Mafia instead.”

Haebin frowned as she glanced at her brothers. Wondering what in the world they were talking about.

“What would it entail?” Holland asked, raising an eyebrow at the excited expression on Kangmin’s face.

Kangmin shrugged. “Dunno, rival Mafias or gangs and the two leaders – or their children – fall in love and they don’t know who the other is.”

“Why did you come up with this idea?” Holland asked, sounding so confused at the mind set of the youngest Alpha.

“Kangmin.” Haebin’s voice caused her brother to turn to face her with wide eyes. “Aren’t you meant to be focusing on your homework?”

“Well, yeah.” Kangmin shrugged. “But I’m almost done.”

“Being almost done isn’t the same as being fully finished.” Haebin pointed out and Kangmin waved his hand, not bothering about his sister’s words.

“But Romeo and Juliet mafia where they die and the mafias or gangs kill each other and no-one is left standing.” Kangmin continued and Haebin held back a growl.

“Why are you thinking like this?” Holland groaned.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “No, no. He may be onto something.”

“Don’t encourage him!” Holland cried and Haebin ran her hand down her face.

Haebin turned away from them and noticed Sanghyuk’s smirk that he shot in her direction, amused by her annoyance. The asshole was deliberately sending Kangmin down this conversational spiral just because he found testing her temper an enjoyable pass time.

You would think that after two decades he’d learn otherwise.

“I’m not related to any of you.” Haebin stated simply and Holland grinned before letting out a statement in a sing-song voice.

“Lucky for you, you aren’t related to me.”

Sanghyuk and Holland both grinned at Haebin who gave Holland the most deadpanned look that she’d ever created. Kangmin let out a loud manic cackle as Haebin launched forward to lash out at Holland who merely laughed as he jumped out of the way of her hand.

“Asshole!”

Holland laughed. “Come on and try and catch me!”

“Jackass!”

“You love me!”

Kangmin continued to laugh as he began to race after his two older siblings. Clearly he didn’t seem bothered by the threat of Haebin wanting Holland’s head. That or maybe he wanted to watch out of morbid curiosity.

It could really be anything with his younger brother.

Sanghyuk took a step forward and felt a gaze on the back of his head. He snapped his head around, gaze landing on the window that was slightly hidden by the curtains. His eyes blinked as he noticed the figure on the other side of the glass.

Taekwoon’s aqua eyes were bright and curious, almost longing to get out of the room and he felt bad for Taekwoon being locked up when he so desperately didn’t want to be caught up in that.

He smiled at Taekwoon who squeaked, face flushing and he ducked out of the way. Vanishing from the glass and Sanghyuk let out a soft chuckle at his actions.

“Sanghyuk! Stop watching your boyfriend!” Kangmin cried, stamping his foot on the ground in a huff.

Sanghyuk hissed, cheeks heating up with a blush coming to his face. “He isn’t my boyfriend!”

“Not yet.” Kangmin muttered before sticking his tongue out at Sanghyuk and then turned around and bolted off.

Sanghyuk shook his head at his brother and frowned to himself.

He didn’t even know Taekwoon that much, let alone knowing him for long enough to feel like he likes him. Anyway, what about Taekwoon. He’s gone through so much, Taekwoon most likely wouldn’t feel the same way regardless.

_But what if he did feel the same? No way!_

_He wasn’t interested in Taekwoon. Was he?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Claws dug into the ground as eyes narrowed on the mountain range that the wolf had been informed that didn’t belong to any pack just yet. However, there is the threat and possibility of Moon Shadows taking the mountains for themselves.

Speaking of Moon Shadows.

That pack was not being very cooperative.

While the Evening Pack was helping him, the wolf growled as he sat down, tail sweeping the leaves across the ground, he found himself irritated by the luck he received. Moon Shadows must have his son. Of course he’ll find them and seek refuge with a powerful pack.

A pack with about six hundred wolves is not one to be messed with, especially since their loyalty is unwavering. The wolf growled lowly.

He had a feeling that they weren’t going to give him up without a fight.

That was fine.

He was used to fighting.

Suddenly a realisation came to his mind and his face turned to shock before settling into a smirk.

“Well, looks like I just have to play it smart.”

After all, a pack of that size have many, many pups running around.


	5. I Wanna Go With You *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write and it ended up becoming so damn long.
> 
> Taekwoon meets the Alpha family (not including Holland) and some guest appearances

Loud banging on the door, caused Sanghyuk to blink his eyes open in confusion. Sleep still filled his mind and he shook his head, reaching up to rub at his eyes.

 _What?_ His wolf growled softly as it was disturbed from the sleep it desperately wanted.

Another round of banging echoed from his door and Sanghyuk rolled over to try and look at his door. Except, he misjudged how far across his bed he was and almost screeched as he managed to roll himself off his bed.

He landed on the ground with loud thud, his wolf snarling at the action. Slightly pissed that he managed to fall over.

It wasn’t very graceful at all.

“Brother! Brother!” Kangmin cried from the other side of the door.

Sanghyuk pushed himself up from the ground, shaking his head. “What. Do. You. Want?”

There was a beat of silence and Sanghyuk wondered if Kangmin had skedaddled after hearing the annoyance within Sanghyuk’s voice. Though, of course that was too much to hope for. Especially when it comes to the determination of his youngest sibling.

The banging returned.

“Brother! Brother!”

Sanghyuk struggled with the blankets that had managed to wrap themselves tightly around him during the night. It made moving difficult that’s for sure.

Once he managed to wrangle himself out of his blankets, he left them on a heap on the floor and made his way towards the door. “Kangmin. I swear to the Moon Goddess.” He opened the door, hoping that his displeasure was evident on his face.

“Mum and dad want to talk with you.” Kangmin said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Can’t it wait?”

Kangmin hummed as he tilted his head, thinking about it slightly. “No. Not really. Dad said it was important.”

Sanghyuk just sighed. _Looks like I won’t be able to get away from this._ “Okay, fine. I’ll get dressed and go and see them.”

Kangmin couldn’t even get a response as the door shut in his face. He let out a squeak of surprise at it.

“Hey!”

Kangmin was just acting his annoyance out even though he really wasn’t.

“Go and be a good brother and tell our parents that I’ll talk to them soon.”

“Brother. That was rude.” Clearly mentioning towards Sanghyuk closing the door in his face.

“Go away, brat.” Sanghyuk called as he rummaged through his dresser in order to find some clothes to get changed into.

“Fine.” Kangmin huffed. “I’ll tell mum and dad that you were being mean.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. Man, his brother way be one of the best things in his life but he was a handful majority of the time. Though him being dramatic was no surprise. Everyone in his family is dramatic.

It wouldn’t even be a surprise if his own mate was dramatic.

He heard Kangmin’s footsteps as he stormed down the hall. Throwing a hissy fit that would last like a minute and he’d calm down.

“Mum! Dad! Sanghyuk was being mean!”

Sanghyuk loved his brother but often he wished that he was safe from the dramatics for like one day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk cracked open the door of the study which his parents were in, just finishing off a sandwich that he made before he went to go and talk. Hey, he needed something to eat. He was always grumpier when he was hungry.

“Mum, dad, you wanted to talk?” Sanghyuk entered the room and stared at his parents who were sitting together. “Kangmin said you had something to tell me.”

“Well, yes.” Juwon nodded as he turned to his son. “We wanted to ask you something very important.”

Sanghyuk blinked, confused as to why his father wasn’t getting straight to the point. But thankfully, Miyong wasn’t having any of his nonsense.

Miyong frowned and then looked at Sanghyuk. “We wanted to see if you could take Taekwoon out of town and show him around the territory.”

“Uh…Why?” Sanghyuk asked, though he was looking forward to spending more time with Taekwoon, which was something he didn’t really understand why. “Not that I’m annoyed, I’m just confused.”

Miyong laughed. “Are you forgetting?”

“Forgetting what?”

Juwon shook his head. “Sanghyuk, you aren’t usually this scatterbrain.”

“Uh…”

“We are talking about the buffet that the pack is throwing on today.”

Sanghyuk paused and opened his mouth before blinking in shock. Wait. The buffet is happening today? Chonghui gave the all clear for Taekwoon to be able to leave the hospital already?

How much had he missed after throwing himself into his duties as heir to the pack after neglecting it for so long?

“That is today?” He asked, sounding lost and confused.

Miyong nodded and frowned. “Sanghyuk. Are you alright?”

“Yeah…I am surprised.” Sanghyuk nodded. “I didn’t realise that was today.”

Juwon hummed. “Perhaps getting out of camp and not worrying and stressing over Alpha duties would do good for your mental health. You seem very scattered right now.”

“I guess I am.” Sanghyuk lowered his head, blushing. He didn’t even realise that he was so distracted and how obvious it was to everyone.

Miyong smiled. “We figured it would be good for you. Plus, Taekwoon trusts you the most out of everyone. He doesn’t really respond to Chonghui or Daesung, not even Hakyeon either.”

Sanghyuk nodded, tail flicking. “I understand.” He doesn’t need his parents to remind him of how much Taekwoon trusted him so dearly. While it was flattering, it did nothing to ease his heart which had leaped again but his mind was troubled.

What had happened to Taekwoon that had caused him to be so silent and quiet around everyone? What was it about Sanghyuk that eased him and had made Taekwoon so trusting towards him?

“Well, I mean…I guess.” He shook his head and did his best to show he wasn’t actually disappointed or worried. “I will do my bets then to help Taekwoon get eased into the dynamics of our pack.”

“Thank you, Sanghyuk.” Juwon stood up and smiled at him. “You should go ahead and do so now. The sooner the better.”

Sanghyuk nodded and smiled but decides to step forward and nuzzle both his parents. His tail wagging slightly as he felt both his parents nuzzle him back.

He pulled back and turned around to leave the room.

Seems like he has a job to do and he wasn’t one to ignore a job that was so important and urgent.

 _But where should I take Taekwoon? What would be some places that Taekwoon would want to see?_ Sanghyuk thought as he stepped out of the house into the warm light of the sun.

That was actually too difficult, there was no way for Sanghyuk to know that.

He hadn’t spent that much time with Taekwoon to learn his likes and dislikes after all. There was still so much for him to learn about the white wolf.

Suddenly, he felt himself walk straight into another, smaller, body. He stepped back and blinked as he came face-to-face with Holland who looked slightly irritated by Sanghyuk’s lack of awareness of where he was walking. His ears flicked in annoyance as he growled at his younger brother.

“Watch it, Sanghyuk.”

“Sorry.” Sanghyuk bowed his head slightly.

Man, he was really out of it. Hopefully the walk around the territory will clear up his thoughts. They seemed to be running a mile a minute.

Holland gave him a once over and raised an eyebrow. “What is up with you?”

“What do you mean?” Sanghyuk asked.

“You look out of it. Thoughts troubling you?” Holland rested his hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder.

Sanghyuk sighed. “I mean…Sort of. I’m taking Taekwoon out of the hospital and around the territory. Maybe that will help ease my thoughts.”

“So they are troubling you.” Holland sighed as Sanghyuk nodded. “Well, I knew this would happen. You do need to-“

“I don’t want to find a mate!” Sanghyuk snarled, knowing what the rest of Holland’s comment was going to be.

He had heard it for many, many years.

In fact. He was surprised that neither of his parents mentioned it, probably because they decided to go easy on him for once. Sanghyuk growled lowly and turned away from Holland’s upset gaze.

His wolf grumbled. _I have someone._

Sanghyuk decided to not remind his wolf that they really don’t have anyone. No-one even remotely interested them, though he had tried a few times before giving up after deciding it was pointless.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Holland sighed. “I just wanted to say that you need to rely on others more often.”

Oh. So he wasn’t to go on the whole ‘mate’ speech thing.

Good.

He didn’t want to hear any of it anyway.

Sanghyuk huffed. “I know but for now I am more focused on ensuring that Taekwoon is settled into the pack and our dynamics. That may or may not be what has been majorly on my mind the past few days.”

Holland smirked. “Oh, I see how it is.”

“What do you mean?” Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes at Holland who’s smirk only grew larger by the second.

“No reason.” Holland cackled. “Just, you aren’t looking for a mate because a certain white wolf probably already has your attention.”

“That’s not the reason for it at all!” Sanghyuk snapped, fur bristling.

Holland raised an eyebrow. “What, so he isn’t your boyfriend?”

“I barely know him!” Sanghyuk felt his wolf push away from Holland and leave this conversation.

Thankfully, Holland seemed to sense Sanghyuk’s nervousness and waved his hand, letting Sanghyuk leave. The Alpha turned and quickly rushed towards the hospital.

Sanghyuk flicked his ears at a noise that came from within the hospital. He raised his head as he opened the door to see Hakyeon and Daesung standing in the lobby. Both were chatting and Hakyeon seem liked he was about to tear his hair out.

“Come on, Dae.”

“Hakyeon, we can’t. Not until the Alphas give us the all clear.” Daesung shook his head.

Hakyeon opened his mouth and then noticed Sanghyuk standing in the door way. “Oh, Sanghyuk!”

Daesung turned around and smiled warmly at the younger. “Hello, Sanghyuk. How are you?”

Sanghyuk smiled at the two others and approached them. “I’m doing good. Also, I’m guessing you two were talking about Taekwoon? I thought he was fine.”

“He is.” Daesung rubbed his temples. “Except, he is going stir crazy, but we can’t let him leave the hospital until your parents give the all clear to let him come out and interact with the pack.”

“Haha, speaking of which.” Sanghyuk laughed at the irony of the situation. “The pack is throwing the buffet today so my parents have asked me to take Taekwoon out around our territory for a few hours until the buffet is ready.”

Daesung blinked as Hakyeon let out a loud cry.

“Oh thank the Moon Goddess!”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “I think you two are overreacting. He can’t be that bad.”

“I think you should just go and see it for yourself.” Daesung laughed.

Sanghyuk frowned slightly before shaking his head and pushing between the two. His tail twitching as he ignored Daesung and Hakyeon turn to a conversation of different means as they went towards Chonghui’s office in order to remind her about the buffet.

_I think he’ll appreciate getting out into the fresh air._

Sanghyuk made his way towards the new room Taekwoon was staying in, considering he was out of quarantine. He wondered what Taekwoon could be doing in his room, he couldn’t hear the TV though so he doubted that was what was keeping him entertained. Hakyeon had shown Taekwoon how to use the internet and the laptop but said that Taekwoon wasn’t interested.

Understandably really.

Taekwoon must’ve been a roaming wolf and therefore being in one place must’ve been messing with him.

He opened the door and found himself pausing in the doorway. His expression was shock and then it changed to one of calm acceptance. His shoulders slumped as he took in the sight.

“Seriously?”

The room was almost in shreds. Somehow the curtains remained mostly intact but the bottom portion of them were ripped up and spread across the wooden floor. The blankets were strewn across the bed and feathers were floating in the air as Taekwoon dropped one of the many pillows down. It landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Taekwoon twitched his ears and looked guilty as Sanghyuk gazed around it.

He was reminded of Kangmin when he was a pup and would tear up his room to try and prove a point. Thankfully he had learned quickly that he was more likely to be ignored than noticed with those actions.

“I’m not going to be mad.” Sanghyuk said as he kicked at the feathers that were near his feet. “I understand why you would tear up the room, but you have to know that you can’t.”

Taekwoon shifted, looking sorry and lowered his head to apologise. Sanghyuk found himself feeling pity for the poor wolf. He had recovered so well and yet he was still stuck in here like some sort of prisoner.

“Hey, don’t be upset and worried.” Sanghyuk reassured. “I’m not going to scold you.”

Taekwoon blinked, raising his head up again.

Sanghyuk looked around the room. “Well, I wish Daesung had informed me that you were going stir crazy. But I have something to do with you.”

The white wolf lowered himself to the bed, whimpering, tail lashing before stilling and curling into his body. Aqua eyes blinking at Taekwoon as he buried his snout into his paws.

_Oh shit!_

“No! No, no, no!” Sanghyuk shook his head and waved his hands back and forth. “That isn’t what I meant at all.”

His ears twitched and he lifted his head slightly.

“My parents want me to show you around the territory. Get you used to the place, you know?” Sanghyuk continued on but relaxed when he noticed that Taekwoon was also relaxing. He pursed his lips before turning around. “Come on, shift back.”

He heard shifting of paws which was replaced by the shuffling of feet. The sound of clothes being moved and pulled on. Sanghyuk sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I’m dressed.” Taekwoon whispered and Sanghyuk turned back to face him.

He blinked as he noticed how the clothes fit Taekwoon incredibly well.

 _They’d look better on the floor._ His wolf whispered with a devious smirk and Sanghyuk quickly shut down that train of thought. He didn’t need his mind making him even more confused.

“Sorry, about the room.” Taekwoon bit his lip.

Sanghyuk shook his head. “Oh, no. It’s fine. This is something we can fix easily. Don’t worry about it.”

“You’re…Taking me out of here?”

“Well, into the territory for a little while. It’s just to get you to relax before I introduce you to the pack.”

He stiffened, ears perking up. “What?”

“Don’t worry. They accept you but you aren’t a part of the pack and that is only if you want to be.” Sanghyuk sent out a comforting scent.

Taekwoon nodded, slowly as he pondered and thought over Sanghyuk’s words. Ears twitching and flicking slightly as he listened as the pack slowly began to wake up and bustle around.

Sanghyuk perked up as the sounds as well and grinned. “We should head off now, before everyone gets up and all the pups crowd around demanding to meet you.”

He blinked. “There are many pups?”

“Well, sort of.” Sanghyuk hummed. “How about I tell you all that while we are out in the territory, kay?”

Taekwoon nodded.

Sanghyuk held out his hand to him and waited as Taekwoon hesitated before grabbing it. Sanghyuk tugged Taekwoon closer to him and noted that the white wolf stood a few centimetres shorter than him.

Man, He really wanted to protect him.

Leaving the hospital, Sanghyuk looked back at Taekwoon who blinked at the sunlight. Almost scowling as he turned away to try and shelter his eyes from the light. While it wasn’t that bright it couldn’t be too nice on Taekwoon’s sensitive eyes.

Lighter eyes are always more sensitive than most.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.” Sanghyuk tugged Taekwoon along behind him. Better for the two of them to get out of here as soon as possible. He doubted Taekwoon wanted to hang around especially as the scents would be overwhelming him at the moment.

“There is too many scents.” Taekwoon whimpered.

“We’ll be out of here soon. Then we’ll be back once you’ve calmed down.”

Taekwoon nodded, looking panicked as he kept his gaze away from the sky towards the ground. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he struggled with the entire thing.

“ALPHA!”

Sanghyuk paused and turned as he felt Taekwoon stiffen behind him, His hands dropped to slightly curl around his shirt. The Alpha Wolf growled lowly but stopped when he realised just who had called out to him.

Seungcheol was being dragged along by Jeonghan who was grinning widely as they made their way towards them. Sanghyuk almost laughed at the exaggerated exasperated expression upon Seungcheol’s face. No one could deny that Seungcheol was entirely whipped for his loveable, yet dramatic, mate.

Their fingers were interlocked which surprised him. Jeonghan didn’t really like PDA.

“Seungcheol. Jeonghan.” Sanghyuk greeted and stepped towards them, letting his pack mates nudge them with their faces. His wolf calmed down as he lowered his head slightly before stepping back. “What are you two doing here? Usually Jeonghan hates getting up before eleven am.”

Jeonghan looked around Sanghyuk’s shoulder to stare at Taekwoon who refused to look up. “Oh! He’s looking much better.”

“Well, after a month of recovering, you’d hope so.” Seungcheol chuckled and tugged Jeonghan back. “Don’t freak him out, babe.”

“I’m just worried. Can’t I be?” Jeonghan asked.

Taekwoon blinked. “Um…”

“Oh.” Sanghyuk realised that Taekwoon doesn’t remember that Jeonghan helped to find and retrieve him. “Taekwoon, this is Jeonghan who helped Holland – my brother – and I bring you back to town to get you the treatment. The other male is Seungcheol, they are mates, who is one of our best warriors.”

“Hello, Taekwoon.” Seungcheol waved his hand and Taekwoon let out a soft greeting. Sanghyuk smiled at him and chuckled quietly.

“I have to show Taekwoon around our territory, so I’ll talk with you two later.” Sanghyuk said as he lightly pushed Taekwoon towards the exit of the town.

“Okay!” Jeonghan trilled. “See ya, Alpha!”

Taekwoon watched as Seungcheol and Jeonghan quickly walked away and then looked back at Sanghyuk. “Alpha?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah, I’m the heir of this pack, and the wolves who weren’t part of our pack at first tend to refer to us Alphas by our title a lot more than others.”

Aqua eyes blinked widely at him, the sight too cute for Sanghyuk to handle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ah!”

Taekwoon ducked as a hawk swooped down past his face, frozen in shock and terror. Sanghyuk growled at the bird that perched on a branch and called out a warning to them.

Sanghyuk frowned and lashed his tail before nudging Taekwoon into moving down the path. “Don’t mind the hawks. They are nuisances.”

“I don’t like birds.”

“Neither do I.” Sanghyuk couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. “They are one of the few things that actually freak me out – especially if they startle me.” He admitted as they relaxed into an easy walk with each other.

“Why did it attack me?” Taekwoon sounded so upset and distressed about the entire thing that just happened.

“It was just protecting its nest or territory.” Sanghyuk responded. “Also, it doesn’t know you, as they tend to avoid and ignore us.”

A huff escape Taekwoon as he folded his arms and pouted.

Sanghyuk let out a soft coo at the cute sight. Taekwoon glanced at him and then turned away with his cheeks tinging pink.

“You are adorable.” Sanghyuk couldn’t stop himself from speaking out loud and paused as he watched for Taekwoon’s reaction.

Taekwoon ducked his head. “Thank you, Alpha.” He whispered, voice shy.

“Just stating the truth.” Sanghyuk said, looking around the territory before thinking about where he could take Taekwoon. Somewhere that could keep them distracted for a few hours and give the pack enough time to make and finish the buffet in time.

“Taekwoon,” Said wolf turned to look at him in curiosity. “Is there anything you really like?”

“Like?”

“Something you want to see.” Sanghyuk said. “A large tree, a cliff, a river, a lake, anything like that.”

Taekwoon shifted and tilted his head as he became lost in thoughts. Clearly thinking it over, looking as though he hadn’t really thought about it before. That made Sanghyuk feel sorry for him.

“I really like rivers.” Taekwoon spoke shyly. “But, I’ve never really been to one before. Not for several years at least.”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Well, okay.” That brought something to mind. It wasn’t typically a place Sanghyuk liked going to as he was used to it by now, but he figured maybe Taekwoon would enjoy it.

“Why?” Taekwoon asked as he followed Sanghyuk further into the territory. “Why did you ask?”

“No reason.” Sanghyuk said, his voice trailing into a more musical tone.

Taekwoon looked sceptical but didn’t even try arguing as he followed behind him. Sanghyuk grinned at him over his shoulder before breaking out into a run and then shifting into his wolf form. He heard Taekwoon’s shocked and surprised cry but then heard the sound of four paw steps right behind him.

He wasn’t as fast as Sanghyuk who really wasn’t surprised. Not many people were as fast as Sanghyuk as wolves.

He barked happily, feeling the ground beneath his feet rumble slightly from the strength of his muscles.

The trees shifted and darkened around them but he was not worried. Taekwoon seemed to be right behind him, that or he had really good eyesight in order to keep gaze on Sanghyuk’s dark fur. Though Taekwoon would stand out against literally anything.

Sanghyuk skidded to a halt and looked to the side as Taekwoon reached him. He shook out his fur and looked at Sanghyuk with a shocked look. Not expecting to stop so soon.

Well, the next spot would be further away from them. Hopefully Taekwoon enjoyed this spot as much as Sanghyuk used to. A part of his mind whispered to him that is Taekwoon liked it then he too would enjoy it so much more than before.

Sanghyuk raised his paw up and pointed, making Taekwoon follow the direction he was pointing in. His head tilted as his struggled to figure out what Sanghyuk was showing him.

However, he realised exactly what Sanghyuk was showing him as he bounded forward. His ears perking up and tail wagging from side to side as a grin crossed his face. Taekwoon looked at Sanghyuk over his shoulder and barked.

The sound of the river was now loud as Sanghyuk stood beside Taekwoon, staring down at the white wolf. He was shocked at how small the wolf was.

_He needs to be protected._

The sunlight streamed in through the canopy, casting a beautiful rainbow shine over the lapping water, that splashed up against the slim and sleek stones that decorated the edges of the river. Beautiful koi fish swam through the water and the water lilies lazy bobbed up and down as the waves shifted them slightly.

The light sparkled out across the grass and ground that settled beautiful colours scattered across everything.

Sanghyuk turned to face Taekwoon who looked awestruck and felt his breath leave his lungs as he saw how the white wolf looked in the beautiful lights and colours.

The rainbow colours were standing out against his white fur, while mixing in and even revealed how the muscles under the fur was beginning to return. The strength in Taekwoon’s body showed how much the time in Moon Shadows hospital have been good for him and his health. In fact, his fur looked softer in the light and Sanghyuk felt the urge to rub his face against it.

“It’s beautiful.” Taekwoon whispered, voice full of shock and amazement.

Sanghyuk was surprised that he could hear Taekwoon. Usually you could only hear others as wolves if they were part of your pack or you really trusted them. That had to say a lot, if Taekwoon was allowing Sanghyuk to hear him.

“Yeah.” Sanghyuk said shaking his head as Taekwoon approached the water. “It is.” However, Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if he was talking about the river or Taekwoon at this point.

It could be either and Sanghyuk wasn’t bothered if it was indeed the latter option.

Taekwoon looked down at some of the coloured stones that decorated the river. He sniffed them and looked at Sanghyuk with wide eyes. “Are they real crystals?” At Sanghyuk’s nod Taekwoon hummed and sniffed as he nudged an amber coloured Topaz. “They are pretty.” He stood up as he stepped into the cool water, sighing at the sensation. “I’ve never seen a river like this before.”

Sanghyuk stepped into the river as well and smiled at him. “Yeah, it is our pack’s proudest spot. All of our sister packs like to come here, especially when the weather warms up. It always remains cool during summer and spring and warms up during autumn and winter.”

Taekwoon grinned at the Alpha behind him. “Can we stay here for a while?”

“Sure.”

Taekwoon looked so excited and Sanghyuk had the sudden desire to play with him. He raised his paw to slash at the water, causing the water droplets to splash up at Taekwoon’s face. He squeaked and jumped out of the water.

His claws scratched at the rocks and yelped as he almost fell backwards into the river.

Sanghyuk let out a bark of shock as he surged forward to grab Taekwoon’s scruff, helping pull him up onto the rocks he had previous tried to jump onto.

Taekwoon shook his fur out and sent him a thankful smile.

He could only find himself smiling back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Almost, two hours later had two wet wolves walking towards the second location that Sanghyuk had thought of visiting. After that they’d go straight back to the town. The buffet should be finished and ready to eat by now.

The river had been refreshing and it had brought Taekwoon even further out of his shell. He had not once stopped talking about the river and everything that he saw on the way to the island. Sanghyuk didn’t mind, Taekwoon’s voice was soft and comforting, relaxing his mind.

Taekwoon also complained about the fish and how they were assholes. Sanghyuk told him that their hunters could teach him how to fish, since he was terrible about at it.

Taekwoon had teased him about it and Sanghyuk had grown defensive and did his best to catch one to impress Taekwoon. Except that went horribly and he had ended up scratching his shoulder. They decided to leave and continue on their way.

“Are we there yet?” Taekwoon asked, voice raising in his complaint. “We’ve been walking for ages!”

“Yes.” Sanghyuk laughed as he stopped and flicked his tail at him. “Our territory may be large but we’ve been walking for about forty minutes.”

“My legs are so sore!”

“I know but we can rest for a little bit.” He nudged Taekwoon and nodded his chin towards the island in front of them.

Taekwoon frowned and tilted his head as he stared at the lake with the island that stood out against it. The trees were the only thing that stood out, but the cave that could be seen slightly through the trees that made Taekwoon glance at Sanghyuk.

“That’s the Serpent Bridge, named after it’s appearance.” Sanghyuk nodded towards the bridge that connected the land to the island.

“This island is important?”

“Yes. Historically, it was where the founders of Moon Shadows came to relax before they managed to solidify their own territory.” _It is also where Alphas and their mates come for mating._ Sanghyuk chuckled. “You don’t need to worry about it, but every member of the pack need to know where the island is. Just in case, you know.”

Taekwoon blinked. “You mentioned sister packs?”

“Oh yeah, our territory is much larger than this, and there are about six hundred members of our pack after all.”

Taekwoon froze in shock at that but Sanghyuk merely laughed loudly at his expression.

“Don’t worry. You won’t meet many of them, I don’t and I’m the heir to this pack.” He smiled at Taekwoon. “Come on, let’s head back to town before the pack send out wolves to find us.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“I smell food.”

Taekwoon’s squeal was startling as it drew Sanghyuk from his thoughts of the pack. He had been doing that a lot, thinking about the pack, that is.

Somehow being thrusted back into his Alpha duties he was able to think of his pack with ease. Yet, he had a sneaky feeling that something else was effecting his thought process.

Sanghyuk nodded as Taekwoon grinned. They had both shifted back a few minutes ago and decided to walk back to town as humans. Taekwoon’s wolf form would draw in a lot of attention and Sanghyuk would probably snap at his pack mates if they overwhelmed him.

“Yeah, the pack always throws a buffet when introducing new members to the pack.” Sanghyuk said and Taekwoon blushed.

“For me?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Heh, don’t like the attention?” He grinned at the flushed embarrassment on his face.

Taekwoon suddenly stiffened and shook his head. “No…Not this kind of attention, not a welcoming kind anyway.”

Sanghyuk kept his wolf back as it tried pushing forward to protect him. He let his tail curled around Taekwoon’s body. “Don’t worry. The pack won’t bother you as this is mainly for you to meet my parents and siblings.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon nodded and then followed Sanghyuk into town, nose twitching as he tried to identify the different food smells in the air. He then paused and saw all the wolves dancing together, listening to the band playing music that was amplified by the speakers. Loud chatter resonated around the town and Taekwoon pressed himself closer to Sanghyuk. “There are so many scents.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Sanghyuk reassured and then they both heard a high-pitched squeal.

“Shinil.” Sanghyuk chuckled as he stepped towards the young pup, sweeping him up into his arms. Shinil giggled as he wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck. “Where are your parents?”

Shinil looked around and then pointed towards Hyoshin who was talking with Hongbin. Sanghyuk just raised an eyebrow before looking back at the pup, running his fingers down his cream ears.

“Go on and go to your father, I’m busy right now, kiddo.” Sanghyuk murmured and Shinil nodded eagerly, looking at Taekwoon and squirming to be let out of Sanghyuk’s arms.

Once he was on the ground, Shinil managed to slip his way through the crowd. Hyoshin turned to look at Shinil and smiled as he picked his youngest pup up, earning a swift giggle from the child. He then pressed kisses to his son’s face.

“That’s cute.” Taekwoon said.

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah. You’d never believe that Hyoshin never wanted kids but now he has three little ones.”

Taekwoon was surprised by that but he couldn’t get another word in. Because Sanghyuk’s siblings were assholes.

“Sanghyuk!”

Haebin and Kangmin walked up, and Sanghyuk frowned at the two of them. Wondering if he’d be able to kill them and not have it being traced back to him. Though that was highly unlikely considering that he would be the first person as the suspect.

“Oh no, look who it is.” Sanghyuk ruffled Kangmin’s hair who complained loudly at the action and that Sanghyuk was ruining his hair.

Haebin looked at Taekwoon and smiled at him. “Hello, Taekwoon. I’m Haebin, Sanghyuk’s twin sister, and that is Kangmin, our baby brother.”

“Are you both Alphas?” Taekwoon asked as Sanghyuk and Kangmin turned to them. Well, Sanghyuk’s arm was around Kangmin’s neck as he held him in a choke hold.

“Yeah, but neither of us want to be Alpha. Too stressful in our opinions.” Haebin said grinning at Sanghyuk. “So Sanghyuk is pretty much the only one who can be heir.”

She paused and then muttered. “Honestly, I don’t know how he survived this long.”

“He doesn’t seem like someone to buckle under pressure.” Taekwoon said, his voice dropping as his ears and tail curled in on his body. Nervous about talking so much.

“Just wait. He’ll down a few energy drinks and then jump off a building if to see how much damage he can take.” Haebin muttered.

Kangmin cried. “Look at my hair! It’s ruined now!”

“Sanghyuk.”

Taekwoon stiffened as his entire body tensed, preparing to bolt at the first sign of displeasure from them.

Sanghyuk’s wolf jumped back to its senses and he leaped forward to stand beside Taekwoon. Hey, he wasn’t going to let Taekwoon deal with his parents on his own after all. “Taekwoon, these are my parents, Juwon and Miyong. They are the Alphas of Moon Shadows, this pack. Mum, dad, this is Taekwoon.” He turned to Holland. “This is Holland, my older brother as well.”

Juwon smiled and held his hand out for Taekwoon to take. Taekwoon looked at the hand and then at Juwon’s face. He hesitated before taking Juwon’s hand and let his body relax in a form of submission.

He didn’t realise that the entire family had relaxed.

“Hello, Taekwoon. We’ve heard so much about you.” Juwon looked at Sanghyuk who blushed slightly.

Did his father really have to mention that?

“Uh…Okay…?” Taekwoon shivered slightly, unsure of how to take that comment.

Miyong smiled. “Only good things don’t worry. You do not need to be intimidated, my dear. You are in safe hands here.” Taekwoon looked at Miyong with a curious look. “We want to ask you something.”

Juwon continued. “We know you need to be watched, at least for a little while, so Miyong and I discussed this for quite some time. We have a spare bedroom in the Alpha house that you can stay in until we find another spot for you.” He paused. “If you want.”

“That’s all?” Taekwoon asked, looking at Sanghyuk with a very confused expression.

Sanghyuk was frozen in shock. What? Was his parents telling the truth? How come they never mentioned it to him? Judging by the looks on his siblings, they were also surprised.

“Well, we want to ask you if you want to join our pack.” Juwon said after Miyong nudged him to continue. “You will need to be trained by our hunters and warriors, however, so even if you want to leave you have the ability to take care of yourself.”

Sanghyuk growled lowly, catching the attention of Haebin who frowned at him.

Taekwoon blinked. “It’s my choice?”

“Of course, dear.” Miyong nodded.

Taekwoon paused as he looked down, wondering if he should or shouldn’t. His eyes tightened shut before he opened them again and raised his head, noticing Sanghyuk watching him carefully with a look of pure acceptance and care.

Taekwoon looked back to Miyong and Juwon who were silent as they awaited for Taekwoon’s answer.

“I accept to join your pack.”


	6. Moon Shadows Pack Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just decided to mark the members of the major part of the pack

MOON SHADOWS:

Alphas:  
Juwon  
Miyong  
CHILDREN:  
Holland (Adopted) – Lead Scout  
Sanghyuk – Heir  
Haebin  
Kangmin

Betas:  
Daejung  
Chiun  
CHILDREN:  
Wonshik  
Yihyun

Gammas/Elders:  
Songhyon – Juwon’s father and Sanghyuk’s namesake  
Yikyun – Miyong’s mother and Yihyun’s namesake  
Yejun – Taeyang’s father – Blinded from a fight in his youth

Deltas/Messengers:  
Pyongchol  
Jisung  
Children:  
Jahye  
Solmi  
Sungjae

Epsilons/Guardians:  
Hyerim  
Children:  
Kinam – Mate is Kiyo, pups are Arei, Ichizo and Mito  
Yeseul  
Hakyeon

Zetas/Generals:  
Jongsoo  
Chimin  
Children:  
Mimi

Etas/Warriors:  
Eunkwang – Adopted pups are Sakang and Aara  
Hyunsik  
Yongseung  
Jinki, Caria  
Taeyang, Hyorin – Pup is Suhwa  
Jiyong  
Xiumin, Junmyeon – Originally loners  
Seungcheol, Jeonghan – Originally from a sister pack  
Kai  
Nayoung  
Gyehyeon – Kris’ younger brother

Thetas/Medics:  
Chonghui  
Children:  
Daesung  
Sejeong – Adopted and from a sister pack  
Hyeyeon

Kappas/Lead Hunters:  
Eric  
Hyemi  
Children:  
Jackson  
Felix

Lambdas/Hunters:  
Bora  
Hyuna, Hyojong – Kicked out of their old pack  
Dongheon  
Namjoon  
Seokjin, Yoongi  
Kris, Chanyeol – Pup is Woojin  
Eliza  
Taemin  
Hoyoung  
Tao, Sehun  
Sojin  
Hyoshin, Juliet – Pups are Harper, Isabelle, Shinil (the youngest is mute and the oldest is non-binary)

Mus/Peace Keepers:  
Chihun  
Doyeon  
Children:  
Haeil – Mate is Jeongja, Pup is Yeojin  
Jeongho  
Jaehwan

Nus/Sentries:  
Namsun, Seongeon – Pups are Hongbin and Sally  
Seunghyun

Tau/Lead Scout:  
Holland – Adopted by the Alpha family

Upsilons/Scouts:  
Mina  
Amber  
Chansung  
Heejun  
Woozi  
April  
Yeonho  
Minchan

Many females of the pack are part of the smaller sister groups  
Ten major minor packs are blood related to Moon Shadows  
They have ten other packs that are strongly in allegiance with Moon Shadows

Their territory ranges about 100 km2 just of the major pack  
It is about 2, 000 km2 with the sister packs (their territories aren’t connected fully but all space between territories is part of Moon Shadows

Many members go to the sister packs

Other KPOP groups part of the overall pack;  
EXO  
BTOB  
Seventeen  
APINK  
Stray Kids  
The East Light – Taken in after being mistreated  
EXID  
F(X)


	7. Most Precious *

Sanghyuk’s vision was blurry as his paws touched down on the ground, his ears twitching slightly as he stared at what was in front of him. He sniffed the air as he stepped forward.

A wolf raised its head, the fur on its body seemed to glow in the moonlight, bright eyes staring intensely at him. Sanghyuk froze on the spot as shivers ran down his body at the sight when two other wolves stood behind that wolf that was laying down.

Sanghyuk tried speaking out to them but found that he couldn’t get any words out.

One of the wolves howled loudly and suddenly Sanghyuk jerked awake on his bed.

His blankets were strewn across him as he just blinked at his ceiling. Shaking his head, Sanghyuk rolled back over and tugged his blankets up to his chin.

_What was that dream?_

_Silver wolves…They looked like they were made from moonlight._

Sanghyuk shook his head and closed his eyes, but the image of the three silver wolves was burnt into his mind. It was just intriguing, that’s all.

While white wolves were rare, so were silver wolves like those in his dream. They were more of legends in stories that Sanghyuk would be told by his grandparents.

But are they really legends?

Anyway, it was too early for him or anyone to even for be up, but why couldn’t his brain just shut off and let him fall back to sleep?

There must’ve been something else that had stirred him and was currently keeping him awake.

Fear began to fill his body as his eyes snapped open once again. Sitting up instantly, his ears twitched as he tried to listen for any strange noises that might’ve caught his attention. However, it was silent in the town with nothing seeming to be out of the ordinary.

That wasn’t surprising. No one could get into the town – which is the safest part of their entire pack – without any of the wolves noticing.

He shouldn’t be worried at all.

The only strange scent was Taekwoon’s but even that that was too strange. His scent would change to match the pack’s soon enough.

Why wasn’t his mind letting him sleep? He had a lot to do in the next few days and he couldn’t run the risk of passing out because his mind was refusing to let him sleep. He could already hear his parents tell him that he needed all the strength in order to help lead the pack.

Easy for them to say.

Whatever, since he was already awake he might as well get up and see if there was something going on in the house. To put his mind to ease.

Perhaps someone couldn’t sleep or the oven was on or something else that his mind was claiming was dangerous and Sanghyuk had to fix. It could be anything but he’ll see what he can do about it regardless.

Slipping out of his room, Sanghyuk looked down the hallway. Hearing his family breathing softly, Sanghyuk knew he’d have to keep his footsteps light lest he wakes up Holland. Who was, after Sanghyuk, the lightest sleeper in their family.

His feet carried him down the hallway and stopped him outside of the room that Taekwoon was currently residing in. The young Alpha sighed and was about to turn around, Taekwoon was asleep and nothing was inside the room, but then he shuffling and whimpers from within the room.

He looked at the door and laid his ears back. A part of him really wanted to go in and check up on Taekwoon but the more rational part of his brain told him not to. He was going to be pushing and testing Taekwoon’s trust in him if he went in without permission.

The whining grew louder and more desperate and the sounds of a blanket ripping broke through Sanghyuk’s thoughts.

Regardless, he needed to check up on Taekwoon and he wasn’t going to let Taekwoon suffer when he can do something about it. His wolf nudged forward, urging him to go in a check on him, growling softly in protectiveness.

Sanghyuk pushed open the door, head poking into the room to see Taekwoon laying on his stomach. The blanket was half on the bed and half falling towards the ground. His fingers curled forward into the mattress and poked holes into the bedsheet. The sheen of sweat was across Taekwoon’s skin, his face twisted into a distressed look.

You didn’t have to be a genius to know that Taekwoon was suffering from a nightmare.

 _How many nightmares has he suffered since we found him?_ Sanghyuk thought as he stopped beside the bed, unsure of if he should reach out to him.

“Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk leaned towards Taekwoon, taking the risk and going to wake him up. That’s all he was going to do. Wake him up, talk a little bit and then wait for him to fall back to sleep before returning back to his room. Trust isn’t something that should be tested like this but he couldn’t see any other option.

Taekwoon jerked awake, aqua eyes landing on Sanghyuk’s face, shaking from the nightmare. Sanghyuk opened his mouth but suddenly Taekwoon reached out and his fingers curled into Sanghyuk’s shirt. Without any warning, Sanghyuk found himself being tugged with more force then he was expecting onto the bed.

Sanghyuk managed to catch himself just in time but felt as though Taekwoon wasn’t going to let go of him any time soon. Knowing that there was nothing else for him to do, Sanghyuk moved himself around to rets on the other side of the bed. Taekwoon whimpered as he curled up to Sanghyuk’s side, head nudging underneath Sanghyuk’s chin.

“Taekwoon, what-?”

Taekwoon breathed out deeply, settling down to sleep, eyes closed as he breathed in Sanghyuk’s scent and her body relaxed. Sanghyuk was confused but decided to not question it. He draped his arm around Taekwoon’s shoulder to hold him close.

“Sanghyuk?”

“Hey there, you okay now?” Sanghyuk asked, hand lightly rubbing circles into the middle of Taekwoon’s shoulders.

Taekwoon nodded as he held onto Sanghyuk tighter, as if he was the only thing keeping him from slipping back into the land of nightmares. He was worried that that was the case.

“Thank you.”

Sanghyuk smiled and stayed still until he was sure that he felt Taekwoon drift fully off to sleep. Taekwoon felt warm against his body and his wolf huffed, not used to being used as a pillow by someone other than his siblings but felt pride that Taekwoon trusted him this much.

He curled around slightly so he rested on his own side, curling his legs up and catching Taekwoon’s own legs. He mumbled something and then draped his own legs around Sanghyuk’s. He smiled slightly to himself.

_The best entanglement._

Sanghyuk snapped his eyes open at that thought.

His fucking wolf.

No!

 _Taekwoon smells really good though._ His wolf said. _But he’ll smell better with my scent mixed in._

Sanghyuk gritted his teeth and pushed those thoughts away. Getting irritated by his wolf.

_No. I don’t want Taekwoon as my mate. I barely know him._

His wolf grumbled but fell silent as Sanghyuk felt himself being pulled into the sweet embrace of sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Even though there was no window facing the rising sun, Sanghyuk still awoke as normal.

He didn’t need to open his eyes to remember where he was. Taekwoon was warm and solid next to him. His hair tickling his face. Yawning, Sanghyuk stretched out and then settled back down to nuzzle his face into Taekwoon’s hair.

_Mine._

Okay…

Sanghyuk sat up, despite the complaints from Taekwoon who had yet to stir from his sleep again. But he should go. His thoughts were trailing towards dangerous territory and it’ll get risky if he stays any longer.

Once he managed to get out of the really warm bed, he noticed how Taekwoon curled in closer to where Sanghyuk had been previously laying. Clinging onto Sanghyuk’s scent which made his wolf almost purr in pride and satisfaction.

Shaking his head, Sanghyuk stumbled out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind himself. Resting against it and letting out a breath that he wasn’t even aware that he was holding.

He could still smell Taekwoon’s scent on his body which wasn’t helping at all. His siblings were going to give him shit about it, he could already see it happening. Grumbling, he made his way towards the kitchen deciding to grab something to eat before trying to figure out why he was so tuned in with Taekwoon.

“Sanghyuk.” Miyong turned to Sanghyuk after pushing the plate of pancakes away from Holland and Haebin who were bickering over who had the first dibs on them. She paused as she sniffed. “You smell-“

“Like Taekwoon.” Holland quipped in, turning to face Sanghyuk with a grin on his face. “Careful bro. You need to be mated to sleep with someone.”

“Not true.” Haebin said grabbing a pancake while Holland cried out at that. “Eric and Hyemi weren’t mated when Hyemi fell pregnant with Jackson.”

“How do you know that?” Juwon asked.

Haebin shrugged. “Grandma has interesting stories.”

Miyong sighed as she rubbed her temples. “Mother…”

Sanghyuk frowning and looking confused. Suddenly he looks surprised and came to the realisation as to who could help him with his thoughts. While his parents could actually be helpful, his grandparents would actually have more knowledge on certain topics.

“I have to go.” Sanghyuk backed off, not feeling hungry for once.

“What?” Haebin looked at him. “Why?”

Sanghyuk licked his lips as he thought about explaining it to his family without giving anything away. “Just, something happened last night and I think grandpa would be able to help me figure it out.”

Juwon nodded. “Yeah, my father is very intelligent. If it is so important, go ahead and talk with him. I think he’d like spending more time with you anyway.”

Sanghyuk felt bad about that. Yeah, he hadn’t had time to spend time with his grandparents now. With him being old enough to lead the pack he had flung himself into his duties to lessen the hardships on his parents. That had made him neglect his time with his family and friends.

“I know.” He whispered. “I’ll make it up to him, don’t worry.”

He turned around, hearing Haebin teasing Holland about him not being fast enough to get any pancakes and he chuckled as Holland snapped at her. Juwon and Miyong merely sighed at them, knowing it was pointless to try and stop this particular argument.

It was one they had almost every day after all.

Sanghyuk scented the air to see where his grandfather was and realised that he was in the library in the Alpha house. It was a shock, considering that Songhyon rarely hung around his old house. Not wanting to get in the way of his son, daughter-in-law and his grandkids.

Looking into the library, Sanghyuk saw his grandfather seated on one of the chairs, reading one of the many books that they had. Sanghyuk wondered if he should really talk to someone about this but he knew it was better to talk about it rather than keeping it in.

“Yes, Sanghyuk?”

Songhyon didn’t turn around but knew that his grandson was in the doorway, questioning whether or not he should come in or not.

Sanghyuk startled. “Granddad, I didn’t-“

“Realise I could sense you there?” Songhyon looked at him with amused eyes. “Come here, Hyuk and talk with me about what is on your mind.”

Sanghyuk approached him and collapsed onto the other chair near Songhyon. His tail draped down to the ground, lightly flicking before stilling as his grandfather narrowed his eyes at him. Oh yeah, he hated visual displays of irritation.

“I am just really confused.”

“About Taekwoon?”

“Well, yes to a degree.”

Songhyon placed the book on the table and stared at the young heir. “What do you mean, to a degree? Are you worried about his history and then realising that is isn’t what he says he is?”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “No. I’m not worried about that. I am confused about how I have reacted to him.”

Songhyon said nothing, clearly prompting Sanghyuk to clarify himself.

He cleared his throat as he continued on. “Well…You see, I think I met him when I was really young, like six or seven. But, I forgot about it all and then I met him and after a little while I was like ‘maybe this is the same wolf that I saw all those years ago’. Though that explains little to why I was able to catch his scent faster and long before Holland did.”

Songhyon blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah. He didn’t get his scent until we were much closer to him. At that point he only caught the scent of blood.”

“And there is something else on your mind, isn’t there?”

Sanghyuk nodded. He felt comfortable with telling his grandfather because Songhyon was not one to interrupt someone speaking and was happily silent, allowing you to talk at your pace but will prompt you to go in a certain direction.

It was what he was extremely thankful for.

“I woke up this morning, very early, at like three am and I didn’t really know why I had woken up. I had a weird dream but my mind refused to shut off once I was awake and I got out of bed. Like, I was awake I might as well just double check everything, right? But that was when I just realised that Taekwoon was suffering from a nightmare.”

Songhyon blinked. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

Songhyon hummed and had a thoughtful expression on his face. “I think I have an idea as to why that may be but I will need more information.”

“Granddad?”

“What do you know about Fated Mates?”

“Fated Mates?”

Songhyon sighed. “I figured that you wouldn’t know about them. They are considered a legend to us wolves after all.”

“I know _that_ , but what do you mean? Didn’t they originate like, generations ago?” Sanghyuk asked, pushing himself up and draping himself over the side of the couch.

His grandfather tapped his fingers on the chair. “Fated Mates…You have heard about them?”

“Vaguely.”

“What can you tell me from what you have learnt?”

Sanghyuk knew that he just wanted to know how much Sanghyuk knew in order to see what he needed to tell him or change. There wasn’t much Sanghyuk knew about Fated Mates and only knew the absolute basics of them.

“That they are a couple that are fated to be together but there is the possibility of them becoming just friends.”

“Well, not really. Fated Mates only become just friends if they already have mates by the time that they meet each other. The connection is only created and blossoms after the first meeting that the pair have with each other, regardless of how old they are.” Songhyon relaxed further into the chair and chuckled when he noticed Sanghyuk’s ear twitch in interest. “But, after several generations, Fated Mates became distant. Soon, they would be born with their mate quite a fair distance from them and they’d never meet.”

Sanghyuk felt his heart ache at that.

Imagine having a fated mate and never knowing because your lives never cross or meeting too late. He couldn’t imagine the pain that you’d feel and felt pity for those who suffer the pain of losing the one wolf who is meant to complete them.

“But wouldn’t your paths cross anyway if you are fated to be together?” Sanghyuk asked.

Songhyon sadly shook his head. “No. That isn’t the case for all of them, mainly because some are born in separate packs and are never allowed to meet or interact. Therefore they go their entire lives without ever knowing but always feeling as though a part of themselves is missing.”

Sanghyuk turned away, his wolf whining and crying at the thought.

It sounded lonely, even more so than not having a mate. Having someone who you are meant to be with but never being able to even meet them would suck. You’d have a mate or no mate and feel the desire to seek someone out.

“So why are Fated Mates such a legend?”

“Because of that. If Fated Mates can’t meet and have pups together, then the lineage of Fated Mates eventually dies off or becomes so diluted that it just never shows up in populations.”

“Like white wolves?”

Songhyon seemed surprised but nodded. “Yes, just like pure white wolves. They end up getting so diluted and spread out across the gene pool that it becomes so unlikely to have a Fated Mate.”

Sanghyuk frowned. “Then…How can you be sure I have a Fated Mate?”

“Because of how you react to Taekwoon.” Songhyon said. “Your wolf is not even trying to hide his dissatisfaction of someone hurting Taekwoon. While it may seem possessive, wolves are typically much more protective of their mates if they are Fated Mates than others.”

“But mum and dad aren’t Fated Mates.”

“No, not really. I would agree on that but perhaps they had more Fated Mate DNA within them then we all thought. Alphas are typically more likely to have Fated Mates because they chose mates typical on the initial feeling and connection they have with them. Therefor that DNA remains relatively strong throughout the generations.”

The young Alpha hummed and propped his chin onto his arm as he frowned deep in thought. It made sense to a degree. But…him and Taekwoon? It seemed unlikely.

“It just seems unlikely.” Sanghyuk whispered.

“You noticed Taekwoon when you were much younger, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Sanghyuk glanced at Songhyon, wondering where he was going with this.

“But no one else noticed him, despite his bright white fur, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’ve never been interested in a mate at all. Trying it out but then breaking up with them because it didn’t feel right, right?”

Sanghyuk blinked and grumbled. “Yes. You already know this.”

“But then Taekwoon shows up and suddenly you have the desire to take care of the pack, and he is able to relax your mind and you are tuned in with him to the point that you woke up in the middle of the night because he was suffering a nightmare. Right?” Songhyon sounded as though he was just waiting for Sanghyuk to realise what he was getting at.

“Yes…”

Songhyon chuckled. “Certainly you know what I am getting at.”

“That Taekwoon is my Fated Mate.” Sanghyuk hissed, pushing himself up and lashing his tail. “That’s crazy! I probably only reacted because I am at the age to take care of the pack for longer periods of time by myself! That Taekwoon is under our care and I should be aware to help ease him into our pack dynamics.”

His grandfather said nothing as he watched the anger bubble up within Sanghyuk. Not phased because he knew that Sanghyuk would never lash out at any of his pack mates.

He knew it was a sensitive topic.

“It was a suggestion that I suggest you to actually consider.” Songhyon said calmly, raising an eyebrow and watching the fight drain out of Sanghyuk who collapsed back on the couch.

Sanghyuk huffed and let his tail flick.

“It just seems too…crazy, too out there.” Sanghyuk murmured. “There has to be a logical reason for it all.”

“Fated Mates is a perfectly logical reason.”

Sanghyuk hated the fact that his grandfather was right.

While it was crazy, Fated Mates made perfect sense in this regard but perhaps he just refused to accept that because he was so used to being on his own and taking care of the pack without anyone else. He always thought he’d take a mate that was the Alpha child of another pack or one of the Zetas that watched over their sister packs.

Yet, here was a strange wolf who he only met once as pups and had returned fifteen years later and Sanghyuk was now only being told that there is a high likelihood that they are Fated Mates.

“I don’t know him.” Sanghyuk whimpered.

Songhyon stood up and ran his fingers through his grandson’s hair. “You have plenty of time to get to know him.” Sanghyuk sniffed and buried his head into the pillow and Songhyon sighed. “I wouldn’t be too worried.”

“Why not?” Sanghyuk’s voice was muffled.

“Your scent.”

There it was again. The whole scent thing.

“Why is my scent so damn fucking important?!” Sanghyuk snapped as he reeled back, making Songhyon step back in surprise. Clearly he wasn’t expecting such an outburst from him.

“You have the scent of Taekwoon on you.” Songhyon said, calmly to not let his own temper flare.

“Yeah, I know that. Because Holland and Haebin mentioned it earlier.” Sanghyuk growled.

“SANGHYUK!”

Juwon’s snarl caused Sanghyuk to tense up, ears laying flat back in fear and worry. He turned his head to see his father growling softly at him. His mother, brother and sister were watching them in worry.

“Sanghyuk, don’t you dare growl at your grandfather.” Juwon snapped.

Sanghyuk flinched and lowered his head, curling in on himself. “Sorry.”

Songhyon sighed and shot his son a look. “Juwon, relax. Sanghyuk is emotional and needs to get everything out of his system.”

Sanghyuk just shook his head. “But why is Taekwoon’s scent on me so important? I laid beside him because he was suffering from a nightmare and my presence had calmed him down enough to let him sleep peacefully. Why is his scent on me so important you have to repeat it?”

His voice was so soft, quiet and was shaking ever so slightly as he spoke.

He was just confused.

“Father what did you tell him?” Juwon asked and Songhyon smiled.

“I just brought up the idea that he and Taekwoon are Fated Mates. You know, the connections of legends.” Songhyon explained.

Juwon and Miyong shared a look as Haebin frowned. “What? Fated Mates? Mates that are fated to be together?”

Holland just stared at her. “No shit Sherlock.” He paused. “Wait, that would be a compliment for you.”

“I just like Sherlock, okay?”

“A bit too much there, sis.”

“Just because you don’t appreciate good culture.”

Songhyon sighed. “Well, it is the most logical reason as to why Sanghyuk is so drawn to Taekwoon.” He gave his grandson a look. “When he finally admits to it.”

“I just don’t…I don’t want him to only like me because of a connection between us.” Sanghyuk cried, trying to fight back tears. “No one wants anyone to like them because of that pre made connection.”

“No but let me explain a bit more than Songhyon could.” Yikyun said as she slipped behind Haebin who screeched.

“Grandma!” Haebin cried.

Yikyun smiled at her and chuckled softly at her granddaughter and approached Sanghyuk. Her fingers rubbing Sanghyuk’s arm, her eyes and expression soft and warm.

“Sanghyuk. Let me tell you one thing about Fated Mates that people tend to forget or gloss over, or just don’t realise what the whole thing about them is.” Yikyun smirked at Songhyon. “But, that is not to say that Songhyon didn’t try to explain it.”

Songhyon blinked. “I can feel the passive aggressiveness in that comment.”

Yikyun waved her hand. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Sanghyuk blinked and looked between his grandparents. Their friendship still surprised him to this day.

“However, what I mean to say is that connection is there because of your lives.” Yikyun said. “Fated Mates are the way they are because the lives that they have, only their fated partner can properly be the one to help ease them. Those who have had a terrible life are able to learn to love and rust again once they meet their mate.”

“So, if you were abused then the only one you would trust is your Fated Mate?” Haebin asked.

“That is correct.”

Sanghyuk paused and lowered his head, looked stressed and panicked.

_Did that mean that Taekwoon was abused?_

His wolf whined loudly at that. Demanding to not think that way.

Holland looked at Sanghyuk and frowned. “Sanghyuk is the only one that Taekwoon trusts, even though it seems like Taekwoon just doesn’t trust Alphas in general.”

“It is a high possibly.” Yikyun nodded.

Sanghyuk whimpered.

What had Taekwoon gone through?

What kind of life had he have before they found him?

Haebin pressed against Sanghyuk’s side, her gaze was soft as she nuzzled him lightly. Sanghyuk sucked in a shaky breath and then turned his head to nuzzle into her neck as well. Her presence was very relaxing and his wolf sighed and even nuzzle her own in their mental link.

_Don’t worry._

_Easy for you to say._

Sanghyuk sighed heavily. “I can’t do anything?”

“Why not?” Miyong asked.

Sanghyuk blinked back tears. “Because…Because he probably doesn’t know about Fated Mates.”

His family shared looked of worry and agreed with him.

It would be too risky to push himself onto Taekwoon. He wouldn’t anyway but he’d almost be pushed into being with Taekwoon because of how much Taekwoon trusts him. He whimpered again as he felt tears run down his cheeks.

Miyong cooed as she wrapped her son in her arms. “Shush, Hyuk. It will be alright.” She wiped a few of his tears away. “My poor baby, I know you are stressed.”

“Why is this the case? Why is it so confusing?” Sanghyuk asked as he clutched his mother.

“Because your wolf is suddenly being thrusted into a life of protecting someone who you are born to be with.” Miyong whispered and kissed his forehead. “I would suggest wiping your tears away. If your wolf is protective of Taekwoon, then his wolf will be protective of you. Who knows what he’ll do to make you feel better.”

Juwon hummed. “I would suggest waiting before telling him.”

Wiping his eyes, Sanghyuk chuckled. “I was going to anyway, you didn’t need to tell me that.”

Holland chuffed lightly before flicking his ear and turning his head. “Morning Kangmin, Taekwoon.”

Kangmin huffed. “I led Taekwoon to the kitchen for some breakfast, he was asking where everyone was though.” His eyes narrowed at Sanghyuk who smiled at his brother.

Taekwoon was asking for him.

“Is everything alright, Taekwoon?” Juwon asked.

Taekwoon nodded. “The house is big…”

“Yeah. It’s intimidating.” Haebin laughed. “You’ll get used to it.”

Holland smiled. “Since you already had something to eat, sorry we weren’t there, do you want to be shown around the town?”

“You’re asking me?” Taekwoon asked.

“To see if you’re comfortable. We know what’s like to be forced to do something we don’t want to.” Haebin said and Sanghyuk almost frowned when he noticed the slight flinch of Taekwoon’s body.

Haebin glanced at him briefly before frowning slightly.

Taekwoon looked up when Sanghyuk spoke up. “This is for your comfort. We think it would be beneficial for you to know where everything is in the pack town for whenever you may want to walk around yourself. We will meet pack mates but if you are uncomfortable with it then we don’t need to.”

“Will they keep their distance?” Taekwoon asked.

“Of course, they know better than to lean into one’s personal space, especially with someone they don’t know.” Sanghyuk said. _Plus, if they did do anything to freak him out, there is going to be an issue._

 _Be nice._ Haebin hissed and Sanghyuk stopped himself from rolling his eyes at her.

Kangmin may not know why they were waiting for Taekwoon to agree or disagree with Sanghyuk’s words, but even he could sense that there was something in the air. Something that went deeper than Taekwoon’s trust in the heir.

Taekwoon tilted his head. “I mean…I have to anyway, right?”

Kangmin squealed. “You are going to love the town!”

Haebin raised an eyebrow. _Sounds like an Alpha mate who is willing to try and be around the pack._

Sanghyuk really didn’t know how to feel about that.

While he felt guilty that he might be guiding Taekwoon along in the direction he wanted, he knew that that wasn’t the case at all. Taekwoon wouldn’t agree if he really didn’t want to do so.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So! You already know about the hospital and the Alpha house.” Kangmin started once they left the building. Taekwoon walking right behind him. “Though, obviously they aren’t the only major buildings.”

He waved his hand towards a smaller building near the Alpha house. “That is the house of the Betas and the house on the other side is typically where the Elders, or Gammas, live. Typically our grandparents don’t come into the Alpha house anymore. Also, it is the retirement house for wolves who have been disabled in fights, such as being deafened or blinded, and don’t want to be that much of a stress for us. They live there.”

Sanghyuk huffed and raised an eyebrow as Taekwoon just blinked.

“Kangmin, talk slower, you’ve lost him.” Sanghyuk laughed.

Kangmin paused and then grinned apologetically. “Sorry, Taekwoon.”

“It’s alright.” Taekwoon murmured. “I didn’t mind.”

“See.” Kangmin motioned towards Taekwoon. “He’s okay with it.”

“Just calm down a bit. You may startle him, that’s all.” Sanghyuk said, resting his hand on Kangmin’s shoulder. “I know you are excited.”

Kangmin huffed and then pointed towards a house that was covered in flowers. “That is the Mus house.”

“Mus?”

Sanghyuk, Haebin and Kangmin looked at Taekwoon who seemed purely surprised by the different titles and names that they use when speaking about their packmates.

Sanghyuk was sad by the fact that Taekwoon never had the right life in a pack with a proper system with the full titles to help keep the pack alive. “Mus are the Peace Keepers. Mus are the legitimate title they are given but everyone remembers them as Peace Keepers.”

“It’s degrading to not have your title be remembered.” Haebin muttered, tail flicking.

 _Easy._ Sanghyuk sent to her and she sniffed but could understand her annoyance.

They were protective of the titles of their packmates. People blatantly refusing to call them by their proper title was insulting to the entire pack and making yourself be a terrible person. Because refusing to acknowledge a title means that you just don’t care about what they do for the pack.

But, not knowing them in general was different. You can be excused for not knowing.

“What do they do?” Taekwoon asked instead of anything else, curious. “My pack never had Peace-Mus.” He corrected himself. “I don’t think we ever did.”

Suddenly he looked worried and panicked but Sanghyuk explained easily to him. “Well, they are the mood makers of the pack. Even more so than the Alphas at times because they are the only rank that can calm an enraged Alpha or make them see reason.” Sanghyuk was always thankful for Jaehwan who was that source of comfort and reason for him. “They often break up fights between packs, but usually don’t’ get involved in fights. However, they can channel their Alpha’s anger and be just as strong as Betas in battle.”

Taekwoon’s ears twitched. “Oh, are you close with them?”

“Their youngest son, Jaehwan, is one of my close friends.” Sanghyuk said and nodded his head towards a person with caramel coloured ears and tail. “He is probably going to be the one to take up the role and rank as Mu in our town, and as the major Mu of the pack.”

“I heard my name mentioned!” Jaehwan cried as he came rushing over, dragging Hongbin along behind him. “Binnie and I just got back from checking out the sheep on one of the farms.” He held up his arms. “They weren’t nice.”

That was when Sanghyuk realised that Jaehwan and Hongbin were covered in mud and Haebin scowled.

“You two didn’t think of washing up at the farm?”

Jaehwan paused and then looked thoughtful. “Ya know, that would’ve been a smart idea.” He spun around and clutched Hongbin’s shirt, ignoring his splutter of annoyance. “Binnie, why didn’t we do that? Now we are trekking mud all around town.”

Hongbin grumbled. “It was _your_ idea, remember?”

“Nope. Don’t remember.” Jaehwan shrugged and then noticed Taekwoon who had backed up behind Sanghyuk out of shock and slight fear.

“Oh! Is this the white wolf?!” Jaehwan squealed as he leaned forward.

Sanghyuk growled, putting himself between them. “Jaehwan. Don’t.”

Jaehwan quickly backed off. “Sorry.” He grinned at Taekwoon. “I’m Jaehwan. I’m guessing you don’t like people near you then?”

Taekwoon shook his head.

Haebin broke in. “Jaehwan, Hongbin, this is Taekwoon. Taekwoon this is Jaehwan, our youngest Mu and Hongbin, our youngest Nu, or sentry as they are often called. They are in charge of monitoring water supplies – such as if too much water has evaporated during summer – and typically are our farmers.”

“I hated farming.” Hongbin grumbled. “It’s so boring. I should get Kangmin to do my work for me.”

“No!” Kangmin wailed. “Anything but that!”

Sanghyuk chuckled and turned to Taekwoon who was just plain confused. “Don’t mind them. Kangmin likes to irritate Hongbin so he gets him to help around the farms. Kangmin say she hates it but he enjoys it because it gets him out of school.”

Taekwoon giggled quietly at that.

A sound that made Sanghyuk almost preen that he was able to get such a response from him.

Haebin’s smug expression said otherwise and Jaehwan huffed as he looked between them.

“That weird twin connection you have is creepy.” Jaehwan grumbled.

“Twin connection?” Taekwoon asked and Haebin nodded as Sanghyuk gave her a look.

He turned around to fully face Taekwoon, just so he wasn’t distracted.

“All immediate family members, if they’re close have a bond with them. But that can wither and die in time, especially if the trust isn’t mutual. But twins are different. Twins naturally have a strong connection because their wolves were able to mature together. Even distances can’t separate the bond twins can have.” He grinned at Haebin. “So, she’s never getting rid of me.”

“I wish I could. But the only way is one of us to die.”

Sanghyuk snorted. “If one twin dies the other will always feel the pain, sometimes even more so than their mate.”

Haebin suddenly quipped in. “But no one knows if the same is for Fated Mates.”

“Fated Mates?” Hongbin asked. “Why would you bring them up.”

Sanghyuk hissed at Haebin who only looked way too smug. “No reason, she is just running her mouth. As per usual.”

Haebin snickered. “You love me, brother dearest.”

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t but I do.” Sanghyuk sighed and turned to Jaehwan with a flicked ear. “Since I know you don’t want to go home just yet and face the wrath of your parents by being covered in mud.” He at least had the foresight to look somewhat guilty at that. “Why don’t you and Hongbin help Kangmin show Taekwoon around.”

Kangmin nodded. “Yeah, Taekwoon’s old pack ran different so we do have to inform him of our ranks and titles. Just in case.”

Jaehwan clapped his hands together. “Great! I’ve always wanted to show someone around. Plus, the more time I put off returning home the better. Come along, we’ll show you everything.”

Taekwoon hesitated and Sanghyuk leaned towards him. “You can trust them but if you want me to be there at all times you can say so. They won’t mind.”

Taekwoon forced a smile. “It’s fine but will you be around anyway?”

“Of course. Jaehwan can get a bit crazy so Haebin and I will be nearby.” Sanghyuk nodded and when Taekwoon relaxed, Kangmin grabbed his sleeve and tugged on it.

“Come on. There is so much to show you!”

Taekwoon let himself follow Kangmin, Jaehwan and Hongbin who pointed out the other buildings of the town. The twins trailed after them, keeping a close eye on Taekwoon (well Sanghyuk was, Haebin was watching Jaehwan) and making sure that no one got too close.

“Sis?” Sanghyuk asked suddenly, sensing a shift in Haebin’s demeanour. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “I just feel like something is wrong.”

“Hm?” He looked at her and noticed her conflicted look.

“Like something big is going to happen and no matter what we do…We won’t be able to stop it.”


	8. I've Got You *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some history of Taekwoon and Alpha!Sanghyuk has come out to play XD

Taekwoon let out a loud squeak when Holland suddenly leaned in towards him. His ears laid back as his eyes widened, watching Holland closely.

Holland let out a soft hum as he nodded to himself.

Taekwoon looked uneasy and glanced towards Sanghyuk for help. The young Alpha growled lowly and Holland shot his brother an amused look as he pulled away from Taekwoon with a shit eating grin.

“Problem, brother?”

“Holland.” Juwon said simple. “Stop scaring Taekwoon.”

Holland blinked before sighing. “I swear I didn’t mean to scare him. It was just a negative side effect of me wanting to test his reflexes.”

“I’m sure there was an easier and better way to go about that than poking your face into his.” Sanghyuk grumbled, tail lashing in annoyance.

“Now, now, stop being so protective.” Holland waved his hand, ignoring the flicker of annoyance in his brother’s eyes.

Sanghyuk curled his lips back slightly. “I would if you stopped being an ass to Taekwoon. There are better ways to test Taekwoon’s reflexes.”

“Would you let me test them?”

“It’s Taekwoon’s decision. Even if I don’t want it, if Taekwoon does then his choice is final.”

“So you won’t let him?”

“I never said that!”

“Boys.” Juwon said simply and instantly Sanghyuk and Holland fell silent. Both falling silent immediately and bowed their heads. Neither were stupid enough to push their father who looked amused at how quickly they quietened.

Taekwoon flicked his ear as he stared at the two. He was surprised at how much control Juwon had, considering everything that Sanghyuk was doing around the pack while his parents relaxed and eased away from their previous duties.

Then again, it seemed in this pack there was a huge respect for the elders in your ranks. Which is why even Juwon and Miyong bow down to Songhyon when he speaks up, though it is very rare.

It amazed Taekwoon but he wasn’t going to question it.

It was much better than what he was previously used to when it comes to ranks.

Juwon looked at Sanghyuk. “Now, Sanghyuk what have I told you about patience?”

“To be aware of my patience levels and work around it.” Sanghyuk said. “I know but Taekwoon is still nervous and shy within our pack. I don’t like it when people are pushing themselves into his personal space. He deserves that much.”

Holland smirked and grinned at Taekwoon. “Sanghyuk just doesn’t want people getting close to you.”

“That isn’t it at all!” Sanghyuk hissed.

“Sanghyuk.” Juwon rested his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go and do some patrolling? You should get out of the town once and a while.”

Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow and Holland clapped his hands together. “You can do that and I can take Taekwoon out to the territory to test out his sense of smell and sight when it comes to hunting.”

Taekwoon looked startled and Sanghyuk even looked surprised. Juwon smiled as Holland looked incredibly proud of his decision.

“Well, if Taekwoon agrees to it then I don’t see why not.” Juwon said, looking at Taekwoon. “And not what Sanghyuk thinks.”

Sanghyuk grumbled. “I always respect Taekwoon’s choice. I would never make a choice for him.”

Juwon chuckled. “I know.” He flicked his son lightly. “You are probably the one person in the pack that respects his choice that much.”

“Who doesn’t? I just want to talk.” Sanghyuk said but Juwon growled.

“Son.”

“I don’t mind.” Taekwoon said, sensing that he should probably say something. “I mean…I want to help the pack. You’ve done so much for me.”

His ears suddenly laid back and murmured. “I just feel like I am a burden on you, that’s all.”

“Well, you aren’t so don’t worry too much about it all.” Holland reassured.

Sanghyuk smiled at Taekwoon and nodded to Juwon. “Fine, I’ll take Sungjae with me as we go out to do some patrolling near the mountains. Can’t be too safe.”

“Good idea.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Holland stood patiently and watched as Taekwoon who was sniffing the air trying to locate the scent of the squirrel that Holland had picked up a few moments prior.

The Tau was impressed by Taekwoon’s dedication to learn, well _relearn_ , the act of the hunt and how to be a proper wolf without being in his wolf form. Which was a skill every wolf needed to learn. He had to get a good sense of Taekwoon’s abilities so they can figure out a way of training him.

“Dammit!” Taekwoon hissed and Holland perked up when he noticed Taekwoon kick at the ground.

“Taekwoon?” Holland was worried that Taekwoon had injured himself somehow in the very short time that he had become unfocused.

It was unlikely but it was a chance.

He lived with Kangmin after all and that pup always had the ability to get himself caught up in dangerous situations.

Taekwoon didn’t look up, tail flicking as he rested against one of the rocks, his face burying into his hands. “Why am I so useless?”

“What?” Holland stepped closer but knew not to push it. After all, he wasn’t Sanghyuk and therefore didn’t have the same acceptance.

“I’m useless.”

He sounded so upset and distressed, making Holland fear that Sanghyuk would come rushing over with a snarl and the idea that Holland had hurt Taekwoon. Holland didn’t know what the exact connection that Fated Mates had but he didn’t want to push anything.

“You’re not useless.” He said quickly but without knowing what Taekwoon was going on about it sounded fake to his own ears. Look, he doubted even Taekwoon would not see through that.

Taekwoon let out a wet laugh. “Ha! Yeah right. I couldn’t even pick up the scent of the squirrel even though I knew it was there.”

Holland rested his hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder who flinch at the action. Holland withdrew his hand. _Okay, not that then._ “Look, you don’t need to be so worried, everyone struggles at first.”

“Pfft. Kangmin can hunt better than me.” Taekwoon grumbled.

“That’s because he’s an Alpha.” Holland explained. “They have to be able to hunt better than most.”

Taekwoon flinched even harder than that and his tail curled higher around himself. “Yeah, I guess…I’m still useless.”

Holland frowned as he studied Taekwoon. Why did he react that way after Alpha children being good hunters indicate that there was more to him? Why did he sound so resound when he claimed he was useless?

“Okay.” Taekwoon looked at Holland. “While I do want to check out your abilities to track and hunt, I am curious and have several questions. I love Sanghyuk but sometimes he just refuses to push for answers that he really should.”

Taekwoon looked panicked and jumped to his feet. “What?!”

Holland met his gaze. “I told you. Sanghyuk doesn’t know when to push for answers.”

“But…But…” Taekwoon seemed uncomfortable and Holland felt bad for pushing him into this proverbial corner but it had to be done. “I was going to answers questions he has for me, it’s just that he’s been so busy with the pack and I don’t want to seem clingy or demanding.”

“Fine. We’ll make this better for the both of us. You can ask me a question and I’ll answer as long as you answer mine.” Holland said exasperatedly.

He didn’t doubt that Taekwoon would in fact tell Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk being so busy is the main reason why those conversations hadn’t been said. Also, Taekwoon had managed to fall into a spot in the pack so Sanghyuk didn’t need to worry about him as much.

Which was always a bonus in their books.

“Can I ask mine first?” Taekwoon asked and when Holland nodded ‘yes’ he carried on. “Why is Sanghyuk heir and not you?”

Holland chuckled. “Do I really look like an Alpha’s child to you?”

“Well…No, but neither do I.”

Holland snapped his gaze towards Taekwoon who looked horrified at his comment and slip-up. To the point he looked away and laid his ears back out of embarrassment. Holland’s tail twitched as he watched Taekwoon closely.

“What?”

Taekwoon shook his head. “No...Forget it.”

“I think you just revealed something very important, Taekwoon.”

The white wolf stiffened and then forced his shoulders to relax. His aqua eyes flicked towards Holland with guilt swimming in them. It made Holland feel bad for neglecting his feelings.

“I didn’t mean to say anything like that.”

“Yet, you still said it.” Holland pressed.

Taekwoon blinked before snarling at him and Holland was surprised that he did so. It seemed like being reminded that Taekwoon is an Alpha had probably snapped his wolf into acting out. Reacting like an Alpha who was a rogue.

He waited, knowing that Taekwoon wouldn’t do anything. Taekwoon watched him before turning away with a simple ear flick.

Holland continued on with his story. If he wanted Taekwoon to tell him about himself then he needed to be honest with him as well.

“Actually, I was born a loner or rogue, I’m not sure which. I was found by one of the Sister Packs only a few months old and then brought here. I wasn’t originally given to Juwon or Miyong, however, I was instead given to Chihun and Doyeon.”

“Jaehwan’s parents?”

“Yeah. They had two pups but we didn’t know that they were going to be expecting Jaehwan. They were worried about not being able to take care of me as well as Jaehwan but no one was really willing and ready to take in a year-old wolf pup.” Holland sighed then smiled. “But, then Miyong and Juwon took me in, surprising everyone. They all knew they wanted their own pups but had no luck at that point.”

Taekwoon looked surprised at that. “But, Jaehwan is only two years older than Sanghyuk and Haebin.”

“Yeah. I was about four when the twins were born. I knew full well I wasn’t their child and I was excited to have baby siblings to really care that people would raise eyebrows.” Holland chuckled. “Though that was no worry. Sanghyuk and Haebin were both born exceptional Alphas, even at a young age.”

Taekwoon’s lips twitched and smiled to himself. “I can see that.”

Holland looked at him. “What about you Taekwoon. You are an Alpha, as you revealed, but I don’t know anything else.”

“It…It’s a hard topic.” Taekwoon rubbed his arm slightly.

“We have several hours. Take your time.” Holland said as he sat on a rock making Taekwoon give him a strange look.

“You are actually…Being nice towards me wanting to speak.”

Okay, that was a low blow. Holland sniffed. Sanghyuk would bite his head off if he ever found out that Holland was sort of pushing Taekwoon into talking. It seemed as though Taekwoon knew this and was using it as a way to get around it without outright saying it.

“Yeah, yeah. We can discuss that later, Sanghyuk will know for sure. But, an Alpha child to another Alpha child.” Holland leaned back on the rock.

Taekwoon perched himself on another rock as he adjusted himself. Eyes weren’t leaving Holland as he got settled. “You aren’t an Alpha.”

“I was – still am to a degree – raised as an Alpha. Your point is moot.”

“Fine.” Taekwoon sighed. “It’s not something I like to talk or even think about it. My old pack…were rogues and travelled around without ever stopping in any real location.

“There isn’t much too say though, except for the fact that we could never join another pack – though I never wanted to. My mother had died before we were chased out of our pack when I was incredibly young so my father blamed me for her death. When my sisters and I were old enough to have gone through puberty, he tried selling us off to other packs in order to ensure that some of our pack were still safe.”

“Your pack accepted the selling of wolves?” Holland yelped.

Taekwoon shrugged. “Yeah. Especially to my sister and I because we were the children of the Alpha so we were desired.”

“But you left.” Holland’s mind reminded him that perhaps Taekwoon didn’t want to because he and Sanghyuk had already met as young pups and therefore their connection was already there.

“Yeah. I couldn’t stand that life any more so I ran. My father hated it and had attacked me.”

Taekwoon’s explanation was so bland but Holland was not surprised. Taekwoon still very clearly trusted Sanghyuk and Holland was not the same.

“So, your pack was corrupted.” Taekwoon nodded and Holland sighed loudly at that. He could only imagine what Sanghyuk’s reaction was going to be. It would probably only be good in order to not scare Taekwoon.

“Yeah but I never realised how much it was until I was found by you.”

That was depressing.

“Do you know what brought you here or were you just running in a random direction and hoping you’ll find somewhere safe?” Holland wanted to know for once if Taekwoon was actually feeling a connection to Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon looked startled and then looked confused.

“I mean…I ran in a random direction at first but then I just changed course slightly to head towards here. I didn’t really think about it. I only stopped once I was well into your territory and felt safe but then I collapsed shortly after.” Taekwoon admitted.

 _That explains it then._ Holland thought. _Taekwoon was in fact following the trail of his Fated Mate._

“Well. I won’t tell anyone that you are an Alpha.” Holland said but there was something that was niggling at the back of his mind.

He jumped off the rock and suddenly Taekwoon reached out to him. “Wait!”

Holland looked back at Taekwoon who suddenly seemed unsure of whether or not he should say what was on his mind. His licked his lip out of nervousness before dropping his hand.

“Never mind.” He murmured. “It’s nothing.”

Holland seemed unsure but smiled at him. “Okay, fine. Why don’t we go and test out your skills to track deer? Surely that might be easier for you.”

Taekwoon nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk’s dark paws landed on the ground as he pushed himself forwards, the grass soft beneath his paw pads. The dew made the grass slightly slipperier than normal but that was no issue for him. His claws slightly dug into the ground to help get a better grip on the surface of the ground.

Sungjae ran alongside Sanghyuk, his paws slightly sliding along the ground but he could only let out a happy bark. Seems like one of them was enjoying it.

“So, how does the pack view Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk asked as he slowed and Sungjae mimicked him to almost trot beside his Alpha.

Sanghyuk would know but he’d be so caught up in the more technical side of leading pack and therefore hadn’t been able to check around town himself. Sungjae would know more than him anyway.

“They like him.” Sungjae said. “They aren’t expecting anything from him though, since he isn’t fully ready to delve into the pack duties.”

“Yeah, Holland is evaluating him today.” Sanghyuk flicked his tail. _I wonder what he is putting Taekwoon through._ “Taekwoon also felt as though he was becoming a burden on the pack even though he really isn’t.”

“I can imagine he feels that way.” Sungjae nodded. “But we can help take care of him without any issues.”

“I just wish he knew that though.”

“Aww, I knew you had a heart deep down.” Sungjae teased.

Sanghyuk felt his body heat up in embarrassment. “I’m just worried that he’s not fitting in!”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what you _claim_ but I can see through you. I’m your best friend after all.” Sungjae sounded way too smug.

“He- He just needs to fit in and I’m worried the pack won’t.” Sanghyuk didn’t really know why he was still trying to explain himself. Why would Sungjae believe it if it sounded wrong to his own ears?

Why was he still trying to cover up the truth from his best friend? It would only be a matter of time before Sungjae found out the truth.

Sungjae raised an eyebrow at him. “Right, so is that why you sound so in love when you talk about him?”

Sanghyuk stiffen and hissed. “I do not!”

“Okay, maybe not in love but definitely getting there.” Sungjae only smirked at him, leaving Sanghyuk to lay his ears back in irritation.

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say. I am not in love with Taekwoon. I don’t know everything about him in the first place.”

“But you can always ask him.”

“I know.”

Sanghyuk looked down and scratched at the ground lightly and Sungjae looked towards the mountain with ears pulled forward. Sensing that Sanghyuk wanted the conversation to be changed or taken in a different direction.

“So, how are our sister packs?” Sungjae asked.

Sanghyuk smiled weakly at the attempt to change the conversation. He took a deep breath before speaking. “They are good. They are keeping an eye out for any wolves that are trespassing onto their territories in order to find a white wolf.”

“Weren’t they shocked that there is an actual white wolf?”

“Yes, but they know better than to ask questions relating to that. Taekwoon is no threat and they are accepting that.”

Sungjae hummed. “Fair enough. Plus, no wolf would ever take the word of another wolf without evidence.”

“Which makes me wonder what the Evening Pack were told about Taekwoon by his old pack. If it is indeed his old pack.” Sanghyuk said, voice growing bitter as he bared his teeth.

“We won’t know. You know how reclusive they are.” Sungjae said, resting his tail against Sanghyuk. “Though I don’t doubt that we’ll get our answers.”

“But when will we get those answers?”

Sanghyuk hated not knowing those details. It made him feel like he was doing a terrible job and not being able to help his pack or those under his care.

“Maybe at the Alpha meeting.” Sungjae offered. “Certainly the Evening Pack would show up. It would be suspicious if they don’t after all.”

An ear flicked as Sanghyuk let out a soft laugh. “Yeah. Good thing it is coming up soon. We’ll see then.”

“See.” Sungjae looked way too happy. “It’ll all make sense. It always does.”

“It doesn’t _always_.” Sanghyuk stressed but Sungjae shrugged.

However, before he could say anything, their ears twitched and their bodies stopped in their tracks. The wind was beginning to pick up but amidst the wind, there was something beneath it. Sanghyuk craned his head and frowned.

Sungjae blinked. “What was that?”

Sanghyuk sniffed before he heard scuffling against the ground. His eyes widening and Sungjae watched him closely and concerned for what Sanghyuk had heard.

“Sanghyuk?”

“Fighting.” Sanghyuk said simply before surging forward.

Sungjae yelped slightly as he took off after him, barely able to catch up but Sanghyuk wasn’t too worried. He didn’t want to slow just in case he got there too late to break up the fight. Somehow he didn’t think it was wolves that were part of his pack.

Inner pack fighting wasn’t something they ever liked.

Disagreements were normal but no outright fighting.

His nose twitched as they approached the sounds of fighting. Sungjae looked startled now, hearing the sounds for himself and growling lowly in his throat because of the idea that wolves were fighting on their territory.

Sanghyuk could very clearly understand that anger.

His eyes snapped open as he recognised the scents in the air.

The Evening Pack and…A sister pack. One that he had been hoping to meet at the border. Moon Shadows Light, the sister pack who lives near the mountains but is the closest pack to the Evening Pack.

A snarl ripped itself from his throat as he broke into a full-on sprint, kicking up the ground and dirt. Sungjae spluttered slightly but Sanghyuk didn’t even blink at the sound or the action.

Crouching, Sanghyuk sprung forward and leaped over a few bushes with a loud growl that caused the wolves he was leaping at to stop and stare at him with wide eyes. His front paws came into contact with one of the wolves that was standing over one of his wolves, claws digging into the skin and shoving him to the side.

The wolf huffed as Sanghyuk pressed him deeper against the ground, a low growl warning him to not even try anything. After all, Sanghyuk’s claws were actually beginning to draw blood.

The brown wolf growled up at the larger black wolf who merely had to bare his teeth to get his point across.

“Don’t try anything.” His voice was commanding and then raised his head. “Why are you on _my_ territory?”

“It’s yours?” One asked, tail flicking. “I didn’t realise your parents had died, though I would not be surprised.”

Sanghyuk snarled and noticed Sungjae leap forward to stand between the two wolves of his sister pack. Joshua and Luhan if he remembered correctly, which he was. He was rarely wrong when it came to the scents of his pack mates after all.

_At least I’m not doing this alone._

“The fact that I am the heir means that this territory is mine just as much as my parents’.” Sanghyuk explained. “So, answer my question?”

“What question was that?” The light tan wolf asked, claws digging into the ground as their tail twitched.

Sanghyuk growled, fur fluffing up to make himself look bigger. There was no reason for it though but he didn’t really care. If it intimidated them then he would do it all the time if needed.

“Why are you trespassing on my territory. Your pack’s territory is nowhere near us.” Sanghyuk paced back and forth, eyes keeping locked on the ten wolves who didn’t seem to really care.

“You know why we are here.” The leader declared and Sanghyuk recognised him as the Beta of the Evening Pack and he almost snorted at him in response.

“Do I?”

“We were informed that you are an intelligent one. Surely you know. Especially when your scent has a certain scent mixed in with it.”

Sanghyuk froze and Sungjae also stiffened as he lowered himself to Joshua and Luhan. The two other wolves just stared at their Alpha is shock and surprise. Sanghyuk’s claws dug into the ground and Joshua lowered his head.

“Alpha? What are they talking about?”

“Nothing that they understand.” Sanghyuk responded.

The Beta laughed loudly. “Do you even know what wolf you have? The white wolf that we have all rights to.”

Sanghyuk snarled and lashed his tail. “You have no rights to anyone. He is part of my pack, not yours.”

The other wolf sneered and Luhan growled, pushing himself up.

“Don’t you even think about it. You are only a Beta and Sanghyuk is an Alpha.” Luhan snapped. “You can’t challenge him.”

The Beta turned to Luhan and a few of the other wolves stepped forward. Sanghyuk snarled and leaped forward, lashing out, making them jerk backwards and away from the young Alpha. Sanghyuk lowered his head as he bared his teeth.

“Leave my pack alone. If you really wanted to discuss this white wolf then you could come and promise a civil conversation and we may be considerate of your points.”

“Well we were going to do that.” The Beta replied easily.

Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow and Luhan spat out. “Bullshit! You attacked us unprovoked. We would’ve escorted you to the town if you didn’t attack us.”

“Also, you would only need two – possibly three – wolves instead of ten.” Sungjae added, eyeing the wolves closely as he stepped in front of Luhan and Joshua.

“Luhan, stop. You are injured and need to rest.” Sanghyuk instructed.

Luhan opened his mouth but realised that he was at a disadvantage. Sanghyuk is his Alpha after all and he was right. His wounds were evident and stained his fur, along with Joshua’s.

“Anyway.” The tan wolf said, shaking their fur out. “That white wolf.”

“No.”

The Beta laughed. “Do you not sense him? The fact that his wolf doesn’t fully smell like a male, like the fact his scent is stronger than most?”

Sanghyuk knew where they were going with this and took a deep breath. He could tell Sungjae, Luhan and Joshua were watching him to see what he’d do and what he’ll say. Sanghyuk, himself, didn’t really know what he was going to say either.

“I know what you are talking about.” Sanghyuk met the Beta’s dark brown eyes, his own golden eyes narrowing at him in warming. “However, since he left his old pack his rank and status mean nothing to us.”

“Why not?”

“Because he will find his own place in our pack.” Sanghyuk said, growling. He looked over at Sungjae. “Jae, take Luhan and Joshua back to town and get them checked into the hospital.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Sungjae nodded and moved to escort the two wolves but there was a sudden blur in Sanghyuk’s face.

Before he could even react, he felt himself be slammed into the ground. Three sets of paws pressing into his body, claws extracted and digging into his thick fur. While he knew that they weren’t drawing blood it is only a matter of time before it does happen.

“Alpha!”

His vision cleared just enough for him to register the thuds of his pack mates getting pinned, ears snapping forward as he turned his head towards the noise. He saw Sungjae being pinned by another three wolves while the last four kept Luhan and Joshua pinned to the ground. Without much trouble since they were already pretty beaten up already.

Sanghyuk gritted his teeth before flinging himself up, finding it quite easy to dislodge them.

Clearly they relaxed after pinning him thinking that they had the advantage over him. Which was clearly not the case, as Sanghyuk got himself to his paws. Fur bristling up in anger that they had just attacked the Alpha of another pack, unprovoked at that.

“How dare you?!” Sanghyuk roared, noticing how they flinched away from him. “That was an unprovoked attack!”

He flicked his gaze towards Sungjae who had managed to force the other wolves to back off with a warning growl. Joshua and Luhan managed to push themselves up as well but Sanghyuk noticed the blood that stained all their bodies. Their eyes were hazy from the loss of blood.

His vision went red at the edges and his blood began to boil.

His claws ripped at the ground as he leaped forward towards the seven wolves who were too close to his pack for his liking. Sanghyuk’s claws racked down one cheek, causing the wolf to cry out in pain. They attacked his pack. He wasn’t going to let them get away with that.

Sanghyuk snarled, baring his teeth as the Beta stepped forward to protect his own pack mates but Sanghyuk’s growl was enough of a deterrent. His tail lashed from side to side, slightly unnerved that they hadn’t backed down.

Sanghyuk snarled and stepped forward towards the Beta and sneered down at him. “Get. Off. My. Territory.”

The Beta met his gaze with a challenging look. “And if we don’t?”

“Then you will regret ever crossing me.”

His eyes narrowed and knew that they had darkened in his anger.

The Beta scoffed and flicked his tail. “Not that much of a threat.”

Sanghyuk blinked, barely registering Sungjae’s broken voice that was directed at him. Suddenly, the Alpha pushed forward and pinned the Beta to the ground without another second of hesitation.

Claws reached up and scratched his cheek. Sanghyuk snarled and placed his paw on the Beta’s throat.

“Don’t test me, pup.”

He knew it was an insult to call a full-grown wolf that wasn’t part of your pack a pup but there was no better way to describe his attitude. He was attacking another pack for no reason and refused to even consider a civil discussion. Which Sanghyuk would’ve definitely given him.

“Don’t call me a pup!” The Beta hissed.

Sanghyuk’s paw slashed out at his shoulder, causing blood to spill onto the ground from the fresh would. The Beta flinched away but probably understand that Sanghyuk was going easy on him. That would could have been a lot worse.

“I will call you whatever I want. Since you are acting like a pup.” Sanghyuk snorted. “I’m guessing the discipline in your pack is atrocious, if they allowed your behaviour to carry on like this.”

“It is better than yours.”

“Oh? Is that why I am able to hold myself back from fighting and yet you outright attacked an Alpha?”

The Beta sneered and clamped his jaws over Sanghyuk’s front paw that was holding him down. Sanghyuk snarled and yanked his paw away. The scent of the blood of an Alpha hung heavy in the air, the droplets splashed against the Beta’s fur and then the ground when Sanghyuk removed his paw.

It was matting the fur.

Sanghyuk could expect that it would become really bad if he didn’t get it checked out. As long as the teeth didn’t reach his bones then it’ll be fine.

A loud growl rumbled through Sanghyuk’s body as he leaned over the Beta. He lowered his face to him, teeth bared towards the other wolf’s throat. It wasn’t a threat or a warning, it was a promise.

“You are lucky I am only letting you go with a scratch on your shoulder.” Sanghyuk’s voice was deep. “Because, believe me, it could be so much worse. Such as you never returning to your territory again.”

An audible gulp met his words and Sanghyuk was pleased that he managed to intimidate the other wolf.

“Now,” Sanghyuk stepped back, tail lashing. “Get out.”

He didn’t have to repeat himself, as the ten wolves scrambled to their paws and took off back towards their territory. Sanghyuk snorted as he saw the Beta glare back at him before disappearing.

Snorting, Sanghyuk wasn’t too worried about them staying in their territory. Their scents indicated that they were leaving. Probably to inform their Alphas of what transpired and didn’t want to push their luck with Sanghyuk already being in a mood.

“Sanghyuk.”

An ear flick before Sanghyuk turned his head to see Sungjae watching him closely. Wondering if he should approach his best friend or keep his distance. Joshua and Luhan were also surprised, both watching in worry. Sanghyuk felt bad for worrying them. Especially when he had no issues with them.

“I’m alright.”

“Your paw.” Joshua said, walking forward but Sanghyuk shook his head, halting his advancements.

“Do not worry about me.”

“But-“

“No buts.” Sanghyuk said finally. “Let’s just get you back to the town. I can’t have either of you fainting from blood loss.”

Sungjae leaned against Joshua, nuzzling the other wolf. Murmuring softly into his ear to calm him down. Sanghyuk shot Sungjae a grateful look before letting Luhan lean against him.

“You shouldn’t be walking.” Luhan whispered drowsily as he let himself follow Sanghyuk’s steps. Not really aware of his own movements.

That was really concerning and Sanghyuk hoped Luhan could keep himself aware until they got them help. And into the reliable hands of their healers.

“Why were you two in our territory?” Sanghyuk asked, changing to subject and saw Luhan’s face twist into annoyance that his comment wasn’t addressed.

He didn’t want to worry them. Not when they were worse.

Luhan sighed and Joshua piped up. “We noticed the Evening Pack were getting…a little too close so we wanted to ask for some assistance. Then they attacked us.”

Sanghyuk sighed and looked back over his shoulder. “I am sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” Joshua yawned. “You saved us.”

“It was by pure chance.” Sanghyuk muttered bitterly. His own pack was able to get attacked on their territory, where they should be considered safe and yet…And yet they were seriously injured.

What if he didn’t get to them in time.

“Stop thinking.” Sungjae said, sensing Sanghyuk’s turmoil. “We saved them and that’s all that matters for now. We can work out patrols once we get them healed up.”

Sanghyuk nodded and was about to say something when he heard four sets of paw steps run towards them. The scents that carried in the wind relaxed his body. Luhan sniffed before opening his eyes to see who had arrived and shown up.

“Alpha!”

Wonshik burst through first, eyes wild with worry and he skidded to a halt, just as Jiyong, Jaehwan and Xiumin joined him. Their fur was fluffed and they studied their pack mates and noticed the blood on their fur and bodies.

“Luhan! Joshua!” Jaehwan cried as he and Xiumin weaved themselves forward to allow Jiyong and Sungjae to pull Luhan and Joshua onto their backs. Both wolves were sturdy enough to hold their weight.

“We are just going home.” Sanghyuk instructed though they all saw his bloodied paw and the deep teeth wounds.

“We followed your scent of blood.” Jiyong explained as Wonshik was too shocked to say or do anything.

Sanghyuk laid his tail on Jiyong. “I’m glad you came to our aid, but Joshua and Luhan need our help. We are going home. Do not worry about the Evening Pack just yet.” He growled. “They know better than to cross our territory boundaries for a little while.”

Wonshik nodded. “Yes, Alpha.” Though he was upset he wasn’t informed of everything just yet.

Sanghyuk sniffed as he gazed at the mountains. A low rumble was felt through his entire body as he thought about what just happened.

Sanghyuk tossed his head back and howled loudly in a warning. It won’t be enough in the long run, but for now it would suffice.


	9. Blankly Standing There *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this chapter!!
> 
> i wanted to show some of Kangmin's friends, especially Harper and Felix XD

“You know you aren’t trying to even hide your annoyance.”

Sanghyuk shot Jiyong a confused look as he and Sungjae glanced at him from the corner of their eyes. Jiyong finally let his gaze land on Sanghyuk with a slightly irritated look on his own face.

Sanghyuk grumbled. “You aren’t trying to hide your irritation.”

Jiyong huffed. “Because you are annoyed yet you won’t tell us why you are. Sungjae knows but he won’t say anything without your permission.” He flicked his tail towards Joshua and Luhan. “And they are passed out so they can’t say anything.”

The Alpha’s face twisted slightly before sighing. “It’s just what the Evening Pack wanted.”

“Did they want Taekwoon?”

Sanghyuk pursed his lips which was enough of an answer for Jiyong who huffed out a soft laugh. He didn’t want Jiyong getting the wrong idea, however, so he had to say something.

“It’s more complicated than you think.”

Sungjae shot Sanghyuk a look. “Then tell them. Cause I’d like to know as well.”

Sanghyuk stared at his bloody paw and narrowed his eyes. “Look…Taekwoon is…”

Sungjae opened his mouth but Sanghyuk snarled at him. Sungjae’s fur bristled up, staring at him in shocked before laying his fur flat again. He knew that saying anything would be pointless considering that Sanghyuk very clearly didn’t want the reveal that Taekwoon could have possibly been an Alpha in his old pack – just in case they were lying.

“What?” Wonshik asked, sensing Sungjae’s want to speak. “What was Sungjae going to say?”

“Something important and Sanghyuk doesn’t want me to say it.” Sungjae sniffed.

Sanghyuk grumbled. “I want clarification before I want anyone to share it willingly with the pack, especially if Taekwoon himself doesn’t want it revealed.”

Sungjae raised an eyebrow at his best friend. “Have your parents told you that you are very focused on Taekwoon. More so than I think anyone was expecting, even if you found him.”

“I can second that.” Xiumin piped up as he adjusted Joshua who was snuffling slightly. “Very Taekwoon focused indeed.”

Sanghyuk felt embarrassed as he twitched his tail. “Sorry.”

“Nah.” Jiyong snickered as he smirked at the younger. “We think it’s cute.”

Sungjae scoffed. “Well you do. I find it’s ridiculous.”

“How?” Wonshik asked.

“Because Sanghyuk is so Taekwoon focused even though he doesn’t know the wolf.” He raised an eyebrow at Sanghyuk. “You act as though he is trustworthy.”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth to argue but snapped in shut in annoyance. Should he tell them about them being Fated Mates or should he keep it a secret a little longer?

“I have to agree to a point.” Jaehwan agreed. “But Taekwoon is absolutely shy and nervous. I doubt he’s a danger.”

Sanghyuk whispered. “I _know_ he isn’t a danger.”

“How do you know that?” Sungjae pressed and Sanghyuk couldn’t help his sudden outburst.

“Because he’s my Fated Mate!”

All of his wolves froze in their place and turned to stare at Sanghyuk with a range of expressions; shock, amazement, confusion and stunned.

“What?” Jiyong asked, stupefied, making Sanghyuk tense in unease before looking away out of embarrassment. He didn’t mean to say that. That would lead to more questions he didn’t want to answer.

“Nothing. Forget it.” Like they would just brush off a revelation like that as if it was nothing. Fated Mates are a big deal, especially if they find each other.

“That isn’t nothing!” Sungjae hissed as Sanghyuk continued walking, jogging up to catch up to him. “You can’t just drop that on us and act as though we should just forget it.”

Sanghyuk growled lowly. “Taekwoon doesn’t know and I don’t want him to know just yet.”

Jaehwan pushed forward, mindful of Luhan who was past out on his back. “Alpha.”

“What, Jaehwan?”

“Fated Mates…I heard my mum telling my brothers and I that Fated Mates basically offer protection to each other. Like, if one is a loner and their Fated Mate finds them then they are protected by the new pack.” Jaehwan explained. “Wouldn’t Taekwoon be safe?”

“Maybe…” Sanghyuk muttered, unsure if Jaehwan was right.

Jiyong sighed. “That all depends. It means that they can’t be attacked on the territory but that doesn’t mean that they are automatically kept from their old pack.”

Xiumin frowned and scratched at the ground lightly. “But, if you and Taekwoon are Fated Mates, then he is our Alpha as well. We protect our Alphas, after all.”

“Yeah.” Sungjae nodded. “They attacked Joshua and Luhan because they want him and we don’t want any of our wolves being given over to wolves that are like that.”

Sanghyuk smiled weakly and noticed that Wonshik was silent, watching him closely. As if he was trying to read Sanghyuk even more than he already could. He felt nervous about what his Beta was thinking.

“Wonshik?” He addressed the wolf who startled at it. “What’s on your mind?”

Wonshik opened his mouth and then shut it. Looking forward as he tried to figure out how to word his thoughts. Sanghyuk had a sneaky suspicion that it was about Taekwoon, as this entire conversation was about him.

“I just…How do you know that Taekwoon can be trusted?”

Sanghyuk was startled and frowned to himself. “I…I don’t really know. It’s like I know full well that he can be trusted and the claims about him are false.” He flicked his ear. “Why?”

Wonshik grumbled. “It’s because Taekwoon doesn’t really like us.”

“He does though!” Jaehwan cut in. “Taekwoon is calming down and accepting us slowly. He was seriously wounded when he was first found and his old pack mustn’t have been the best which is why he is so reluctant to become close to us.”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“You probably intimidate him.” Jiyong laughed. “He doesn’t appear to like me either.”

Sungjae flicked his tail and brushed against Sanghyuk’s side. “Who really cares about all that? We can focus on that later, but Sanghyuk has a mate!”

“He isn’t my mate.” Sanghyuk said, though his blush betrayed him.

“Well, you’re Fated Mates right? That means you are two are mates. Probably even more so than Xiumin and Junmyeon.” Sungjae grinned at the said wolf who looked irritated.

“Except _we_ are actually mates.” Xiumin snapped.

“But you two aren’t _Fated_ Mates.”

“Sungjae.” Sanghyuk said and Sungjae perked up as he turned to face him again.

“Yes?”

“Stop.”

“You’re no fun, Hyuk.” Sungjae wailed and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at his exaggeration. It wasn’t really bothering him since Sungjae was always like this.

Jiyong, however, decided to continue teasing Sanghyuk as Sungjae pouted to himself. “Well, I actually do believe you. Considering I have noticed you being against having a mate or even looking for one.”

“I just thought that perhaps I was Aromantic, not that I had a Fated Mate.” Sanghyuk said, knowing that the previous thought was a possible choice.

“That may have been the case, but you kept acting as though you wanted a mate but you just couldn’t find the right one.” Jiyong explained. “It’s difficult to really explain it. But usually you can tell if someone is Aromantic or Asexual, especially if they are Alphas.”

Sanghyuk sighed. “I guess…”

Jaehwan squealed loudly, making Wonshik wince away from him. “That’s so cute!”

“Jaehwan. Really? In my ear?” Wonshik asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at Wonshik. “You don’t really care.”

“How is it cute?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Well,” Jaehwan started, drawing out the word. “It’s cute because you were waiting for Taekwoon to come around. Like, you knew he was there, you were just hoping to find him. How is that not cute?”

“It is pretty cute.” Xiumin agreed.

Sanghyuk groaned. He was getting ganged up on by his pack mates. He loved them but he wished he never told them so he could be saved from this misery.

“Are you going to tell him?” Wonshik asked, the tone shifting from playful to serious.

Sanghyuk looked at Wonshik. “About what?”

“About everything. The Evening Pack wanting him to be handed over to them, you two being Fated Mates.” Wonshik said casually.

The Alpha knew he was going to tell Taekwoon. He had to tell him both of those things after all, but when would the appropriate time be to tell him about their connection that neither had any control over?

“I know I have to tell him about the Evening Pack immediately, pretty much.” Sanghyuk said.

“But what about being Fated Mates?” Wonshik pushed, tail twitching as he kept his gaze focused on his Alpha. “Isn’t that important to tell him immediately?”

“Yes.”

“So?”

“I can’t tell him yet. Not until he feels comfortable.” Sanghyuk said, making up his mind. “I know he still feels hesitant around the pack, and I don’t want to make him even more uncomfortable. What if he believes I only want him to stay because we are Fated Mates? What if he think I only care about him because of that?”

Xiumin nodded. “That’s fair.”

Wonshik was about to say something but Sanghyuk cut him off. “The two is right ahead. We should get Luhan and Joshua to Chonghui now.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk rubbed his arm, ignoring the blood that had stained his wrist as he stood inside the room where Luhan and Joshua were being treated. Chonghui was stressed as she studied their wounds to evaluate how bad they really were.

Her fur looked frazzled after screeching when she noticed the state they had returned in, especially Sanghyuk’s ripped wrist. It didn’t hurt any more and he had convinced her enough to treat Joshua and Luhan first.

It wasn’t that bad and he could deal with it.

But he couldn’t deal with it if his own pack mates died because he was treated first.

Jaehwan and Xiumin had entered the hospital to lay Joshua and Luhan down before both agreed to leave and go to Moon Shadows Light in order to inform Theo and Nyla what had happened to them. Wonshik had told Sanghyuk that he’ll tell his parents what happened while Sanghyuk got his wrist checked up on.

Sanghyuk sighed heavily as he saw Sungjae stretched out beside him. “My body is going to be aching for days.”

“At least your body isn’t badly injured.” Sanghyuk said in response as he lowered his right hand, frowning at the blood.

“Yeah, well I don’t have a broken wrist.” Sungjae said. “You should really get that wrapped up, ya know.”

Sanghyuk huffed, keeping his gaze firmly locked on Luhan and Joshua. Chonghui stood up, waving Daesung aside and he nodded, leaving the room swiftly. Sanghyuk flicked an ear in confusion but he figured Chonghui was going to speak to him.

The eldest healer turned to face the young Alpha. “They are fine. After a good rest they should be on the road to recovery.” She sighed. “Sadly, they did lose quite a bit of blood because most of their wounds are small and scattered all over their body.”

“At least they are safe.” Sanghyuk murmured.

That was all that matters to him right now.

“Yes.” Chonghui nodded before looking irritated. “You have to get that wrist wrapped. I’ll tend to Sungjae’s wounds here.”

“I know.” Sanghyuk mumbled.

“Then why are you still sitting around here instead of getting it checked out?” Chonghui demanded.

“I wanted to make sure Joshua and Luhan were alright.” Sanghyuk admitted tiredly.

Chonghui sighed and smiled weakly at him. “They are fine. You don’t have to worry about them.”

Sanghyuk nodded and stood up, noticing how sore his legs were. Sitting down for almost an hour couldn’t have been helpful at all, especially as he felt his muscles cramp up. He stretched his arms up above his head as his tail flicked.

He shook his head before leaving the room. He wondered who he should go a visit. Perhaps Hyeyeon.

Daesung would probably chew his ear off for not getting his wrist treated sooner while Hyeyeon would quietly do her job.

Suddenly he perked up as he heard footsteps running towards him. Spinning around he saw Taekwoon step into the hallway, looking confused and shaken. Aqua eyes wide in shock.

“Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk breathed out, allowing his body to relax as the other wolf slowly approached him.

“Holland and I heard your father’s howl.” Taekwoon said as he seemed hesitant to come any closer but he still did. Apparently knowing that Sanghyuk wasn’t going to stop him from coming closer.

Which he wasn’t.

“I forgot he howled earlier.” Sanghyuk chuckled, raising his wrist to rub the back of his neck. How does one forget that? Probably because he was so focused on his pack instead.

Taekwoon’s gaze landed on his wrist and he yelped. “What happened?!”

Sanghyuk paused and lowered his hand, startling slightly when Taekwoon took his hand carefully to look at the damage. He looked worried and Sanghyuk saw tears beginning to collect in his eyes, much to his horror.

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not!” Taekwoon cried, snapping his head up to look at him directly.

Taekwoon suddenly looked surprised and ducked his head out of embarrassment. “I mean…It looks really bad.”

Sanghyuk chuckled softly “cute” before speaking once again. “I am going to Hyeyeon to get it wrapped up.”

“What happened?” He whispered, Taekwoon slowly traced around the wound, being extremely careful to not irritate it further.

“Got into a fight with a group of wolves that didn’t want to back down.” Sanghyuk said. “But, I’ve had worse wounds.”

“You’ve had worse?”

“I’m an Alpha. Kind of in our job description.” Sanghyuk shrugged. His wrist would be really uncomfortable for about two months but he has had worse. It’s not like this is going to kill him.

Taekwoon flinched away at that before whispering. “I guess, that doesn’t mean I like it.”

“Careful there, I would assume that you care.”

“Of course I care about you.”

Sanghyuk smiled sweetly at him and Taekwoon noticed, causing his cheeks to deepen into a blush. He chuckled at the action when Taekwoon turned away, tail curling into himself out of shyness.

“Who was it with?” Taekwoon asked instead, pushing through his embarrassment. “I doubt it was with any of your pack mates.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well, your pack doesn’t seem like the one for inter clan fighting.”

Sanghyuk leaned towards him. “Oh really? You haven’t met any of our sister packs. And we have ten of them.”

Taekwoon flushed slightly. “Well…” Sanghyuk hummed quietly and Taekwoon met his gaze though his cheeks were bright red. “Your wrist doesn’t smell like Moon Shadows.”

Oh.

Sanghyuk blinked and watched as Taekwoon ran his finger lightly across the wound, trying not the flinch away but still did so. Taekwoon looked up at him and dropped his hand but held onto his fingers. The touch was reassuring.

“Sanghyuk?”

The Alpha sighed. “It was one of our neighbours. The Evening Pack. They live near the mountains to the north east of our territory. Well they live beyond them.”

“Are they dangerous?”

“Not typically. They don’t really like us all too much but that isn’t our problem anymore.” Sanghyuk waved his free hand, not really caring much about getting attacked. It wasn’t the worst thing they’d done to them.

“But they hurt you!”

“And? We aren’t on good terms with them. Fighting between packs in expected in that regard.”

Taekwoon shook his head and frowned at Sanghyuk. Ears laying back. “There’s something you aren’t telling me.”

How did Taekwoon know-?

Oh yeah, it must be a Fated Mates thing.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “I don’t…I guess I should tell you what happened.”

Taekwoon paused, ears now perked up and flicking in interest and curiosity. He looked so damn cute that Sanghyuk almost held his face and coo at him.

“Taekwoon…Your wolf. It is a female, right?” He needed to clarify this first and foremost before they carried on with the conversation.

He looked surprised but Sanghyuk squeezed his fingers slightly. Taekwoon looked around, fur beginning to puff up in nervousness.

“Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk raised his left hand to hold his face gently. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise. It’s so we can help keep you safe.”

Taekwoon gulped and lowered his gaze before nodding weakly.

Now, normally Sanghyuk would want a verbal response but he knew he wasn’t going to. Taekwoon’s scent confirmed it. Admittance that he didn’t want, Taekwoon was obviously nervous about it being used against him.

Sanghyuk sighed and tugged Taekwoon along behind him into a small side room so they wouldn’t be interrupted. “Hey, don’t be scared.” He turned around to face him.

“You won’t do anything to me?” Taekwoon asked meekly.

A shake of his head made Taekwoon relax slightly.

“Of course not. However, I needed to know so you can understand what I am going to tell you.” Sanghyuk’s tone spoke volumes at how important what he was going to say actually is. “It is about the Evening Pack.”

Taekwoon met his gaze and then the beautiful aqua orbs darkened in understanding. “It’s my old pack isn’t it?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yes.” He felt Taekwoon’s fingers tighten around his own. “They have joined the Evening Pack and managed to persuade them to try and take you from us.”

The other wolf stiffened.

“I was the reason this happened?” He sounded so small and guilty, and Sanghyuk’s heart ached for him.

He shook his head. “No, no. Taekwoon you aren’t at all.”

“But,” Taekwoon snapped his head up. “They attacked your pack because they were trying to get to me.”

Sanghyuk felt a rumble through his body, fingers tightening when he felt Taekwoon trying to pull away. “Taekwoon.” He fell silent and stopped tugging instantly. “You are not the one to blame here. We aren’t a pack that fights so they would be able to enter our territory and come here as long as they don’t fight.

“And you know what they did?”

Taekwoon shook his head.

“They attacked two of our pack mates because they wanted to. Because they wanted to prove a point.” Sanghyuk almost snarled at that. “They may have had the inclination to come here because of you but I’m going to be honest with you. You are just an excuse for them.”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say that our packs have a bad history and they hate us in general.” Sanghyuk explained softly.

Taekwoon still looked hesitant. “So, it isn’t my fault?”

“No.” Sanghyuk held his face and smiled warmly at him. “Not at all.”

He looked relieved and relaxed, leaning into Sanghyuk’s hand. A blissful smile adorning his face. Sanghyuk smiled back at him, despite the heat in his cheeks.

“Sanghyuk!”

The annoyed snap of Hyeyeon broke through the peace as she opened the door. Her ears and tail puffed up in irritation, flicking from side to side.

However, she noticed the position Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were in and sighed heavily as her entire demeanour settled down.

She ran a hand through her hair. “Sanghyuk, look, Alpha. You need to have that wrist wrapped up and probably set so it can heal. Otherwise it will not heal properly.”

Taekwoon hissed, startled. “I thought you said it was fine.”

“I mean, it doesn’t hurt.” Sanghyuk tried to explain.

Hyeyeon muttered. “Yeah, yeah. Taekwoon remember that because he is gonna cry and whine when I put ointments on it.”

Sanghyuk pursed his lips as Taekwoon giggled softly at her words.

Great, getting ganged up on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ouch!”

“Oh stop it. It’s nothing.”

“You aren’t the one that is getting treated this way!”

“It’s just Betadine, you wuss.”

Hyeyeon flicked her ear as she wrapped up Sanghyuk’s wrist, ignoring the pout on his face. Taekwoon chuckled as he sat slightly behind Sanghyuk.

“Look, it would be a lot worse if you had come straight away.” Hyeyeon muttered. “Even though you really should’ve anyway.”

“More of the reason to stay away.”

Hyeyeon growled at him and Sanghyuk slunk against Taekwoon, curling his tail around his legs. Taekwoon just stared at him in confusion.

“Why?”

The youngest healer sat up fully. “An Alpha would be stupid to not listen to their healers, or Thetas as we like to be called.” She smirked. “We are the reason why packs can even survive because without us everyone would die from infections.”

Taekwoon blinked. “Oh.”

Hyeyeon smiled. “I can understand you may not know that your boyfriend can’t tell you everything straight away after all.”

Sanghyuk screeched slightly and could feel his body heat up at her comment. He could also feel Taekwoon stiffen up behind him but he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. If he reacted to Hyeyeon comment then he was positive that Taekwoon would as well.

“He’s not-“

Her smirk made Sanghyuk fall silent. It would be pointless to try and persuade her otherwise.

“Anyway,” Hyeyeon carried on, not caring about their embarrassment. “Thankfully, your wrist is fine. You can still use it but be mindful of what you are doing, just in case you irritate it and re-open the wound which is entirely possible.”

“He can re-open it?” Taekwoon asked, surprised.

Hyeyeon nodded. “Yep. Which is why I’m putting you in charge of monitoring him to make sure he doesn’t do that. Because I know him and he’ll be careless if left unsupervised.”

“No I won’t.” Sanghyuk muttered.

She rolled her eyes. “Just, Taekwoon, make sure he does be careful with his wrist. I can’t do much else as it is his dominant hand. He just needs to take it easy.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon said.

Sanghyuk sighed to himself, tail flicking slightly but felt Taekwoon’s rest against his back in silent reassurance. Well, hopefully it won’t be too bad.

“I hate having to take things easy.”

“Well, you are going to have to get used to it.” Hyeyeon sniffed as she stood up and stretched. “Otherwise you’re gonna be in here again and your wrist will be worse because of it.”

Sanghyuk huffed and Taekwoon chuckled softly.

“It can’t be that bad though.”

“Could be worse.” Sanghyuk muttered, agreeing.

The door pushed open, the creak catching all of their attention, pulling them away to stare at the door. Haebin poked her head into the room, her eyes landing on them.

“Hey, Hyuk. You alright?” Haebin asked. “Wonshik said your wrist was pretty banged up.”

Hyeyeon began cleaning up her supplies. “It’s fine. He’d just have to be careful to not strain it.”

Haebin smiled. “That’s great news! Mum and dad were worried.”

“Where are they?” Sanghyuk asked as he stood up, noting his legs slightly shook as the events of the day and the adrenaline finally fully left his body. He was surprised his parents had come by the visit him themselves.

“Getting Kangmin, Harper and Felix. The three of them are out of the town, playing together.” Haebin explained and stepped aside as Hyeyeon walked past her.

“They aren’t in town?” Taekwoon asked.

Haebin shook her head. “No. We don’t keep the pups in town, they’d tear the town down if they were forced to remain in town.” She looked at the window, and Sanghyuk followed her gaze to see the slightest glimmer of dark clouds on the horizon. “But, after what happened today they should be kept in town for the next day at least.”

Taekwoon nodded and rested his head slightly against Sanghyuk’s shoulder. Sanghyuk sniffed slightly before sighing as he allowed Taekwoon to rest against him. His tail curled around him, the black fur a stark contrast to Taekwoon’s white tail.

Haebin blinked before smirking. “Oh? Is there something going on here?”

Sanghyuk hissed as Taekwoon squeaked and turned away in embarrassment. “No!”

Her eyes glinted playfully and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at her. Even though she knew that Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were Fated Mates, clearly that didn’t stop her from wanting to be a little shit to her brother.

Such as teasing him and Taekwoon as her new favourite past time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kangmin let out a yelp as he slipped on the grass and fell onto the ground, Harper falling on top of him with a loud laugh. The youngest Alpha bared his teeth playfully at them but Harper did not care as they knew he wouldn’t do anything to them.

Felix cackled from where he stood, clutching his sides. “Oh my! Harper you actually managed to take him by surprise!”

“Only because you two tag teamed me.” Kangmin protested.

Harper smirked. “Right. Totally has nothing to do with your lack of ability to handle yourself.”

Kangmin scowled slightly before shoving Harper off of him, hearing their laughter ring loudly in the air around them. “You two suck.”

“No we don’t.” Harper teased, clambering to their feet and grinning broadly at him.

Felix let out a bark of laughter as he ran up to Kangmin. “Yeah! Come on, Min. You have to trust us when we say that one of us here is the weakest.”

Kangmin scoffed while Harper just gaped at Felix. “Lix. I never thought you were going to admit your weakness.”

Felix screeched as he leaped forward to tackle Harper while Kangmin burst out laughing in response. Of course Harper would take Felix’s words and twist them to be used against him. It was their talent after all.

“Kangmin! You can’t possibly side with them, right?” Felix motioned towards Harper who had managed to pin him to the ground. That wasn’t surprising though. They were quite strong after all.

Kangmin hummed before shrugging. “I dunno. They do have a point.” He smirked when Felix let out a wail of betrayal.

Harper stuck their tongue out at Felix who hissed at him. Kangmin just laughed at their antics. It was a welcoming relief from any school work and some duties he had to do around town.

He opened his mouth the say something when he heard the familiar call of his mother.

“Kangmin!”

He turned his head around to see his mother walking towards them. Even though she wasn’t a born Alpha he noticed how his best friends stiffened and immediately scrambled to their feet in response.

Kangmin blinked, unsure, before meeting his mother halfway. “Mum? What is it?”

She sighed. “Well, something happened so we have to make sure everyone is in town.”

“What happened?” Kangmin asked as Felix and Harper joined him. Their ears twitching as they sensed and caught onto Kangmin’s worry and panic.

What could’ve possibly happened to make sure that everyone was in town and accounted for?

A part of him didn’t really want to know.

“I’ll tell you when we get back home, but for now we just have to go.” His mother said simply as she turned around to lead them back to town.

Harper frowned slightly as the three children followed close behind. “Man, our play time was cut short.”

“Something happened, Harp.” Felix argued.

 _Yeah, but what?_ Kangmin thought as he listened to Felix and Harper talk to each other, noticing the tenseness in his mother’s body.


	10. The More That Happens *

Sanghyuk stood next to the window that showed the room in which Luhan and Joshua were now currently resting in. This allowed them to be monitored by the Thetas without them being in the same room as them.

They were sleeping soundly as Sanghyuk reasoned that he shouldn’t be so worried about them. They were in capable hands after all.

However, seeing them in the hospital beds was strangely comforting.

They had been unconscious for majority of the past three days but they were recovering incredibly quickly. Having the two of them in walking distance from him as eased his mind and calmed him down immensely, his wolf huffing and pawing slightly at the ground before relaxing once more.

His ear flicked as he heard footsteps approaching him.

He knew who it was.

He had rarely left his side after all.

“Your parents are looking for you.” Taekwoon said as he stopped right beside Sanghyuk, looking worriedly at him as if knowing that Sanghyuk was conflicted. Conflicted with many different things.

“I kind of already figured that.” Sanghyuk said. “I haven’t been at home recently.”

“Worried?”

Sanghyuk let out a chuckle. “Is it that obvious?”

Taekwoon frowned. “Yeah. Just a little.”

Sanghyuk sighed and scuffed the ground. “I…I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep my emotions at bay.”

“I think they’d be more concerned if you did that.” Taekwoon said, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Sanghyuk smiled at his attempt. At least he was trying and leaned against him, tail curling towards him. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Taekwoon rested his hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Sanghyuk…What’s wrong?”

His shoulders slumped and shook his head. “I don’t really know.”

Taekwoon pressed their shoulders together. “I’m not going to push you.”

 _I wish you would to push me into doing things for the pack._ Sanghyuk didn’t bother saying that out loud. He wasn’t sure how Taekwoon would take that. Probably not really well. If he could get a sense of Taekwoon’s personality in general.

He noticed that Taekwoon was beginning to knead Sanghyuk’s shoulder which surprised the Alpha. Well, he wasn’t one for physical contact in general but he didn’t want Taekwoon to feel bad if he flinched or pulled away from touching. Cause it was nothing bad just a preference and the sensitive skin he had.

Then again, Taekwoon was initiating a lot of physical contact the past three days.

Probably worried about Sanghyuk. Might as well come clean then.

“I’m worried about our sister packs.” Sanghyuk admitted finally out loud.

“Because of the Evening Pack?”

“Luhan and Joshua are strong wolves. There is no reason for them to have been overwhelmed by them. As if the Evening Pack have gotten stronger without anyone knowing or realising.”

“But there were ten wolves.” Taekwoon cried. “Don’t even lie to me, Sungjae informed me of that. No wolf can take five wolves on their own. Except-“

Taekwoon snapped his mouth shut, cheeks colouring slightly as he was about to continue on with that thought process.

Sanghyuk glanced at him curiously and his lips twitched upwards in amusement. “Except what?”

“Nothing.” He turned away, embarrassed and suddenly shy.

“Oh really? Is it now?’ Sanghyuk asked, his tone light and teasing as he leaned towards him.

Taekwoon huffed. “This isn’t about what I was or wasn’t going to say. This is about you and your worry.”

Just cause he was right doesn’t mean Sanghyuk wanted to let go of this discussion. “Nuh uh. Come on. It can’t be that hard to tell me.”

“Fine.” Taekwoon turned to look at him. “I was going to say, ‘except for Alphas’ as wolves can’t take on five other wolves.”

“That wasn’t that hard now was it?”

“It was embarrassing.” Taekwoon flicked his tail. “Anyway, no wolf can take on five wolves without being overwhelmed.”

Sanghyuk suddenly realised that it sounded as though Taekwoon was speaking from experience about that which made his wolf growl in annoyance at that prospect but he quietened it. He looked back at the glass and nodded. “Yeah, that’s a fair assessment, except we have some of the strongest wolves in the area because the strength of the wolf is in direct correlation with the size and age of the pack itself.”

“Wait, really?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah. It’s why rogue packs can be overwhelmed easiest because their size is so small.”

Taekwoon frowned slightly. “Not the case if you are part of the pack.”

The Alpha sighed and moved to brush his body against Taekwoon’s side as he walked past him. His tail raised to curl around his body as well. Aqua eyes widened and flickered towards Sanghyuk’s golden ones.

“I am sorry for what you’ve had to go through in your old pack.” Sanghyuk whispered as he leaned in closer towards Taekwoon who flicked his gaze down to his lips before back to his eyes. It happened so quickly that Sanghyuk wasn’t even sure he saw it properly.

“You have been nothing but amazing to me.” Taekwoon said softly, if Sanghyuk was any further away he wouldn’t have been able to hear it properly.

Was Taekwoon talking about the pack or Sanghyuk?

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Taekwoon smirked slightly which left Sanghyuk feeling perplexed but then he spoke answering his unasked question.

“But seriously, your parents asked me to get you.”

Sanghyuk blinked and flicked his ear is mild annoyance. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Taekwoon’s smile showed that he knew that Sanghyuk wasn’t really upset.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Son.” Juwon called as soon as Taekwoon and Sanghyuk left the hospital.

“Father?” Sanghyuk asked before he perked up upon noticing the two wolves that stood behind his father. They were a couple Sanghyuk rarely saw but knew well.

“Theo? Nyla?”

“Alpha Sanghyuk.” They bowed their heads in greeting.

Taekwoon looked confused towards Sanghyuk who wondered how he was going to introduce Taekwoon to Theo and Nyla. Especially without raising too many eyebrows and questions being asked that he isn’t sure how to answer.

“Theo and Nyla arrived an hour ago, concerned as to what happened to Luhan and Joshua. Wanting us to tell them what happened directly.” Juwon explained.

Sanghyuk’s heart jostled as he subconsciously moved to rub his wrist. Trying to ease the non-existent pain. It had been sore for a day.

This was a conversation Sanghyuk had been dreading, even if it was only subconsciously.

Juwon stepped up to Taekwoon who looked wide-eyed at him. “Taekwoon and I will go and ask Chonghui if the two of them are able to leave today.”

Sanghyuk’s wolf almost whined out loud at that.

As much as he loved his father, he tended to like it when his father didn’t refuse to hold conversations with their sister packs, which as his duty as much as it was Sanghyuk’s. Heck, it was his more-so his duty. However, Sanghyuk’s diplomacy skills were getting better and better which is why his parents relied on him more in these circumstances.

On one hand, Sanghyuk felt proud of the fact he was trusted to interact with his sister packs and was pleased with how much better he was becoming at the whole thing. However, he hated it because being forced to interact with others when there were more well-equipped wolves that could do so in his place instead.

But, he couldn’t rely on his pack like that.

It was his duty as future Alpha to do this instead of them after all. To prove he was thinking of the good of the pack.

Taekwoon silently nodded, not really wanting to speak up and glanced at Sanghyuk over his shoulder with a slight panicked look. Sanghyuk, Theo and Nyla just watched the two enter the hospital once more. Juwon had drawn Taekwoon into a conversation, so Sanghyuk was not too concerned about Taekwoon’s comfort levels.

“Alpha.” Sanghyuk turned to face Nyla who had her gaze land on his wrist. “Your wrist.”

“Oh.” Sanghyuk raised his wrist. “Yeah, that happened…”

He dropped his wrist to his side. “But my wounds are minor ones, compared to what Joshua and Luhan had received. They were – still are – worse off than me and Sungjae.”

Theo’s eyes darkened at the knowledge and confirmation that the wolves in his sister pack were attacked on the territory where they were meant to be the safest. The darkness wasn’t directed at Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk could understand the anger but his wolf refused to act out on it.

“How are they?” Despite the dark eyes, his voice displayed his concern and worry for everyone to hear.

“Alive and well. The rest has helped them to recovering faster.” Sanghyuk answered. “They will make a full recovery; they are strong wolves after all.”

“Strong wolves don’t get jumped.” Nyla whispered. “How strong were those other wolves?”

“Not strong, but quick and silent.” Sanghyuk replied, irritated by how his wolves were taken by shock.

“But why were they attacked?” Theo asked, anger beginning to seep into his voice.

Sanghyuk growled, ears laying flat back. “The Evening Pack has allowed a rogue pack to join their ranks. And they believe they have full right to think that Taekwoon belongs to them.”

“Taekwoon?” Nyla looked towards the hospital. “The white wolf?”

Sanghyuk could only nod in response.

“Then why don’t you hand him over?’ Theo asked, not realising what he was implying. “Our pack’s health and safety is more important than just some rogue wolf’s protection. After all, if they attacked because of him-“

Sanghyuk spun around and snarled, fur bristling along his body. Instantly he saw Nyla and Theo back off, not really sure how to take Sanghyuk’s response but knew it wasn’t a good one in the slightest bit.

“They have full right to come onto our territory for a _peaceful_ conversation about Taekwoon where they can inform of as to how Taekwoon is supposedly so dangerous and is a threat. Yet they haven’t and have trespassed twice, and one of those times they attacked Joshua and Luhan. But I am not going to hand Taekwoon over to them considering all they have proven if that they will kill him they get a hold on him.”

His voice was low and deep, which was appropriate considering his wolf had almost full control of the situation at the moment. Pushing his status and rank to force Theo and Nyla to listen closely to his words and understand that that isn’t something he is willing to give up on.

Theo, as expected, cowered and bowed. Submitting and it was a clear reminder as to who was in charge.

Sanghyuk respected Theo, as you have to respect the others in your pack but felt as though Theo did need to remember who he was talking to sometimes.

The rest of the main pack who were nearby watched awkwardly but flicked his tail to call them off. They didn’t instantly relax but carried on with their day. No point in worrying when Sanghyuk had it under control.

“Sanghyuk-Alpha.” Nyla said and Sanghyuk glanced at her quickly, wondering where she was going. “Is Taekwoon…your…?”

“No.”

Theo snorted, making a face as he raised his chin. “You are awfully protective of a wolf that isn’t your mate.”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth and then shut it again.

How does he explain that Taekwoon is to him without making it sound weird and creepy?

“He isn’t my official mate, I should say.” Sanghyuk said, catching their attention again. It was an odd way to describe their relationship.

“How can you be an unofficial mate to someone?” Nyla asked. “Last time I checked; Alphas don’t necessarily do that.”

“It’s true. They don’t.” Sanghyuk now felt embarrassed at being caught in his feeble attempt to explain what they are without giving anything away. He should probably just come out and tell them the truth.

They’d find out one way or another after all.

“He’s my Fated Mate.” He quickly said, hoping that they didn’t catch it but he saw on their faces that they caught it. Fair and square.

The truth is out to them now at least.

Might as well explain it all.

“My grandfather told me that Fated Mates can be aware of if their mate is a threat or danger to their pack or family, and the fact when I found him I knew he was defenceless indicates that he isn’t. However, he must’ve done something that his old pack deemed unworthy to attack him as he ran away but we won’t push for answers.”

_I won’t push for answers._

“Do you think he’ll run from Moon Shadows?” Theo asked, body relaxing as he realised why Sanghyuk cared for Taekwoon.

Sanghyuk shook his head. “I don’t know. I hope he doesn’t.”

“What if he does run?” Nyla spoke. “Would you follow him or let him go?”

“I’d let him go. Even if it hurt me to.” Sanghyuk said though his wolf growl at him because of it. “If he doesn’t feel comfortable and runs, who am I to stop him. I have a duty to the pack.”

“But you can’t move on if your Fated Mate leaves you.” Nyla said, sounding extremely worried for Sanghyuk if that situation did arise.

“I know.” Sanghyuk murmured, tail flicking. He shook his head and raised his head to look at them. “But, keep an eye out for the Evening Pack. Your pack needs to be on high alert because of how close in proximity you are to them.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Theo nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taekwoon hovered at the edge of the room in which Joshua and Luhan were now situated in. Chonghui had just left to check to see if they could be discharged and Juwon had joined her in evaluating the results.

Taekwoon wasn’t really sure why they would even consider it.

He’d rather them stay in the main pack’s town in order to fully recover and return once that has been achieved.

However, he was in no position to suggest that, though he had a feeling Sanghyuk also felt the same way. If Sanghyuk’s worry and panic watching over them was anything to go by, and Taekwoon certainly was.

“So, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon was jerked back to reality and looked over at Joshua who had spoken up.

Taekwoon tried to keep his posture at ease since he really doesn’t like attention on him. With Joshua and Luhan looking at him with curious gazes emphasized that attention and spot light that was suddenly put on him.

He knew he would have to do better when attention was turned to him. Along with learning how to accept certain amounts of attention in general.

“Yes?” Taekwoon gulped, hoping that his unease wasn’t obvious – but he was certain that it actually was. He could be an open book as Jaehwan had informed him of that fact earlier.

It still took him by surprise at how observant Moon Shadows actually were in general. Especially since other packs he’s ever met were as observant as a blind and deaf animal that had no sense of smell.

That is to say, none at all.

“We were curious about something.” Luhan said as he rested his chin atop his knees.

“Yes?” Taekwoon mentally kicked himself for his repeated comment. Did he _have_ to say it again like that? Could he be any _more_ obvious.

“Your old pack is after you.”

Taekwoon stiffened and remembered that the Evening Pack had attacked them because they were after him. So of course they were going to be curious about the entire thing.

He might as well answer some questions.

Just not everything.

He nodded and saw Joshua and Luhan seemed to share a silent conversation with a single look.

“Why?” Joshua asked.

“Disagreements.” Taekwoon replied simply. “I ran off.”

Luhan raised an eyebrow. “Is that it?”

Taekwoon shrugged. “It’s…complicated. They think I owe them something. Believe me when I say that they would’ve killed me years ago if they didn’t have a use for me.”

Luhan and Joshua stiffened at that. Clearly the idea that a pack would kill another packmate had given them the wrong vibe. Also, irritated by the fact that they were attacking another pack in order to prove a point or something.

The air shifted and Taekwoon almost recoiled at how to confusion morphed into protectiveness.

It seemed final as the sensation hung around the room.

Taekwoon was struck by it all. Their clear desire to help protect Taekwoon from an unjust pack even though they don’t even know him. It was emotional to say the least.

Is this what being part of a pack was like?

The door pushed open to reveal Juwon and Chonghui who seemed to have finished up their discussion. Taekwoon laid his ears back when he realised what that meant. Seemed like Joshua and Luhan were going home after all.

Chonghui smiled warmly at the two wolves. “Well, Joshua, Luhan, you may not be entirely healed up but it is enough for your medics to take over and ensure you are more patched up. They won’t have to worry about keeping you alive, we took care of that part.”

“So, we can go home?” Luhan asked eagerly.

“Yes, but you won’t be able to shift or strain yourselves. Those wounds may reopen even though we stitched them up.” Chonghui responded. “Your medics will have to give you the all clear.”

Taekwoon turned his head away when he saw Luhan and Joshua look relieved and pleased about being able to go home. If they are unable to shift unless absolute necessary then why are they still allowing them to leave?

“Taekwoon?” Juwon asked, noticing that Taekwoon was holding himself differently and more closed in than previously.

Taekwoon shook his head before glancing at the Alpha, unsure if he really should speak up or not. But, shouldn’t he at least voice some concerns?

“You can speak.” Juwon said knowing that Taekwoon was unsure about speaking up.

He opened his mouth and then shut it again as he rubbed his arm uncertainly. “Shouldn’t…Shouldn’t they stay here until they are able to shift? Wouldn’t it be dangerous to let them leave?”

Chonghui and Juwon shared a look and Taekwoon suddenly felt worried about voicing his concerns. Of course they’d know what they were doing. Why would he even question them?

Juwon sighed. “I know you may be confused but their healers are just as great as Chonghui and her children here. But, our Sister Packs are our first line of defence and having a smaller amount of warriors in their ranks can be very dangerous.”

Taekwoon pursed his lips and turned away with a conflicted expression upon his face.

“I guess…”

Joshua flicked his ear. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine and we’ll be able to get back home easily. They wouldn’t let us out if we can’t take care of ourselves.”

An ear flick was the only response Taekwoon gave them but they didn’t decide to push for answers. They guessed that Taekwoon was still upset about it all but didn’t want to argue with Juwon and Chonghui who knew what they were doing.

The two of them were still so injured.

Luhan grinned at Taekwoon despite the wince he gave away – the split lip would take a while to heal. “I’m glad you are worried, seems like you actually are part of the pack.”

Taekwoon’s ears laid back in a mix of embarrassment and worry. While he knew he was falling into the ranks of Moon Shadows, but it was odd coming from a wolf from a Sister Pack, especially when he was the reason they got attacked.

Taekwoon looked away, struggling to keep his tears at bay that he had a feeling were about to spill over. “I’m the reason-“

Juwon immediately cut him off. “You are not.” Taekwoon looked at him with wide eyes. “They attacked our pack, regardless of their reasoning, that isn’t something we’ll stand for no matter what the circumstances say. Every pack here knows we don’t fight and are more than willing to allow peaceful negotiations to occur.”

Taekwoon bit the inside of his cheek, not letting his eyes leave the Alpha.

“However, we won’t be believing what they say because of the fact they attacked us unprovoked. We won’t stand for actions like that.”

Now that made Taekwoon feel a little better. Not by much but he felt better than he did earlier.

“Come now.” Juwon said as he turned around to leave. “Theo and Nyla have probably been informed of the entire situation by Sanghyuk. We should go and meet them.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk turned his head when he heard the footsteps of his father leaving the hospital with Chonghui, Taekwoon, Luhan and Joshua is tow.

Luhan and Joshua looked much better now they were in the sunlight but still looked worse for wear. Taekwoon seemed uncomfortable and constantly sent concerned and worried glances towards Luhan and Joshua. They seemed more amused by Taekwoon’s clear cut worry.

_I don’t really want them to leave._

He noticed Nyla and Theo’s expressions turn to those of worry as they reached their warriors and checked them over themselves.

Taekwoon flicked his ears as he approached Sanghyuk and murmured lowly but loud enough for Sanghyuk to hear. “I still don’t think letting them leave now is a good idea.”

Sanghyuk huffed out a laugh. “I was just thinking that. Get out of my head.” He shot Taekwoon a cheeky grin who gave him a pointed look.

“You aren’t worried about it?”

“Yeah but I know my packmates.” Sanghyuk replied easily. “Chonghui wouldn’t let them leave if she wasn’t positive that they can’t handle themselves. Which they can.”

“Except for being jumped.”

“Which can happen to the best of wolves.”

Taekwoon shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of the pants he was wearing. Sanghyuk noticed that Taekwoon looked quite comfortable in the clothes, and warm.

“Are you alright, Woon?” Sanghyuk asked, giving Taekwoon a nickname which earned him a raised eyebrow and a slight blush on his cheeks.

Taekwoon then shrugged again. “I’ll be fine.”

Sanghyuk wanted to protest but Nyla and Theo approached them. Wanting to speak with Taekwoon themselves, curious about him. Sanghyuk met their gazes and nudged Taekwoon slightly.

“Taekwoon, this is Nyla and Theo. The standing Alphas of Moon Shadows Crystals. The Sister Pack that lives on the other side of the mountains.” He introduced them. “Nyla, Theo, this is Taekwoon, our newest pack member.”

“Lovely to meet you, Taekwoon.” Nyla greeted, holding her hand out for Taekwoon to shake which he did.

Theo nodded in greeting and Taekwoon sent Sanghyuk a worried look who only chuckled.

“Theo isn’t the type to talk to wolves he doesn’t know.”

Taekwoon nodded but then furrowed his brows. “Standing Alphas?”

Nyla perked up. “Oh yeah! You probably have never heard of Sister Packs before.” Taekwoon shook his head, confirming her belief.

“Well.” Nyla looked at Sanghyuk who nodded to let her explain it. “Larger packs tend to have smaller sub packs that are still the same pack but have their own territory to run. These packs have standing Alphas. Except we aren’t Alphas – we may possibly be of Alpha descent but we do not have the title.”

“Then why are you called ‘standing Alphas’?”

“Well, we are the overseers of the Sister Packs. And if our Alphas are unable to attend a meeting or something then one of us are able to take their place instead. That is rare but it does happen occasionally.” Nyla explained.

“Oh.”

Sanghyuk smiled reassuringly at him. “You’ll get used to it all, eventually. So don’t feel too worried about not understanding everything. We’ll take you through it slowly.”

Theo snorted quietly. “He’s like a pup.”

Taekwoon laid his ears back in embarrassment and Nyla cuffed her mate around the back of his head.

“Be nice, Theo. Taekwoon is part of our pack.”

“I was just-“

“Saying, I know but he doesn’t know you so keep your manners about you.”

Sanghyuk snickered and grinned at Taekwoon. “Don’t mind them. You don’t have to interact with the Sister Packs that much if you don’t want to. Many wolves actually don’t.”

Theo opened his mouth but Nyla elbowed him in the gut and he winced but didn’t make a sound. Nyla let out a low hiss at him and he snapped his mouth shut in response.

Nyla smiled warmly at Taekwoon. “Well, I hope you find our pack warm and accepting.”

Taekwoon curled his tail around himself as he grew shy. “They really are.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Nyla smirked at Sanghyuk who felt his cheeks heat up out of embarrassment.

_I shouldn’t have told them about us being Fated Mates._

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Good luck on your journey home.” Miyong said as they faced Nyla, Theo, Joshua and Luhan who were about to leave back to their home.

“Thank you Alphas. We hope it will be a safe journey back.” Nyla said as she smiled at Miyong and Juwon.

Juwon hummed and looked at Taekwoon and Sanghyuk. Taekwoon wondered what the Alpha was thinking but Sanghyuk seemed to know as he raised his eyebrows in response. Taekwoon also noticed that some of the older wolves and warriors were around.

That is probably a pack bond which alerts of the pack of each other.

Would he ever get used to it?

“Seunghyun and Hyunsik.” Juwon said loudly and the two wolves stepped forward, their features schooled and serious as they accepted and understood their Alpha’s unspoke request.

Seeing the pack communicate with a simple look or just their names being stated once, made Taekwoon understand why his old pack failed the way it did. They could never communicate in this same way, the bond between the pack members were no where near as strong as the bond he was witnessing first hand. 

The packs were so different that Taekwoon admired how much they loved each other. The trust was clear as day to anyone.

“Alpha-“ Theo started but Juwon cut him off.

“No. Sanghyuk and Taekwoon are right, we can’t risk anything happening to you four on your way back home.” He looked at Taekwoon and nodded. Taekwoon flushed and ducked his head, embarrassed about being called out by Juwon. “The pack’s safety is our utmost importance in any situation.”

Theo and Nyla shared a look before nodding. “We understand Alpha.”

Theo, Nyla, Joshua and Luhan bid their farewells to the pack before leaving town with Seunghyun and Hyunsik beside them in their wolf forms. The large wolves offered a sense of protection that their human forms wouldn’t have been able to do so.

Taekwoon realised how much the wolves towered over their packmates before pausing. He remembered how when he and Sanghyuk were walking around the territory and how much larger than him Sanghyuk was. Showing off his Alpha dominance even though he probably doesn’t realise it.

Taekwoon had to keep his mind out of the gutter.

The Alpha heir of a pack that was powerful and clearly respected by the packs around them – well most anyway. No. He couldn’t be swayed by a large and dominant wolf – even though that wolf is male and could harm him but would never do it, and…

 _No, nope. Nope._ Taekwoon quickly shut off any chain of thought about Sanghyuk standing over him. _Keep my thoughts clean._

“Sanghyuk, Haebin.” Juwon turned his head to face his children who looked up at him. “Since we’ll need to keep you in town for a little while, you two will need to help out around the town where possible.”

Sanghyuk raised his hand that was still wrapped up. “My wrist?”

Juwon’s lips twitched upwards. “I’m sure there is something you can do without straining it and still helping out.”

Haebin snickered. “Yeah, you ain’t getting out of this.”

Sanghyuk scowled at her and scuffed the ground. “Fine. I mean, I have to anyway, not much choice.”

Taekwoon frowned. “Why do you have to help?”

“Alphas are meant to help out around the town whenever possible. We can handle a lot more than our pack mates can so we are relied upon to help out. Of course sometimes we can’t and that’s fine but in a pack as big as our there is always something that Alphas can help with.” Miyong said.

Taekwoon nodded in understanding. Well that cleared that up.

“Can I help then?”

“If you want but it may only be restricted to out of town work until we are able to build some muscle on your bones.” Holland said. “But don’t worry about it too much. You don’t have to.”

“But I’m part of the pack aren’t I?” Taekwoon asked. “Shouldn’t I help out?”

Juwon nodded. “Of course you can. Holland can show you what you can help with tomorrow, how about that?”

Taekwoon nodded, pleased. He noticed Sanghyuk staring at him with a strange expression but it was gone almost as soon as he looked at him.

He didn’t dwell on it. He was part of the pack and he should help out where he can after all.


	11. I Just Need To Breathe *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late because I was out for the entirely of yesterday and only managed to sit down and write this chapter out.
> 
> Man, the next chapter is going to be so long man.

“Shit!”

Sanghyuk reeled back as pain shot up his wrist after catching a tile and promptly had to let go of it because he misjudged how healed up his wrist was. Or the lack of healing anyway. Considering how much pain he was now in because of his stupid mistake.

Jinki looked up from where he was situated on the panelling. “Sanghyuk! Watch it!”

“Sorry.” Sanghyuk said, tail flicking in mild irritation at himself. He should know and do better than this. How many mistakes has he made thus far?

“Are you alright?’ Dongheon asked as he moved himself to sit closer to Sanghyuk and assist him with the tiles. “You know you can leave and stop working here-“

“I’m fine.” Sanghyuk forced out despite the pain in his wrist saying otherwise. “I just misjudged it. Anyone would do it.”

Dongheon snorted and muttered lowly. “Anyone else would sit out on helping with building if their wrist was fucked up.”

“I said I’m fine.” Sanghyuk insisted. “And it’s not even that bad.”

Dongheon did not look like he believed him. Which was fine by Sanghyuk’s standards. As long as Dongheon didn’t suddenly push for him to take a break, everyone knew Sanghyuk wouldn’t do that. Not when he felt like he was capable of actually working.

“At least take it easy.”

“Easier said than done.” Sanghyuk stretched his arms up.

His friend met his gaze before muttering, “stupid annoying and stubborn Alphas are always so difficult” under his breath but didn’t bother snapping this out at Sanghyuk. He knew it was pointless and a battle not worth having.

However, the strain was beginning to get to him, along with the sweat building up along his skin. Causing his clothes to skin uncomfortably to his body. Sanghyuk held back a scowl at the sensation.

Sanghyuk rested his hands against one of the wooden pillars, sighing and leaned his forehead on his left arm which was baring majority of his weight. Dongheon moved about accordingly, shifting some items and objects away from the weary Alpha in front of him.

“Tired already?” Seungcheol asked, raising his head from where he was working.

Sanghyuk scowled at him and turned away with a bitter growl. “No.”

“I bet you are~”

Seungcheol sounded way too smug for Sanghyuk’s liking. Except there wasn’t much he could do otherwise. Unless he wanted to get snapped at by Jinki for slacking off.

Yongseung laughed from where he was working on reinforcing the walls.

Sanghyuk really hoped the younger was focused on his work but Dongheon suddenly barked at him. “Yongseung! You are meant to focus on work.”

“I am!” He protested, pouting, knowing that Dongheon was a weak man for his pouting look.

“Less talking then.”

The younger wolf huffed but turned away. Apparently the pout wasn’t working on Dongheon today. Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow but Dongheon sent him a warning look.

Seems like Dongheon’s worry for him made him immune to puppy eyes.

“Anyway,” Sanghyuk said, turning back to Seungcheol. “It’s just hot.”

“It’s almost winter.” Seungcheol furrowed his brows. “It can’t be hot or are you reacting to the weather more than the rest of us?”

“Probably.” Sanghyuk shrugged. “But what’s your point?”

“It’s getting colder. By the day I might add.”

“Again; your point?”

Seungcheol scowled and leaned over to shove Sanghyuk’s shoulder. However, the Alpha didn’t budge and only chuckled as Seungcheol huffed at it all. “Try doing this majority of the time when there needs to have building done.”

Sanghyuk raised his hand, noting that there were small patches of red on the white bandages. “Yeah, well, my wrist is fucked up. So I have an excuse.”

Haebin raised her gaze and scowled at him. “Whatever you say, jackass. Your wrist is bleeding again.”

Sanghyuk bit the inside of his cheek. “No it isn’t.”

Jinki raised his head. “Sanghyuk-“

“I’m fine.”

He didn’t mean for his tone to come out harsher and more irritable but he was. Sure, he should go easy on his wrist but it wasn’t acting as a hinderance to his work performance. While it wasn’t that painful he was just going to keep an eye on it.

Jinki didn’t look like he believed him and just sighed. “Fine. Just get back to work, all of you.”

“Yes, Jinki.” Haebin replied for all of them and turned back to the tiles that were piled beside her.

Seungcheol leaned back and turned to look at the female Alpha. “Can you pass me a tile?”

“No.”

Seungcheol gave Haebin a disbelieving look and she stifled a smile behind her hand. Sanghyuk sniggered at the sight and Dongheon merely rolled his eyes at them.

“Haebin come on~” Seungcheol whined as he leaned back and tried grabbed a tile but Haebin merely pushed the tiles further away from him with her foot. Seungcheol scowled and Sanghyuk couldn’t help the laugh that burst through his lips.

Man, he really missed seeing his pack act like a pack.

Dongheon reached over, muttering to Haebin. “You could be nice ya know.” He grabbed one of the many tiles and handed it to Seungcheol who was incredibly thankful for it.

Haebin huffed and rolled her eyes. “I was going to give it to him eventually.”

“How long is ‘eventually’?” Dongheon amused and Haebin scoffed.

Sanghyuk paused and narrowed his eyes. He knew Dongheon and Haebin were good friends but he thought that is all they were, but Haebin’s cheeks began to redden slightly. Was something going on between them.

Haebin scowled at him when she turned her head back to face him. Her cheeks were still pink but much less noticeable to the normal eye. Sanghyuk snorted and turned back to his job. He could worry and the potential relationship between Dongheon and Haebin at a later date.

Shaking his head, Sanghyuk turned his gaze down to the ground, wondering if there was anyone watching the building happening. There was usually a few wolves that hung around.

That’s mainly because there were a few occasions where wolves would fall because they were unable to keep their balance properly.

His ear flicked and paused.

He saw Minseok and Yeseul sitting below, though they weren’t watching them. Seemingly caught up in a conversation of their own, barley batting an eye to Jinki snapping at them to focus. However it was Taekwoon approaching them that caught Sanghyuk’s attention.

He looked as though he had just come back from helping out at one of the farms outside of the town. Hair sticking up from drying out the sweat that had probably caused it to stick to his head previously. His clothes were quite baggy and dirt had cacked itself to the bottom of the pants he was wearing but somehow it didn’t lessen his appearance.

Though Sanghyuk had a feeling he only thought that because Fated Mates usually did always find each other attractive.

Minseok and Yeseul turned to speak with Taekwoon who seemed legitimately surprised by it but fell into an easy conversation with them. Sanghyuk was thankful that Taekwoon was finding talking with others easier and felt happier in their pack.

“Sanghyuk.” Jinki’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Sanghyuk ducked his head. “Sorry, Jinki.”

Dongheon and Seungcheol looked at him and the former raised an eyebrow. “What are you distracted by?”

“He saw Taekwoon.” Seungcheol teased, lips curling into a bright grin and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at them. They were so dramatic and always tended to know more than Sanghyuk wanted them to.

“I may have but that isn’t the point.” He snorted, turning back to his work.

Haebin leaned forward and stage whispered to the other two wolves. “Sanghyuk is just upset he hasn’t asked Taekwoon out yet.”

“I am not!”

“You four!” Jinki yelled. “You have a job to do!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taekwoon flicked his ear as he turned his gaze towards the building. Noticing Sanghyuk and Haebin seated beside each other, their conversation was low. He blinked at them and looked at the ground.

Suddenly he snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at Sanghyuk. Gaze landing on Sanghyuk wrist which was still bandaged up.

His ears laid back and spoke, catching Minseok and Yeseul’s attention. “Is Sanghyuk’s wrist bleeding?”

Minseok glanced at the Alpha and sighed. “Seems so.”

“I thought he was told to take it easy.”

Yeseul laughed, though it sounded bitter and forced. “Yeah, but it’s Sanghyuk. One thing you should know about Sanghyuk is that he absolutely hates not doing anything when he thinks he is capable of helping.”

Taekwoon frowned. He understood that, it seemed very much in Sanghyuk’s personality to always want to help his pack even at the risk of his own life. Sometimes Taekwoon got the feeling from his packmates that they wished Sanghyuk would focus on his own body and mind sometimes.

Minseok looked concerned. “Don’t worry too much about him. Sanghyuk will stop eventually.”

“Eventually.” Yeseul echoed with a roll of her eyes.

Minseok looked at Yeseul and then turned his head towards where his house was. Taekwoon had gotten really good at remembering what house belonged to what packmates. Taekwoon followed his gaze and looked back at him.

“Why aren’t you at home?”

“Junmyeon is asleep and I don’t want to disturb him.” Minseok said.

Yeseul chuckled. “Nah, Junmyeon wants pups but Minseok doesn’t think he’s ready to be a father.”

“I don’t think I am; I know I am.” Minseok argued.

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

Minseok shook his head. “I…I don’t know, I just don’t feel ready.”

Yeseul snorted and looked at Minseok. “You know there is something we normal people do when something like this happens. You know what we do?” She leaned in towards Minseok and flicked her ear. “We communicate.”

“Gee, thanks. I never would’ve figured that out.” Minseok leaned away from his friend and swatted her with his tail.

Yeseul snorted. “I’s just saying. It would be nice to have a few more pups in our ranks.”

Taekwoon blinked. “Why don’t you have many?”

Yeseul perked up and seemed very interested in speaking. Taekwoon didn’t want to turn down her blatant enthusiasm for the topic. Especially if it meant Taekwoon would know more about the pack he was now a part of.

“Well, the main pack doesn’t actually have many pups born into it. Our sister packs have many pups born but they also lose many wolves in fights and skirmishes from outsiders.” Yeseul explained.

“So they have to balance it out?”

“Pretty much.” Yeseul looked at Minseok.

Taekwoon frowned. “I know inbreeding is a common-“

Yeseul let out a loud laugh which caused Taekwoon to jump back out of shock. “I didn’t mean to startle you as I can see where you’re coming from.” She smiled. “Honestly, I don’t blame you and those thoughts as they are understandable from an outsider’s perspective. Except that’s never been an issue.

“You see, we aren’t opposed to breeding with rogues. Plus, many loners join our ranks to have pups and may move on but may leave a pup or two with us. That and we have marriages between other packs to keep peace and maintain a steady relationship with them.” Yeseul explained and then winked at him. “Plus, with you that’s an extra lone wolf that’s been added to our ranks.”

Taekwoon blushed and looked away as Minseok groaned. “Seriously?”

Yeseul shrugged. “Whatever, it isn’t like Sanghyuk is going to get jealous or anything.”

Minseok scowled at her but Taekwoon just frowned. “Why would Sanghyuk get jealous?”

Yeseul opened her mouth but was cut off by another voice coming in.

“Don’t you say anything.”

Hongbin walked up and ignored Yeseul’s pout and Minseok’s smug expression. “Anyway…How is the building coming along? I think Daesung wants it to be an area for the pups when they are meant to be healing. Since it’s close to the hospital and all that.”

“It’s coming along well.” Xiumin said and then flicked his ear. “I am surprised Haebin and Sanghyuk haven’t tried to kill each other yet.”

“Sanghyuk’s wrist is bleeding again.” Taekwoon added.

“Is that so?” Hongbin turned to him and Taekwoon nodded. “Then that must be why. Haebin probably doesn’t want him to strain himself anymore.”

“He should care for himself better.” Taekwoon muttered but knew that the others either hadn’t heard him or were just putting onto a different topic. He couldn’t blame them though. They were probably so used to Sanghyuk doing this to himself.

“How was the hunt?” Xiumin asked.

Hongbin shrugged and made a motion of ‘so-and-so’. “It was good. We managed to snag a few deer.”

“Well, at least the herds haven’t moved on just yet.” Yeseul said, trying to raise the mood of Hongbin.

“Yeah, but they seem to sense that this winter is going to be difficult.”

Taekwoon frowned at them but turned his gaze back down to the ground. His ears twitched and then laid back against his skull.

Hongbin tilted his head back. “I don’t want to get our hopes up. Our pack is tussled up and the hunting party were distracted.”

“How so?” Xiumin asked.

“We couldn’t focus, it was like we were all expecting something to happen.”

Taekwoon turned his head to properly have his own questions answered. Shouldn’t he have a say in the entire thing as well? Can’t he assist in helping the pack in this time?

However, he never got to say anything.

“Sanghyuk! Haebin!”

They all snapped their heads towards Jinki who was glaring at the twins. Both of which looked apologetic and Jinki frowned, tail flicking from side to side.

“How many times do I have to tell you two? Focus!”

“Sorry, Jinki.” Sanghyuk and Haebin muttered, both turning to their jobs.

“Those two, seriously.”

They turned to see Hakyeon and Amber walk up, Hakyeon was frowning but Amber looked very amused by it all. Her short hair bobbed around as her ears flicked in interest and her gaze landed on Taekwoon. She sent him a soft smile and Taekwoon ducked his head out of embarrassment.

“Oh, relax.” Amber flicked Hakyeon with her tail. “They are just having fun.”

“They are getting distracted.” Hakyeon argued.

“They are focused enough. You worry too much.”

“Can’t I be concerned?” Hakyeon asked. “It’s part of my parents’ jobs to be concerned about the pack and the Alphas as well, you know.”

“Your mum must be proud to have such a diligent child, like yourself.” Xiumin agreed. “But stressing about Sanghyuk and Haebin isn’t going to do you any good. Plus, your brother is going to take the mantle of Epsilon after your mother steps down, so you shouldn’t worry too much.”

“I can’t help it.” Hakyeon snorted and Taekwoon found himself studying what Hakyeon and Amber were wearing.

Their clothes looked like they are made for heading out and travelling, light-weight and breathable. The colours were muted browns and tans that blended in well with their fur, Hakyeon’s lighter brown and Amber’s more amber colouration. It’s where her name stems from, Taekwoon had found out really quickly during his first week meeting every pack member.

 

“Where are you going?”

Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon and looked down at his clothes before laughing. “Oh, this. You mustn’t be aware of our travel clothes then.”

“No, I recognised them.” Taekwoon muttered, feeling slightly irritated that Hakyeon implied that he didn’t know what travel clothes are. He’s seen the Alphas dressed in travel clothes the three times they had to leave town and go to a sister pack, after all. “I just don’t know where you are going.”

“We are going to a sister pack.” Amber declared. “We don’t know which one yet, but we’ll figure it out on the way there.”

Yeseul wagged her tail as an excited grin crossed her face. “Oh! Can I came with?”

Amber smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Just wanting to see your girlfriend are you?”

“No.”

“You are~” Amber threw her arm around Yeseul’s shoulders and tugged her down. “But I’ll let you in a little secret. I’d be down to see you reunite with your girl.”

“I am not surprised by that.”

“It’s a secret.”

“Not with your voice declaring it for everyone to hear.”

Taekwoon giggled softly to himself, tail twitching and then wagging slowly. Hakyeon smiled at him, looking pleased that Taekwoon was finding the entire exchange amusing and reassuring that he is part of the pack.

“But, if you want to, it has to be quick.” Hakyeon said, catching Yeseul and Amber’s attention.

Amber paused, brows furrowing in confusion. Suddenly, she let out a cry of recollection that had Yeseul frowning at her and Hakyeon shaking his head in mild annoyance.

Taekwoon frowned and glanced at Hakyeon. “Why does it have to be quick?”

“Because the Alpha meeting is coming up.” Amber said brightly.

“Alpha meeting?” Taekwoon asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Xiumin spoke up. “Oh yeah, you don’t know about them.” Taekwoon shook his head. “It’s a peaceful time where the Alphas of different packs come together to talk. It usually happens once a year, just before Winter. This is because Winter can be a difficult time for many packs and it helps the packs to know that the others are there to help if need be.”

“I can imagine that.” Taekwoon said, voice dropping in volume. “Winter was always terrible…Then again, I was a rogue for my entire life…”

“You have our pack now.” Amber said, grinning at him. “So, you aren’t a rogue and Winter is fine with our pack. We know how to survive.”

Taekwoon nodded and then looked at Hakyeon again. “So…Why do you have to be back quick?”

“Well, the pack is vulnerable during the meetings, so the pack needs as many full-grown wolves in the main pack. Though ours can be difficult to get to, doesn’t mean it’s impossible.” Hakyeon explained. “So, rogues tend to come to packs looking for trouble.”

“Has that happened to you before?” Taekwoon asked, laying his ears back.

“Only once or twice.”

The young wolves turned their heads to see Juwon and Miyong approach them. Glancing at Sanghyuk and Haebin who also turned to face their parents before turning back to their work.

“It is rare. Many rogues know better than to start a fight with a pack as large as ours.” Juwon explained.

“But it does happen.” Yeseul added. “It’s the Epsilon’s duties to monitor the pack borders, especially during the times the Alphas aren’t at home.”

Taekwoon nodded. That made sense.

Hakyeon looked at his older sister. “That’s why we can’t be gone for long. And why I doubt you should leave the town.”

“Aw.” Yeseul laughed. “You shouldn’t worry about me, baby brother. I can handle myself better than you can.”

Hakyeon stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed again at him.

Miyong smiled. “Well, Yeseul. You can go and see your girlfriend. We know it’s been a while and there is nothing wrong with you visiting someone who you love so much.”

Yeseul perked up, tail wagging rapidly. “Really? You mean it?”

“Of course.”

“Even if that means leaving the pack without two of its Epsilons?” Hakyeon asked, cautious and Taekwoon could tell that he wanted to make sure that their Alphas were fully okay with the entire thing first and foremost.

“Your mother and older brother is still here.” Miyong pointed out. “The main pack can survive a little while. It’s not going to collapse if you two aren’t here.”

“We know but-“

“Relax.” Juwon said and Taekwoon was amazed to see Hakyeon and Yeseul both immediately backed down and seemed to almost bow.

Taekwoon knew that Juwon didn’t even demand for them to back down or to submit. Yet, everyone trusted their Alphas unconditionally, listening to their words even when they don’t seem to be. This was shown by the fact that Hongbin, Amber and Xiumin also bowed their heads.

“Alpha.” Hakyeon said.

“Go on.” Juwon nodded his head in the direction of the town entrance. “No one is stopping or preventing you from doing so.” He smiled warmly. “It will be fine if you aren’t here when we are gone because we trust every pack member.”

Amber grinned and wagged her tail. “Yes, of course, Alpha.”

Taekwoon looked at the scene and realised how much he actually missed with being in a pack that he was originally part of. He missed out on so much and didn’t truly understand what it is like to be in a happy and healthy pack.

“We’ll be back before you so you won’t even know we were gone.” Yeseul said sounding incredibly convinced and grabbed Hakyeon and Amber’s arms and began to drag them behind her.

“Hey!”

“We can walk on our own!”

Miyong and Juwon shared an amused look between each other while Xiumin and Hongbin could only openly laugh at their antics. Taekwoon wondered how normal this was for their pack. He lowered his head and let his tail curl around his body slightly to try and ease his mind.

Taekwoon just hoped that they weren’t going to be ruined because of him.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk turned to face the ground and saw Taekwoon being pulled into a conversation by his parents. Xiumin and Hongbin were talking between themselves, most likely about the latest hunt and how well the prey is running.

He felt a smile appear on his face, the scene he was witnessing was too sweet and endearing for him to handle. So he’d normally handle it like we usually would, which is ignore it but he didn’t want to. The last thing he wanted was to make Taekwoon feel like he wasn’t loved.

Okay. Love was probably a strong word but it felt right in Sanghyuk’s mind.

Even if he knew everything about him, Sanghyuk doubted that his thoughts on Taekwoon would change drastically.

His ear twitched and with a silent yelp he jerked back as a piece of paper was flung at him.

Watching it hit the ground, Sanghyuk blinked before snapping his head around to glare at Haebin who merely raised an eyebrow at him. She nodded towards the building and seemed to be mildly teasing him about getting distracted by Taekwoon’s appearance.

“I would’ve been killed if I threw anything other than a piece of paper.” She said simply.

Sanghyuk growled and bared his teeth. “Which is right. Anyway, what was that for?”

“You were distracted.”

“So you threw a piece of paper at me?”

“It got your attention, didn’t it?”

Sanghyuk let out another growl, louder this time.

Almost instantly he heard a deeper growl respond and he snapped his gaze towards his father who was watching him closely. Everyone had frozen as they stared at the Alpha and Heir, worried about something happening that no one was sure what to do.

Sanghyuk noticed his mother looking at his father with concern and stiffened when he saw Taekwoon staring at him with wide eyes. As if he was scared of what just happened.

Sanghyuk whined and looked away, a show and display of submission and the pack members shrugged and returned to what they were doing previously.

He’ll apologise to scaring Taekwoon once this was done and he’d thought about it.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m sorry.”

Taekwoon looked at Sanghyuk who was rubbing his arm awkwardly as he panicked over how Taekwoon was reacting to his previous growl earlier that day.

“It’s alright.” Taekwoon smiled at him.

Sanghyuk looked startled by the smile but returned it. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“I know.”

“I am meant to make you feel more comfortable and I just made it worse.”

“You didn’t mean to. That’s what is important.”

“I-“

“If you say you are sorry one more time, I will shave your wolf form while you sleep.”

“Okay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Songhyon stood in the doorway to the living room, staring at Sanghyuk, Haebin and Kangmin who were strewn across the living room. Looking like they were dressed to go to a formal event but still being pretty relaxed as they were still at home.

He sighed and rubbed his face.

“Why aren’t you three getting ready?” He asked, removing his hand to stare at them pointedly but knew that they weren’t looking at him.

“I will end you!” Haebin screeched as she and Sanghyuk faced each other off in Smash Bros.

“Good luck with that!” Sanghyuk taunted, eyes sparkling and a smirk settling on his face.

Holland scowled over his book at his two younger siblings. “Because some two people are trying to best each other in a video game rather than prepare for the trip.”

Yikyun chuckled from where she sat beside Kangmin, who was cuddled up against her side. His gaze was focused on the TV and watched Haebin and Sanghyuk facing each other in a neck and neck competition. Songhyon sighed and shook his head at their actions.

“And they aren’t.”

“Clearly.” Holland muttered. “And we leave in an hour.”

“We are dressed.” Sanghyuk spoke, tilting his head back slightly as he awaited for Haebin to choose her next character to use. “We’ve been dressed and ready for hours.”

“Yeah.” Haebin agreed and they watched as Haebin’s character managed to quickly knock Sanghyuk’s character off the level platform. “Ha! Take that!”

“Fuck you!”

“Someone’s jealous~” Haebin smirked at Sanghyuk who only bared his teeth at her but grumbled and turned back to the screen.

Kangmin huffed and muttered lowly. “I don’t want to go to the meeting.”

Yikyun ruffled his hair gently, her fingers rubbing into his scalp. “It will be fine. It’s once a year and you don’t have to go every year.”

“But why do I have to go this year?” Kangmin asked, tilting his head back to stare at his grandmother.

“Because you have only attended one prior meeting.” Sanghyuk said. “It’s a requirement to go to at least five when you are old enough.”

Kangmin tucked his tail close to his body. “I don’t wanna though.”

Yikyun chuckled softly. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

Songhyon nodded. “And it’s good to know the other Alphas.”

“But why?” Kangmin huffed. “Sanghyuk is next Alpha.”

“But what if something happens to Haebin and me which would make you heir?” Sanghyuk asked before lunging at Haebin, tossing his controller to the side when she knocked off his character again. “Cheater!”

“I’m not a cheater! You just suck!” Haebin laughed, shoving Sanghyuk away from her.

“I don’t!”

“You definitely do!”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth but suddenly snapped his jaw shut as his ears twitched. Their was soft speaking from the next room and noticed his family also react as well.

“You really don’t need to worry about the Pack. You know we will watch and protect it with our dying breaths.” Daejung said, facing Juwon and Miyong. “Your Betas are always here.”

“We know, Daejung, and we are thankful for your duty to the pack as whole. Even to the things that you don’t realise you do.” Juwon smiled.

Daejung blinked and Chiun blushed deeply. “Alpha…You flatter us too much.”

“The truth can flatter many.” Miyong laughed and Chiun sighed and gave her friend a look but also laughed along.

Daejung looked out towards the pack town. “Hyerim will also do whatever she can as well.”

“Thank you.” Juwon lowered his head and nudged Daejung who could only grin brightly at his Alpha in response.

Sanghyuk smiled at the sight in front of him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk ran a hand through his hair as Taekwoon stood beside him. His eyes were soft as he stared at his hair, raising his hand and nudging Sanghyuk’s away to smooth out his locks.

“You’re messing it up.” Taekwoon scolded.

Sanghyuk chuckled and leaned into his palm but Taekwoon removed it shortly after. “Sorry.”

The white wolf rolled his eyes and turned away, grumbling under his breath. Sanghyuk was about to lean towards him and ask him what he was saying but was startled by a comment by his parents.

“We’ll keep Sanghyuk away from starting any fights.” Miyong said, voice lilting.

“Me?” Sanghyuk said, ears twitching. “Starting a fight? I’ve never done such a thing.” He was just acting as though he was hurt.

He heard a cough from his father who smirked slightly at his son. “We keep a list.”

“DAD!”

Taekwoon, along with the other pack members, laughed at the interaction that wasn’t a worry. Sanghyuk would grumble but hearing Taekwoon giggle and cover his smile with his hand while his ears laid back to blend and hide in his hair, made him feel as though he should keep quiet.

Plus, it was an adorable sight that he had to witness.

Sanghyuk huffed and shook his head. “Anyway, I’m a good Alpha at those meetings. The other Alphas like me.”

“You have ‘em fooled.” Holland laughed and Sanghyuk frowned at him.

“Do not.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and leaned towards Taekwoon who managed to get his giggles under control. “He claims that, but he’s charming enough to fool them all into thinking he is amazing.”

“But I am.”

“You are so modest.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“No.” Jaehwan bluntly stated and Sanghyuk paused before shooting him a betrayed and exaggerated hurt look. Taekwoon couldn’t help but chuckle at the interaction between the pair.

“Anyway,” Sanghyuk waved his hand. “It’s only a couple of days. And I won’t get into any needless fights.”

“Needless fights.” Holland snorted. “Okay.”

Sanghyuk stuck his tongue out at his brother before turning to Jaehwan and Taekwoon once again. “Jae, don’t do anything to Taekwoon, please.”

“What would I do?”

“A lot of things.” Sanghyuk stressed just as his parents called for him to hurry up. “Coming!” He turned to run towards his family as Jaehwan waved him off.

The pack watched the family enter into the carriage that had been pulled into the town while they were saying their goodbyes to their friends and packmates. Taekwoon felt his ear twitch as it pulled out of the town and he glanced at Jaehwan.

“Don’t you have cars? I’ve seen some packs with them.” He asked.

Jaehwan nodded. “Yeah, but the Alpha meeting location is actually pretty close. So we use carriages instead.”

Taekwoon nodded and watched as it faded from sight. “Will they be alright?”

Jaehwan laughed and nudged Taekwoon playfully. “Of course they will be. It’s only for three days at least.”

Taekwoon sighed and nodded, eyes turning down towards the ground. An Alpha meeting. For all the packs in the area, which can only mean one thing.

His father was going to most likely be there.


	12. So Much to Experience *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a while and it's so long but man I loved this chapter

Sanghyuk stretched as he and his family finally reached the building that the Alpha meeting would be held in for this year. The wind was weak and was somewhat soothing on Sanghyuk’s body as he looked at Kangmin who had stopped in his tracks, staring at the sight in front of him.

He wasn’t surprised.

The building was always something that amazed everyone who saw it for the first time. Though this wasn’t the first time Kangmin had seen it, it would be the first time he would properly recall everything.

The building was huge, an old factory that humans had abandoned so many generations ago. Nature had taken it over but the packs had worked together to make it look appealing to the packs and what they all wanted it to represent.

The packs are one with nature after all and the building represents the love the packs have for peace and equality with nature. It could do it’s course but the packs would do what they could to make it work to their advantage.

Everyone also worked together to keep the building from crumbling away to dust.

“It’s really cool.” Kangmin said, his voice breathless in awe and shock.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “It is isn’t it.”

The scents of the other Alphas that he rarely interacted with now but had grown to accept and recognise their different scents to name them with his eyes closed. He could now and hoped that Haebin and Kangmin didn’t really have to do that.

Yet he could hear his parents reminding them all that they all needed to know that.

However, they rarely interacted with other packs in general. Moon Shadows were reclusive and tended to keep to their own as they had been fooled by many other packs in the past. Those packs are long gone but old habits die hard. The only packs that they ever interact with a lot more often were the Evening Pack and Graymaw Claws, as both of them were once part of Moon Shadows generations ago.

They resided nearby and they had different histories with them both and would explain why the Evening Pack took in Taekwoon’s old pack so readily.

Graymaw Claws left about ten generations prior, right after Moon Shadows became the dominant pack in the area. They just didn’t need their protection and had left quite peacefully, remaining in good graces with Moon Shadows because of that.

Evening Pack however was a completely different story. They left about three generations ago and it was a disastrous time considering that they decided to attack Moon Shadows from the inside. They were pretty much forced out of the pack and they left with a lot of animosity towards their old pack.

Sanghyuk sighed as he recalled it all.

Moon Shadows had pretty much pushed it aside. Evening Pack was not an issue considering they were no longer part of their pack and were quite small in comparison. Yet they were not letting it go.

“Don’t start a fight.” Juwon whispered into Sanghyuk’s ear and his son flicked his other ear in response.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” Haebin snickered and Holland also smirked slightly.

Kangmin looked between his siblings and raised his brows. Confusion was clear on his face but Sanghyuk shook his head and Kangmin looked away, getting the silent hint.

The family entered the building and noticed how majority of the packs were already present. They soft chatter died down as they took notice of the Moon Shadows Alphas approach them, there were soft greetings between the Alphas.

The Graymaw Claws Alphas moved aside to give them room. They were the only Alphas Sanghyuk liked to a degree, they just made him feel better and safer. As if they weren’t going to judge him for any mishaps. The other Alphas were tolerable at best but Sanghyuk was grateful that he didn’t need to see them too often and once a year for like two hours at least.

Alphas rarely fought now. Unlike generations ago when it was quite a common occurrence which they did to try and prove which Alphas were the strongest.

Nowadays they all realise that it’s pretty stupid because it should be judged by how healthy and large your pack is. Like Moon Shadows. Not that Sanghyuk meant to boast about it.

“We are still missing the Evening Pack.” Miyong said, glancing around the table and her ears twitched.

“Yes, no idea what is keeping them.” Another Alpha spoke up. “We were expecting you to take the longest, as per usual.”

“We had to made the trip quite quick from our town.” Juwon said. “The reason is a lot more…threatening.”

“How so?” One of the younger Alphas asked.

“Rogue wolves have been found in our territory. Probably trying to test their luck.”

Sanghyuk would have to admit that it’s not the best excuse considering the Evening Pack had attacked them twice now, but the rogue wolves was true. If they mentioned the Evening Pack there might be rumours that they had taken down another pack. They wouldn’t do such a thing.

It was the lowest thing a pack could do if there was another way to deal with it.

Sanghyuk blinked at the younger wolf as something suddenly came back to his mind. She was the Alpha of the pack that he knew several of his newer pack mates were once part of. Her parents were complete assholes, managing to abuse their wolves and forced several of them to leave.

“Hang on…Riley?” Sanghyuk saw her perk up and turn to him. Seems like he got her name correct after all. “Did your parents step down?”

Riley blinked before laughing. “Oh no. I challenged them. They lost.” She waved her hand. “I was getting sick and tired of how they were mistreating the pack so something had to happen.”

She lowered her head. “Except, the pack rebelled first and I had to ensure the pack didn’t break apart. I was their Alpha and I wasn’t going to let them fall apart.”

The other Alphas congratulated her on her work. They all knew the history of her pack and thankfully Riley was one of the better Alphas of her pack. She would be reliable and would do everything she could to ensure her pack grew strong once again. 

“Wow. What an inspirational standard.”

An unknown voice rang through the air. All the Alphas turned to face the entrance where they saw the newcomers.

Sanghyuk noticed his parents and siblings all stiffen. Kangmin only did because he recognised what pack they were from and the scent was quite recognisable for Sanghyuk. They were able to contain their growls which would clearly give away their dissatisfaction of who they saw.

The Alphas of the Evening Pack with another Alpha standing beside them.

It was that stranger that had spoken and the voice had grated on Sanghyuk’s ears.

“Who are you?” The oldest Alpha snarled as he jumped to his feet.

Sanghyuk was not surprised. Only Alphas that had packs in the area were allowed here, and you had to present yourself to the other packs before you attended the first Alpha meeting. So, they had every right to challenge his right to be here.

Yet something haunted him.

The scent from him.

He _knew_ that scent.

“I am Brayden, the Alpha of a rogue pack that is currently seeking solace with the Evening Pack.” The Alpha introduced himself.

The older Alpha growled. “And they will be the only ones who have welcomed you. You shouldn’t be here regardless of your status.” He looked at the Alphas of the Evening Pack. “Or are they worried that you’d take over their pack if you were left alone?”

“We are not!” The male hissed and Sanghyuk only slightly recalled that the name was lost on him but it came back to him that his name is Micco.

“You could have fooled us.”

Brayden shrugged. “I do not blame your disdain towards me…”

“Mohanjot. Alpha of Lichen Forest.”

“Mohanjot. But I have something to inform all of you of, as an old pack mate of mine is currently running wild.”

The Alphas all shared looks between them but Sanghyuk clenched his hand on his leg. He hoped he was just jumping to conclusions.

Somehow he knew he wasn’t.

“Why? Normally rogues wouldn’t be that much of an issue.” Riley said.

Sanghyuk praised her. She was the youngest here and was one of the Alphas challenging Brayden.

“This wolf is a threat to whichever pack it decides to rest in. My own pack, along with other packs we have been friendly with, have been destroyed by its selfishness.” Brayden’s eyes grew hard. “A white wolf.”

Graymaw Claw’s Alpha, Aurora, frowned as he ears pulled forward. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“White wolves are calmer and gentler.” She said. “They are never threats. It’s not an exaggeration, they just aren’t.”

Juwon leaned back in his chair, managing to keep his face stoic without showing any signs of irritation. “What has this wolf done?”

Brayden glanced at them properly now, eyes seeming to glean when he realised that they were the Alphas of Moon Shadows. Sanghyuk saw something darker flicker behind his gaze and noticed Kangmin shift and push slightly closer to him. The young Alpha managed to keep his anger held back and at bay.

“Shouldn’t you heed an Alpha’s claims?”

“Alphas of rogue packs, like yours, don’t tend to have the best reputation in this area.” Juwon said, raising an eyebrow and Sanghyuk could see all the other Alphas looking between them. Worried and seemed ready to jump forward if need be. “Plus, we have heard many false accusations on pack members that left the pack. So forgive us for being doubtful of your words.”

Brayden looked around the room, getting the idea that none of them believed him (save the Alphas of the Evening Pack). “My son betrayed my pack. He led to the destruction of our pack and territory, forcing us away from our old home and was the main reason we could never settle down. He does not care about the pack he resides in for he will do anything to keep himself safe, even if it means leading to the deaths of innocents.”

Sanghyuk clenched his hand and moved his other to lightly squeeze and comfort Kangmin who had flinched away at the ferocity in Brayden’s voice. Holland pressed his shoulder against Sanghyuk’s, a silent comfort which was only slightly reassuring. He felt Haebin’s fingers curl around his and give a reassuring squeeze.

His wolf almost stood up to growl but Sanghyuk was able to push that part of him back. He didn’t want a fight after all, even if he wanted to challenge Brayden’s claims about Taekwoon – who it could only be about.

Taekwoon was his son?

That explains Taekwoon’s initial dislike towards Alphas and why he was so hesitant upon moving into the Alpha house. Even though it would help quicken up the speed his scent would alter. He accepted it once he found out about that fact and that his original scent would be pretty much gone after six months.

Haebin hissed quietly but Sanghyuk heard her. “I don’t blame Taekwoon for running away, Brayden is an asshole.”

Holland snorted. “You already got that vibe from Taekwoon’s reluctance to speak about him.”

Juwon grumbled. “I would be ashamed if I was that terrible of a father that my own child would run away.”

Sanghyuk looked around the group and noticed that a few of the other Alphas were having similar thoughts as his parents. He knew his parents were incredibly protective and it seemed like Juwon’s words had gotten to everyone else as well. Rogue Alphas weren’t taken very seriously after all.

Sanghyuk knew he’d have to speak to Taekwoon about this as soon as they returned home. This wasn’t something he could potentially put off for any longer. He didn’t want to force the story out of Taekwoon but if that is what is needed to get the truth then he would do it.

But he wasn’t too worried. Taekwoon had submitted to his parents and accepted that he was part of the pack. Taekwoon would most likely be willing to talk as long as he felt safe and comfortable doing so. Much like anyone in any pack.

Meeting Brayden’s gaze he saw his face contort into a scowl. Though he said nothing else during the meeting unless directly spoken to. Seemed like he knew his place but wasn’t happy with it. 

His father brought up the attacks on their sister packs and the other Alphas promised to keep an eye out for any potential threats. Sanghyuk had to keep a smirk down when he saw the Evening Pack and Brayden stiffen up at those words.

Good.

They should be scared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk stretched and smiled at Kangmin who scuffed the ground with his shoe. “What’s up, kiddo?”

“I was so bored.” Kangmin wailed.

Sanghyuk shook his head and ruffled Kangmin’s hair. He faltered slightly when Kangmin didn’t bother to try and swat his hand away like he normally would on a good day. Yet he didn’t get the time to ask Kangmin what was wrong because someone interrupted them.

“Miyong. Juwon.”

Turning their heads around, they saw Brayden approaching them and Sanghyuk wondered if Taekwoon got his colouration from his mother. Since Brayden was much darker than Taekwoon was – which wasn’t difficult since Taekwoon is indeed a white wolf.

Juwon paused and then stepped up to meet Brayden, putting himself between the other Alpha and his family. His sniffed the air. “Your scent is familiar, Brayden.”

“Is that how you greet someone?” Brayden growled but continued before Juwon could say anything. “Anyway, that scent is the same one my son carries.”

“That’s not it. You trespassed on our territory almost two decades ago. You were going to attack my children.”

Sanghyuk felt a shiver run down his spine and turned to look at Haebin who met his gaze. Realisation dawned on them. The adult wolf who almost attacked them and was chased off by their parents.

That was Brayden.

Sanghyuk laid his ears back. The young white wolf pup he saw that day. That was Taekwoon.

That made sense, tying into the fact that Fated Mates will never take another mate proper after meeting the one who they are meant to be with. So, their bond really must’ve started when they were so young, or at least opened up their bond to the very beginning.

“I know you have my son.” Brayden stated but as he stepped closer, Juwon snarled at him that made him hesitate. Rethinking his decision as he stood up tall and proudly.

“He is our business.” Juwon replied smoothly, calming down. “He has accepted our pack as his own, so if you really want him then by all means you can come and speak with us peacefully.”

Brayden met his gaze evenly. “You really should just hand him over.”

“We do not hand over packmates without a reason.” Miyong said. “Threatening his life is not a good enough reason and we have the right to keep him with us. Regardless of your claims.”

“He will destroy your pack from the inside out.”

“Then we will deal with it ourselves.” Miyong raised her chin and growled, her own wolf pushing through the normal barrier.

Brayden snarled and turned around to walk away, shooting a comment over his shoulder. “You will regret that.”

Sanghyuk sighed and felt Kangmin press against his side. His fingers lowered to scratch behind his ear to try and ease his baby brother. Sanghyuk looked down at him and Kangmin turned to slightly bury his head into Sanghyuk’s shirt.

_Poor thing. He shouldn’t have to deal with this shit._

Brayden joined the Alphas of the Evening Pack and they all began to walk away together. Sanghyuk never wanted to see them again but knew he would. It would continue until something happened with Taekwoon.

The Graymaw Claws Alphas watched the scene from where they stood a few metres away. They looked worried and followed Brayden with their eyes before approaching Juwon and Miyong. Sanghyuk wanted to join them but his brother was more important right now.

“Does he really think threatening you will make you more inclined to hand over his son who is in your pack now?”

“Apparently he does.” Juwon sighed. “But we won’t give up so easily.”

“We can keep an eye out for any stranger wolves between our packs.” The female said.

Miyong smiled. “You don’t have to but if you want to.”

They nodded and nodded towards the four children and Sanghyuk inclined his head towards them. They bid their goodbyes to the Alphas of the pack they were once part of before turning around and walking back towards their own territory.

Miyong turned to face Sanghyuk but he spoke before his mother could say anything. He knew what was coming. Everyone did. “I’ll speak to Taekwoon, I promise. The day after we get home, while it is still fresh in my mind.”

Juwon nodded. “And only you, no one else.”

Sanghyuk noticed Holland shifted slightly but he didn’t mention it. No point is trying to antagonise his older brother. Holland would’ve done something if he knew or got the feeling Taekwoon was actually a threat.

He looked away, feeling unease gnaw at his body and Kangmin seemed to sense it from where he was pressed against him.

The young male raised his head to look up at him with wide eyes. “Brother, what’s wrong?”

“I just thought that maybe Taekwoon ran away because he refused to get married off.” Sanghyuk said. “But we’ll see when I finally talk to him.”

His parents nodded and Haebin looked up at the sky. “We should probably head home now. Best not to spend any time away from the pack with Brayden and the Evening Pack knowing we aren’t home now.”

Juwon turned to where their territory and carriage were. “You are correct, Haebin. The sooner we get going the sooner we get home.” He looked at Sanghyuk. “Son?”

Seems like his thoughts and realisation were clear on his face. Sanghyuk stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I was thinking about how I met Taekwoon the same day Brayden trespassed. It was brief and I thought I was seeing things but apparently I must’ve seen him. The bond would’ve begun to start then and therefore made it impossible for Taekwoon to find another mate.”

“That-“ Miyong shook her head. “It’s a possibility but I’ve never heard of the bond forming when you are pups.”

Juwon spoke up. “It doesn’t matter now anyway. We have to get home. We can think about this at a later date.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taekwoon rested his cheek on his arms as he had his eyes closed, taking in all the sounds and scents that filled the town. The fence was cold beneath his arms but it didn’t bother him too much.

The air was filled with the sound of the melodic strumming of a guitar at the steps of the Alpha house, two voices mixed in. It was a song that Taekwoon didn’t recognise but he wondered if that was because it was a song of the pack.

He’d heard from Jaehwan that each pack (group really) had their own individual song that they never presented in front of strangers but it was a song every member must learn. Or at least must be able to replicate or recognise it. This was the first time Taekwoon had heard it, and his heart swelled at the idea of that being the song.

He was truly part of the pack now.

He could hear the pups running through the town, laughing and squeaking as they danced between adults who were going about their day-to-day lives. He could hear parents telling the kids to be careful and watch where they are running.

Taekwoon wondered if Kangmin would typically join in the other pups with them running around like they are. He figured he did, since Kangmin seemed like the type to enjoy messing around and probably unintentionally making the lives of his packmates slightly more difficult and stressful.

He wanted to read but the song was distracting and just gave up, putting the book back into Sanghyuk’s room. He was allowed in there if Sanghyuk wasn’t home, since he had a huge selection of books to choose from if Taekwoon so desired.

Cracking open his eyes he saw Hongbin perched on the stairs, focused on getting the notes correctly that he didn’t even notice Jaehwan leaning against him. The older was singing to his hearts content, not seeming to try and make Hongbin’s playing easier for him.

That couldn’t be comfortable in the slightest.

Arei and Ichizo danced with each other, laughing and giggling especially when Hakyeon joined them. Spinning them around as their laughter filled the air. Kiyo stood to the side, holding the young infant, Mito who giggled as he watched his siblings. Kinam just raised his eyebrows as Hakyeon managed to drag a few other wolves into the dance.

Taekwoon felt his heart tug with a sense of longing.

He never had anything like this growing up. So, watching this pack interacting with everyone equally made him feel like he was missing out on something so important to a person’s development.

Looking back at his childhood, he definitely did.

No parents should do what his parents did to him.

Moon Shadows were a welcoming and comforting change to everything he had to deal with his past.

The song came to an end and Hongbin adjusted his guitar before shooting an annoyed look at Jaehwan, who seemed that he was able to rest firmer against his side. Taekwoon almost laughed at the judgemental expression on Hongbin’s face.

“Get off me, you lump.” Hongbin hissed.

Taekwoon decided to save them both from Jaehwan’s complaints. “I didn’t know you could play.”

Hongbin blinked before ducking his head, embarrassment perhaps? “I don’t often play in front of people.”

Jaehwan waved his hands around but stood up to let Hongbin breathe. “Yeah but he really should. Everyone should be aware of his amazing guitar playing skills. You and Sanghyuk both actually, but Sanghyuk is even more shy about his piano playing.”

“Sanghyuk can play piano?” Taekwoon asked, surprised. He’d been there for a while and hadn’t even heard a piano play once. Though he did recall that there did appear to be a piano in Sanghyuk’s room but he’s only ever seen one in his life.

“Yeah.” Jaehwan nodded. “He doesn’t play often, obviously.” Suddenly a slow smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Taekwoon. “But, perhaps he’ll play for you.”

“What?” He squeaked, reeling back, feeling his face heat up out of embarrassment.

“Nothing~”

It wasn’t nothing but Taekwoon pushed past it and turns to Kinam who was now standing by the Alpha house, watching his mate and kids play with the rest of the pack. Suddenly a conversation he overheard reappeared at the front of him mind, and Taekwoon decided that he should ask someone who might know about the entire thing.

“Kinam?” The older wolf hummed and turned to look back at him, giving Taekwoon his full attention. “Can I ask you something about mates?”

Kinam looked surprised that Taekwoon would ask something like that. Honestly, so was he and even Jaehwan and Hongbin looked at him. It wasn’t a question people would assume Taekwoon would willingly talk about.

Then again, Taekwoon tended to avoid all conversations about mates in general or just avoided being spoken to at those moments.

Kinam quickly schooled his features. “What do you want to know?”

“I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about Fated Mates.” Taekwoon said, voice dropping in volume. “I overheard Haebin mention it in passing when I was getting something to eat. I didn’t ask her what she was talking about because they didn’t know I was awake.”

The older wolf hummed and looked back at his mate. “I don’t actually know anything about Fated Mates. Other than the fact that they were a lot more common in the past.”

Taekwoon’s ears drooped. “Oh.”

“The Alphas would know more about it though. If you heard Haebin mention it then they would know.”

Taekwoon was about to say something when a loud howl ripped through the air around them.

Every single pack member stiffened and the pups all curled in on themselves, whimpering loudly. The howl settled and unease filled everyone. Taekwoon almost shivered out of pure fear.

Kinam flicked his ears. “Kiyo take the pups home, now. Hakyeon, help the other pups back to their parents.”

They didn’t argue and the pack quickly rushed around to get the pups away from the sound of the Alphas howl. Something must’ve happened on their way home.

Taekwoon opened his mouth but Jaehwan nudged him. “My parents will let you stay with us for the night until the Alphas calm down.”

Taekwoon stiffened at the idea that something would happen to him but Hongbin interjected. “You know they won’t harm anyone, Jaehwan. Lest of all someone in our pack.”

He turned to the town entrance as he saw the Alpha family walk in, irritation rolling off them in waves.

Without waiting for Jaehwan, Hongbin and Kinam, he ran towards them. He heard Kinam’s yell after him but ignored it.

He opened his mouth as he saw Namjoo, Sungjae and Dongheon reach Sanghyuk. They tried to crowd their heir but Sanghyuk snapped at them without any warning.

Taekwoon furrowed his brows and looked around to see wounds and some scratches and dried blood on each of them. He froze when he saw Kangmin had a gash on his shoulder that wasn’t bleeding but did seem to only be recently healed.

Looking around, the carriage was nowhere to be found and could only imagine what happened on their trip back.

Dongheon laid his ears back. “Sanghyuk, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“A rogue Alpha, Brayden, attacked us.” Sanghyuk snarled, baring his teeth and his wolf side pushing forward.

Taekwoon froze at the name of the Alpha and gulped quietly but saw Hyeyeon run up. Her hair looked frazzled as she studied Kangmin before dragging him away and snarled at Miyong and Juwon who instinctively reached for their son.

“I am checking his gash to make sure it isn’t that bad.” They let her take him to the hospital for a check-up, her voice was soft as she reassured the youngest Alpha.

Taekwoon was surprised that the Alphas seemed so frazzled, especially since they seemed so put together. He shivered when he saw Haebin looking at him, her gaze was sympathetic and glanced at Sanghyuk who seemed to be ignoring everyone.

He gulped and whimpered when she approached him. “Brayden?”

She nodded but she couldn’t say anything else before Sanghyuk snarled loudly without thinking about who had said it.

“Yeah, real nice guy. Managed to get some rogues to attack us on our way home just outside the territory, our carriage was ruined in the fight and Kangmin was injured. At least one of the sister packs were nearby and could chase him off.”

Taekwoon felt his body shake at Sanghyuk’s words.

This couldn’t be happening. No, they said they’d be fine and here they are getting attacked because of him.

Because his father was selfish and tracking him down without taking ‘no’ for an answer.

Sanghyuk stopped and blinked, meeting Taekwoon’s gaze for the first time since he arrived back. The snarl and glare on his face instantly vanished, eyes softening as he noticed the slight shiver that was wracking Taekwoon’s body.

He opened his mouth but Taekwoon snapped his head away, ears laying flat back.

Tears sprung to the corner of his eyes, but he knew that Sanghyuk wasn’t to blame. If he was in his shoes he’d react the same way. Kangmin had been injured and Sanghyuk probably was already quite weak considering his still injured wrist.

Sanghyuk let out a low noise before stalking past everyone to enter the Alpha house. Most of the pack followed him but no one knew if they should risk following him or just let him be alone.

Taekwoon could feel nervousness break out but Juwon and Miyong quickly walked around, calming down the pack the best they could. Haebin shared a look with Holland before following her brother, quietly reassuring her friends that Sanghyuk will be alright after a good sleep.

Holland nudged Taekwoon. “You want to come with us, or stay with Jaehwan?”

Taekwoon glanced at Jaehwan who looked as though he wanted Sanghyuk to follow him but was going to let him decide. He shrugged. “He won’t harm me, will he?”

“No.”

“Then why should I be scared of that possibility?”

Holland opened his mouth and then shut it again with a soft laugh. “Fine.” He looked around and nodded. “I have something to tell you.”

“Oh?” Taekwoon asked once they entered the building. “I wanted to ask you something but you can go first.” He knew better than to try and seem more important than an Alpha (even if Holland wasn’t).

Holland seemed surprised before lowering his voice. “There’s a reason Sanghyuk is so irritated with Brayden attacking us and threatening you. It’s a reason that you can’t tell Sanghyuk that you know. It could be beneficial but Sanghyuk would rather not put the stress on your shoulders, because he’s selfish and protective like that.”

Taekwoon merely flicked his ear.

Holland met his gaze evenly and Taekwoon couldn’t prevent the shiver once again. “What do you know about Fated Mates?”

“Just that they are meant to be together and they were more common in the past.” Taekwoon said. “I heard Haebin mention it in passing once but didn’t think much of it.”

“Heh, I had a feeling you did. Though it is said that since the first meeting that Fated Mates have with each other, regardless of how old they are, the bond that binds them together is formed or at least makes itself present.”

Taekwoon frowned. “I think I know what you are getting at but I’m not sure I understand.”

“Do you know why you didn’t want to take a mate?” Holland asked instead.

Taekwoon thought about it. He never really did. He always assumed that he didn’t want a mate because none of them were appealing and he was being forced into the relationship. “I don’t know.” Thinking back on it there was something that he did recall. “I just felt like I was waiting for someone.”

“And you didn’t choose a direction to run when we found you?”

“No.”

Holland laughed. “Oh. This…” He managed to calm himself down and eyed Taekwoon carefully. “Taekwoon, be honest with me. How would you react if I were to tell you that you and Sanghyuk are Fated Mates?”

Fated Mates?

Him and Sanghyuk?

“I’d think you were messing with me.” Taekwoon whispered, his voice failing him in his surprise.

Holland smiled in reassurance. “I know it doesn’t make sense.”

“No, it’s not that.” Taekwoon cut him off, surprising himself. “It makes sense. I just…Didn’t think anything of my trust in him. I just assumed it was because of his personality but when I heard about Fated Mates I had a sneaky suspicion.”

He shook his head. “But how can you be sure?”

“Easy. You are an Alpha born child yet your wolf form is a female, and you are younger than Sanghyuk.” Holland explained. “It’s rare for Alphas but more common in Fated Mates who are Alphas.”

“Oh.” He looked around the room. “Do you want me to say anything?”

“No. Sanghyuk is worried about Brayden and your old pack. You can tell him if you really want to but you have to prove to Sanghyuk that you are okay here and that he is capable of protecting you.” Holland said as they made their way into the hallway to the bedrooms. “He doesn’t want Brayden to be part of our pack if news gets out to him, because believe me,” His eyes hardened, “Sanghyuk would actually kill Brayden if he laid a finger on you.”

Taekwoon had a feeling that was the case.

“I will tell him tomorrow. If the opportunity presents itself.”

“If you wish, Taekwoon.” Holland said as he walked towards his room. “But be careful, just in case.”

“Sanghyuk won’t hurt me.” Taekwoon stated, knowing that that was true deep in his being.

“Then get some good rest.”

Taekwoon pushed open the closed door of Sanghyuk’s room. He peered into the darkness and saw a beautiful black wolf settled onto the bedsheets. Taekwoon stepped into the room and noticed that Sanghyuk had stiffened slightly before relaxing as he figured who it was.

The door clicked shut behind him and Taekwoon let his clothes fall to the floor before shifting into his wolf form. Taekwoon’s ears twitched as he realised how much smaller than Sanghyuk he was by the sheer presence Sanghyuk gave off.

He leaped onto the bed and saw Sanghyuk jerk his head up. Golden eyes focused on Taekwoon who sniffed and nudged him out of the ball he was curled into. He wagged his tail and nuzzled Sanghyuk’s neck with a soft noise in his throat.

Sanghyuk moved himself around and instantly Taekwoon curled up beside him. He took a deep breath full of Sanghyuk’s scent, before turning to nuzzle his head into Sanghyuk’s neck again. He curled up slightly, taking advantage of his small size.

He felt more so than heard the rumble that escaped Sanghyuk before a tongue came out and dragged across the top of his head. Sanghyuk adjusted himself to curl around Taekwoon, keeping him close in general. He let out an almost purr.

He could feel Sanghyuk drift off to sleep by the sudden weight on his back. The deep breathing from him eased Taekwoon who also let himself drift off. Feeling so protected curled up with Sanghyuk in a way he hadn’t felt in such a long time.

Perhaps he never did.

But all Taekwoon knew was that nothing could be better than this.


	13. Break The Silence *

The sunlight broke through the curtains and Sanghyuk felt his ears twitch as he turned his head to keep his gaze from the light. Already he could feel the warmth from the sun’s rays reaching and warming his fur to the point it was slightly uncomfortable. Especially since he could feel Taekwoon’s fur and body pressed against him.

It was an addicting sensation.

Sanghyuk wouldn’t be able to get over the feeling.

Sanghyuk blearily recalled how Taekwoon came to his room last night and cuddled close to him. Probably sensing his distress and hoping to try and calm him down. Well, he succeeded even if that wasn’t his intention.

He turned to bury his face into the soft white fur of Taekwoon’s neck, breathing in the now familiar and calming scent. Taekwoon shifted to bury his nose into Sanghyuk’s own chest, whining at every movement Sanghyuk made.

Sorry. He licked Taekwoon’s fur in apology.

His bed was much too warm and comfortable.

Getting up would be the worst thing that he’d ever do because of the fact that he’ll leave the presence of Taekwoon. Did he really have to get up?

“Sanghyuk!” He heard his mother yell. “Wake up!”

Actually, he takes back the entire peace of the morning. Since it was now disturbed and he let out a soft whine into Taekwoon’s fur. However, when he did this he could sense that Taekwoon was waking up.

_Please don’t wake up. I don’t want this moment to be ruined._

The door clicked open and Sanghyuk kept his ears back and his eyes closed. There was no way he was going to look at his mother and heard Miyong take in a sharp inhale before she let out a soft chuckle. He could tell she was amused by the sight that she was witnessing on the bed.

“I’m surprised at how small Taekwoon is.” Miyong said and Sanghyuk cracked open one of his eyes and flicked his tail.

He barely noticed Taekwoon’s size. All he knew was that Taekwoon was the perfect size for him to curl around and for Taekwoon to nestle into Sanghyuk’s side as wolves. Yet, taking a quick glance at them he knew that it would be easier to see when standing up.

“Do you want to get up?” Miyong asked, sensing Sanghyuk hesitation but allowing Sanghyuk to agree or disagree.

A shake of his head.

“Okay, but we’ll bring some food in to you because it is getting a little late to get breakfast. Your siblings are doing things around the pack.”

Sanghyuk raised his head and flicked his ears and sniffed, curious.

Miyong chuckled. “Haebin and Kangmin have gone to a sister pack for a few hours to catch up with friends. Holland is out with some packmates.”

Sanghyuk nodded and then lowered his head again. At least he now knew where his siblings are.

Miyong was about to close the door but spoke up again. “You should probably open the window. Get some proper air flow in the room.”

Sanghyuk made an acknowledging noise as the door shut behind his mother.

Taekwoon shifted against him, attempting to pull away but Sanghyuk draped one of his front paws over him and kept him on the bed. He heard a huff and then felt Taekwoon nip and tug at his fur.

When Sanghyuk rested further on Taekwoon a low growl rumbled from the smaller male. He paused and realised that he was probably annoying Taekwoon without letting him up. His tail flicked but moved back in order to let Taekwoon sit up from where he had been resting on the bed. Taekwoon’s tail wagged and thumped against the mattress as he moved to stand up.

Once he heard Taekwoon land on the floor, Sanghyuk stretched out along his bed with a satisfied whine. His paws tangled in the blankets and heard Taekwoon pad around slightly before he propped his front paws back onto the mattress.

Sanghyuk cracked open and eye and raise his head to stare at Taekwoon who was staring down at him with his aqua eyes. “Yes?”

“Come on, get up.”

“No.”

Before Taekwoon could say anything the door opened again to reveal Miyong holding a tray of food. She stared at the pair and then shook her head at them. She sent Taekwoon an apologetic smile and placed the tray on the table.

“I’m sorry my son is a nuisance.” She ruffled Taekwoon’s fur before leaving the room again.

When the door clicked shut once more Taekwoon moved away from the bed with a grumble that sounded along the lines of, “stubborn Alphas who don’t want to get up”.

Well, that just wasn’t true. Or perhaps it was for right now but not in general.

“I do want to get up.”

Taekwoon snorted.

“You’re not acting like it.”

Okay, there was a reason why Taekwoon seemed incredibly doubtful of his words. “Well, my bed is nice and warm.”

“I can agree with that.” Taekwoon said finally. “But even I got up and there is food for us.”

He heard footsteps on the floor and then Taekwoon yawned which caused Sanghyuk to stiffen ever so slightly. That didn’t sound like a wolf yawn at all. Did Taekwoon shift back?

Sanghyuk quickly recalled that Taekwoon had dropped his clothes into a pile by the bed before shifting and joining him on the bed. Which could only mean one thing. Taekwoon was walking around his room naked.

Shit.

“Can I burrow some of your clothes?”

Well that confirms it. He grumbled out a, ‘sure, why not’ which Taekwoon understood easily and continued to move around the room. Sanghyuk had to keep his eyes focused on his fur so he didn’t accidentally look at Taekwoon without permission.

However, perhaps Taekwoon wanted a better response since a blanket was soon thrown over his head making him yelp in surprise. What the hell, man?

“You better shift back so you can eat. Apparently you didn’t eat much yesterday.”

Oh. Yeah. He forgot about eating properly yesterday after meeting Brayden.

He heard the drawers opening and closing as Taekwoon looked for clothes to wear. Figuring that he might as well cooperate and shifted back to being a human. The blankets were soft against his skin and suddenly was struck with Taekwoon’s scent that lingered on the sheets.

Death would be lovely right here right now. He then frowned and flicked an ear. It would mean leaving Taekwoon alone with Brayden roaming around and never actually have a chance to be with Taekwoon. Yeah, it wasn’t even a choice.

“Come on, I don’t want to eat this food all by myself.”

Sanghyuk struggled with the blankets and let out a soft growl. “Fuck, how difficult is it to get out of this thing?”

“Says the person who messed it up upon shifting back.”

“Says the person who threw it on me in the first place.”

Taekwoon huffed. “I didn’t want you to look.”

“Afraid I’ll see something that I wouldn’t like?” Sanghyuk asked once he managed to wrangle the blankets off of him and turned to face Taekwoon. Suddenly he mouth ran dry, and his mind was unable to articulate what he saw.

Taekwoon’s hair was ruffled up from sleep and his eyes were aware but still slightly sleepy, but that wasn’t what caught Sanghyuk’s attention. He was wearing Sanghyuk’s sweatpants and one of his larger slightly shirts which hung off his shoulders. It revealed the pale skin of his shoulders that Sanghyuk’s wolf growled in appreciation.

Taekwoon looked so adorable, especially since Sanghyuk’s clothes made him look so much smaller than he was.

Sanghyuk suddenly paused as he noticed a scar on the back of Taekwoon’s left shoulder. His ears laid back and his wolf whined quietly with a lingering sense of protectiveness and almost possessiveness. Something had hurt Taekwoon and scarred him.

Taekwoon fiddled with the hem of the shirt and shook his head. “No, I wasn’t worried about that.”

He knew there was something that Taekwoon wasn’t telling him but he wasn’t going to push it. Sanghyuk pushed himself up against his pillows and raise his eyebrows. “You know, you don’t have to wear my clothes. I don’t mind-“

Taekwoon snapped his head up, his face burning bright red. “Shut up! You don’t mean that.”

“Oh but I do~”

Sanghyuk could feel his own heat up when he saw Taekwoon give him a disbelieving look. He sat up fully and let the blanket pool in his lap to keep himself covered. Best to not scare Taekwoon away.

Taekwoon turned to the food and picked up one of the pieces of apple. “Why aren’t you getting dressed?”

“Want to see me that badly?” Sanghyuk seemed to enjoy playing with fire when it comes to Taekwoon.

“You wish.”

“Perhaps I do.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes but Sanghyuk could see that his lips were upturned into a small smile. As Taekwoon’s back was turned to him now, Sanghyuk rolled out of bed to rummage around and throw on some pants at least. The clothes were restricting slightly but Sanghyuk could push past the feeling and returned to his bed.

He sunk his knees into the mattress as Taekwoon perched on the edge and offered him some of the food.. He took one of the pancakes and studied Taekwoon closely. Suddenly an idea sparked up in his mind.

“Hey Taekwoon, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Do you likes sales?”

Taekwoon looked over at him with a very confused look. Brows furrowed together as he stared at the young Alpha. “What?”

“Just answer the question.” Sanghyuk popped a strawberry into his mouth and raised his brows at Taekwoon.

“I mean…I like sales. Why?” Taekwoon sounded as though he knew where Sanghyuk was going with his words but Sanghyuk couldn’t really be sure about that.

“Good.” Sanghyuk’s lips curled upwards into a playful grin. “Because in my room, clothes are one hundred percent off.”

Taekwoon coughed as he choked on the pancake that he was eating and covered his mouth instantly afterwards. He turned away, trying not to laugh but Sanghyuk could see the deep blush on his cheeks that he was unable to hide. His ears were laid flat against his head and his tail curled around him out of embarrassment.

“Did I say something wrong?” Sanghyuk asked as he suddenly worried that perhaps he may have overstepped boundaries that he didn’t know of.

Taekwoon shook his head. “No…It was just a shock.” He gave him a look. “You shouldn’t say that to someone who you aren’t mates with.”

“Yet.” Sanghyuk said without thinking.

Taekwoon blinked, giving him a look before whispering softly, so low that Sanghyuk almost missed it. “Yeah, yet.”

“Anyway,” Sanghyuk finished off the food he was eating and grinned at Taekwoon who now relaxed his shoulders. “Don’t wear any clothes but mine. Especially in my room.”

He didn’t mean for it to come out, especially for it to come out in this kind of discussion right after he sensed that Taekwoon was awkward about being seen without clothing. Sanghyuk bit his tongue to try and keep his thoughts even and calm.

“Someone sound possessive.” Taekwoon said and Sanghyuk heard the slight playful tone to it.

“Well, I can’t help it. You look beautiful.”

Taekwoon looked over at him and scoffed lightly before turning back to the rest of the food. Sanghyuk could see his skin light up in a blush and grinned brightly. He shifted behind her and wagged his tail.

“Sanghyuk-“

“I am being one hundred percent truthful.” He let his ears droop as he sensed the unease and displeasure come from him. “Why, don’t you want me to say it?”

Sanghyuk hoped that wasn’t the case because he’d absolutely adore constantly calling Taekwoon beautiful until his final breath. It might not be appreciated very much by him but at least he was honest. However, if Taekwoon didn’t want it then he wasn’t going to push it.

“It’s not that exactly.” Taekwoon shifted and sat at the edge of the bed. “I just have bad memories of people calling me ‘beautiful’ and not meaning it.” He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it too much.”

He opened his mouth but shut it again. No point in trying to convince Taekwoon of otherwise.

His mind was made up.

“Well,” Sanghyuk started and stood up, “why don’t we go on a walk? Before the weather turns sour as it approaches winter.”

“Okay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The squirrels chittered and ran along the path, darting under bushes and then up trees. The herd of deer were grazing, the wind blowing the grass around them to carry the scent of fresh grass and rain. They didn’t seem bothered even when a few wild cats roamed through the landscape as well.

The cries of the birds above them was oddly calming and therapeutic.

The gravel path crunched underfoot as Taekwoon and Sanghyuk walked down it. Ignoring majority of the animals and plants that covered the path. Taekwoon was looking up at the clouds and frowned, his eyes were wide and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile at him.

“What is so special about the winters here?”

Sanghyuk was startled out of his thoughts and saw Taekwoon look at him with a very curious expression.

“Oh.” Sanghyuk cleared his throat. “Well, every five years a major storm comes by without snow. It’s been five years since the last major storm so we are expecting one this year.” He explained. It was difficult to explain to those who just didn’t really understand their seasons and weather patterns.

Taekwoon nodded in understanding.

Sanghyuk couldn’t help but notice that Taekwoon looked so happy and pleased, as though he wasn’t being hindered by thoughts. Stupid decisions plaguing his mind and causing him to curl away from everyone who shows him a bit of compassion and kindness.

He felt bad for having to ruin it.

“Taekwoon, can we talk?”

Taekwoon looked back at him and they both stopped in their tracks. Letting the wind curl around them and blow their hair out of their faces. His eyes looked guarded before they fell and looked calm and at ease.

He knew that Sanghyuk wanted to speak to him them.

“I guessed.” Taekwoon said. “You said you met my father at the Alpha meeting.”

He sounded so accepting of the fact, even coming off as given up on it. Sanghyuk frowned and met Taekwoon’s gaze and wanted to reach out to him but decided not to. Not until he was certain Taekwoon wouldn’t reject it.

“Yeah…I…” Sanghyuk took a deep breath as he organised out his thoughts. “I don’t…I don’t know how to feel about you not telling us that you are an Alpha.”

He met Taekwoon’s gaze and saw that he was looking away. Sighing, Sanghyuk looked around them, enjoying the feel of the wind. This conversation was going to be a difficult one to hold but Sanghyuk needed to talk to him about it and knew that Taekwoon would want to discuss it as well.

“I’m not upset. I understand.”

“You just don’t know how to feel?” Taekwoon asked and Sanghyuk realised that it did sound slightly stupid and arrogant.

“I just wished you had said something to me beforehand. I wasn’t expecting your father to be the Alpha you ran away from.”

“Things came up.” Taekwoon scuffed the ground and began walking down the path towards the lake. “But Holland knows.”

Sanghyuk hummed and trailed after him, letting Taekwoon set the pace and the conversation topics for now. He wasn’t going to chase up a conversation for now. While he wanted to know about Taekwoon’s past, it would be too risky right now.

“I realised that. He didn’t seem to surprised that Brayden was there.” Sanghyuk felt his ear flick in irritation. Okay, he didn’t mean to be irritable about it but he couldn’t help it.

“I figured I should tell someone.” Taekwoon said as they stood by the lake side, gaze fixated on the deep water in front of them. “Holland was there and I didn’t want to burden you.”

Sanghyuk stood right beside him and followed his gaze to the water as well. Might as well ease Taekwoon’s nervousness. “I understand. Holland is a great listener.”

“He really is. Your parents are lucky to have him.”

“Tell me about it.” Sanghyuk chuckled. “Holland helped take care of Haebin, Kangmin and myself when our parents were distracted and our grandparents couldn’t do as much.”

Taekwoon sighed.

“I wish I knew my sisters.”

Sanghyuk’s ears perked up and he turned to face Taekwoon who had his eyes closed. He heard a shaky inhale and Sanghyuk wrapped an arm around Taekwoon and tugged him back so they could sit on the grass. Taekwoon opened his eyes and Sanghyuk realised one true fact.

Taekwoon’s aqua eyes should never be full of tears. Not if he could do something about it.

“I never knew them, not really. Not even the one who is only barely older than me. All my memories of her are fuzzy because I was not in the best mindset at that time.” Taekwoon whispered.

Sanghyuk didn’t decide to say anything, letting Taekwoon talk about his past at his own leisure. He wasn’t going to push for something that Taekwoon didn’t want after all.

“My oldest sister is Yuni, she was married off to the Night Walkers pack to their Alpha.” Taekwoon’s voice caught. “I have very little memories off her, because she left when I was really young. I had probably just shown that my wolf is a female and then she was gone. My father didn’t care much, we had lost our territory when I was really young though so he was trying to get benefits of marrying his children into other packs.

“When I was very little, I must’ve caught the attention of another pack. Alphas having young pups all about the same age can be dangerous, especially since our pack was so small. They attacked us and my mum died protecting me so my father – Brayden – had always been really harsh towards me as he thought I was properly to blame for her death.”

Taekwoon ducked his head into his knees and Sanghyuk moved to wrap his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. His hands rubbed up and down Taekwoon’s back.

“You’re alright here.”

Sanghyuk whispered softly into Taekwoon’s ear. Taekwoon turned his head towards him and sniffed against the side of Sanghyuk’s neck. His tail flicked and curled around Sanghyuk and felt his tail curling around his waist as well.

“I don’t remember my second sister but my last sister is someone who I somewhat recall. They were both lovely to me and never let me get hurt by our father when they were around. My father couldn’t wait to get them away from me to try and push me into following his footsteps.

“It’d never work. My wolf was a female and no one would listen to an Alpha male with a female wolf.” Taekwoon muttered. “So my father tried selling me off but I could never accept any males he forced me to meet. I hated them all and tried to make it difficult for him.”

Sanghyuk hummed when he realised that is why Brayden claimed that Taekwoon ruined packs.

Taekwoon just refused to be mates with just anyone which made him feel proud. Proud of the fact that Taekwoon was willingly part of their pack and was accepting Sanghyuk. Even if he didn’t really know it.

“Your father is a liar.”

Taekwoon looked up at Sanghyuk with wide eyes, tears filling them which caused Sanghyuk’s heart to clench painfully in his chest. He adjusted Taekwoon against him and then let him rest fully against his chest. Sanghyuk’s hands came up to rub Taekwoon’s shoulders.

“He’s a liar and someone who you should hopefully never interact with again.”

Sanghyuk made sure he sounded very set in his words even if he didn’t really believe it. He was positive that Brayden would do anything to get Taekwoon and possibly even harm him.

More so than he already has.

Taekwoon shrugged. “He’s my father, whatever he told you he must’ve been set on it being the truth.”

“So claiming that you destroy every pack you join is the truth?” Sanghyuk asked, not liking the fact that his tone came off as hard and angry.

“So that’s what he told you…I guess it could be the truth if you took it that way.”

Sanghyuk grabbed Taekwoon’s face and turned it to face him properly. Hopefully Taekwoon could see that Sanghyuk was absolutely set on protecting him from whatever his father was planning. Not that Brayden should ever be called or considered as such.

Taekwoon shrugged again and buried his face into the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck. “Well, I was disgusted by the latest option. He came off as rude and pompous and I knew I deserved better. He only wanted me because a male Alpha with a female wolf is rare and maybe he just wanted to show me off.

“I lashed out when my father tried pushing me into it. I hate fighting but I attacked my father when he got too close. I’d been mistreated so much and my mind was running wild to the point that I couldn’t stand the idea of being hurt for not cooperating.” Taekwoon sighed before continuing. “My wolf was a female anyway; under normal circumstances my father wouldn’t have had any need for me to be married off. He considered marrying me off to a female Alpha but he figured I deserved worse.”

“You deserve so much more.” Sanghyuk found himself whispering as he carded his fingers through his hair. “More than I can ever give you.”

Taekwoon’s breath came out as shaky and Sanghyuk nuzzled against his head. _I am here. I am here._

“It wasn’t something you could control.” Sanghyuk wondered if he should mention their status as Fated Mates but decided against it. Taekwoon didn’t need to have that bomb be dropped on his head mere moments after confiding in him about his past.

The past wasn’t the entire story and there was still more than Sanghyuk was aware of. For now it would sate his curiosity.

“Brayden could’ve killed me.” Taekwoon whimpered. “No, he definitely would’ve if I didn’t fight back in time. He was why I was so badly injured when you found me.”

Sanghyuk’s fingers tightened around Taekwoon’s waist.

A growl ripped from Sanghyuk’s throat and Taekwoon almost laughed at the sound, nestling closer. He seemed comfortable despite the growl that Sanghyuk had let out.

“Ya know…I didn’t really believe Holland’s words from last night.”

Sanghyuk froze.

What?

“What?” He forced out.

Taekwoon bit his lip and moved his head away to look at Sanghyuk. His eyes were soft but full of understanding and knowledge. Sanghyuk knew exactly what Taekwoon was referring to.

“Holland told me about us…About us being Fated Mates.” Taekwoon whispered and fiddled with Sanghyuk’s shirt.

“Did he?” Sanghyuk’s voice cracked and he didn’t really know how he felt about Holland mentioning and bringing it up to Taekwoon before Sanghyuk was ready to talk about it. Though he wasn’t certain when he’d ever be ready to talk about it.

So Holland was doing him a favour.

Taekwoon gulped and seemed to misread Sanghyuk’s feelings, or perhaps he just wanted to clarify why Holland told him. “It was because you looked really angry and I knew you wouldn’t actually hurt me. Holland explained why you wouldn’t because Fated Mates can’t ever hurt each other, I got the idea that it would be extremely painful for both parties.”

Sanghyuk raised his hand to run his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair and felt Taekwoon let out a soft purr.

“I wish I told you myself but Holland did us both a favour.” He murmured and nuzzled into his hair again. “I should thank him the next time I get the chance.”

Taekwoon chuckled and smiled brightly at him. “Yeah, I think we both should.”

Sanghyuk let a smile spread across his face as he felt Taekwoon settle against his side properly. “I promise I will do everything I can to protect you from anything and everything that tries to hurt you.”

 _Except pups._ His wolf helpfully supplied and Sanghyuk quickly crushed that chain of thought.

He did not need to think about Taekwoon carrying his pups when his mate has just recently been open with him about his past. However, Taekwoon might’ve been able to get the rough hint or idea as to what just went through Sanghyuk’s brain, if his next statement was anything to go by.

“You can’t protect me from everything. Some things will hurt.”

“I know. I can try.”

Taekwoon pulled away slightly and cupped Sanghyuk’s face with his hands. The warmth that radiated off of his mate was soothing and relaxing.

“Look, you may want to protect me from everything then let me protect you from things as well.” Taekwoon murmured, his breath cascading over Sanghyuk’s lips. “Shouldn’t we protect each other?”

“Yes.” Sanghyuk said. “But, I know I am stronger than you and I’m not trying to say you aren’t strong because after all the shit I suspect you went through, you are so much stronger than me in that department.”

Taekwoon laughed softly. “Understandable.” His eyes lit up playfully. “I can tell you are strong.” One of his hands came to rest on Sanghyuk’s arm.

“Don’t.” Sanghyuk’s tone was warning but Taekwoon didn’t seem to really take the warning seriously.

Probably for the best actually.

“You wouldn’t do anything to me that I wouldn’t want.”

“Mm…” Sanghyuk hummed. “I’m not going to let you go, you’re stuck with me. Just so you know.”

Taekwoon shrugged. “I don’t mind. I was the one who found you after all, wasn’t I?”

Sanghyuk’s fingers curled under Taekwoon’s chin and moved his face closer to his own. Their breaths mingled between them but Sanghyuk was giving Taekwoon the ability to back out and away if he wanted to. Except he didn’t and even moved closer, not being against the whole idea of them kissing.

“Mine.” Sanghyuk couldn’t help the rumbling growl that broke through his lips despite his best attempts at trying to contain it. During the growl, Sanghyuk noticed that Taekwoon didn’t move away at the sound.

Taekwoon chuckled. “We aren’t mates yet.”

“Pretty much are.”

“I’m sure you can wait for my old pack to be dealt with.” Taekwoon whispered. “You are strong so I’m sure you can do something about it.”

Sanghyuk hummed again and let his eyes flutter open. When had they shut? He noticed that Taekwoon also let his own eyes flicker open out of curiosity. His expression was soft and so open and warm.

He could kiss him right now.

Kiss him and get it over and done with.

Perhaps his wolf would calm down if he did it.

Sanghyuk leaned in closer and felt Taekwoon’s hand come up to curl around his shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut and Sanghyuk opened his mouth ever so slightly, ears twitching and flicking as he took in Taekwoon’s scent.

However, it didn’t last.

A long and loud howl ripped through the air, forcing Sanghyuk and Taekwoon to separate and lean away from each other. The howl was different and Sanghyuk saw Taekwoon give him a worried expression, he pulled them both up to their feet.

He stared in the direction of the town and felt his wolf growl in worry.

His pack…

Sanghyuk shifted into his wolf form and tore off towards the town but spared a glance behind him to see Taekwoon had shifted as well and was following right behind him.

Something had happened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mother! Father!”

Miyong and Juwon snapped their heads around as they chatted with a few of the older wolves to ease their worries and concerns. Running into town as Sanghyuk and Taekwoon who both shifted back once they reached them.

Miyong only slightly noticed how much smaller Taekwoon was than Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk’s panicked look told Miyong that she had more pressing matters and that was making sure that Sanghyuk didn’t overreact. “Sanghyuk. Taekwoon.”

“What’s going on?” Sanghyuk asked once he reached them.

“We heard a wolf howl as well.” Juwon said as he checked over the two of them, much to the amusement of Jongsoo, Namsun and Hyemi.

“You thought it was us?” Sanghyuk asked as he swatted his father’s hands away. “Seriously, I’m fine. We’re fine. Nothing happened to either of us.”

Miyong glanced at Taekwoon as his ears perked up and his eyes widened. Looking behind him, Taekwoon’s tail flicked slightly before glancing back at the group.

“Taekwoon, was is it?”

“I…” Taekwoon faltered when they all turned to look at him. Sanghyuk’s eyes grew concerned that he didn’t even bother to try and hide. “I smell blood.”

“Blood?” Hyemi asked surprised before her ears laid flat back. “How can you identify the scent of blood even before I can? I’m the lead hunter here.”

Sanghyuk quickly stepped in before Taekwoon could hide away. “He’s an Alpha…or at least the child of an Alpha. That’s how he knows.” He glanced at Taekwoon briefly. “He’s been around the scent of blood more often than we have so he can figure out what it is pretty easily.”

It wasn’t really an answer that they wanted but it was the answer they were given.

Taekwoon’s face twist and then puffed up in indignation. “Are you saying I’m lying?”

“No.” Jongsoo said.

Miyong was glad that he broke in before Sanghyuk could react, especially since she saw his eyes darken. Her son should probably learn to control his emotions when Taekwoon is involved. Though that wouldn’t happen until they fully mated.

Juwon stepped in. “We have bigger issues than knowing what rank Taekwoon was in his last pack.”

Another howl echoed through the town.

They all turned their heads as a loud gasp and cry came from Sungjae. “Father! Dad! Chimin!”

“Jae?” Sanghyuk managed to get out.

They all froze when they saw Chimin come in covered in blood and wounds, being carried by Pyongchol and Jisung. Both looked freaked out as they helped get Chimin into town. Sungjae walked right behind his parents, ears laid back as he glanced at Sanghyuk.

Sungjae stumbled and Sanghyuk surged forward to grab his best friend and then they both turned to see Juwon and Miyong help with Chimin. Both Alphas looked stressed as they checked the wounds.

“What happened?” Juwon asked, the tone turning harsh as he directed the question to Pyongchol.

“We got jumped by a pack that called themselves Night Walkers.” Pyongchol growled out. “They managed to slip past a sister pack because there is a location that none of them are in.”

Night Walkers.

Miyong was about to ask more about it but noticed how both Sanghyuk and Taekwoon stiffened at the name. Her eyes narrowed in on her son and his mate who shared a worried and panicked look.

She opened her mouth but Sanghyuk managed to snap out of it when Taekwoon nodded.

“Get them to the healers, there is no time to discuss what happened just yet. Chimin needs medical help.” Sanghyuk barked, getting everyone’s asses into gear.

Miyong blinked and nodded, turning to Jisung who nodded himself. He grabbed Chimin and helped him get to the hospital to treat his wounds. Chimin sent Sanghyuk a thankful look and Sanghyuk laid his ears back and let a smile cross his face briefly before it vanished.

“Do you know them?” Pyongchol asked Taekwoon as he stared at him. “You stiffened when I mentioned their pack’s name.”

Taekwoon opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and Pyongchol growled. “Answer me!”

That was a mistake.

Sanghyuk’s snarl ripped through the air and caused the hair on everyone’s bodies to stand on end. He pushed in front of Pyongchol and towered over the Delta, ears laid back and teeth bared in a very threatening manner. Only a few seconds passed before Pyongchol realised that he should’ve kept his temper in check and instantly began to lower his head in submission.

“Taekwoon only knows them because his older sister was married into it.” Sanghyuk growled. “Keep your temper in check and don’t attack those when you don’t really understand what is going on. And especially don’t accuse people of hurting others when you know that they wouldn’t!”

Pyongchol almost whimpered and Miyong noticed how many of packmates also ducked their heads in submission. “Yes, Alpha…”

“Get some of the scouts to go out and try and find where Night Walkers is going to be located.” Sanghyuk barked. “They are probably working with Taekwoon’s old pack and his father to get to him. See if you can get anyone to try and infiltrate their ranks.”

“Yes Alpha.” Someone spoke but Miyong didn’t know who it was.

“And keep the pups inside the town until everything calms down.”

“What about your siblings?” Jongsoo asked cautiously, hesitant to accidentally piss off Sanghyuk.

“Well, you can send someone out to go and fetch Kangmin and Haebin who are at a sister pack.” Sanghyuk stated simply and turned to him. “Are you going to just hang around and wait for someone else to do it?” Jongsoo shook his head. “That’s what I thought.”

Jongsoo turned around and quickly hurried off to find them.

Sanghyuk called out. “While you’re at it. I want messages out to the standing leaders of our sister packs. I want a meeting ASAP.”

There were many calls of acknowledgement at Sanghyuk’s words as they hurried off to do what he wanted them to do. Miyong felt pride well up inside her and glanced at Juwon who was smiling proudly at their son.

“I’m impressed you are standing up for the pack.” Juwon said as Sanghyuk turned to him.

“This is my pack as well.” Sanghyuk sniffed. “Of course I am.”

Taekwoon squeaked and then they turned to face Taekwoon who ducked his head out of embarrassment. His ears and tail laid against his body and his eyes flickered up at Sanghyuk out of pure curiosity. Miyong opened her mouth but Sanghyuk beat her to it.

“Don’t.”

“I wasn’t going to do anything~” Taekwoon trilled playfully.

Miyong turned to Sanghyuk. “Does…Is Taekwoon aware?” Taekwoon was uncharacteristically playful towards Sanghyuk in a public location. While she had seen him be playful before it wasn’t to this extent.

“Yeah.” Sanghyuk nodded as he walked further into town. “He does. I’m going to check on Chimin.”

Miyong raised an eyebrow as Taekwoon followed Sanghyuk with an expression that she didn’t want to dwell on. “Behave yourself Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon spluttered and glanced at Miyong, his cheeks tinted bright red. He couldn’t make out any words but Miyong smirked and Juwon chuckled at him as well.

“I am only joking…Slightly.”


	14. The Heat Building *

Paws pressed into the grass as Kai let his body lower to the ground, long tail sweeping through the blades. Eyes narrowed as he scented to air to try and figure out where the scent of a stranger wolf was coming from.

Paws pressed lightly against the fallen leaves, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Eyes flickering towards Hakyeon who seemed to vanish into the trees with his rusty colour of his fur. Though the sun was shining through the canopy, both of them seemed to blend in with their surroundings.

Now, they normally wouldn’t be doing this, the whole scouting when it comes to an Epsilon and an Eta.

That is not something that they would do on a typical day but today wasn’t a typical day.

The Alphas (well sitting leaders) of the Sister packs were currently in town talking with their Alphas. Discussing about possible outside threats and the fact that they’d have to be more aware of potential dangers.

Kai sniffed the air before stopping in his tracks, letting out a soft huff to catch Hakyeon’s attention.

“What is it?” The Epsilon asked as he focused his gaze on the slightly younger wolf.

“I think the stranger wolf is that way.” He flicked west with his tail.

Without any more explanation, the Eta bolted towards the edge of the territory, listening to Hakyeon’s paw steps as he surged after him. Dirt, grass and leaves were kicked up in their wake as Kai tracked the scent. He was positive Hakyeon could follow it just fine but knew better than to just let Hakyeon go first.

Though Hakyeon would argue that Kai should let him go first because of the entire rank thing.

Hakyeon is naturally stronger than him after all.

“Kai. Stop.” Hakyeon’s voice rumbled through and Kai let himself skid to a halt glancing back at Hakyeon who quickly joined him.

“What? Why?” Kai didn’t mean to sound annoyed, as Hakyeon would’ve gotten him to stop for a good reason.

“The wolf is coming.”

“Then we fight it.”

Hakyeon turned to lock their gazes together. “We were told to scout, not to fight. So don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Kai fell silent, knowing better than to anger Hakyeon. He was right. Juwon told them to scout after all and he wasn’t one to ignore the words of his Alphas even if he almost did. The silence was broken only by cautious and hesitant paw steps. He took the chance to scent the air again even though the wind wasn’t benefitting either of them.

Blood.

A paw was placed in front of him and Kai jumped slightly, surprised that he didn’t even notice that he was about to leap forward and attack the stranger. He was thankful that he was with Hakyeon because the Epsilon isn’t someone who could be pushed around by a wolf who decided to launch forward. Kept them in line anyway.

The stranger was a slim wolf, brown fur covered in blood, scars and wounds. The ears were ripped up and Kai noticed how his fur seemed to hang off his body, as though there was no proper meat and fat on his bones. The stumbling of his feet made the young warrior pause out of guilt and shame.

The wolf stopped and looked around, its eyes looked sunken in, lost and confused. Shaking its head, it turned around and began to walk away, away and out of the territory. Soon enough it vanished in the shadows and Kai frowned to himself.

He turned his head away. _Why do I feel so bad about that wolf?_

“Poor thing.” Hakyeon whispered. “It looks so broken. I can only imagine what it has gone through.”

“What about the blood on its fur?” Kai asked, snapping his head up. “Can’t we get it? It’s hurt!”

Hakyeon looked at Kai who growled again and then he leaped forward and out of the bushes.

“Kai!” Hakyeon yelled before sighing to himself. “Dammit.”

Hakyeon leaped forward and followed close behind Kai. Hakyeon may want to go home but Kai was right.

You can’t leave an injured wolf alone. That is the lowest thing a wolf in a pack can do, regardless of if the other wolf had a pack. They’d be thankful that they would save them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Our packs are getting attacked by one rogue or a few every few weeks.”

“We keep seeing random lone wolves around the borders.”

“Those wolves keep looking at our pups.”

“Even going so far as to out right talk to us about our packs.”

Sanghyuk sighed as he heard the leaders of the sister packs discuss everything that has been happening to them in recent months, insisting they were in danger. While it normally wouldn’t be, they have become more and more common in recent months, even before Sanghyuk found Taekwoon. However, that didn’t mean that they were connected.

Well, then again. They could be. Sanghyuk didn’t know enough about these wolves that were attacking his pack to make any connections of the sort.

He worried for his pack, really he did. But couldn’t they talk one at a time.

“These wolves are getting bolder after every attack, even if we send them running with serious wounds.”

Serious wounds? Were they deliberately attacking the wolves to the point they could be recognisable from their scars alone? Sanghyuk held back a shiver at that prospect but he knew that it was more out of self-defence than pure desire to hurt anyone.

“It’s risky being away from our packs!”

Goddess. Their loud chatter was beginning to drive Sanghyuk up the wall in frustration. His ears twitched as he tried to sort through the voices but found himself unable to do so, so overwhelmed by everything that was being spoken to him.

His wolf growled lowly in the back of his mind and Sanghyuk let it creep forward. It would be beneficial in keeping everyone in check.

“Why are we being attacked?”

“Does it have something to do with that white wolf?”

“No way! That wolf showed up long after these attacks started.”

“SILENCE!”

The room fell silent almost instantly.

Sanghyuk had curled his lips back as his ears pulled forward with a low snarl. His tail slashed through the air with a no-nonsense manner about it, eyes narrowing and looking around the gathered wolves in front of him. His fingers and claws dug into the table, creating rips and dents in the wood.

He wasn’t surprised everyone fell silent, it was rare that Sanghyuk had snapped and as he was an Alpha it demanded attention and respect. His temper was something that was rarely tempered with because of his skill with keeping it in check. There was no desire in him to lead out of fear but sometimes he needed to get his point across and keep attention on him and his words.

“These wolves may be tied to Night Walkers, a pack that is working with Taekwoon’s old pack and might be the one attacking our pack. However, there is only one or two confirmed cases of this being the case but both of these were on the other side of the valley.” Sanghyuk snarled. “However, their claims are ill-used if they want to say they have a right to him, since they have abused Taekwoon who was their Alpha child. At least at one point.”

Holland and Haebin glanced at Sanghyuk, both looking uncertain if Sanghyuk should’ve said that out loud. Yet, everyone else shifted uncomfortably between each other.

The abuse of any Alpha child is strictly prohibited in pack laws and customs.

“Alpha.” Chorong called out from where she stood at the back of the group. “Why would anyone abuse the child of their Alpha?”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “His father pushed for them to do it.” His voice dropped but remained strong. “But because his wolf is female.”

Now that caught their attention.

“Are you joking?” Victoria raised an eyebrow, voice incredulous. “Abusing their Alpha child because their sex and their wolf sex doesn’t match up? What were they wanting to do? Sell him off to another pack to establish an alliance?”

Sanghyuk said nothing and that was the answer that they needed.

“Oh…” Baekhyun started, eyes sparkling. “Is he your mate?”

“Where did you come to that conclusion?” Sanghyuk hissed lowly, eyes narrowing at Baekhyun who didn’t seem bothered about potentially pissing him off.

A careless shrug. “I was just thinking that might be the case. Since you seem quite adamant on not talking about him but wanting to keep him safe, yet no mating marks or anything.” Baekhyun met his gaze evenly and Sanghyuk was impressed by his dedication.

“My…Fated Mate.” Sanghyuk said curtly, not leaving it open for discussion. “For now, we have to raise defences and see if you can follow these wolves back to a pack. If they don’t have a pack then it would be curious as to why they are attacking instead of asking to join.”

“And if they have a pack?”

“Then report back to me of everything you find out. We can figure out a plan to interrogate them and try and ease out tensions.” Sanghyuk replied simply.

“If that doesn’t work?” Ash asked from where they sat with their mate.

“Then we fight for the protection of our pack.” Sanghyuk raised his chin. There was no way that he would let a rogue pack go around attacking his pack without making a statement of their strength that shouldn’t be tested.

They nodded in understanding but the peace that settled around them was abruptly shattered.

The door slammed open to reveal Hakyeon, Kai and a wounded and scarred wolf that stared at the gathered wolves with wide eyes. Bright blue eyes shut when his met Sanghyuk’s, sensing the Alpha’s presence and submitting to it.

“Hakyeon! What is the meaning of this?” Sanghyuk asked, tearing his gaze off of the wolf. “Why do you have a loner with you?”

Hakyeon puffed out his chest. “Kai and I spotted him when he was travelling through our territory, but before you say anything his wounds aren’t all that bad and he’s a stubborn one apparently.” He gave him a look. “Didn’t want to go to the hospital when he found out he could speak with you personally himself, I guess.”

The wolf nodded.

Sanghyuk didn’t know what to say about that. Shaking his head, Sanghyuk decided that he could worry about it later.

“Do you have a name?” Sanghyuk asked first, best to get pleasantries out of the way.

The wolf opened his mouth before hesitating and then shaking his wolf. “No…I was called the Fallen Branch.” _For his brown fur, I’m guessing._ “No actual name.”

Sanghyuk felt sorry for him, it wasn’t like Taekwoon who did have an original name but just didn’t want to say what that name was. So, Sanghyuk wasn’t going to ever push it at all. This wolf was not like Taekwoon even though they seemed similar.

“Okay, moving on from that. You wanted to say something.”

“Oh yes.” The wolf perked up. “I was a member of Night Stalkers but managed to escape them because of a dear old friend of mine. I got whiff of talk of another old friend, a friend who I thought was to be long dead.”

“So you’re after them?” Sanghyuk had a sinking suspicion that he was talking about Taekwoon.

The wolf shook his head. “No. Not at all. I was worried. Last I heard they had died and the Alpha of Night Stalkers was aggressive and came in this direction.”

He looked up and met Sanghyuk’s gaze. While it still wavered, Sanghyuk knew he wanted to get his point across to the young Alpha to show he wasn’t a threat.

“I recall the scent on you. My old friend…His name has escaped me much like everyone else’s.”

“You knew Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk asked, not as shocked as many of his pack mates who all jumped to the defence of their future Alpha’s mate.

“Taekwoon?” The wolf hummed, curious. “That isn’t the name I recall him with but it suits him better than whatever name he had before. His old name was harsh and pushed him too much to something he hated.”

Sanghyuk flicked his ear to make his pack stand down and they listened. Though they were still tense Sanghyuk couldn’t smell any hints nor indication of him lying about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely worried and concerned for Taekwoon, he must’ve been part of Taekwoon’s old pack before joining Night Stalkers alongside Taekwoon’s oldest sister.

That would explain why he recalled Taekwoon but not necessarily the name he grew up with. Perhaps they weren’t actually friends, since the wolf definitely seems to be what rogue packs would call an Omega.

Most packs didn’t have Omegas anymore, they were only found in rogue packs.

Packs that had Omegas considered them lesser than everything else, things that could be thrown aside without a second thought. Wolves and the like that could be treated like actual shit.

“There is something else.” Sanghyuk said simply, catching the slight change in the wolf’s scent. The scent changing to show that something was being kept away. “Where is Night Stalkers right now?”

The wolf gulped before steadying himself. “On their way. I don’t know how long it will take for them to get here, maybe just over a week. They are going to the valley because it seems safe for them. For they know of one of your sister pack’s in that area.”

Ash snarled with Claire. Their fur standing on end and even Kai’s eyes widened as he realised which sister pack the wolf was referring to.

“Our pack!” Claire snapped her head to Sanghyuk as if she was daring him to not let them go back to their pack to protect it.

Sanghyuk nodded simply. “Go. Go and protect your pack.” He turned to Victoria and Baekhyun. “You two better head back to your packs as well. Your packs border theirs and you will need to be aware of a potential threat.”

They all nodded and hurried out of the room. Sanghyuk saw Kai move to follow after Ash and Claire but Sanghyuk’s short call made him stop before he turned back to face Sanghyuk with a look of pain in his eyes.

“But Jennie-“

“Will be fine. You worry too much about her. She is a strong wolf.” Sanghyuk responded simply. “Ash and Claire wouldn’t have made her one of their main warriors if that was not the case.”

Kai wanted to argue with him but mutely nodded. He turned to the wolf and scowled slightly at him. “What do you want me to do about this wolf?”

The wolf made a face and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “Be considerate. He’s been through a lot, and while I do not trust him, we should at least treat him like we do with all guests.”

Kai nodded and looked at Hakyeon who shrugged as well. They nudged the wolf who obediently followed them out of the room towards the hospital. Their healers would be able to help his wounds and scars and may be able to tap into memories that he had squashed.

Or were deliberately squashed by others who didn’t want him to remember anything but only to listen and obey.

“Alpha Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk turned to see the other standing Alphas who were looking at him with looks of pure loyalty and devotion. They stood tall and proud, the faint symbols of Moon Shadows decorating the cloaks that each of them wore seemed shine as they did.

“We will always remain loyal to Moon Shadows and it will take a lot for anyone to force us away from you. Our packs are your pack. You are our Alpha through and through.”

“I am not the Alpha yet.” Sanghyuk chuckled but the sentiments were sweet. “But, I was not questioning your loyalty at all. I know you would not turn on us, no matter the circumstances.”

His shoulders relaxed and slumped as they all chuckled and laughed. Sanghyuk didn’t realise how stressed he was until he could feel himself relax around his pack mates.

“Now go.” Sanghyuk said. “Your packs will be waiting for you and I’ve had enough excitement for one day and a new potential packmate needs my attention as well.”

“We understand, Alpha.” Chorong nodded and left with everyone else.

Soon the room was empty, save for Sanghyuk, Haebin and Holland. While Haebin and Holland hadn’t really spoken much during the meeting, that was probably more because of the fact that the meeting was not something that really concerned them.

His hands dropped to the table and Sanghyuk leaned over it, eyes closing as he let out a shaky breath of air. Honestly, he was amazed his parents were so used to these meetings. After one major one and Sanghyuk was already feeling down with everything.

“You alright, Hyuk?” Haebin asked as she moved to approach her brother, her hands resting on his shoulders out of reassurance.

“Too much has happened.” Sanghyuk murmured. “I hate it.”

“I understand.” She really didn’t but Sanghyuk gave her a small smile. At least he always knew she was on his side but would be more than willing to drag him back into line.

“I’m going to check on Taekwoon before going to the hospital. Maybe I’ll even think of a name for our guest. Can’t keep calling him Fallen Branch, that is no name.”

“Of course that’s the first thing on your mind.” Holland teased.

Sanghyuk shrugged. “Keeps my mind focused on a simple task at first. Otherwise I’ll just go crazy from overloading on information.”

“That’s fair.”

Sanghyuk stood up fully and tossing his hair back over his shoulder. It was getting a little long so he might have to cut it soon, except for the fact Taekwoon seemed to like it which made deciding on this difficult. “Anyway, I should go. You two should do something as well.”

“Well, I wanted to know if the pups can leave town yet. They are getting restless and stir crazy.” Holland said.

Sanghyuk wanted to ponder on that request a little longer but knew better than to think about it. The pups were actually getting really annoying even to those who are naturally nurturing like Hakyeon and Sanghyuk themselves.

“I don’t see why not. Maybe they can be taught how to begin fighting and hunting. Gets them to do something.” Sanghyuk added, shooting a look towards Haebin at the word ‘hunting’.

His sister was one of the best hunters in the pack, but aside from that, she was also one of the few wolves who could tolerate the pups. Haebin also being an Alpha meant that she could control the pups without much difficulty.

“You know they are too annoying to be trained.” Haebin huffed.

“And?” Sanghyuk cocked a brow. “You were that annoying once.”

“I was not!” her screech rang out of the building and Sanghyuk could only laugh as he left.

“You kinda were.” Holland added and Sanghyuk grinned when he heard Haebin’s dramatic cry of betrayal from her dearest brothers.

He chuckled again and stared up at the cloudy sky. His pack were superstitious nor ones to think much of omens but even then that didn’t really change much of deep-rooted values and core beliefs their pack held.

Cloudy skies weren’t always seen as a bad omen but a sign of a prosperous future.

Sanghyuk took a deep breath before looking around the bustling town. Many sister pack members were walking and talking with everyone they met. He nodded and greeted his packmates politely when he passed them but he was walking back to the Alpha house.

He hadn’t seen Taekwoon since that morning and Taekwoon didn’t seem pleased with being disturbed from his sleep. Going so far as to glare at Sanghyuk but fell back to sleep while Sanghyuk was getting ready for the day. Sanghyuk had found it worrying but amusing, nonetheless.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk’s hand curled around the door handle before pushing his door open to reveal his room. He was momentarily confused as to why his door was closed, since he remembered leaving it ajar that morning because otherwise Kangmin probably would’ve just knocked on the door and disturbed Taekwoon.

At least then he could poke in and see that Sanghyuk wasn’t there and just leave if he was certain Taekwoon couldn’t help him.

Which was unlikely since Kangmin has asked for Taekwoon’s help for random things on numerous occasions. Many seemed strange and odd but Kangmin’s own way of accepting Taekwoon into his family.

“Oh.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened as he stared, realising why his bedroom door was closed.

Taekwoon was curled up on his bed, a blanket wrapped around him while many other blankets were changed to resemble something akin to a nest. His white ears and tail were visible, but when he shifted, his arm came out to curl around the pillow before pulling it towards his face.

“Cute.” Sanghyuk chuckled as he walked towards his bed and then rest his knee against the mattress. “Too adorable.”

Taekwoon mumbled something incoherent and Sanghyuk suddenly realised that something was off.

The air had shifted to feel stuffy and uncomfortably. Sanghyuk almost caved to his wolf that was intrigued and interested in the scent but Sanghyuk didn’t find it uncomfortable at all. In fact, he welcomed it and even desired it.

Lowering his face to Taekwoon’s and resting his knees on the bed, Taekwoon whined lowly before turning around to face Sanghyuk. Leaning forward again, Sanghyuk rested his cheek against Taekwoon and saw that the white wolf had cracked open an eye slightly.

“Hey.” Taekwoon’s voice was soft and tired, making him seem even more adorable than he already was.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Sanghyuk whispered and nuzzled Taekwoon’s cheek and smiled when Taekwoon curled close to him. “How are you?” He realised that Taekwoon’s skin was a little warm which caused his own skin to prickle out of unease.

“Tired but I am feeling a little warm.” Taekwoon admitted and Sanghyuk pulled away and let out an annoyed whine before opening his eyes the full way now. “Why?”

Aqua eyes looked worried as Sanghyuk wasn’t even trying to keep his worry and concern hidden. _Oh shit._ Sanghyuk had pondered the decision if Taekwoon didn’t understand what was wrong. He wasn’t sick anyway.

His wolf growled lowly in his throat, tail flicking as the scent lingered and then settled into his body. “No reason. I’ve just missed you, since I haven’t been able to see you for the past few days.”

“You’ve seen me.” Taekwoon moved closer to Sanghyuk and nuzzling into Sanghyuk’s cheek.

“Not been able to spend a lot of time with you.” Sanghyuk clarified and sniffed Taekwoon’s hair, the scent struck him and he almost winced and reeled away in shock.

Taekwoon then shrugged. “Your pack is important. I understand that.”

 _I just don’t want you to feel as though you aren’t important to me either._ Sanghyuk hummed lowly and nuzzled the hair again before being to pull away. “Your scent is off slightly.”

That caught Taekwoon’s attention and raised his head to look at him. “Sick?” Clearly worried about passing on the illness to the pack, especially since many sister packmates were in the town.

Sanghyuk shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I think I know what it is but I can’t really tell you since I’ve never experienced myself. But…Hyeyeon will know for certain.”

Sanghyuk figured it could very well be his heat but with Taekwoon not really understanding what was going on pushed him into getting someone else’s input on it all. While he didn’t want to leave Taekwoon, he knew he needed to ensure that Taekwoon was aware of what could possibly be happening.

Taekwoon grumbled into the pillow he clutched. “Do you have to go and get her?”

“She’s a healer. Hyeyeon will make sure that you are actually alright. Don’t you want to make sure you’re fine?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Taekwoon sighed and smiled reassuringly at him. “Don’t be gone too long, okay?”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Sanghyuk grinned and left his room before Taekwoon could even attempt to keep him back in his room. If he delayed it any longer then Taekwoon may be too far gone to understand anything if it is his first heat.

The only positive aspect of it was that Taekwoon was an Alpha. Therefore he’s heat would be significantly different to any other heats.

Sanghyuk wasn’t even remotely aware of anything around him, even though the sun’s rays were warm against his skin. That may or may not have been a good thing.

“Sanghyuk!”

He snapped his head around to see Dongheon racing up to him, holding a bag in one of his arms.

“Dongheon, what are you carrying?”

Dongheon stopped beside Sanghyuk and then glanced at the bag he was carrying. A loud broke out from his mouth. “Oh this. This is some medical supplied that I decided to go and grab some extra. We may need some more in the future with more and more packmates.”

“That’s true.” Sanghyuk nodded as the two of them moved towards to the hospital. Dongheon almost bounced beside him out of the excitement that Dongheon rarely showed around those who weren’t Sanghyuk.

“Anyway, you reek of Taekwoon.” Dongheon stated, raising an eyebrow. “What is up with that? Is he going into heat?”

Sanghyuk frowned. “I think so.”

“You think so?”

“He doesn’t seem to know what heats are, his heat probably got delayed but I don’t know why or how.” Sanghyuk admitted and then shrugged. “But, I’ve never experienced it myself so I can’t be the most knowledgeable in that regard.”

Dongheon looked shocked at the declaration but knew that Sanghyuk wouldn’t be saying that just to say something. But his face softened in understanding. “Well, I mean, Hyeyeon would be able to help.”

“Why do you think I’m going to the hospital, genius?”

“Well, I was expecting you to try and give me a more convincing telling.” Dongheon replied.

Sanghyuk almost slammed the door in Dongheon’s face who screeched out in indignation at the act. His ears puffed up in mock anger and Sanghyuk almost laughed loudly at the sight and knew that Dongheon was only looking like he was betrayed. He really wasn’t.

“That was rude.” Dongheon hissed, shaking out his body.

“Oh don’t worry, fluffy.” Sanghyuk teased, as he turned to walk into one of the many wings, following his nose to where he knew Hyeyeon was. Considering another scent that was lingering with it, she was probably with the loner.

The door was closed but Sanghyuk merely knocked, not entering until he heard Hyeyeon’s ‘come in’.

The door clicked open and Sanghyuk saw the loner ducked his head out of pure submission. Hyeyeon didn’t turn to face Sanghyuk and Dongheon, merely greeting them without turning around to face them.

Dongheon frowned. “A stray?”

Hyeyeon looked up with a scowl. “A loner, but yes. A stray for all intents and purposes.” She looked at the bag that Dongheon silently presented to her out of embarrassment. “Thank you, Dongheon. You do have some kind of common sense in that dense brain of yours.”

He rolled his eyes and gave Sanghyuk a look that said, “can you believe her?”.

“Do you recall a name?” Sanghyuk asked as he looked at the loner who shrugged.

“Only one. Leo. But he said it’s not his name.” Hyeyeon explained and then Dongheon perked up as if he suddenly had an epiphany.

“What about Verrer?” Dongheon asked.

Sanghyuk and Hyeyeon looked at Dongheon as though he suddenly grew a second head. Dongheon merely shrugged in response. Sanghyuk was about to ask for clarification but Dongheon beat him to it.

“No. I know you may think it is crazy but it makes sense. Verrer is a unique name but no one is gonna think that a loner is named that.” Dongheon said. “It’s crazy but a suggestion, you don’t want him to be known about with the past he can’t really recall it.”

“You’ve had crazier ideas I must admit.” Sanghyuk sighed.

The loner kept his mouth shut, uncertain if he should say anything or not. Perhaps Sanghyuk would’ve wanted his input on this but nothing is set in stone yet and maybe Taekwoon would recall his old friend’s name when they meet again.

“Hyeyeon.” Sanghyuk jerked out of his thoughts when Dongheon nudged him with his elbow. “Sanghyuk wanted to ask you something about Taekwoon.”

Both of the wolves looked up, Hyeyeon looking more worried rather than curious like the loner. “What is it?”

“He…” Sanghyuk hesitated. “I think it’s best if you come with me, so I don’t push you down a certain rabbit hole. It’s not life threatening but…”

Hyeyeon didn’t need any more convincing as she stood up. She nodded to the other wolf. “Remain here. I’ll come back to check over your wounds again when I get back.”

He just nodded and watched as Hyeyeon joined Sanghyuk and Dongheon in leaving the building. The three wolves were walking together and Sanghyuk noticed that Dongheon was looking in the direction of Haebin. Grumbling lowly he nudged his best friend.

“Hyuk. What?” Dongheon turned to look at him.

“Go, you’ll just be annoying otherwise.” Sanghyuk sighed and smiled as he saw Dongheon almost skip away and head towards Haebin. She was focused on something in her hands and was certainly going to be surprised when Dongheon suddenly jumps out at her.

“Is he always like that?” Hyeyeon asked as she followed Sanghyuk into the Alpha’s house.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk rested his body against the wall, tail curling around his leg and let his head tilt to the side as well. Eyes locked firmly on where Hyeyeon and Taekwoon were seated, as the doctor checked over Taekwoon to make sure nothing was wrong.

The longer a female wolf goes without going into heat – that doesn’t involve being pregnant – then it can have serious negative affects on the wolf in question.

The last thing Sanghyuk wanted was for Taekwoon to be harmed by this. By something that should be normal and a part of him by now but yet it wasn’t. That was the worrying fact of the entire thing.

“Well,” Hyeyeon leaned back and glanced over at Sanghyuk. “I don’t know how I should feel since you seemed to already know what was going on yet didn’t tell me.”

Sanghyuk shifted and Taekwoon frowned, brows furrowing. “I know, Hyeyeon, but I didn’t want to make you think that I was misleading you if it wasn’t.”

“You have a sister. A twin, you idiot.”

“I know.”

Hyeyeon opened her mouth but Taekwoon cut her off. “What are you two talking about?”

Hyeyeon turned back to him. “You’re going into heat. The first one by what I can tell between you and your wolf. However, what is odd is that you typically reach it when you are fifteen. Not almost twenty.”

“Heat?” Taekwoon’s voice cracked. Sanghyuk felt the urge to track down his old pack and demand answers from them. You do not keep heats and ruts out of a conversation with anyone, especially not an Alpha despite how much you like them.

“It’s when you gain the ability to carry pups.” Hyeyeon explained. “Sterile wolves can go through heat and rut but they are more sporadic and unpredictable. Heats are for female wolves and ruts are for male wolves.” She glanced over at Sanghyuk. “But, heats and ruts for Alphas are slightly different.”

Taekwoon looked over at Sanghyuk with a perplexed gaze. He gulped as he understood where Hyeyeon was going with this. She was going to leave him to explain to Taekwoon about it all even though she is a female.

But she’s right. Sanghyuk has an Alpha twin sister and he knows about their heats.

Hyeyeon stood up and stretched and Sanghyuk turned to face him, ears flicking.

“Your heat was probably delayed because of a stressful past, and if you and Sanghyuk are Fated Mates then your wolf was purposely delaying it. Female wolves often do delay it until they deem themselves safe, because otherwise they may get jumped by random males.”

Taekwoon winced and looked down at his lap. “That’s true.”

Hyeyeon nodded and turned to Sanghyuk. “I wouldn’t worry too much about your rut being triggered. You two aren’t mates but I wouldn’t be surprised if it does happen.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Hyeyeon.” Sanghyuk knew that anything that threatens his pack now could very much set him off in his rut. While it may not it wouldn’t not be a surprise if it does happen.

Hyeyeon smiled and looked at Taekwoon. “Don’t worry too much about your heat. Sanghyuk will explain it all to you.”

Taekwoon nodded mutely and Hyeyeon smiled at Sanghyuk before walking out of the room, her tail curling and flicking from side to side. She shut the door behind her and Sanghyuk almost felt his knees shake and collapse.

“Sanghyuk?”

“I’m fine.” He cracked a grin at Taekwoon who didn’t seem to believe him at all. Which was fair in retrospect. “Okay, I’m not but this is fine.”

“But I’m the one going into heat.” Taekwoon whimpered, tucking his knees up to his chest. “Don’t they make you crazy?”

“No.”

Taekwoon looked up and laid his ears back. “What do you mean?”

A hand ran through his hair as Sanghyuk chuckled. “Alphas don’t go through the typical heats and ruts. They are more beneficial to the pack as an entirety instead of making them more vulnerable.”

“Ruts make males vulnerable?”

“Yeah, but many don’t realise that. Males can be taken advantage of just as much as females.” Sanghyuk explained and stepped towards him. “But as I said, Alphas don’t go through the same thing.”

Taekwoon moved aside to let Sanghyuk join him on the bed. “Then…Are you going to explain?”

“Of course.” Sanghyuk leaned back on the bed. “Heats make female Alphas more loving and maternal, while still a little crazy Alphas are more accepting of not having a mate for every heat because they focus on taking care of the pack. They also can’t be taken advantage of.”

Taekwoon sighed happily and rested against Sanghyuk. “That makes me feel better. Is there anything else I need to know about heats?”

“Aside from craving foods, and then needing to drink and eat to ensure that you don’t pass out.” Sanghyuk said. “But it won’t really hit until tomorrow anyway.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, Haebin is my sister, remember? I am meant to be knowledgeable in this aspect.”

Taekwoon hummed and then tilted his head back, his ears were soft against Sanghyuk’s cheek. “Alpha?” Sanghyuk resisted the urge to growl at the title. “Do the sister packs know about me? I know they’ve seen me from time to time.”

“Yeah and they also know we are Fated Mates.” Sanghyuk said, turning to nuzzle Taekwoon’s hair.

“Can…Can you tell me about the sister packs?” Taekwoon asked. “I want to know about them and their histories, if I’m gonna be your mate.”

Sanghyuk blinked and then chuckled. “Well, I guess it’s only fair for me to explain the history of the pack. It’s long but we have at least a week together since your heat will not really accept me being away, I think. So…Which one should I talk about first?”

“Whichever one. I don’t mind.”

“Okay then.” He pressed a kiss to Taekwoon’s face. “Well, let me tell you a secret. The first Alphas of Moon Shadows are reported to be Fated Mates as well.”

“Sounds beautiful.” Taekwoon said wistfully.

 _Not as beautiful as you._ Sanghyuk thought briefly before delving into the history of Moon Shadows and the sister packs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later Songhyon was facing Juwon with an amused expression.

“Father, please.” Juwon sighed, running a hand down his face. “We could still be in danger. We haven’t gotten any news back from any Sister Packs.”

“So that automatically means that something happened?” Songhyon leaned back, raising his eyebrows. “I have been an Alpha way longer than you have and even I am not afraid for our Sister Packs.”

Juwon pursed his lips, slightly pissed off that his father had brought that up. Yes, he was afraid for his Sister Packs but at least Verrer was willing to cooperate and seemed to be quite good with medicine. The Alpha glanced back at the building with a flick of his ear.

“Sanghyuk and Taekwoon are out of commission for the time being. I can’t risk putting any of the pups in danger…” Juwon started.

Songhyon rolled his eyes. “They won’t be. I will be with them and a few other wolves would be there as well.”

Juwon gave his father a look. “You really aren’t going to give up, are you? They are allowed out of the town.”

“But aren’t allowed to explore like they used to.”

“Fine.” Juwon sighed loudly. “Fine. As long as you don’t take your eyes off them. They are kids and they’d do anything they can to get away from the watchful eyes of any older pack members.”

_Even Kangmin even though he should know better._

Songhyon smiled at his son. “Don’t worry. They’ll be fine.”

_I hope you are right._


	15. Don't Speak Too Easily *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This rewrite is so long - almost 20 pages in Word

The sunlight streaked through the curtains. Sanghyuk let out a groan and rolled over to bury his face into Taekwoon’s soft hair, eyes being irritated by the sunlight. Using Taekwoon’s hair was a good way to get away from the strong light.

Hey, he also got to take in Taekwoon’s sweet scent even more.

Sanghyuk recalled how he had to explain to both of his parents, and his siblings that Taekwoon was going into heat. His parents were understandable to the entire thing while Holland promised to try and take up more of Sanghyuk’s outer territory duties.

Haebin teased Sanghyuk but when Taekwoon showed up, confused as to what was taking Sanghyuk so long, informed him that she will always be willing to help him with any questions. But that she doesn’t want any nieces or nephews just yet. Kangmin also added onto that embarrassing story line with a playful smirk but backed down when Sanghyuk growled at him.

Juwon and Miyong had ushered their youngest away with a promise to watch the pack because now they were relaxed and ready to turn back to their duties. Holland and Haebin spoke with Taekwoon and Sanghyuk a little longer before turning back to their duties.

Taekwoon was a bundle of curiosity but Sanghyuk had promised to not take their relationship further until both of them were positive that heats and ruts weren’t going to influence their choices. Taekwoon doubted that but shrugged and didn’t press the issue. Which he was thankful for.

He felt Taekwoon shift against him and Sanghyuk’s fingers curled into his waist to hold him in place. The younger wolf seemed like he was about to stir but Sanghyuk purred in his throat to calm him down. Taekwoon sighed into his arm and settled back down. One of his hands came down to curl around one of Sanghyuk’s.

 _Is Taekwoon feeling better?_ Sanghyuk cracked an eye open slightly.

The sunlight illuminated his entire room and he took in the sight of his room. The shadows casted across the far wall and his door and even Taekwoon was sheltered by shadows. At least the sun didn’t seem to irritate him that much.

He sucked in a deep breath of Taekwoon’s scent and hummed quietly, Taekwoon grumbled out incomprehensible words. Taekwoon’s scent was so delicious, honey mixed in with snow and violets, which was so intoxicating that made Sanghyuk want to lean in and kiss him. Sanghyuk snapped at his wolf, anything that was rash mat cause Taekwoon to pull away and potentially reject him.

This has to be a consensual act, and Sanghyuk hasn’t even asked Taekwoon if he could kiss him yet.

 _Mine._ His wolf growled and his tail lashed from side to side, and Sanghyuk tugged Taekwoon closer who let out a soft confused noise. _No-one can touch him._

 _Yeah, yeah. Whatever._ Sanghyuk only rolled his eyes at his wolf’s words. He didn’t even know his wolf could be so possessive but then again he hadn’t been with Taekwoon before. His wolf growled but settled when Taekwoon’s scent washed over him.

The older Alpha stretched out his legs but then curled them around Taekwoon, tugging his legs up. He was pretty much curling around Taekwoon by this point. Sanghyuk realised that Taekwoon’s scent was safe and comfy, even going so far that even though his heat was in full fledge it wasn’t pushing Sanghyuk into craziness. The warmth from Taekwoon was even more soothing.

 _Man. I don’t want to wake up fully._ Well, more like Sanghyuk didn’t want to get out of bed. With Taekwoon’s presence his bed was addicting.

A sound resonated from the hallway and his ears twitched. Hang on. That noise came from right outside his bedroom. His nose twitched as he caught the familiar scent of his younger brother.

Kangmin.

Sanghyuk let his eyes flutter open and then raised his head from Taekwoon’s hair to stare at his window. His tail flicked and curled around Taekwoon’s waist as he heard Kangmin’s feet scuff at the ground out of nervousness.

Kangmin was nervous about entering the room and that didn’t surprise Sanghyuk in the slightest.

He sighed and let his pheromones seep out into the hallway to let Kangmin know that he was alright to enter the room. Taekwoon shifted against him when he caught the whiff of Sanghyuk’s scent, nuzzling his face into the pillow as he breathed in deeply.

“Hyuk? What is it?”

“It’s Kangmin.”

Taekwoon turned to look over at him with sleepy and slightly opened eyes. “Is he going to come in?”

“Do you want him to?” Sanghyuk asked, letting his fingers play with the ends of Taekwoon’s hair.

“It’s your room.” Taekwoon pointed out and Sanghyuk chuckled softly.

“Isn’t it also your room at this point? You sleep here and people check my room if they want to find you instead of your old room.” Sanghyuk replied, pushing himself up onto his elbows and heard a soft thump as Kangmin leaned against the door. He was probably trying to listen in on their conversation.

“And? He’s your brother. He’s allowed in here.” Taekwoon argued.

Sanghyuk met Taekwoon’s gaze before sighing and leaning in to nuzzle Taekwoon’s neck. “Okay.”

Kangmin shifted away from the door, catching Sanghyuk and Taekwoon’s pheromones were allowing him to enter the room without fear of getting into any kind of trouble. So, when he was comfortable with the fact that he was in fact allowed in and wasn’t disrupting anything between the adults, he opened the door and let himself in.

Thankfully he was smart enough to close the door behind himself.

His footsteps were cautious as he approached the bed. “Brother?”

Sanghyuk turned and opened his eyes fully to see Kangmin hovering at the edge of the bed, not quite touching it but leaning back and forth. He was worried that Kangmin was going to make himself dizzy and also noticed that Kangmin was tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Can…Can I join you?” Kangmin’s voice lowered out of nervousness. “I can’t fall back to sleep and I didn’t sleep well last night…and I don’t want to go to breakfast without some proper sleep.”

Sanghyuk leaned back and smiled lazily at him. “Is that so?” At Kangmin’s nod, Sanghyuk shifted and moved the blanket – trying to ignore the rush of cold air that brushed over him. “Okay then, get in.”

Kangmin perked up, his smile blinding as his tail flicked back and forth out of happiness. He climbed over Taekwoon’s body and thankfully the white wolf moved aside to let him in as well. Sanghyuk grunted when Kangmin fell down and on top of the two of them, his own tail curling around his younger brother.

“Why is your door closed?” Kangmin asked as he pressed an elbow into Sanghyuk’s side.

“Well, Taekwoon has gone through a heat, and scents can be overwhelming. Especially when they aren’t originally part of the pack.” Sanghyuk explained, shifting further aside to accommodate Kangmin better and Taekwoon huffed as he sensed Sanghyuk moving away.

“Like Jeonghan?”

“Yeah, just like him.”

Taekwoon hummed and rolled over onto his side to star at Kangmin who turned to face him as well. “Are you alright, Taekwoon?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Taekwoon smiled and nuzzled into the pillow as Kangmin then climbed up the bed to lay right between the two adults. “I’m feeling better than I have all week, if I’m being honest.”

Kangmin fell forward and Sanghyuk barely had time to catch his brother before he landed forcefully on top of him. The young wolf curled up and rested his head on Sanghyuk’s chest and let his legs drape over Taekwoon. Kangmin nuzzled into the nook of Sanghyuk’s neck and even though Sanghyuk initially growled it changed into a soft purr.

Taekwoon chuckled softly as Kangmin also purred and closed his eyes in contentment.

“Seriously, Kangmin? Was this necessary?” Sanghyuk asked as he moved himself and stretched out one of his arms to let Taekwoon cuddle closer to him.

“Nope.” Kangmin popped the ‘p’ but said nothing else to add onto his comment.

Sanghyuk sighed and gave Taekwoon a look that said, ‘can you believe him?’ and his mate could only laugh and then curled to tuck his head under Sanghyuk’s chin. Sanghyuk huffed and then turned to bury his face into Taekwoon’s hair. Kangmin whined out a complaint of being ignored and tugged at Sanghyuk’s shirt but settled when Sanghyuk rested his hand on his side.

“By the way.” Kangmin spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “Mum and dad wanted us to join them for breakfast but I was too tired.”

“Breakfast?” Taekwoon perked up, ears flicking from side to side.

“Yeah with the pack.” Kangmin said. “Well, a few of the pack members but they get really loud and I’m so tired.”

“Well, we can’t get up anyway.” Sanghyuk sighed dramatically. “You are heavy.”

Kangmin pushed himself up and his ears laid back. “No, I’m not!”

“You kind of are.”

“You’re being mean!”

“Just saying the truth.”

“Mate.” Taekwoon’s voice was quiet and soft but was still stern, catching Sanghyuk attention.

“Yes, Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk held back a sigh as he knew what was coming so he didn’t know why he decided to ask for clarification.

Taekwoon gave him a pointed look. “Leave your brother alone.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just messing with him.” Sanghyuk said but sighed aloud this time. “I will.”

“Ha!” Kangmin laughed loudly.

“Great, now my brother has you on his side.” Sanghyuk wasn’t actually bothered by it. He was glad that Taekwoon had grown to love his family as much as his family grew to love him.

Taekwoon smiled. “Well of course. I support the best.”

“You’re on your own brother!” Kangmin cheered, but kept his voice low, aware of how close he was to their ears.

“Here I thought I was your mate, Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk said dramatically as he shut his eyes, ignoring the smug look of Kangmin and the amused look in Taekwoon’s eyes.

Taekwoon just moved to nuzzle into Sanghyuk’s chest as Kangmin let out a disgusted noise. “You aren’t bothered by it so don’t complain.”

“I thought I’d be safe.” Kangmin whined dramatically as he stuck out his tongue. “So embarrassing to witness.”

Sanghyuk leaned up and cuffed Kangmin around his ears who just whined and burrowed into his neck. His breath coming out in a soft breath against his skin, Sanghyuk managed to keep himself from shaking and shivering at the sensation. The young wolf was settled between Sanghyuk and Taekwoon, and Sanghyuk noticed that Taekwoon was smiling warmly at him.

He could also smell Taekwoon’s happiness radiated off of him which also pleased Sanghyuk. The fondness that rolled off of them had caused Kangmin to sigh happily as his breathing evened out as he slipped into comfortable slumber.

Sanghyuk moved his arm to wrap around Kangmin and Taekwoon’s bodies to keep them close. Whatever may come, Sanghyuk didn’t really want them to move away from him. His eyes were droopy and he struggled to keep them open since everything felt so peaceful in the closed room.

His eyes slipped shut as sleep tugged back into its warm embrace.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sanghyuk.”

“Sanghyuk.”

“ALPHA!”

Sanghyuk jerked awake, the yell and his jerk somehow didn’t stir or jostle Kangmin and Taekwoon who were still in deep sleep. Both of them still clung onto him and Sanghyuk’s eyes flickered around the room. His body tensed up as he expected a threat.

However, his fears will ill-founded.

Mina was leaning against the door, head tilted and a single brow raised. She made a motion with her hand towards Taekwoon and Kangmin. “I’m guessing this is why you three weren’t at breakfast.”

“Breakfast…?” Sanghyuk’s voice came out hoarse and cleared it to try and ease his throat. “Did the pack have breakfast together?”

“Sort of.” Mina said. “It was just breakfast between the major ranks, the warriors, hunters and scouts.”

“Yet you were there.”

“I was being a representation of the scouts, because you and Kangmin weren’t there so Holland was with your parents.” Mina explained which made sense.

While those breakfasts were uncommon, the Alphas typically had breakfasts with Betas and Deltas and occasionally the other higher ranks swung by. It gave them time to interact between each other as normally they didn’t really interact.

It seemed odd but that was the truth of any size packs. The Alphas don’t often interact one on one with their pack mates when it has nothing to do with their duties. It sucked and Moon Shadows did their best to break that cycle but it was just something that was ingrained in the ranks of the pack.

“Were you worried?” Sanghyuk knew that the pack was worried about his lack of appearance the past week and hoped that missing this breakfast didn’t cause any more worry.

Mina blinked before laughing. “Absolutely not.”

That took Phoenix by surprise.

They weren’t worried?

“No?” Sanghyuk managed to get out.

Mina chuckled softly and shook her head. “Nope. Seriously. The pack knows Taekwoon went through heat and everyone just assumed you were here helping him; I think showing up without him would raise more eyebrows. Only the children were curious but the adults didn’t seem to care too much.”

Sweat ran down the back of Sanghyuk’s neck. Did the entire pack assume he and Taekwoon fucked? Well, he doubted it, since there was no scent in the air about that fact.

“Uh…”

“Don’t worry, I think everyone knows that Taekwoon is actually an Alpha, or at least a Beta, Delta and Epsilon as their heats are similar.”

Sanghyuk just blinked and Mina sighed loudly. “I’m not surprised you aren’t responding. It’s a surprise to learn but why I’m here is to not say that. I brought food since we figured you three would be hungry.”

Sanghyuk shook his head, realising that he needed to speak up. “Thank you Mina.” He moved to get the food since he couldn’t see it at all, but could smell the food, and found out that he was unable to move. Taekwoon and Kangmin were pinning him to the bed and neither seemed to be ready to wake up. “I think I’m stuck.”

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Mina said as she briefly left the room. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring in the food to you.” Once she placed the tray on the bedside table she looked amused at him and stepped backwards out of the room. “Good luck Alpha~”

“Mina-“ Sanghyuk started but the door closed and he huffed, pushing out his bottom lip in mild annoyance.

_Great. I’m stuck under my brother and mate and I have no idea how long this’ll last. It could last a small period of time or it could be for another hour._

With those thoughts Sanghyuk nudged Taekwoon, deciding that he would probably be the easiest to wake up. His fingers curling into Taekwoon’s shoulder and lightly shaking him. Taekwoon groaned and blinked his eyes sleepily, moving one of his arms that nudged against Kangmin.

The younger wolf might’ve been closer to be woken up than Sanghyuk thought since his eyes blinked open, squinting as he tried to ignore the brightness of the room.

Sanghyuk chuckled and adjusted himself. “Come on, wake up you two. We got breakfast delivered to us because of your laziness, Kangmin.”

Kangmin frowned and furrowed his brows. “What? I was tired so I fell back to sleep.”

“And we missed breakfast with majority of the pack.”

Sanghyuk didn’t mean to sound accusatory but it wouldn’t change the fact of what happened. Kangmin laid his ears back and Taekwoon pushed himself up in shock.

“What?” Taekwoon’s voice hitched and Sanghyuk looked over at the panic that swam through his aqua eyes. “Were they upset?”

“No.” Sanghyuk said reassuringly as he rubbed Taekwoon’s arm. “They weren’t surprised and sent Mina to give up a tray of food that they saved for us.”

Taekwoon opened his mouth and they closed it as he turned to look at the aforementioned tray on the table. He nodded as he understood that their actions weren’t going to get punished and even his pheromones relaxed in scent.

Sanghyuk decided to ignore the potential underlying knowledge that this would be something Taekwoon would’ve been punished for by his father and old pack. His wolf growled lowly but Sanghyuk managed to keep him down and quiet. Taekwoon was safe here and would begin to unlearn his past life the more he realised how different their lives really were.

Kangmin yawned and leaned back further. “What’s there to eat?”

“Normal food.” Taekwoon said before Sanghyuk could say anything, and then glanced over at the young wolf. His eyes narrowed slightly. “Kangmin, Sanghyuk’s wrist is still sore, don’t lean on it.”

Kangmin blinked and Sanghyuk was surprised since he didn’t even realise that there was a dull pain thumping from his wrist. Nor did he realise that Kangmin was leaning against it, exactly where the wound was.

His brother pulled away and rested against Taekwoon instead. “Sorry, Hyuk.”

“It’s fine.” Sanghyuk reassured and pushed up into a sitting position. “I didn’t realise until Taekwoon pointed it out.”

“I still feel bad.” Kangmin murmured as Taekwoon leaned forward to grab a pancake from the pile to give to Kangmin. “Mum and dad told me to be careful when playing with you.”

“And I’m glad for that.” Sanghyuk said, ruffling his hair that had messed up in his sleep. “You can be really loving can’t you.”

“Piss off.”

“Nah, still a brat.”

Taekwoon raised his eyebrows and laughed softly as Kangmin stuck his tongue out at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk smirked and once more ruffled his hair, fingers threading through the locks and causing the hair to stand up. Kangmin shook his head but didn’t bother trying to smooth out his hair.

Sanghyuk felt the desire to kiss Taekwoon, as it had during Taekwoon’s heat but he still did nothing. He wanted to speak to Taekwoon about their relationship before he pushed for it to move forward. Yet, Taekwoon’s obvious love and care for the pack was really testing Sanghyuk’s resolve.

Though Sanghyuk was interested in eating, Taekwoon’s nudges had convinced him otherwise. Kangmin didn’t seem to mind too much since he chatted about anything and everything. Mostly things involving the antics and shenanigans that he and his friends participated in and what their punishments were when they were caught.

Taekwoon had chided him when he heard that Kangmin and Felix had accidentally ruined a few crops. Reminding the young Alpha that those crops were incredibly important to the pack. Kangmin looked guilty and mumbled that he and Felix were still in trouble about that and it was their own mistake for not realising where the two of them were messing around.

Once the food was done, Sanghyuk ushered Kangmin out with the request to take the trays to the kitchen. Kangmin scowled and grumbled quietly but settled when Sanghyuk lightly kissed his head. Taekwoon’s heat had warmed and settled Sanghyuk’s mind, making him even more parental to pups and children more so than previously.

The door closed behind Kangmin, as he also promised to change into proper day clothes. They needed to get out, the lack of sunlight had started to take its toll on Sanghyuk and Taekwoon during the past few days. Kangmin had cheered when Sanghyuk told him that their grandfather was going to be taking him and his friends out of the town.

Sanghyuk rested his head against the door, his fingers curling around the handle before falling to his side.

“Tired?” Taekwoon asked, one of his hands coming up to massage Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “You can still rest.”

“Nah, my muscles will be too sore if I do that.” Sanghyuk said, pushing away from the door and turning to face Taekwoon with somewhat dark eyes.

Taekwoon tilted his head back, eyes flickering over Sanghyuk’s face but then turns to face the room before moving to the dresser. He rummaged around in the clothes and changed right in front of Sanghyuk. The slightly older wolf stiffened, eyes narrowing and his tail froze in place. The clothes dropped to the ground and then Taekwoon tugged on his new clothes.

The white wolf paused, sensing the change and shift in the air as Sanghyuk’s pheromones settled around them. His ears flicked backwards and Taekwoon glanced briefly at Sanghyuk and a soft smile tugged at his lips.

“Problem, Alpha?” His voice lilted up and his eyes sparkled playfully.

Sanghyuk breathed out heavily before turning to put on some new clothes. “Don’t.”

Taekwoon tilted his head to the side and giggled as he fell backwards to perch on the edge of the bed. He picked at the blanket and turned his gaze away mostly as Sanghyuk changed. His new clothes were soft against Sanghyuk’s skin and he was disappointed that his clothes no longer smelt of Taekwoon.

A soft whine left his lips at this realisation.

“Sanghyuk?”

Sanghyuk shook his head and then shot a grin towards Taekwoon. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing.”

Taekwoon raised a brow, understanding that Sanghyuk wasn’t going to tell him everything but still not being pleased by the fact that Sanghyuk was actively keeping things from him. His leaned back, the shirt pooling in his lap and hanging off of his arms.

“It’s just that my clothes don’t smell like you anymore.” Sanghyuk said knowing that why he whined wasn’t really an issue.

The white wolf chuckled. “Really?”

“I’m just saying the truth.” Sanghyuk turned to him fully. “Plus, you look like you are more accepting of my clothes.”

“They are nearby and comfortable.” Taekwoon buried his face into Sanghyuk’s shirt and took a deep breath. Sanghyuk’s heart flipped and his stomach twisted as he watched Taekwoon drop the shirt and smile at him. “They also smell like you.”

“They suit you.” Sanghyuk’s voice had lowered and became darker with a hint of mild arousal.

Taekwoon’s eyes sparkled and as he opened his mouth, the door opened with a slam. Kangmin bounded in his ears perked up and his tail wagged excitedly. He launched himself onto Taekwoon’s lap and had managed to break the mood in less than half a second.

“Come on! What’s taking you so long? Mum said grandpa is going to be taking me and my friends out into the territory.” Kangmin said insistent.

“My friends and I.” Sanghyuk corrected. “And hang on, we were just about to leave before you burst in here unannounced again.”

Kangmin huffed and bounced to the door. “Come on!”

“Okay, okay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The light momentarily blinded Sanghyuk who winced as the rays struck his face. He shook his head to try and push his hair into his face to filter it. Taekwoon chuckled and pressed against his side, his tail curling around Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk sent him a small scowl but Taekwoon just laughed a little louder.

Kangmin looked back at them but shrugged and bounded down the stairs. His feet thudded on the ground and his tail wagged in pure excitement. Sanghyuk huffed as he watched Kangmin seem to burst from the seams.

“Grandpa!”

Kangmin rushed towards Songhyon and leaped at him who laughed at his antics. Songhyon ruffled Kangmin’s hair and let the child cling to his side and nuzzle into him.

“Hello, Kangmin. Excited to go back into the territory?” Songhyon asked though it was more of a rhetorical question and statement rather than an actual question. 

It amused Sanghyuk that their grandfather would even ask it.

Songhyon looked up and saw Taekwoon and Sanghyuk approach him. His eyes grew soft. “I’m guessing Juwon and Miyong are still frazzled?”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “I’m not sure, but possibly. Mum and dad haven’t really said anything or indicated anything to me.”

“Fair enough.” Songhyon said. “It’s rare for these things to occur in any pack.”

Taekwoon stared at Sanghyuk and noticed that Sanghyuk’s lips were curled unpleasantly. His tail curled around Sanghyuk’s which caused the young Alpha to look over at him. He smiled weakly at him, trying to be reassuring and Sanghyuk returned it.

Songhyon turned to Taekwoon. “Are you alright Taekwoon?” Taekwoon nodded, slightly jerkily as he wasn’t expecting a question directed at him. “Don’t worry. I’m surprised as I thought you and Sanghyuk would stay inside for another day. Everyone can tell you were in heat so we all considered you’d want to wait until you were certain it was over.”

Sanghyuk recoiled back, body flushing and even Taekwoon froze and gaped at the older wolf.

Sanghyuk spluttered out. “We…I…We aren’t…Not…Not yet…We aren’t mates yet!”

Songhyon raised an eyebrow at his grandson who was struggling to compose himself. Taekwoon fluffed up his ears and tail but couldn’t find his own voice to argue with Songhyon’s implications. Nothing happened and Sanghyuk pursed his lips when he realised that he was fighting a lost battle.

Kangmin tugged on Songhyon’s shirt. “Grandpa. Can we go now?”

“Of course. You can go and get your friends. It would be best for them to join us.” Songhyon explained and Kangmin’s eyes lit up.

“Yes!”

“However, Yongseung and Hoyoung will be joining us. I may be good at watching you but even I can find it difficult to keep up with you in my old age.”

“You aren’t old.” Sanghyuk said quickly.

“As much as I appreciate your words, Hyuk.” Songhyon looked amused and pleased. “But I am old, you can’t argue with that.”

Kangmin grinned and rushed off to Felix, Mito and Harper. His friends turned to him and immediately the four of them began talking between each other, while it could be about getting out of town somehow Sanghyuk thought it could be about celebrities or TV shows. He chuckled when he saw Sakang, Aara and Suhwa race up to them, loudly stating they were excited to get out of town.

“I was going crazy!” Sakang declared.

“No you weren’t.” Suhwa said, rolling her eyes at him. “You are just being dramatic.”

“I am not.”

Aara raised a brow at her brother and then scoffed. “Then I am not your sister.”

Sakang stuck his tongue out at her but she only laughed at him in response.

Taekwoon looked at Sanghyuk, eyes soft but his lips were curled up into a small smile. “Are pups always like this?”

Sanghyuk made a face as he watched Kangmin pull his friends after him and Songhyon walk towards them. “This is nothing compared. But yes. They are.”

Taekwoon cooed. “They are cute.”

“Annoying.” Sanghyuk muttered and then noticed the awe-struck look on Taekwoon’s face. “But…Yeah, sometimes they are cute.”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “You’re blushing.”

“No I’m not.”

“You sound like a pup.” Taekwoon teased, nudging him playfully.

Sanghyuk stuck out his tongue at him and then ducked his head to nuzzle Taekwoon’s head. “Pfft. Whatever. What if I am?”

“Here I was told and shown you were a strong Alpha.” Taekwoon giggled, voice lowering so just Sanghyuk could hear him.

“But I am a strong Alpha.” Sanghyuk’s voice shifted into a slight growl at the implication that Taekwoon wasn’t impressed by him.

He paused and then whispered. “But you’re also cute.”

“Am I Alpha?” Taekwoon asked, voice lilting as Sanghyuk stiffened.

Before Sanghyuk could say anything, Yongseung walked towards him. “Alpha.”

Sanghyuk looked over to see Hoyoung reaching Songhyon while Yongseung was staring directly at him. The younger wolf looked eagerly as his tail also raised up as his entire attention was focused on Sanghyuk. Focused on his words.

“Yes, Yongseung?”

“Hoyoung and I are able to join Songhyon in watching the pups outside of the town?”

“Didn’t you already discuss this?” Sanghyuk asked, confused as to why Yongseung would suddenly ask him for clarification. He knew this was going to happen. He heard it being discussed for crying out loud.

“Well, yeah.” Yongseung blushed, averting his gaze. “It’s just…Habit at this point. It is your baby brother after all.”

Sanghyuk snorted and stepped towards his packmate and then nudged their heads together. “It’s fine. Go on.”

Yongseung pulled away, nodding mutely as he hurried to join his best friend, old Alpha and the pups. They bounded around in circles, yapping like they always do.

Kangmin looked over at Sanghyuk, ears twitching. When Sanghyuk nodded, Kangmin let himself be pulled along by Harper who lead the group of town.

“You’re worried.”

Sanghyuk glanced over at Taekwoon who pressed against him. “Oh? How can you tell?”

“Your scent gives you away.” Taekwoon said and rested his chin on Sanghyuk’s shoulder.

“I…” He paused and stared back after the pups. “I don’t know…I’m worried about something happening. Regardless of how protected our territory is, anything can happen.”

Taekwoon hummed. “I understand that but you can’t always protect everyone. No matter how hard you try.”

“Well, like you said. I can always try.”

He looked back at Taekwoon who looked thoughtful. His ears twitched and then the younger pressed his nose into his neck, causing Sanghyuk to slightly squirm away. Taekwoon giggled quietly and Sanghyuk flicked him with his tail.

“Seriously?”

“Sanghyuk!”

Sanghyuk turned to see Hyeyeon approaching him with the brown wolf trailing behind her. Taekwoon stiffened, eyes widening as his mouth opened and closed in shock. The strange wolf also stopped in his tracks, ears laying back as his own shock settled into his body.

“Young Alpha.” The wolf murmured.

Taekwoon stepped backwards. “Du…Dustin?”

Dustin?

That’s his name?

The brown wolf tilted his head and then blinked. “Dustin?”

Taekwoon’s eyes filled with tears as he must’ve realised what happened to Dustin. Faster than what anyone else has ever seen or noticed.

“What did they do to you?” He approached him, hands raising but then he lowered them at the flinch that racked through Dustin’s body. “Dustin?”

“I’m not Dustin.” The wolf hissed quietly, eyes filling with tears of his own. “I don’t…I don’t know who that is.”

Taekwoon looked back at Sanghyuk who felt a frown settle on his face. There was no way that he should let this continue on. Dustin is a part of the pack, while it may not be official yet it was only a matter of time.

Taekwoon lowered his head and his tail curled around his leg. Lips being bitten as he struggled to figure out what words to say. Sanghyuk stepped towards him and wrapped an arm around him, pressing his nose into his neck. Murmuring soft words into his skin of comfort.

“I understand.” Taekwoon said. “I am the same way. My old name doesn’t fit me anymore.”

Dustin (?) looked up and then glanced over at Sanghyuk. “But…I don’t know what name to use…”

“What about Lin?” Hyeyeon offered. “It’s a simple and nice name.”

Dustin (?) looked at Hyeyeon and then looked at Taekwoon and Sanghyuk. “Can I? Can I go by Lin instead?”

“It’s your choice.” Sanghyuk said as he approached him and smiled warmly. “If you want to go by Lin then you can go by Lin.”

He looked down and then nodded when he looked back up at the young Alpha. “Okay. I don’t mind it. Lin sounds nice.”

Lin perked up and wagged his tail and then grinned at Hyeyeon. Taekwoon smiled at Sanghyuk and whispered a soft ‘thank you’ to Sanghyuk. The Alpha puffed out his chest and grinned at his mate.

“Hey, I’m a lovely Alpha. Reasonable and merciful.”

Taekwoon chuckled. “I didn’t say you weren’t.”

Hyeyeon sighed and waved her hand towards them as she spoke to Lin. “They are always like this. So, get used to it.”

Lin smiled weakly. “I’m glad you are feeling better, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Thank you.”

Sanghyuk smiled at the pair. At least Lin knew Taekwoon wasn’t the same wolf he knew before and was accepting of Moon Shadows in a way that eased his worry and concern.

Hyeyeon nudged his shoulder, drawing Sanghyuk to turn to stare at her. Her eyes were focused fully on the clouds above their heads which were darkening at the oncoming storms. They seemed to be coming in earlier this year.

That wasn’t a good sign.

“Seems like some serious storms are on the way.” Hyeyeon murmured. “I should make sure to stock up just in case.”

“Good idea.” Sanghyuk frowned and then a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, startling many of the wolves.

Sanghyuk’s wolf raised itself and snarled, beginning to pace around. He looked around as his skin began to prickle out of unease and fear. Hyeyeon noticed it and so did Taekwoon and Lin. A soft growl ripped from his throat, which carried along the wind catching the attention of several wolves.

“I’m going to check on the pups.” Sanghyuk simply said as he began to walk away.

Taekwoon moved to follow him but Sanghyuk flicked his tail which caused him to pause. “No. Don’t. Please. If something happens I don’t want you getting caught.”

“You can’t go alone!” Taekwoon hissed, drawing the attention of the rest of the pack who began to face their future Alpha and his mate.

“You aren’t coming with me.”

“But-“ Taekwoon was cut off by Sungjae speaking up as he approached in a rush.

“I’ll go!”

Sanghyuk looked at his best friend and nodded, accepting Sungjae’s proposal. “Okay.” He looked back to Taekwoon. “Please, Taek. I don’t want to take you into any potential danger.”

The white wolf scowled before relaxing and then grumbling. “Fine. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Sungjae nudged Taekwoon. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep Sanghyuk safe.”

Sanghyuk looked at Sungjae but then leaned forward to nuzzle Taekwoon. “I’ll be fine.”

Taekwoon huffed and then nuzzled back. “Fine. I believe you.”

Sanghyuk smiled and he and Sungjae shared a nod between each other before they turned to leave the town. Surely nothing could actually go wrong. Sanghyuk was just overthinking everything.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yongseung hummed as he stretched his arms above his head. “I can’t wait for winter.”

“You might be the only one excited.” Hoyoung folded his arms. “Maybe except Taekwoon but he hasn’t been here before so that I can understand. You know the threat of the upcoming storms.”

“Yeah but it doesn’t change my eagerness to be holed up inside by a fire with a hot chocolate.” Yongseung said as he looked at Kangmin and Felix who were tussling with each other.

“Has anyone warned Taekwoon about the storms?” Hoyoung asked just as Harper sprung at the boys and knocked them apart.

“They have.”

The two turned their heads to see Songhyon approach them, his gaze remaining on the pups. While his attention seemed perfectly focused on the pups but they weren’t surprised that he was able to hear their conversation from a few metres away.

Alpha senses and all that.

Sanghyuk often surprised them by being able to jump in during conversations even when no one else released he was around.

“When did this happen?” Hoyoung asked, keeping his tone polite because he was talking to an Alpha.

“During the Alpha meeting. But I don’t think Taekwoon has been steered away from wanting to see what the storms are actually like.” Songhyon explained simply.

“Elder Songhyon!” Felix ran towards them, drawing their attention from their previous conversation.

“Yes, young one?”

“Can we go to the river?” Felix asked as the other pups rushed up to stand with him. Their eyes were wide with excitement and bounced on the balls of their feet.

All except Kangmin.

The youngest Alpha looked conflicted and seemed to be focusing on something else.

“Kangmin?” Hoyoung asked as he approached the pup. “Are you alright?”

“What?” He jumped and looked around before focusing on Hoyoung. “Yeah. I’m fine. I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“No.”

“What? Why? It’s not too far!”

Felix was pouting at Songhyon who wasn’t fazed in the slightest. He was used to puppy-dog eyes after all his years of living. Songhyon looked up at Hoyoung and Yongseung with a pointed look. They got the hint.

Don’t agree to the pups and their plans.

Hoyoung laughed and shook his head. Yongseung folded his arms and raised his brows when the pups looked at the pair of them. As if hoping that they’d agree and let the pups go and explore near the river even though the elder Alpha had already said no.

“Please?” Harper pleaded.

Yongseung shook his head. “Alpha Songhyon already said no. So no.”

Felix huffed but Kangmin was once again strangely quiet. He tugged at her sleeves and looked around, biting his lip out of worry. His ears flicking back and forth as he tried to listen for something.

Hoyoung leaned towards Yongseung. “Elder Songhyon is a saint for his patience level and ability to not be fazed by puppy eyes.”

“He has years of advantage over us.” Yongseung snickered.

The other people who weren’t fazed by puppy eyes were Alpha Juwon and Sanghyuk. There is speculation that it is because they are Alphas and can’t be swayed. Though others could also ignore the eyes but it isn’t ingrained into them like it is for Alphas.

“Why not?” Felix pouted.

“It’s dangerous.” Yongseung explained. “It’ll blow over in a few more days and then it’ll be safer to explore.”

“That’s too long!” Felix whined.

Kangmin rubbed his arms. “I think it’s fine.”

Felix snapped his head towards his best friend and gaped openly at him. “What? Seriously?!”

Kangmin looked away and Hoyoung let out a warning growl at the young wolf. Felix quietened and mumbled out an apology towards his best friend. Songhyon sighed and looked around.

He looked bothered. Something must be agitating the Alphas as Yongseung and Hoyoung recalled Sanghyuk acting stiff and iffy. As if he was about to snarl at the prospect of having any of his packmates away from the town.

However, Mito must’ve gotten annoyed by the silence and pounced at Kangmin. The two pups shifted into their wolf forms, and Kangmin nipped at Mito’s legs. Mito let out a loud bark of laughter and jumped away from him. Harper and Felix followed right behind them, joining Mito is tackling Kangmin.

Sakang, Aara and Suhwa laughed and giggled as they danced around the older pups. Not worried about being accidentally hurt as they knew better.

Kangmin yelped and growled playfully. Yongseung and Hoyoung stepped back, not wanting to get caught up in the tussle. Songhyon raised his brows and chuckled to himself quietly.

“Pups.” He sounded fond.

“They are unique.” Hoyoung laughed.

Yongseung flicked an ear. “Maybe this will sate them for a little while.”

“They were going a bit stir-crazy.”

Songhyon looked around, eyes narrowing slightly. If Hoyoung and Yongseung weren’t looking at him they wouldn’t have noticed that his expression had darkened.

“Elder?”

“I thought I saw something.”

The tone of his voice must’ve been registered by Kangmin who raised his head to stare at his grandfather. Suhwa paused and looked at Kangmin, her eyes widening as Kangmin snapped his head around to look around their current location.

Songhyon let out a low growl. “Pups. Get out of here.”

“What?” Felix asked confused as he stood beside Kangmin. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Yongseung and Hoyoung shared worried looks as they turned to the pups. Hoyoung hissed at them. “Don’t question it. Just listen to Elder Songhyon.”

Sakang opened his mouth but shut it just as quickly. He gazed at Kangmin and noticed how the young Alpha was tense and almost bursting at the seams. He looked at Aara who sighed and nodded her head at him.

Aara bent down to Harper and tugged them away from the others. Kangmin looked at Sakang and Felix who didn’t look like they were about to leave their best friend. Hoyoung felt his throat close up as Aara and Harper ushered Mito and Suhwa back to the town. Talking about how they were going to hang out with Arei and Ichizo.

Mito complained about spending time with his siblings but didn’t put up an argument.

Yongseung felt a shiver run down his spine as he noticed a flicker of shadows. He barely was able to cry out to the pups. “Pups! Run!”

They all looked at Yongseung but they too noticed it. The shadows rapidly approaching them. The pups who were already leaving instantly took off running, not wanting to hang around. Kangmin faltered before he, Sakang and Felix turned to rush after them as well.

Songhyon let out a loud growl, a warning to the threat but they didn’t heed it.

Yongseung snapped his head around as he heard Hoyoung let out a scream. His eyes widened and a scream barley left his lips before his vision went black and the cries of the pups were the last things he heard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sanghyuk’s paws crunched the leaves on the ground as he carried himself further from the town. Sungjae was running just beside him. His eyes narrowed as he tried looking around for anything that could indicate where the pups were.

Suddenly, Sanghyuk’s fur stood on end as they heard a scream from up ahead.

Sungjae and Sanghyuk both paused before Sanghyuk let out a loud growl that carried on the end. Without thinking, he burst forward, teeth bared in anger and protectiveness as Sungjae raced right behind him. His best friend was also snarling as that scream was nothing good and meant only one thing.

Intruders.

Someone was going after the pups.

Sanghyuk skidded to a halt, kicking up dirt as he came to a sudden stop. His eyes snapped around the area, panting quietly as he struggled to make sense of what had happened here.

Scenting the air, Sanghyuk felt Sungjae press against his side. The smaller wolf whined lowly in his throat. It was strange, there was no blood but Sanghyuk could still smell it in the air. It made him feel sick and uneasy.

Sungjae looked at Sanghyuk and laid his ears back. The message was silent and Sanghyuk stepped forward, leading Sungjae down the trodden grass, indicating that this was the direction the group had gone.

“Alpha?”

Sanghyuk snapped his head around and his ears pulled forward. “Harper?”

Harper poked their head out from behind a rock and then broke out in a large relieved grin. Bolting forward, Harper tackled into Sanghyuk’s legs and began to cry heavily into his fur. Sanghyuk drew his tail around the shaking body and looked at Sungjae who was just as confused.

Before they could do anything, Aara, Mito and Suhwa also bolted from the rocks and tackled into Sanghyuk as well. Burying their heads into the thick and fluffy fur of Sanghyuk’s body. The Alpha nuzzled their heads and whispered softly in their ears.

“Hey, puppies.” He murmured. “What happened?”

“We were attacked.” Aara whimpered. “We got away but we don’t know where anyone else is.”

Sanghyuk raised his head to stare at Sungjae. Sungjae nodded, bowing his head towards his best friend and nuzzled his neck and then stepped back. He nudged the pups with a soft voice.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to town. Sanghyuk will look for everyone else and he’ll find them, okay?”

The pups must’ve been really shaken since they didn’t argue. They did whine when pulled away from Sanghyuk but understood Sungjae would be there to protect them. The two friends stared at each other and Sungjae nuzzled his best friend again.

“Be safe.”

“I always am.”

Sanghyuk watched his friend and the pups began to walk back to town. Shaking his head, Sanghyuk turned to continue down the previous path, tail twitching with unease as he gazed at the grass that was now beginning to be stained with blood.

It may have been unsettling before but now it was downright worrying.

“Kangmin!” He yelled. “Kangmin!”

Silence.

“Kangmin!”

His paw landed on a pile of grass and it sunk. The squelch noise caused him to jerk and then look down at the puddle of blood he stepped in.

A choked cry left his lips and he reeled backwards, tail curling back towards his body. His fur puffed up as he felt ice cover his entire body. Eyes flickering from the puddle of blood to the body that laid on the grass a few metres away. The blood trail was coming from this body.

The dark brown and gray fur brought tears to Sanghyuk’s eyes as he approached it. The body was large, so it wasn’t any of the pups but there was no heartbeat emitting from the wolf. The scent was familiar so it wasn’t one of the stranger wolves but one of his own.

His voice cracked as he opened his mouth to say something. “Grandpa?”

Hell, Sanghyuk wasn’t even sure if that was his own voice but since there was no one else around it had to be him.

“Grandpa?” He cried out as tears ran down his cheeks as he stopped beside the lifeless body. His grandfather’s body was coated in blood and wounds, showing that despite his age he fought to the death to protect the pups. “No…Please…No.”

He pressed his nose into his grandfather’s fur. Tears began to collect on the fur that began to sway softly in the wind. Sanghyuk raised a paw to rest on his grandfather’s body and let out a loud, strangled cry as realisation struck him.

His grandfather was killed. Was dead.

All because Sanghyuk allowed the pups to leave the town for the day because he didn’t want to assume he was just overreacting. The blood began to stain his body and he jerked away with another cry.

“Kangmin! Where are you? Please! Answer!”

His voice cracked as he tried to howl. He knew his pack would respond to his howl but he found himself unable to get it out. Trembling, Sanghyuk pushed away from his grandfather and whined as he was unable to find the others.

The blood showed that his own wolves – even the pups probably – had gotten their own attacks on their attackers. The blood smelt unknown to him so Sanghyuk was unsure of what had happened to them.

Where were they?

He shifted back into his human form. He would be able to get a better feel of the air without the fur in the way. At least that is what he planned.

However, something wet grabbed his arm and tugged his weakly. The wet fingers curled around Sanghyuk’s arm.

He opened his mouth as he turned around, prepared to fight this attacker even though the strong scent of blood hit his nose. He froze, eyes widening as he realised who it was.

Hoyoung.

The younger wolf was covered in blood, the wet fingers revealed that is was actually blood. Wounds across his blood showed how much damage he had received, fighting with his every breath. His breath was shaky and uneasy, clearly finding trouble catching his breath to say anything.

No wonder he didn’t say anything to Sanghyuk.

He couldn’t.

“Hoyoung!” He grabbed the younger wolf and held him close to his body, ignoring the blood staining his clothes. “What happened?”

“Sister pack.” Hoyoung choked out. “Taken over…Want Taekwoon…”

“Where are they?”

“I’m sorry, Alpha. I tried.”

“Hoyoung. Tell me!”

“They are being held captive.”


	16. The End of My Youth Had Come *

“They killed out eldest Alpha!”

“They have captured our pups and a sister pack!”

“We are in danger!”

“They have our youngest Alpha pup!”

Sanghyuk clenched his hands on the side of the table. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes as he gritted his teeth, tail lashing from side to side as he struggled to keep himself composed. However, he didn’t want to close his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

Every time he did he saw the bloodied body of his grandfather.

Saw Hoyoung’s bloody body as he laid on one of the many hospital beds as Daesung rarely left his bedside to ensure that he wasn’t going to lose the young hunter.

He saw the pack break down as he carried Hoyoung and his grandfather back to town. Saw the pups being ushered away so they didn’t see the horrendous sight.

The way Eunkwang screamed when he realised that Sakang had been taken.

Eric and Hyemi crying for Felix while Jackson yelled at Sanghyuk for not being able to get his baby brother.

Sanghyuk could feel his parents’ tears as he said that he couldn’t find Kangmin. Could see Haebin and Holland crack and break down as they assumed the worst.

Sanghyuk saw the way Taekwoon stared at him before crying and then helping Sanghyuk back to his room. Tail draped over him and letting Sanghyuk break down screaming into his chest.

Taekwoon soothed his hair but said nothing. He knew that nothing would ever help Sanghyuk but had pulled back and told Sanghyuk that he is an Alpha. Alphas don’t let anything ever happen to their pack and Taekwoon was there to help his family if they need it. They need to break down but the pack needs an Alpha.

Taekwoon’s tail curled around Sanghyuk’s. Sanghyuk sighed softly as he let his tail pause and then risked a glance towards Taekwoon who was looking at him.

His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the adult wolves in the room. Sanghyuk could see the tension in Taekwoon’s shoulders as he kept himself composed but Sanghyuk could tell that while he and his family would begin to cry, Taekwoon would probably lash out in anger.

The pack could tell that their Alphas were stiff and panicked and stressed. This had led to them being rowdy. Well, more so than normal.

Taekwoon’s hand dropped to rest on Sanghyuk’s knee. Squeezing it gently to reassure him and to ground him.

Sanghyuk took a deep breath and then raised his head to let his gaze sweep across the group. He could see the anger and distress that filled everyone. Sanghyuk gulped and let out a shaky breath but Taekwoon’s hand squeezed tighter.

Grounding.

He was grounded.

He was missing a sister pack and packmates but he pushed back that.

There wasn’t anything he could do about that yet. Not yet until they had a plan of attack. This wasn’t going to be pushed aside.

Whoever is the culprit will regret ever pissing off Moon Shadows.

“We need to do something about this!”

“Let’s go and deal with them! Make them regret it!”

“No one messes with our pack!”

“So why are we still staying here when we should be doing something?!”

Sanghyuk glanced at his parents and siblings who were struggling to keep themselves composed. Haebin and Holland failed as tears were barely seen on their skin. His hand leaned down to rest on Taekwoon’s hand and squeezed it back.

“We should do to them what they did to us.”

Sanghyuk squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the visuals of blood scattering across the grass and staining it. Why couldn’t he just get rid of this image?

“SHUT UP!”

Everyone jumped and they snapped their heads towards Taekwoon who had leaped to his feet. His lips were curled back into an ugly snarl as his anger seeped out of him but it was steadying. Grounding.

Sanghyuk realised that his anger was because the pack weren’t letting their Alphas talk. That he was getting irritated by the fact they were speaking over themselves and not letting any information get into their head.

Yelling was one way to get their attention.

“Listen to yourselves.” Taekwoon growled. “They ripped apart your oldest Alpha and almost killed a young and strong wolf. And you guys are talking about rushing into danger?”

He sniffed and took a deep breath. No one said anything.

“They have our pups and sister pack, right?”

“So we have to do something. My son was taken.” Hyemi hissed as if offended that Taekwoon wasn’t as worried about this as he should be.

Sanghyuk knew Taekwoon was very worried but someone had to be the level-headed one here. Taekwoon just so happened to be that person. The white wolf was a calming sensation in the frenzy that was the pack’s thoughts on what happened.

“And we will.” Taekwoon stressed.

“But we aren’t.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, letting his annoyance shine through. “Really? Listen. They have our pups. They _will_ use them against us if we rush in without any semblance of a plan.”

The wolves all murmured between each other and Sanghyuk resisted the urge to laugh loudly at their shock.

It wasn’t a laughing matter but Taekwoon stated the bleeding obvious. Annoyed that none of them seemed to come to that conclusion.

“How do you know?” Yoongi asked, carefully saying the words. Which was unusual for the small and spunky wolf.

“Night Walkers.” Taekwoon stated the pack name and a sudden coldness washed over the room. The way he said that caused all the wolves to stiffen. “Trust me. I know their ways.”

“What if the pups are…” No one could say the final word but everyone knew what it was.

Dread pooled in Sanghyuk’s stomach but the way that Taekwoon stood. As if he knew that it wasn’t likely convinced him to not say nor do anything. The likelihood of his baby brother being dead was a large one but Taekwoon was oddly calm about the prospect.

“They wouldn’t.” Taekwoon said, sounding so sure and confident which Sanghyuk was thankful for.

He didn’t want to think too much about what would’ve happened if Taekwoon didn’t take control of the situation. Taekwoon must’ve been really annoyed from the lack of respect that were given to the Alphas.

Even though Sanghyuk figured they actually deserved it.

“And before you ask how I know, trust me.” Taekwoon said simply. “They are working with my father, that I’m certain, to get to me. They would never kill pups from a strong and powerful pack.”

Sanghyuk took a deep breath and nodded, coming back to his senses. Thankfully Juwon realised where Taekwoon was going in his explanations. The oldest Alpha stood up as well and nodded towards Taekwoon who sat down again.

Juwon was taking control of the situation again so Taekwoon could relax a bit more.

“Taekwoon is right. If they ever harmed Kangmin then the sister packs near them would leap into action to attack. We’d also know it as well. They wouldn’t survive and no one would listen to them.” Juwon explained.

Sanghyuk frowned and then spoke up as well. “Kangmin is also an Alpha.”

“We know that.” Kris said, tail flicking from side to side. “Are you-“

“He’s an _Alpha_.” Sanghyuk stressed, hoping that his packmates would realise what he is getting at.

However the pack just stared at him with confused eyes. They must’ve just thought Sanghyuk was just stating the obvious to try and emphasise the point that Kangmin was his brother. They were right but there was another reason.

“No, think about it.” He stood up and shared a look with his father and Taekwoon. “He’s an Alpha. They _have_ to keep him alive. If they kill or hurt him then the captured pack will attack. They won’t be able to fight off an angry wolf pack protecting their Alpha.”

Realisation dawned on their faces. Sanghyuk noticed Haebin struggle to keep her smile off her face. Of course she would find a flicker of humour in this entire thing.

“Now, we can’t run into this. We have to be careful and think this through carefully.” Sanghyuk carried on.

Hakyeon growled. “Just because they will be using Kangmin, doesn’t that mean we have to work faster? Or do you not care?”

Sanghyuk let out a deep growl. “Are you accusing me of not giving a fuck about my brother? Believe me, I want to do everything I can to rip about this pack but I know better than to rush in without thinking.”

Hakyeon kept his mouth firmly shut this time. He must’ve known that Sanghyuk was reaching his breaking point and if he got accused one more time then he’d probably snap.

Taekwoon’s fingers curled around his own. The motion eased and calmed him down. Sanghyuk looked over at Taekwoon who had his ears laid flat back. Sanghyuk sighed heavily and squeezed Taekwoon’s fingers and the white wolf perked up, ears pulling forward with a flick.

“Look.” Juwon said, cutting the silence. “We are all tense and on edge. One of our sister packs has been taken over, most likely during the time where the sitting leaders came here to talk with us and when they returned they probably realised too late. They stole our pups and got into our borders without any of us knowing which is already cause of concern.”

Miyong nodded. “Rushing in without planning would result in more unnecessary deaths.”

Sanghyuk pursed his lips as he tapped the floor with his shoe. He could feel Haebin’s concern and anger over their baby brother being taken but he told her that she couldn’t do anything. Haebin shot him an annoyed look, wanting to snap at him but knew better than to do so in public in front of their pack.

 _Don’t, please, sis._ Sanghyuk thought and noticed understanding flicker in her eyes.

“Anyway,” Taekwoon spoke up again, feeling a lot more comfortable in talking in front of crowds. Sanghyuk was so proud for how much his mate has improved. “They take over packs, they aren’t killers.”

“You know this pack how?” Daejung asked but glanced at Juwon and Miyong to make sure he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries.

Taekwoon shifted in his seat. “The Alpha of Night Walkers…He is married to my oldest sister. They have also been close to my old pack for as long as I have known. I was once meant to be given to them but…That clearly didn’t happen.”

His voice had dropped but because of how quiet the room was, they all heard the final comment. Sanghyuk almost growled and felt his lips curl back. Judging by some looks he received, his growl wasn’t easily hidden.

That all they knew he was trying not to growl and become possessive.

“So, they are after you.” Pyongchol said as he sat with his children. “Can’t they leave you alone?”

“No.”

“Why not?!” Sanghyuk lashed out without thinking or realising.

He snapped his mouth shut as he noticed the flicker of hurt that danced in Taekwoon’s eyes before being replaced by guilt. Taekwoon’s tail curled around his leg and Sanghyuk cursed himself for losing his temper at his mate who hadn’t done anything wrong at all. He was just being temperamental.

Well, that and the fact Taekwoon didn’t seem too concerned about his health and protection. Maybe he knew that he’d be safe and that Night Walkers wouldn’t harm anyone. They knew Taekwoon was an Alpha so of course he’d do whatever he can to protect his pack.

Even if that pack wasn’t his birth pack.

Sanghyuk shook his head and repeated himself, softer this time. “Why not, Taek?”

“They want to know why I don’t want any mates they choose. If they find out I have a Fated Mate, they’ll use it to convince the other packs I owe them and they should join our ranks.” Taekwoon said. “I know them. That’s exactly what they’ll do.”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth but heard a soft voice in his mind which caused him to pause.

_Don’t. He’s your mate. Be nice._

_You’re right._

_Of course I am._

The pack murmured between each other, the revelation startling them all. Sanghyuk couldn’t blame them at all, he would focus on Taekwoon’s words but that only made him more set on getting everyone back and destroying this other pack.

No one gets away with taking over his sister packs.

Not while he’s still breathing.

“But we still have to do something about our sister pack and pups!” Jongsoo called out.

“We know, but we have to be careful in our planning.” Miyong said again, more urgently and pressing this time to get her point across properly.

Sanghyuk flicked his ear and gazed around the room pointedly. “We have to send a small group of wolves to check for any breaks, patrols, stray wolves, etc. They may be in the town, keeping the wolves in one location to better watch them, so we have at least a general idea of where they are most likely to be.”

He could see many of them ready to leap forward. To say that they’ll go and Sanghyuk was thankful that he had loyal packmates but knew that he’d not be able to live with himself if he just let them go. No. That couldn’t happen.

“However…I will be going for obvious reasons.”

“WHAT?!”

They all cried and Sanghyuk managed to keep himself from flinching away at their outbursts. His family looked the most distressed while his friends were right behind him. Taekwoon’s eyes were wide and Sanghyuk swore he saw tears glistening across his aqua eyes.

That almost made his resolve crack. Almost.

Holland stared at Sanghyuk. “Sanghyuk, what are you going on about?!”

“What does it sound like?” He shrugged.

“You can’t go!”

“Why not?” Sanghyuk snarled at his older brother. “This is my pack. I have all the right to go with the group. Perhaps even more than everyone else here.”

“But you can’t!” Haebin cried, jumping to her feet and baring her teeth at him.

“Why? Because I’m heir?” Sanghyuk snapped, also baring his teeth at his twin.

“Yes!”

“Then that’s _exactly_ why I should go.” Sanghyuk hissed, his voice carrying around the silent room. “If something happened to me then you are here, just in case.”

Haebin opened her mouth and then closed it, looking away. He could feel her distress over potentially losing both of her blood siblings. She didn’t even bother trying to hide her tears, unlike Taekwoon who didn’t want to cause any more distress.

Sanghyuk knew he’d have to reassure her before he heads off. He just hoped that Haebin wasn’t going to be too affected by his choices.

Sanghyuk’s tail lashed slightly as he turned to the group. “Well, is anyone going to try and stop me?”

“Won’t it be too risky though?” Namjoon asked.

“Yes, but I’d feel terrible if I wasn’t there alongside you.”

Sanghyuk risked a glance over to Taekwoon and noticed that the tears were pooling up in his eyes. Of course Taekwoon would be really affected by Sanghyuk’s decision but didn’t want to argue. He knew that Sanghyuk’s mind was made up and probably felt that Sanghyuk wouldn’t back down even if Taekwoon asked him too.

He rested his hand on the table and entwined the tips of their fingers together. It was a small reassurance but when Taekwoon curled his fingers tighter around his, he knew that it was Taekwoon’s silent way of thanking him.

Juwon nodded and called out. “So, who wants to go with him to rescue our packmates?”

Sanghyuk looked over and noticed that almost all of his friends perked up, ready to jump forward to stand with their best friend. He even noticed Holland perk up but Juwon noticed as well and shut him down before he could say anything.

“Holland, you are staying here.”

“What?!” Holland cried. “What do you mean?”

“It’s already risky having Sanghyuk and Kangmin in potential danger, and I don’t want to risk anything happening to you nor Haebin.”

Holland opened his mouth but he realised that it was a pointless argument. Nothing was going to sway his parents and their decision in keeping him at home. He sat down with a silent growl but he was not arguing for once.

“Fine. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Miyong nuzzled her oldest child and Holland leaned into her side. He kept his gaze away from Sanghyuk who felt his heart clench at the sight. He didn’t want his brother to be annoyed with him but there was no other option that Sanghyuk could see.

Sanghyuk stood fully up, straightening himself back up. “Who is going to be coming with me?”

Wonshik stood up from where he was with his parents, no one was even surprised, his expression was set and determined. “You really think that you’d be able to go without your Beta?”

Sanghyuk chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting anything less from you, Wonshik.”

Sungjae stood up as well. “Well, I guess I should tag alone as well. Can’t have my best friend dying after all.”

“Such a charmer.” Seungcheol teased, grinning at Sungjae who stuck his tongue out him.

Yeseul, Mimi, Jiyong and Eliza said that they join him as well. Before Sanghyuk could say anything to them, Kris said that he’ll join him. This surprised everyone since it was not a secret to anyone now that Chanyeol was expecting his pups.

Sanghyuk looked over at Taekwoon who eyes wasn’t leaving Chanyeol. His mate looked worried but a determined glint in his eyes.

 _Was Kris really leaving his pregnant mate?_ Sanghyuk felt bad for leaving Taekwoon behind but knew that something else was going on in Kris’ mind.

However, no one could say anything against this because Juwon and Miyong mentioned how their sister packs needed to be alerted of what happened. While they knew that the group would send a wolf to get help if they need it. Everyone murmured to each other as they began to disperse from the room.

Sanghyuk saw Kris and Chanyeol talking with each other and he looked at Taekwoon. He got away from the table to head towards his friends, worried for their state. Leaving a mate behind is never a good feeling. Taekwoon followed right behind him, their arms brushing together as Taekwoon’s tail curled around Sanghyuk’s.

“Are you scared?” Taekwoon asked once Sanghyuk looked at him.

“I would be idiotic if I wasn’t scared.”

“I’m worried for all of you.” Taekwoon whispered and Sanghyuk wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

“I know you are sweetie.” Sanghyuk murmured.

“Sweetie?” Taekwoon asked, tilting his head back in confusion.

Sanghyuk grinned at him. The new nickname has altered Taekwoon’s scent slightly, making it slightly sweeter and more comforting. “Yeah, matches your scent.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him. Sanghyuk laughed and nuzzled Taekwoon’s hair, earning him a soft laugh in response.

“Cheesy.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

“Alpha.”

Kris’s voice was a distraction from Taekwoon but it reminded him of why he even left the building in the first place. Sanghyuk looked up and met his eyes, noting the warm and distant glint within them.

Sanghyuk tightened his arm around Taekwoon’s waist. “Should you really be leaving your mate? Especially one that is pregnant?”

His gaze landed on Chanyeol who was talking with Minseok and Junmyeon who were very clearly worried for him. They would never say it but they treated Chanyeol as their child even though he was only a couple years younger than them.

Then again Chanyeol was expecting a pup before them so they will naturally feel more protective over him.

Kris turned to look at Chanyeol and then back to Sanghyuk. “I don’t want to leave him, but I am a skilled warrior. You know this. I know this. He knows this.”

“I still…” Sanghyuk paused and bit his lip. He wondered if he was in the right place to critic Kris and his choices.

“He’ll have Minseok and Junmyeon with him.” Kris said. “And I want to ensure that I don’t have to worry about my pups’ future.”

“Threats will always be around. There’s only so much we can do.” Sanghyuk explained and felt Taekwoon nestle closer to his side.

“I know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taekwoon padded into the bedroom, drying his hair with a hand towel. He shook out his hair as he looked around the darkened room. He was thankful for his eyesight allowing him to see Sanghyuk nuzzling into the pillow, breathing heavily.

It was right where Kangmin’s body was resting earlier that morning. Taekwoon could only imagine what was going through Sanghyuk’s mind as he wasn’t telling him everything. That wasn’t surprising since Sanghyuk didn’t want to worry or stress him out any more.

He settled on the bed beside Sanghyuk and rested his arm around Sanghyuk. “Mate.” Sanghyuk turned to look at him, and Taekwoon’s heart clenched at the distressed and pain expression he wore. “It’ll be alright.”

As he pulled Sanghyuk close to him, he felt him nuzzle under his chin. It was a natural reflex for mates to curl and nuzzle into the other’s neck. For security from their mate but to also show that they’d protect their mate from whatever they can. Sanghyuk’s fingers curled into Taekwoon’s shirt and made it so that there was no space between their bodies.

“I hope it will.” Sanghyuk murmured and Taekwoon could hear the tears within it. “I don’t know what I’d do if it doesn’t work.”

Taekwoon rubbed his back and then adjusted them so they were both resting on the pillows. “Sanghyuk, you are stronger than you think.” His voice was merely a whisper but hoped Sanghyuk could hear the determination in it. “The pack will recover from this and will ultimately be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Taekwoon knew Sanghyuk as a strong wolf and so witnessing him break down was unsettling. He pressed against Sanghyuk and nuzzled his chest. “Because our pack is strong and powerful. None of you will ever let this thing happen without there being consequences.”

Sanghyuk leaned forward and let out a soft breath, it felt warm against Taekwoon’s lips. He raised a brow when their lips brushed against each other, hesitant and it didn’t suit the mood at all.

“Kissing me already?” Taekwoon asked breathily.

Sanghyuk took a deep breath, it was shaky and Taekwoon was glad for his decision. “Can’t I?”

“You’re too emotional.” Taekwoon argued. “Not when you are this upset, you may do something you may not want.”

Taekwoon could feel Sanghyuk’s distress and need to be comforted. Sanghyuk adjusted himself to meet Taekwoon’s gaze evenly. The two wolves were silent as he felt Sanghyuk calm down and relax into the mattress. The stress and pain began to fade away and Taekwoon knew that anything he did now wouldn’t be because of his emotions running high.

“Taekwoon?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Taekwoon wondered if he was going to make this into a mistake, but he knew that he was just going to be stretching this out. They are mates, and he smiled at Sanghyuk.

“Yes.”

Taekwoon watched Sanghyuk closely as he saw the mix of emotions that ran across Sanghyuk’s face. A sound emerged from deep within Sanghyuk’s throat and he lowered down to brush their lips together. It was a way to give Taekwoon the option to back away if he wanted to. The white wolf curled his fingers into Sanghyuk’s shoulder and pressed deeper.

That switched something in Sanghyuk’s brain because he leaned in deeper. One hand came to interlock with Taekwoon’s free hand, and the other played with the tips of his hair. The kiss was lethargic, the effort to keep it going was draining on the both of them.

Taekwoon didn’t want the kiss to end as it gave the both of them a sense of comfort that they both desired and needed. However it did need to end so Taekwoon pulled away and let his eyes flutter open to study Sanghyuk’s face. His mate cracked his eyes open ever so slightly.

Taekwoon whined, which stopped Sanghyuk from moving any further from him.

“Taekwoon, I’m not going anywhere yet.” Sanghyuk murmured, running his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair.

“But you are going tomorrow.” Taekwoon whimpered, clutching the shirt.

“I know sweetheart.”

Taekwoon took a deep breath, knowing that the lingering after scents of his heat was still in the air. As noted by the sweeter tinge to the room, but there was an underlying current of something stronger and more like the pine and snow that Sanghyuk’s scent was known for. It had become clearer with a slight change with possessiveness underneath it.

A shive ran down Taekwoon’s spine as he studied Sanghyuk’s face closer. He had witnessed male wolves go into ruts, even Alphas from time to time but each one was different but had never had it directed towards himself.

Is that what is happening to Sanghyuk?

Seemed like it.

Sanghyuk leaned forward the sniff at Taekwoon’s neck, who turned his head to give him room. The Alpha let out a soft rumble from deep within his chest at the action, and Taekwoon wondered if he overstepped his boundaries but was put to ease when Sanghyuk pressed his nose against his neck. Breathing out soft warm air against the sensitive skin.

Taekwoon squirmed at the sensation, as he was incredibly ticklish on his neck. He didn’t want to move around too much, just in case it irritated Sanghyuk. Moving wouldn’t actually irritate him as Sanghyuk was very placid and getting aggressive isn’t something he’s known for.

Taekwoon wasn’t even sure if he’d be totally okay with Sanghyuk being aggressive towards him.

Sanghyuk buried his head into Taekwoon’s hair and breathed out. His arms tightened around the white wolf’s lithe body, tugging him close. Taekwoon let out a soft chirp and nuzzle his face into Sanghyuk’s neck. A soft rumbling purr emitted from Sanghyuk and Taekwoon smiled softly.

He never really knew male Alphas could purr. Females could because he knew from his sisters, but purring was never something the male Alphas he met liked.

The pair drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Wrapped in each other’s scents and arms. This could very well be the last time they saw each other for a while.

Taekwoon didn’t know when they’d return after tomorrow.

 

~~~~~

 

Kangmin dug his fingers into the dirt ground inside the building, his Alpha instincts flaring up within him.

While it originally freaked him out, he managed to push past it to focus on the current moment. With Sanghyuk and Haebin being his siblings, both also true Alphas and Sanghyuk being the heir, Kangmin never felt the urge to succumb to his Alpha side. It helped his behave and come off as a pleasant child to anyone, even Sanghyuk.

Even though Kangmin’s wolf barely reached Sanghyuk’s wolf stomach, including the head at full height.

So yeah, Sanghyuk’s sheer size was intimidating to anyone in their right mind.

Sanghyuk was about seven feet, and he wasn’t even fully grown since he would increase in size again once he took over the pack after their parents. He was already an intimidating foe to meet in battle, and he’d be almost eight months once he became the actual Alpha.

Kangmin growled and shifted into his wolf form to try and be intimidating. Just because he was still small in stature doesn’t mean he can’t actually be a threat and danger. He was still trained to be an Alpha after all. He would be similar size to Haebin at under seven feet, though his sister hasn’t finish growing yet. Alphas keep growing until they are twenty-five but are pretty much fully grown at twenty.

“The punk thinks he’s intimidating.” A wolf sneered at the young Alpha.

Hackles rising, the growl that Kangmin let out sent shivers down his pack mates’ bodies. Even the wolves from the sister pack were taken aback, Kangmin never growled out loud towards anyone. Their Betas had been murdered when the Night Walkers managed to take the pack, killing their standing Alphas once they returned to the territory.

It had left the pack pretty much broken and fractured.

However, when Kangmin arrived, they managed to pull themselves together. As the only Alpha and technically the highest ranking wolf of his pack, it was his responsibility to try and keep his pack protected.

Except for the fact he had little training in that department.

Not that these wolves needed to know that fact.

“He is the least intimidating wolf I have ever met.” The Alpha of the raiding pack sneered before he began to laugh maliciously.

Kangmin was thankful that only his packmates could sense his fear. He was only a pup after all, if this other Alpha attacked him he’d stand no chance in a fight at all. These wolves had no right attacking his pack – they were Sanghyuk’s pack but the point still stands.

He curled his lips back to bare his teeth when one wolf stepped forward.

“Don’t you dare.” One of his wolves growled out in warning.

One of the Night Walkers wolves looked towards his Alpha. “Maybe we should leave…”

The Alpha let out a snarl at him and before any of them could react, the Alpha leaped at him. Claws raising and striking his throat slightly causing blood to splatter against the ground as the other wolf coughed. Everyone was silent as they watched the interaction.

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do!” The Alpha roared over his wounded packmate, causing Kangmin to look away and back to his own pack.

His reaction was ridiculous. In order to have a happy and loyal pack, then the Alpha must be ready and willing to accept that their packmates would have their own ideas for the pack. It’s why ranks can change if the Alphas feel like the current ones there are unworthy of those positions. That doesn’t mean they don’t have ideas as all of them must be willing to talk and communicate to each and every member.

Alphas don’t rule with fear.

“I know that sir.” The wolf was scared but tried to keep his voice even. Kangmin had to pride him on that. “But, I think we should leave him alone.”

“Why not?”

“He may be the youngest Moon Shadows Alpha.”

Silence.

Kangmin’s body tensed and he saw the older wolves jump to their paws, falling into defensive stances. Ready to jump to protect their Alphas’ pup if they have to. Kangmin let out a bark and they backed down but they didn’t fully relax. Nothing was going to make them relax until these stranger wolves were gone and far away from their territory.

While they were still defensive, Kangmin really didn’t want this to become messy like Kangmin was fearing it may become.

His pack was several wounded, so they may not win a fight if it came down to it. However, they may not considering they have their Alpha’s pup with them. Their desire to protect him would be the push they’d need to win a fight.

With his packmates backing down at his bark, proved the other wolf’s suggestion as to who Kangmin was in Moon Shadows.

Kangmin sensed the other Alpha looking at him and turned to face him directly.

“That does seem to indeed be the case.” The Alpha’s smile was twisted and Kangmin had the strong urge to curl in on himself.

Except, Sanghyuk never trained him to back down from a potential fight.

“Unlike your demonic pack, we value every member.” Luhan growled from where he was protecting Felix as he pushed himself to the front. “Even if he wasn’t our Alpha you shouldn’t expect to turn a blind eye if you lay a finger on him!”

The older Alpha sneered. “Your pack is weak.”

“Better than your backwards ideals for your own pack!” Luhan growled.

“And who has won here?”

“We have.” Kangmin heard one of his packmates declare with a sense of satisfaction in their voice. “You have the child of our Alphas. You’d be crazy to assume that they’d let this slide.”

“I’m not scared of your weak Alphas.” The Alpha snarled.

“You should be.”

The Alpha snorted and turned away. “Well, let them come. We’ll be expecting their arrival and waiting for them to show their faces.”

At the Alpha’s smirk, Kangmin could feel the worry and concern that his packmates couldn’t hide. The feelings washed over him and Kangmin felt tears spring to his eyes. Luhan grabbed the back of his scruff and tugged him back towards everyone else.

Kangmin bared his teeth in a silent snarl but no one took any notice of him as they reached the door.

“Well, let’s hope we can just force them to give that white wolf over. Leo is ours after all.”

The Alpha’s words lingered in the air, even after the door slammed shut behind them. Kangmin felt his body lock up in a tense moment as he processed the words.

White wolf.

Leo?

Was that Taekwoon’s original name?

It definitely seemed like it.

 _Taekwoon suits him better._ Kangmin decided. _But Taekwoon doesn’t belong to anyone. I guess you could say he belongs to Sanghyuk but mates are a partnership not an ownership. Every sensible wolf knows that._

Well, Sanghyuk would come. Kangmin knew his brother well. Sanghyuk wasn’t going to let this go without any consequences.

That wasn’t Sanghyuk’s way after all.

Yongseung snorted, raising his head. “He better not let Sanghyuk overhear him say that. Taekwoon’s heat may be ending but Sanghyuk is still going to be more affected by it and it’s only a matter of time before his rut hits. Add on us being in danger and his pack harmed, nothing is gonna be able to keep his Alpha side in check.”

“Taekwoon?” Someone else asked.

“Leo.” Kangmin shifted back and shook his head to mess up his hair a little. He ran his hands down his clothes, not caring about the dried blood on the material. “Taekwoon is his new name and no one can know about it though. He never spoke and hated his original name.”

“Understandable.”

“If we were Taekwoon we’d hate our original name too.”

“At least if we say Taekwoon then no-one will expect it to actually be the same person. Seems like they are under the belief that they will be able to get him.”

Felix looked at Kangmin as the fear began to leave his body and snickered. “That Alpha won’t know what hit him.”

Kangmin had to agree with Felix’s words. Sanghyuk wasn’t someone who many people assumed was a danger or threat. Even if there was a wolf that was close to Sanghyuk’s size, his brother was fast and agile, making him a formidable opponent towards anyone.

Kangmin could hear his packmates discuss the option of giving up land but he refused to let that be an option. Their pack was proud of the size of their territory and being able to hold it for generations, so they aren’t likely to just give up territory to a random wolf pack that tried to take out an entire sister pack.

He looked out one of the windows as he rested with Felix and Sakang. His best friends sought comfort from their Alpha but Kangmin felt weak and unable to do anything other than just be there.

He hoped his brother would get here soon.

After all, he wasn’t sure how long they’d last but nothing would be able to stop his family.


	17. Forced to Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape within this chapter and PTSD

_  
Leo panted heavily as he darted through the undergrowth of the forest, the branches digging into his fur and reaching his skin. His fur was way too short and thin than normal._

_That was something he should focus on later. Not right now._

_First, he needed to get away._

_“Find him!” He heard a loud howl echo from behind him and his ears laid flat back against his head._

_Shit. They were getting closer by the second. He won’t be able to outrun them for much longer._

_“I want Leo back here!”_

_Leo glanced over his shoulder, even though that was a terrible thing all things considered. He would eventually tire and they would find him and attack him. What that would be exactly is something he didn’t want to even think about._

__They will kill me. _Leo didn’t know if that was true or not but seriously, he didn’t want to take the risk._

_He wanted to follow the feeling he felt in the distance._

_It felt peaceful and calming, loving if Leo wanted to admit it to himself. Though he had no idea what love actually felt like now but that feeling was the closest thing he could believe love to be._

_But why was it so far away?_

_Was he always going to be chasing after this feeling and it would always be just out of reach?_

_That was not something he wanted. Everyone needed hoped and faith, right? That’s what he told himself anyway._

_“Leo~” He heard the voice of the Alpha behind him, he whimpered and leaped forward in an attempt to widen the distance between them. “Come on~”_

_That Alpha was promised to his sister, not him. He could bugger off for all Leo cared for._

_“Go away!” Leo yelled despite hating the way his voice travelled through the air._

_Now all of them will know where he is._

_“I can’t let you continue running, pup.” The Alpha sounded sick and Leo felt disgust rising up in his throat._

_“I said, go away!” Leo skidded to a halt and spun around to glare at the Alpha who had slowed to a stroll in front of him. His fur puffed up and his hackles rose in an attempt to appear larger and more intimidating. “My word is final.”_

_The Alpha smirked. “And? You are the weaker one here.”_

_Leo growled, lowering his head and not moving his gaze. “As an Alpha shouldn’t you respect everyone’s words?”_

_“Not when they don’t line up with my ideals.” He said simply and grinned down at him. “Come on, pup. Don’t be difficult.”_

_“I’m doing this for me!”_

_The Alpha snarled and launched at Leo before he could react and slammed him into the ground. Leo felt his head smash into the ground behind him and his vision swam with black stars as the Alpha stood over him._

_“I am Kole, the future Alpha of Night Walkers.” Kole snarled, his claws digging into Leo’s chest. “As part of this pack, you will do things for_ ME _!”_

_Leo didn’t understand that._

_Why should he do things for anyone but himself? Why does he have to do everything for someone who isn’t his Alpha anyway._

_“I’m not part of your pack.” Leo spoke evenly despite his fear that was filling his body and mind._

_Kole raised his other paw and pressed his paw further into Leo’s chest. His ribs and lungs ached at the sudden pressure that was bestowed upon him. Leo winced and flinched away but he couldn’t move._

_He was frozen and that terrified him._

_“You do not get to speak.”_

_Leo wanted to snap but he could barely speak out anyway. Those claws glinted in the low light of the setting sun and Leo let his gaze flicker from it and back to Kole’s face._

_His eyes were red._

_Were Alpha eyes meant to be red?_

_Leo gulped and tried to curl in on himself. “Why don’t I-“_

__SLICE! __

_Leo was silent as he felt blood run down his cheek from where the fresh wound stood. The blood staining his white fur, something he prided himself in because he looked so much like his late mother but now hated because others looked down on him._

_His eyes filled with tears as Kole just watched him expressionless._

__Psychopath. _Leo thought blearily and shook his head, barely noticing the blood hitting the ground. The sound was too quiet for Leo’s ears to pick up as his mind was reeling._

_He was actually attacked._

_“I never said you could talk.”_

_“Why-“_

_Kole leaned back and Leo thought that he’d be let up but Kole suddenly reached down and grabbed his throat. Leo yelped and struggled and Kole threw him back down to the ground. Leo couldn’t even think about climbing to his paws before Kole was pinning him to the ground._

_“No one is going to want to listen to you. Your words are worthless and meaningless. Keep you mouth shut otherwise you will get hurt for doing so.” Kole’s voice was threatening and it made Leo want to throw up._

_His tail flicked slight and pressed closer to the ground to try and find a way out of Kole’s grip but he didn’t let up. The older Alpha didn’t seem to care about Leo’s feelings or thoughts on this and was taking pleasure in what was going on._

_Leo had the final word, didn’t he?_

_“Good. You are learning.” Kole sounded smug and satisfied. “Though…I think you need to be shown what will happen to you if you talk and open your mouth. Silence is the only thing you are good at, not even beauty is something you should be proud about.”_

_His claws dug up the ground beside Leo’s head and Leo watched the action._

_“Someone has to be taught a lesson you won’t forget.”_

_Leo couldn’t argue even if he wanted to. Any sounds he made were muffled and at every struggle meant he was forced further into the ground._

_Tears ran down his cheeks.  
_

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon jerked awake and clutched at his chest, sitting up in the bed. His hand came to his cheek to feel the very faint claw marks that still remained on his skin.

Shit.

He hadn’t had those dreams in months. Only when he first showed up in Moon Shadows.

Silence.

Silence was something Taekwoon had been forced to do or he’d get punished.

The memory made him feel sick and pulled his knees up to his chest as he buried his face into them. He could still feel Sanghyuk sleeping beside him and didn’t want to disturb him. Sanghyuk had a long day today after all.

He felt used and violated as he felt his entire body shake.

“Taekwoon?” He heard Sanghyuk’s whisper and stiffened. Sanghyuk sat up and leaned towards him but stopped at a distance. “What is wrong, love?”

Love.

Taekwoon felt a sob rise up in his throat and let it out, making Sanghyuk look and feel panicked. Unsure as to why Taekwoon was suddenly crying, but more likely is thinking of a completely wrong idea.

He wasn’t not bothered by him leaving. Not at all. He’d return after all.

Taekwoon struggled to calm his crying and Sanghyuk shifted to wrap an arm around Taekwoon’s shoulder and only pulled him into him when Taekwoon relaxed in his grip.

“Taekwoon, please tell me what’s wrong so I can help.” Sanghyuk murmured, rubbing his shoulder and Taekwoon could only remember Kole’s claws digging into that very same shoulder.

“I…I don’t…I…” Taekwoon shook his head and buried his head into Sanghyuk’s chest. How does one tell their mate about what happened to them so long ago?

 _What if Sanghyuk doesn’t want me anymore?_ Taekwoon panicked and curled in on himself.

“You don’t need to talk.” Sanghyuk reassured.

“No!” Taekwoon cried out startling Sanghyuk ever so slightly. “I should…I should tell you.”

Sanghyuk made a humming noise in the back of his throat, not forcing Leo into talking which he was extremely thankful for.

“That pack…Night Walkers. They are young and are…Not really a threat overall.” Taekwoon flicked his ear. “The Alpha, Kole, is large but…” His lips twitched upwards. “His wolf is still smaller than you.”

That made Sanghyuk smile smugly then he frowned deeply, sensing as though something was up.

“You know him?”

“My sister’s mate. He’s an asshole and doesn’t deserve my oldest sister who is an angel.” Taekwoon explained. “But, he…He wanted me to be part of his pack. It would result in my old pack being integrated into it and give them extra number and my old pack will have security.”

Taekwoon felt his throat close up and the rest of the explanation didn’t want to come out. He had to talk about it though.

Sanghyuk nuzzled his neck, calming Taekwoon faster than anything else.

Taekwoon sighed and leaned away and met Taekwoon’s gaze. “Sanghyuk.” Sanghyuk blinked and also held his gaze, tail twitching around Taekwoon’s own. “Kole…He…There is a reason why I rarely spoke or acted like I couldn’t.”

“Why?” That caught Sanghyuk’s attention.

“He…He raped me.” Taekwoon lowered his gaze to avoid Sanghyuk’s expression. “Every time I spoke he’d force me to…I just learned to keep my mouth shut.”

It was depressing to think about.

Sanghyuk was silent.

Taekwoon knew that he had ruined it.

Their relationship was ruined. Who would want to be with someone like him?

Sanghyuk would want him out of his room.

The silence was becoming unnerving and risked looking up on the off chance that the silence was a positive one.

Except…

His expression was dark but Taekwoon knew it wasn’t directed to him but to someone who wasn’t here with them.

“Sanghyuk?” He whispered, feeling uneasy and not sure how to approach such a look.

Sanghyuk snarled loudly, his noise echoing out past the window and Taekwoon could hear the world falling silent at the clear anger of an Alpha. He leaped from his bed, his claws emerging and clenching and unclenching in an attempt to ease his annoyance and frustration.

His tail lashed out from side to side and his teeth were bared though there was nothing for him to threaten.

Except for Taekwoon, who flinched away from the actions.

His mate flicked his gaze towards him and instantly his body relaxed and he slowly approached Taekwoon, resting on the opposite side of the bed. His eyes were soft and concerned.

“Taekwoon. I’m sorry.”

Taekwoon shook his head. “Don’t be sorry about my past.”

“I scared you.” Oh. “Please don’t be scared of me, that is the last thing I ever want to do.”

Taekwoon realised that Sanghyuk wasn’t going to approach him, letting Taekwoon take the reigns and go at the pass that he wants. A sense of happiness flooded him and Taekwoon realised that he shouldn’t have been worried. Sanghyuk is not that type of person.

He never shouldn’t considered it in general.

Taekwoon leaned towards Sanghyuk who just watched him. “I’m not scared of you. It’s just bad memories.”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that…” Sanghyuk growled. “I don’t want to even call him an Alpha. Wolves like that do not deserve such a title.”

The younger trilled and their faces were only a mere few centimetres away from each other. “Your pack is the only pack I would consider to have actual Alphas.”

That made Sanghyuk puff up in pride but his cheeks were dusted with a light blush.

“We should try and sleep. You have a long day.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk looked at his pack mates who would be joining him. He could feel his parents stand on either side of him, their hands rested on his shoulders.

“Worried?” Miyong asked her son.

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah. I’m worried about not everyone getting out of this alive even though our wolves are large and powerful.”

“You have the right to be.” Juwon agreed. “Any sane Alpha would be scared of their packmates when their lives are in danger.”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “Their _Alpha_ is…” His lips curled back. “He is going to regret ever hurting Taekwoon.”

Juwon looked at his son and sent him a warning look. “Don’t let your emotions get the best of you. Taekwoon would think lowly of you if you attacked and it resulted in your pack mates in getting killed in retaliation.”

That caused Sanghyuk to freeze up and he shot a glance to Taekwoon who was talking with Seungri. The two of them were close and would probably be even better friends once Seungri pups arrived or during the time when Sanghyuk and Jiyong are away.

“Seungri is expecting.” Miyong murmured. “We had asked Taekwoon if he knew.”

“He was the third one to know. Not even I noticed.” Sanghyuk laughed then turned serious. “Will Seungri be alright?”

“He is capable. Jiyong will return and even if he didn’t for whatever reason, Seungri is not one to give up and he’ll cherish their pups even more.” Miyong reassured her son. “But, you and everyone else are strong fighters and powerful wolves. You’ll do fine.”

Sanghyuk nodded and smiled at his parents before hugging them tightly.

“We won’t be long, I promise. And I’ll be back with Kangmin even if I barely get out of there alive.” Sanghyuk whispered. “Even if it is the last thing I do.”

“We know.” Juwon said, grip tightening around his son. “Stay safe, my son.”

Sanghyuk reluctantly pulled away from his parents and looked over when Haebin and Holland approached them.

“Sis.”

Haebin blinked and launched at him, taking Sanghyuk by surprise and stumbling backwards at the force of it all. He felt his shoulder dampen from her tears. Guilt welled up inside him and he hugged her tight and felt Holland press against his other side as well.

“I’ll be fine.” Sanghyuk felt his throat close up around his words and it was a struggle to force it out. “Kangmin and I will be back.”

“You better be.” Haebin choked and Holland was still quiet.

Sanghyuk pulled away and smiled but could feel as though he was about to crack and break down. He didn’t want to hurt his twin. It was not on his list of things to do and here she was crying because of him.

“You won’t be heir for long.” Sanghyuk grinned. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Good.” Haebin nodded and stepped back to their parents. “Get back quickly.”

Holland smiled at Sanghyuk and nudged Sanghyuk. “You’ll do fine. Don’t worry.”

Sanghyuk forcing a smile and kept his tears back. He didn’t want to cry and show his weakness, not when his pack needed him more than ever for right now.

“Worry is a normal thing though, Holland.” Sanghyuk smiled and nuzzled his parents and siblings before walking towards Seungri and Taekwoon who had been joined by Taekwoon.

Taekwoon looked over at him and smiled warmly at him. “Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk smiled back at him and then turned to Seungri. He smiled and lowered his head, respecting the expecting mother. Seungri blushed and laughed.

“Oh, knock it off, Alpha. Want to make it even more obvious?” Seungri asked, cheeks bright red.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “It is just me making it clear I will do anything to make sure Jiyong returns. That’s all.”

Jiyong huffed. “Of course I’ll return. I’m no idiot.”

Taekwoon whispered. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Sanghyuk nodded, turning serious and it caught their attention.

Jiyong perked up and seemed to stiffened up in alert. Clearly his wolf was reacting to the dominance that surrounded Sanghyuk who was stepping up once again.

Sanghyuk bounded towards the entrance and howled. The sound caught his pack mates attention and they turned to him.

“Come. We must make our way there now so we have the time to plan and evaluate our situation. We will be back by the end of the week. If that is not the case then send out a patrol to the location.”

Sanghyuk didn’t need to wait for the others to join up to him.

They shifted into wolves and bolted off towards the last location of their whereabouts. Their noses would be able to pick up their scents and lead them in the right direction.

Sanghyuk didn’t want to look back at his pack and see Taekwoon’s worried gaze.

He was focused.

Kole was going to pay.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kangmin stared at the sky as he gazed out the window, his tail curling around his waist. He only reluctantly allowed himself to become submissive while the other pack wasn’t around.

The clouds were darkening.

The storms were coming.

It would wash away their scents and his brother would lose their trail.

That possibility stressed him out, his wolf pacing back and forth. He knew that Sanghyuk would never abandon him and would do whatever it takes to get him back home. His brother was just that type of person after all.

The door opened and Kangmin snapped his head around and even his pack mates will stiffened and growled at the stranger wolf.

She was thin and small. Not overly short but not tall by most standards. Kangmin could see her bones and that her body had been through a lot. Certainly Sanghyuk would be able to identify what happened. Kangmin didn’t have that knowledge yet but even he could tell that she had been abused.

“I’m not a threat.” She said, closing the door behind herself.

“You don’t look like a threat anyway.” Violet pointed out as she made her way towards her. “You look terrible, what has that asshole done to you?”

The female shifted and hung her head. “Kole…The Alpha, he is not the nicest mate in the world.”

“He’s your mate?!” Kangmin yelped, eyes wide. He’d never heard of an Alpha treating their mate like he was treating his. “How? My parents never had that kind of relationship and my brother absolutely adores his mate!”

“I was forced. My brother managed to get away from the entire thing.”

“Leo.” Violet said as she stood beside her. “Your brother is Leo, right?”

She nodded. “My name is Yuni. I am Leo’s oldest sister and I have no idea what happened to my other two sisters. Nor what happened to my brother.”

Yongseung shook his head. “Your brother…He is fine.”

Yuni looked at them. “How do you know, if Leo part of your pack? Have you held him captive?’ Her voice tapered off into a growl.

“Yes and no.” Kangmin cut in which caused Yuni to look at him. “He is part of our pack but is willingly there for…He is my brother’s fated mate.”

“Fated Mate?” Yuni asked, looking confused and glanced at everyone who was sitting in the room around her. “What?”

“Mates that are predestined to be together, as their bodies are biologically inclined to each other.” One of the elders spoke. “They are extremely rare now, but their bonds are only fully formed when they first meet.”

Kangmin nodded. “They met as pups and Taekwoon ran away because he was being forced to be with wolves he didn’t like and found his way to us and has remained with us since we found him.” He saw Yuni’s eyes widen. “We didn’t force him to stay though, my brother – Sanghyuk – is one of the best Alphas you could ever meet.”

Yuni looked relieved. “I’m so glad that Leo is alright.”

“But you can’t say anything!” Kangmin blurted out. “It has to remain a secret. I’m not an idiot, even I know that your old pack will attempt to join our pack if they found out.”

Yuni nodded. “I understand.” She raised her eyebrows at him. “You are mature for one so young.”

“My parents taught me well.”

That they did and Kangmin was proud of the education he was receiving.

Yuni was about to continue talking when she heard the snarl from Kole.

“Where is that bitch? Doesn’t she know not to leave without permission?”

The Moon Shadows wolves all stiffened and Kangmin knew why.

Yuni was the sister of their heir’s mate. She was threatened and treated terribly by the one who considered himself her mate. She deserved better.

Now, they were going to protect her like they would protect others.

“Bitch! Get back here, now!” Kole snarled loudly.

Yuni stiffened and Violet led her to a back door. “Here, leave and meet him outside. Just don’t let him catch you here.”

“Thank you. All of you.” Yuni paused and looked at them. “Is…Is your pack coming?”

“Yes.” Kangmin lifted his head. “I trust my brother. He’d be coming.”

Yuni nodded and quickly slipped out the door and they relocked the door.

The reason they haven’t used it is because it’ll be too risky. Their numbers are being monitored and the second one is missing all of them would be in danger. The pups were all curled up together and were asleep, not soundly but that was better than them thrashing about or speaking when they shouldn’t be.

They were silent as they waited to hear what would happen to Yuni.

“Kole.”

“Bitch! Where have you been?”

“I was just walking around, getting fresh air.”

“Did I give you permission?”

“No.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“I was-“

A cry ripped through the air and they all heard the sound of claws ripping into skin and a body land on the ground. Kangmin stiffened and almost growled when he heard Yuni’s soft whimper.

“You must listen to my words. You are nothing. Got it. Nothing!”

Yuni said nothing but seemed to nod because Kole sounded satisfied with his next words.

“Good. I’m sure you need to be reminded of that.”

“Pl-“ Yuni cut herself off, clearly by threat from Kole hurting her.

Kangmin felt disgusted and didn’t need to look to know his packmates were thinking the very same thing. He buried his head into his arms and sighed, tail curling around his body tighter.

He should try and sleep and ignore what is going on even though he hated the idea of not helping someone.

Yuni’s cries echoed through the night and Kangmin clutched his ears and pulled them closer to his head. He felt his friends and the other wolves in his age group curl around him. Their bodies pressed against his despite all of them hating the sounds.

_Please. Please, Sanghyuk. Get here. Please._

Kangmin felt warm tears run down his cheeks.

Kangmin could practically hear his brother’s paws against the ground and the wind howling outside. He could see the dark fur of Sanghyuk blending in with his surroundings, his bright eyes were the only thing he could see.

He saw the teeth glint and the lighting flash illuminated a group of wolves, their gazes looking and searching for them.

Kangmin wanted to approach them but he couldn’t. He wasn’t able to do so in a dream after all.

He cried out and saw Sanghyuk turn his head, trying to locate his cries.

Sanghyuk turned to the wolves and nodded before running off. Kangmin could only watch them and hoped they would arrive.

He wasn’t sure how much longer they had here after all.

_Please._

_Don’t take so long._

_Save us._


	18. The Storms Have Come

If Sanghyuk hadn’t been to each of his sister packs, he’d have no knowledge on the fastest route to get there. However, that route could be potentially too dangerous so they’d have to take a more secretive one that was only known to the Alphas.

In case of emergencies of course.

That route helped the Alphas navigate the territory without fear or worry of running into any unwanted guests.

“We are going to wrong way.” 

Sanghyuk loved Wonshik, he really did but he really wished he’d keep his mouth shut.

“No, we aren’t.”

“We are far off the trail. It’d be hours before we get there at this rate.” Wonshik argued, keeping pace with Sanghyuk who was making sure he didn’t lose the trail _he_ was on.

 _That’s the point._ Sanghyuk wanted to rebuke as he paused and looked around the trees. He could hear a distant river which is where he wanted to go. That river was the safe spot in the territory, if any survivors managed to get out, they’d go there.

Sanghyuk was sure of that.

He scented the air despite the grumbles from his pack mates that they’d walk in circles by the time the storm hit. Which was soon, the air was heavy with rain and the threat of lightning sent prickles of unease through Sanghyuk’s fur.

The storm could wash away the trail and make it difficult for them to navigate.

He’d be fine but his wolves would have a hard time keeping track of his dark fur. Sanghyuk would blend in seamlessly with their surroundings and his tracks would be lost in the storm. He’d be without his wolves and they’d be without their Alpha.

“Look, we need to get to the river.” Sanghyuk said, turning to the wolves, tail flicking.

“Why the river?” Eliza asked from where she stood by a tree, trying to shelter herself from the wind that was picking up in intensity.

“Because there is a cave near it and we can take shelter there.” Sanghyuk explained. “Also, if any wolves managed to escape they’d go there because it is far away enough from their town where they’d be able to be sheltered and with the threat of storms they’d need to keep safe somehow.”

“Isn’t it too far though?” Jiyong asked, tail flicking.

“Yes, but that is the point.” Sanghyuk stressed.

Seriously, his pack were questioning him? He knew what he was doing for crying out loud, why couldn’t they see it?

His annoyance must’ve shone through more than he thought considering they averted their gazes from his in case they set him off.

Jiyong, however, met his gaze with a questioning feel to it. Slight amusement crept through him as his ears twitched and Sanghyuk realised Jiyong knew exactly what was going on.

“Your rut has hit.” Jiyong stated simply.

“We will talk about it later.” Sanghyuk hissed, baring his teeth ever so slightly.

Kris snorted as he stopped beside his Alpha, despite being dwarfed by him. “Well, we should leave now. Best to get to shelter before the storms strike.”

That was a good point and Sanghyuk saw them all turn back to him. Sanghyuk sucked in a deep breath and turned his head towards the river.

“Let’s go.” Sanghyuk bolted towards the river and heard their paw steps follow right behind them.

They couldn’t have been running for ten minutes before the first crack of lightning and rumble of thunder pierced through the air. The wind picked up and they had to stop moving in order to not get blown away by the sheer force of it.

The rain drops were large and heavy as they pelted against Sanghyuk, causing him to flinch away from it in general, a low noise rumbling from his throat.

_Great. This is gonna make it more difficult._

Sungjae pressed against Sanghyuk and looked at his best friend with an expression of pure worry. “Hyuk?”

“I don’t know.” Sanghyuk murmured, just loud enough for him to hear him. “I can’t hear the river over the rain.”

Their furs were getting soaked through at this point and if they didn’t find shelter then they’d be in trouble. Except the closest shelter was that cave they were looking for. Sanghyuk tried to keep the water from his eyes but was unable to do so.

“We trust you.” Sungjae murmured, nudging Sanghyuk with his head. “You know where you are going after all.”

“Not in this weather.” Sanghyuk sighed, glancing over his shoulder to see his pack watching him closely and worriedly.

They knew.

Of course they knew.

Sanghyuk frowned and then his ears twitched, drawing his attention to the direction they had been running in. His eyes narrowed and he saw as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. His ears strained to keep an ear out for the river.

Something had caught his attention and it was a sound he knew.

Kangmin, except it wasn’t Kangmin.

It was more like his brain had reminded him that his baby brother was out here and that had made him more aware of everything else.

It was Kangmin begging for help but Sanghyuk knew there was only one way to help them.

He looked at his wolves and nodded, standing straighter.

“I know how to get there, safely without fear of getting swept away by the river.”

~~~~~~~~~

The river was large and one could be mistaken for believing that there isn’t a way to cross it. Usually there isn’t.

It’s common knowledge that there is only one way to cross the river, a bridge that the pack had made once they one this territory so many generations ago.

Except, the Alphas knew of one more path that was there but hidden away unless you know about it. Sanghyuk raced along the river, keeping an eye out for the point of the river he was looking for.

With the storm surging around them, the river could be dangerous and Sanghyuk was thankful that the wolves that were with him are powerful swimmers. The river would just be a hindrance to them more so than an actual threat to their lives.

“It would take me weeks to get the stench of river water out of my fur.” Yeseul cried as he looked at the crashing waves.

The waves were crashing and becoming white from the foam to the point that actual foam bubbles rose slightly before getting destroyed by the rain and wind. Lightning struck nearby, the crackle raising the hair along all their bodies.

Sungjae snapped. “It could be dangerous and you are worried about the _scent_?”

“We are powerful swimmers. We can get across just fine.”

Yeseul was right but Sanghyuk would have to agree with his best friend.

Being reckless and jumping headfirst into situations was _his_ thing. No-one else was allowed to risk their lives like he did, despite the arguments that would surely unfold if he ever said that out loud to them.

“Alpha!” Mimi and Eliza cried as they raced up to him. “Where are we meant to cross?”

“The river looks too dangerous here!”

Sanghyuk huffed. “I’m looking for the crossing point. It could be covered by water but it’s only a little distance away. The cave is still a fair distance away to ensure it doesn’t get flooded.”

“At least there is that.” Wonshik clicked his tongue and he kept right behind him. “How will you know you’ve found it?”

They didn’t question how Sanghyuk knew about this. There are secrets only Alphas know in case their pack is captured and those secrets won’t have any fear of getting out to the wrong people. Now, there weren’t many but entrances to the sister packs was always a given for the Alphas to know.

“Trust me. It’s obvious once you see it.” Sanghyuk said as he slowed down slightly, ignoring the way the water lapped at his paws and threatened to pull him into the waves.

“For you at least. We never even knew there was another way into the territory.” Yeseul pointed out as he stared at the dark water, flinching away at the thunder.

Sanghyuk shook his head and looked down the river and caught what he was looking for. “This way.”

The wolves looked at each other before following him, they had slowed down immensely as they couldn’t rush it. Their paws would slip and they’d tumble into the river.

Sanghyuk paused and stopped beside the crashing water, sniffing the air, mindful of where he placed his paws.

The rocks weren’t covered as much as he thought they would be. That was a blessing.

Sanghyuk looked over at them and they all looked at the rocks and could sense their unease at the prospect of travelling over them. Honestly, so would he if he knew there was another crossing but there isn’t so they would just hope their paws and claws kept them from slipping.

“Is there another way?” He could hear and feel Wonshik’s apprehension of the situation.

“If there was I’d take you there.” Sanghyuk replied before leaping onto the rocks before he lost his nerve.

His claws scratched the rocky surface but he was able to keep steady. The water threatened to push him off but he remained firm, his tail curling slightly and he raised his eyes to meet the eyes of the others who were probably wondering why they decided to join their absolutely reckless Alpha.

“You may almost fall off at first, but these rocks are quite easy to grip onto.” Sanghyuk called. “They seem dangerous but literally anyone can run across these in good weather.”

He waited and saw Jiyong’s resolve crack first and soon he was leaping onto one of the rocks as well. His balance was almost lost but his claws dug into the rock, keeping him up.

Sanghyuk let out a bark before taking off, his paws finding the rocks easily within the rain from the countless times he’d taken this exact route. The rain wasn’t a deterrent and honestly, Sanghyuk found crossing the rocks better amidst a storm.

He waited patiently on the wet grass for the others to reach him, knowing they’d be cautious – perhaps overly so – about the rocks and the threat of falling into the river. It was going to get worse so Sanghyuk hoped they could get over it before the next wave of storms hit.

Eventually they reached him, with only the mild panic attack from Eliza who almost collapsed after misjudging how far one of the rocks was. Her head almost slammed into it but was caught by Wonshik who was behind her.

If they had to do this again then Sanghyuk would go last so he’d be able to rescue his pack mates if need be.

“You alright?” He asked, padding up to Eliza who merely nodded. Silent out of shock as her body attempted to calm itself down. He pressed his body against hers to ease and regulate her breathing. “Easy. Take it easy.”

Eliza looked up at him and sent him a feeling of gratitude. “Thanks, but we have to keep moving. I can rest in the cave.”

Sanghyuk nodded and quickly weaved between the others, tail laying on the backs of his wolves as he passed them.

“Is everyone alright?”

Sungjae huffed. “I never want to do that again, but yes.”

The others all nodded and Jiyong whispered to him as Sanghyuk delved down a trail that is easy to miss to the untrained eye. “We could’ve been in serious danger.”

“I know and it would be my fault.” Sanghyuk replied, ears twitching as he looked around for the trees that marked the entrance of the cave. “However, what’s done is done and we can use the bridge once everything is over.”

Jiyong looked as though he wanted to argue but Sanghyuk’s saving grace was spotting the said trees he was looking for. He called over his shoulder.

“We are almost there, just a little further and then we can rest up.” He heard sighs of relief emit from them. An amused trill sounded from his throat as he turned and lead them towards the large red wood trees.

These trees were extremely old and belonged to the pack that ran this territory decades before Moon Shadows came about. They had won them not too long ago but long enough for them to important into their sister pack’s culture.

They were respected because the first pack was very respected and this is their way of expressing their gratitude towards them. Also many wolves of this sister pack are connected to that old pack, so it is a family tradition to take their pups to the trees when they are twelve and teach them about their history.

Also, it marks the cave where the Moon Shadows were told that this territory would be theirs and that they will need to honour the traditions of the old pack.

Sanghyuk could prattle on and on about the cave and the trees if given the push to do so. He knew so much about them and about their history in general and not just because he is the heir. Mainly because he loved learning about it and it showed off how qualified he was to be Alpha.

The cave was quiet and no signs of the rain flooding the inside of it, which is what Sanghyuk was hoping for. He saw his pack mates flop onto the ground of the cave and shiver slightly as the adrenaline that kept them going and warm began to die off.

Sanghyuk barked. “Find a way to light a fire, we are too far from the town for it to be seen and the rain will prevent any fire from starting outside of this confined area.” They nodded and despite their aching bodies, the others pushed themselves onto their feet to find a way to keep each other from freezing.

The Alpha paced the cave. Going outside would be dangerous but he would’ve sworn that some wolves would’ve reached this cave if they managed to escape.

Did no one escape?

Was everyone dead?

Dear, moon. He hoped not. 

The Alpha was going to pay for what he had done to Taekwoon so many years ago and for kidnapping the pups, but…killing his sister pack? That would be the final straw. That would set Sanghyuk off and he would not stop until he had his body dead by his feet.

A growl ripped from his maw and felt his hackles rise at the mere thought of losing an entire pack. That would be about fifty wolves lost and they hadn’t done anything to stop it.

“Alpha.” Wonshik said, growling slightly. “There are…”

“Alpha? Alpha Sanghyuk?”

They all snapped their attention to a group of wolves huddled in the corner. Their fur laid flat and their expressions full of shock and surprise and relief.

“Coraline” He heard Eliza cry. Eliza bolted forward. “Sis! Sis you are alright!”

Coraline smiled as the two sisters reunited. “I have been better, I’ve been here since those wolves showed up and destroyed our town.”

“Coraline.” Sanghyuk spoke softly, catching her attention. He noticed her mate was watching them not a word spoke - but he was mute so the silence was expected - and Sanghyuk nodded and Coraline’s mate bowed his head in respect. Her pups were also sitting there, watching them but still keeping a respectful distance from their Alpha. “What happened?”

Coraline stiffened and sighed, stepping away from the group and sat down beside the fire they got going. The flames lit up her golden fur.

“It was the middle of the night when the sitting Alphas were at the meeting. It happened all so quickly. The sitting Betas had gotten killed in the skirmish and using their bodies they forced us to submit. I didn’t want to but when they captured Kangmin and the other pups I managed to slip away with my family.” She took a shaky breath. “We’ve been here ever since.”

“How long?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Only a couple of days.”

Sanghyuk sighed and sat down, tail curling around his paws. His eyes shifting to the entrance as a lightning bolt lit up the outside. The Alpha sniffed and stood up eyes hardening.

“Get some rest.”

They didn’t want to but, Sanghyuk wasn’t allowing them to try and interject. His paws shifting against the ground and he padded to the entrance to sit just inside the cave.

The wolves murmured amongst each other but they all eventually fell asleep in a pile, sharing body heat alongside the fire. Sanghyuk sniffed and laid down as well, his tail flicking as he listened to the shallow breathing of his pack mates. The pups moved as they snuggled up to their mother and father, the action made Sanghyuk smile to himself.

He rested his head onto his paws and closed his eyes.

Already, he could hear his parents tell him that he should sleep beside his pack to offer reassurance but Sanghyuk didn’t want to be fully asleep. Sleeping alone would keep his brain slightly awake and he couldn’t risk them not hearing any potential danger towards them.

The rain wasn’t reaching his body but the wind chill had caused his fur to puff up in order to conserve body heat. Sanghyuk didn’t turn his head away despite the cold, the chance of being crept up on was low but there was still a chance of it happening.

Sanghyuk felt sleep tugging at the edges of his mind when suddenly caught his attention.

Head snapping up, Sanghyuk sniffed trying to figure out exactly what had made him wake up. He couldn’t see or hear anything but it wasn’t a threat, whether because it just wasn’t or was unable to be a threat, Sanghyuk couldn’t tell.

He stood up and glanced at the others but they were all sound asleep.

Good.

He didn’t want them to wake up and wonder where is going. If he told them he smelt another wolf then Wonshik would demand to come with him to offer some form of protection.

Anyway, it was only one wolf. A female if Sanghyuk could tell it clearly.

Sanghyuk crouched and leaped through the trees to try and locate this wolf. Clearly she was seeking help even though there were other wolves around her. His ears pulled forward and snuck through the tree and laid down against the ground.

Nudging the bushes, Sanghyuk peered through them to see a group of wolves, and in the middle there was a beautiful pale female who looked way too thin and covered in wounds and scars. The sight made Sanghyuk feel sick.

“Why can’t I go?” The female asked and Sanghyuk frowned as his fur bristled.

That scent.

He _knew_ that scent.

It was the same as Taekwoon’s, despite it being altered by the Moon Shadows Pack scent.

This was his sister.

There could be no-one else it could be in that case.

Sanghyuk was expecting a completely different wolf, but really Taekwoon’s sister looked much like him – you know, except for the lack of meat on her bones and the wounds covering her body.

She was just as pale, not a pure white like Taekwoon but with a lilac-golden tint that was darker on the bark of her body and paws. Her eyes were closer to a purple blue and if she was fully healthy Sanghyuk would say that she’d look quite beautiful. Sanghyuk wondered if Taekwoon’s eyes would become purple blue upon becoming mates, that would be a surprise. A white wolf with purple-blue eyes would be a sight to behold and Sanghyuk would love to parade him around and show off how stunning his mate is.

Okay, no.

Taekwoon is at home, safe and sound regardless of whether or not he could sleep just as easily Sanghyuk. Which is to say, not at all.

“Boss said you have to remain here.”

“I’ll be gone for like five minutes.”

“Alpha would hate it if he heard you speaking.”

The female huffed and muttered. “He hates me anyway.”

Oh yeah, Sanghyuk was also going to kick Kole’s ass for Taekwoon’s sister’s sake as well.

“Five minutes.”

“Shut the fuck up, bitch.” The wolf spun around and snapped at her shoulder, causing her to yelp and back away.

Her eyes glanced towards Sanghyuk and their eyes met. He flickered his gaze to the back and slipped towards the faint clearing, the rain covering his track and scent. These wolves were weak, anyone could tell they would stand no chance against Sanghyuk but he really didn’t want to reveal himself just yet.

The female hissed and when they turned their backs on her again, she slipped off to follow Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk was seated, waiting for her.

She stopped directly opposite him and turned her head down and to the side. Clearly she could tell he was an Alpha and was reacting accordingly.

Well, what she thought was safe and right.

“You are Taekwoon’s sister.” Sanghyuk spoke simply.

She shook her head. “I only have one brother and his name is Leo.”

“Leo and Taekwoon are one in the same.” Sanghyuk replied and she snapped her head up to face him, her gaze flickered over him.

Suddenly, her entire body softened and relaxed. “You are Sanghyuk, their Alpha. Kangmin’s brother.”

“You know my brother? Is he okay?”

“He is safe. Kole wouldn’t do anything to him if he doesn’t want your pack to attack him for attacking their youngest Alpha. They told me that Leo was your mate but didn’t mention his name change.” She tilted her head.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “They didn’t want to run the risk of your father finding out that Taekwoon and Leo are the same.”

“Fair enough.” She smiled weakly and frowned. “I’m Yuni, his oldest sister. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance, Alpha.”

“Not acquaintances, Yuni. You are the sister of my…Mate.” Sanghyuk decided that the best way to describe Taekwoon was indeed his mate.

“Have you…?” Yuni asked, a flicker of worry and anger flicker across her eyes as she accused Sanghyuk of jumping them into a relationship.

“No. Not at all, but it is the best label. The pack call us mates and we call each other such as well.” Sanghyuk admitted, his tail twitching. “Nothing will be solidified until your father is dealt with and we don’t have to worry about him. In fact we were figuring out how to deal with him when…This happened.” He waved his paw in the air.

Yuni sighed and shifted her paws. “At least you are here.”

“Yeah.” Sanghyuk nodded. “At least there is that.” He looked up and ears twitched as he heard two wolves walking up to them. “I better go. I’ll be back with my wolves at dawn.”

Yuni nodded and watched as Sanghyuk ran off so he wasn’t noticed and watched as Yuni was literally dragged back to where she was previously. He wanted to snarl and attack them, to let her free and prove to them that they messed with the wrong pack.

However, he needed to get Sungjae to go to the closest sister pack to get their help because he felt like he needed their help.

Eliza would stay with her sister and brother-in-law, while the others joined Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk’s paws kicked up dirt as he thought through the entire thing. He wanted to show his power even without his wolves by his side. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled back to reveal his teeth that he was really tempted to use against that asshole.

He really deserved what was coming for him.

Sanghyuk was going to have fun with him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kangmin dug his feet into the ground and snarled loudly.

The only reason he hadn’t done anything was because his pack were also in danger of getting attacked.

Kole knew this and his smirk was telling. Yuni was seated behind him and she met his gaze and lowered it. Years of bowing and being submissive was shining through but Kangmin had a feeling that there was something else.

Was Kole going to force them to join his pack?

Kangmin would never agree to such a thing.

Heck, he’d rather get killed by Kole than submitting under him.

“I am surprised you aren’t lashing out.” Kole stated simply as he lounged quite comfortably in the seat that the sitting Alphas would sit on when addressing the sister pack.

He had no right to sit there.

“Unlike you, I won’t endanger my pack mates!” Kangmin snapped.

Kole scoffed. “I have never met a wolf with such an extreme display of weakness like yourself.”

Kangmin frowned. “It isn’t a weakness.” _Especially if you acknowledge it._

“Then you are weak and your pack should not be bothered with you.” He looked over the wolves. “They deserve an Alpha who is going to prove his strength daily.”

“By taking over other packs?” Kangmin’s voice was so quiet.

Kole snorted. “What else would you expect?”

“Some common decency? Or actual kindness, but those aren’t things you know how to express, aren’t they?”

Three of Kole’s wolves stepped forward but he waved them off when he stood up.

Kangmin really sometimes hated the fact he was like his brother in the regard he could run his mouth without thinking about the consequences.

Kole stopped in front of Kangmin who met his gaze with a look of pure hatred directed at the older wolf. The truth would never change. Kangmin knew Kole was not the Alpha he claimed he was or claimed he could be.

He was just too heartless to consider any other kind of possibility.

“You are no Alpha.” Kangmin stated simply, not allowing his voice to waver despite his fear that threaded through his body.

SLAP!

Kangmin’s head was jerked to the side at the force of Kole’s slap, the burning in his cheek indicated the formation of a bruise. Except, Kangmin felt some blood pricking at his skin and it ran down his cheek. The rain had stopped so Kangmin knew it was blood.

His body was going to get covered in mud. His mother would not let him leave the house until all remnants of mud had been washed off of his body and then some.

Kangmin could hear the snarls of his packmates but shook his head and they quietened. Putting up a fight was going to get them nowhere. Kole was right in front of him with claws out on one hand. He was close enough to do more damage to Kangmin if he needed to prove a point.

“You don’t want him to get hurt any more, do you?” Kole’s sneer caused Kangmin to clench his eyes shut.

 _Sanghyuk…Big brother, where are you?_ Kangmin thought blearily as he tried to focus on what was going on.

He could feel Kole walking around him, the mud splattering against his body and making him want to flinch away from it. Kangmin’s entire body shook with the effort to keep himself in line.

“Kole.” He heard Yuni speak.

“I never said you could talk, bitch!” Kole’s snarl was loud beside Kangmin who wanted to snap at him.

So, Kangmin did.

His teeth elongated and drove them into Kole’s leg, making the elder cry out in shock at the feeling. Blood pooled and ran down the skin, Kangmin jerked back and almost smirked at the sight. Looks like Kole let his guard down or just didn’t expect Kangmin to retaliate like he did.

It would take more than that to force an Alpha down and Kole should know that.

Except, Kangmin was not expecting to be shoved into the ground, his arms getting caught behind his back and his head slamming onto a conveniently placed rock. Okay, Kole might’ve kicked it there when he wasn’t paying attention which seemed very likely.

His vision clouded and darkened ever so slightly at the edges. Kangmin could hear his pack crying out for him.

Kole placed a foot on Kangmin’s chest to keep him down. He turned his attention to the others.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

“Over our dead bodies!” Yongseung yelled, trying to break free from his constraints but not be able to.

Kangmin whimpered.

_No. He’ll take that as a challenge._

His eyes squeezed shut.

_Brother._

Suddenly, with a surge of confidence and desperation, Kangmin sucked in a deep breath and howled.

The noise startled everyone but Kangmin refused to drop the cry. He knew his brother was coming. He knew it. Sanghyuk had to be here, he just had to be.

The howl tapered off to silence and Kangmin knew that Moon Shadows were silent as they awaited to return call of their Alphas. Apparently so was Kole.

Yet, it never came.

Panic swelled up inside Kangmin.

Where was his brother?

He wouldn’t leave him, would he?

They everyone just believe they were dead?

Kole laughed, loudly and almost insanely. “See? Your pack doesn’t care about any of you despite whatever claims you make.”

Kangmin felt a tear fall from his eye.

Where. Was. His. Brother?

That was when they heard it.

They all heard it.

Not a howl.

But a growl.

One that was deep and resonated through the town. That seeped into everything, that screamed dangerous and shouldn’t be crossed. The growl was broken but some snarls, and a couple of quieter but still threatening growls laced through the growl that could only belong to his brother.

Slowly, their heads all turned to the direction the growl came from.

Out of the darkness, even in the slowly dawning sky, Kangmin recognised the dark blue and black fur of his brother. The silver patterns seemed ethereal and almost glowed in the low morning light.

However, it was his eyes everyone spotted first.

They were deep blood red and were narrowed.

The teeth were bared as Sanghyuk crept out of the shadows, full height on view, standing at seven feet and the fur didn’t even hide the muscles that rippled under his skin. Barley contained anger and fury radiated off of him.

Kole growled and shifted but seemed to realise his mistake.

Sure enough, Sanghyuk dwarfed him.

Red eyes met red.

Kangmin could feel the pure Alpha that radiated off of him but could also sense that his rut was in. It would explain his extreme anger and why he looked so much more threatening. An Alpha wolf is rut in is the worst thing you could meet, especially when you’ve been attacking their pack and injuring them.

Tension filled the air as Sanghyuk and Kole stared each other down.


	19. Alphas Challenge

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” Kole snarled as he rolled his shoulders back.

Sanghyuk snorted to himself. This was an Alpha? He was small and definitely not someone Sanghyuk would ever consider a threat to himself.

Sanghyuk looked at the others behind him and flicked his tail, telling them to stay quiet. They listened but Sanghyuk could still feel the anger from them.

He could understand their anger but this was no time to strike out from it.

“I was told about you, Kole.” Sanghyuk hummed, forcing his body to relax even though he really didn’t want to.

One way to piss off an Alpha who wanted to challenge you was to act calm and relaxed about it. As though you don’t find them an actual challenge. It was a sure-fire way to send the other Alpha into a rage.

And Sanghyuk was always one to test out those theories and beliefs.

“You aren’t worried.” Kole hissed. “We have your pack.”

Sanghyuk snorted. “I can see that, but seriously, do you expect me to be worried?” His claws scratched at the ground and tossed his head back. “Your wolves are tiny in comparison to you and you are tiny in comparison to me. You are the least threatening wolf I have ever met.”

Kole stepped closer and Sanghyuk heard Jiyong and Wonshik let out a warning growl but the other Alpha didn’t even heed their warnings.

“You think I am scared of a Beta?” He sneered at Wonshik who met his gaze evenly.

“You should be.” Wonshik snapped.

Sanghyuk muttered. “Wonshik, stand down. I will not let anyone get into any needless fights under my watch.”

His Beta grumbled but still listened to his Alpha’s instructions.

“Thank you.” Sanghyuk saw Kole turn his gaze back to him. “Now, now, I just want to talk.”

“I have your brother and pack, so you should listen to what I have to say.” Kole growled and his wolves all approached but Sanghyuk merely chuckled at the actions.

“Oh? I just want to talk.” He smirked at the annoyance that began to radiate from Kole.

Kole hissed. “Why aren’t you wanting to do as I say to give them up?”

Sanghyuk stepped towards him to the point he was standing right in front of Kole. The smaller Alpha had to tilt his head back to meet the gaze of Sanghyuk who was keeping his emotions in check and not revealing anything.

“Because I’ve heard about you Kole. From reliable sources.” Sanghyuk said.

“Reliable sources? Pfft, yeah right.” Kole scoffed.

Sanghyuk hummed and looked around the pack, noting the small and lithe forms. How some of the wolves were nervous and looked as though they were forced to be in Kole’s pack. Perhaps also treated as badly at Yuni and Taekwoon.

That angered Sanghyuk even more but he couldn’t show this.

He had to remain calm, no matter how much it pissed off Kole. That was his goal after all.

“Your wolves are thin.” Sanghyuk stated simply as he frowned. “Weak.”

“My wolves are not weak!”

“But you admit they are thin.” Sanghyuk shook out his fur and noticed that his own wolves studied the Night Walkers wolves closer. “They look as though they haven’t been fed properly in months, let alone days. Since I’m guessing you wanted to take over our pack to spread your own territory.”

“That is not the reason at all.” Kole argued. “But, that is a good side effect.”

“Good side effect?” Sanghyuk blinked. Suddenly a bark of laughter escaped him. “Your wolves don’t look like they are capable of taking down any of the large animals in our territory.”

Sanghyuk looked at Kangmin who was just blinking at him. The tear stains on his cheeks made Sanghyuk feel bad for not answering his brother’s call. He just couldn’t, he needed to keep an air of suspense and lower Kole’s concern for the fact that he had pissed off Moon Shadows.

“Were they able to?” Sanghyuk directed the question to his brother. Certainly Kangmin would be able to give him a proper answer.

“Not for a while.” Kangmin whispered, though because of the silence everyone heard his words.

Kole spun around to glare at the younger Alpha. “How dare-!”

Sanghyuk stepped between Kole and Kangmin. His ears pulled forward and bared his fangs. “If you get anyone to harm my brother, I will not hesitate to let my wolves attack.”

“They won’t be able to. They are the weak ones here.” Kole sneered.

“They are only holding back because I have not told them to attack. They can easily turn the tables and have been able to do so for the entire time you’ve been here.” Sanghyuk said. “But, their loyalty to their Alphas is stronger and they want to keep in line to protect their Alpha and their pups.” He flicked his tail to gesture to Night Walkers wolves. “How many of your wolves would do that for you? How many would keep in line to wait for you to come?”

The wolves all shifted and Sanghyuk saw his own wolves beginning to puff up to show their confidence and strength that they were hiding.

“More so.” Sanghyuk met Kole’s gaze. “Would you do anything to save them or would you leave them?”

Kole said nothing.

“That’s what I thought.” Sanghyuk stepped away to walk around the town centre, gazing over the wolves. His eyes landed on Yuni and noticed how she looked smug at Kole being put into his place.

Well, not final. Sanghyuk could tell that Kole was going to attack him once his back was fully turned to him.

Sanghyuk was surprised that Kole would do such a thing considering that Night Walkers were clearly at the disadvantageous here. Moon Shadows had clearly gained the extra strength they needed.

It was because their heir was with them.

“Anyway, why did you come here?” Sanghyuk stopped to face Kole as he stood before his wolves. “Since you just said that you weren’t here to expand your territory, mind you whatever you say is breaking the laws that wolf packs follow.”

“We follow no laws like you do. No wonder you are weak.” Kole spat but Sanghyuk didn’t give him the time of day.

“No wonder you will actively attack another pack when their sitting Alphas are nowhere to be found. No wonder your wolves look like they can be pushed away by the next round of breezes. No wonder you will resort to attacking another pack solely because you want a wolf within their ranks.”

Kole fell silent and Sanghyuk’s ears twitched as he heard his wolves growl but silenced them by shifting his back paw slightly. He heard Jiyong grumble about not being able to put Kole into his place but understood that Sanghyuk was making the decisions here.

“You acknowledge you have Leo.” Kole said and his own wolves stood up with growls. “He belongs to us.”

 _Oh hell no!_ Sanghyuk almost lashed out right then and there. _Taekwoon is MINE._

His lips curled to reveal his teeth and fangs. “Like the way your mate belongs to you?”

They all looked at Yuni who was surprised that attention was drawn to her instead of keeping it away from her. Sanghyuk felt bad for doing so but he’d make sure that Kole was still focused on him. Taekwoon would never forgive him if he allowed his sister to get hurt when he could do something about it and didn’t.

“You met him.” Kole stepped towards Yuni who stared at the wolves that turned to her with bared teeth.

Sanghyuk snarled loudly, catching everyone’s attention. Wonshik and Jiyong bounded forward and ensured they stood between Yuni and the other wolves. Their own teeth bared as they protected the female.

“You’ve abused her, raped her and treated her like shit.” Sanghyuk hissed. “She looks terrible and you’d bring shame to all Alphas if they found out about this.” His tail lashed from side to side. “You forced her to carry your pups, currently forcing her to carry the pups she is right now. Forcing her to do things she doesn’t and not giving her enough food and care to make sure that those pups are actually healthy.”

Kole hissed. “You don’t-“

“I don’t have a say?” Sanghyuk snarled. “I don’t have a say considering you have done the exact same thing to MY fucking mate?!”

Everyone fell silent and they all stared at Sanghyuk who had finally snapped.

“You had a mate and yet you treated my mate the same. You don’t think I have a right to get involved? Buddy.” Sanghyuk’s sneer was deadly. “I have more rights than anyone to get involved considering that those scars have remained with him for this long and for a much longer time.”

“No one can love that fuck up!” Kole snarled as he bristled up not noticing the fact that he was treading on thin ice. “How could you make that pathetic wolf your mate? He is only good for one thing and one thing only. A male alpha with a female wolf?”

Sanghyuk just growled. Oh. No-one calls Taekwoon pathetic. No-one calls him a fuck up.

“No-one calls my mate something so dehumanising and expects me to be okay with it.” Sanghyuk’s voice and tone were even but the anger and fury were clear to anyone.

“Oh no.” He heard a wolf whisper.

Oh on is correct.

Kole crouched. “He is picky and the only reason he chose to say is because he was dragged down by everything we did and he accepted his fate. The fate that he is nothing and will never be anything in life.”

“Sanghyuk.” Wonshik said, realising that Sanghyuk’s mind had snapped. “Don’t.”

Sanghyuk didn’t turn his gaze from Kole and was silent as he listened to the words he declared. Taekwoon was something. Taekwoon has a future with them and is loved by the pack.

“You’re twisted.” Sanghyuk whispered, voice dropping. “You will advocate for the torture and mistreatment of another wolf.”

“Only of wolves who deserve it. Such as wolves who don’t want to join me.” Kole puffed out his chest.

Why was he proud of that?

He was so proud of destroying the lives of innocents?

This is the wolf who destroyed Yuni and Taekwoon with their past.

This is the wolf who doesn’t give a single fuck about the wolves under his care.

Sanghyuk dug his claws into the ground and howled. His howl will drag his pack to join because they will know that they are needed and that their Alpha is calling for them.

“Yuni and Leo’s father will destroy your pack.” Kole hissed. “You should just hand Leo over now.”

“Taekwoon is mine and I will die before I let anyone go near him who are going to treat him like shit.” Sanghyuk snarled as he reared back onto his back feet. “Good luck in breaking our pack, you will realise why we are feared and revered here.”

“A bunch of pussies!” Kole snarled and leaped forward. “Give him to us!”

Sanghyuk dropped back down and launched himself forward.

He tackled into Kole’s body and the two of them fell to the ground. Sanghyuk struck out at Kole’s face, not caring about the blood that splattered across the ground. Kole snarled and dug his teeth into Sanghyuk’s shoulder and his back paws pushed out, trying to knock Sanghyuk off balance.

Sanghyuk jerked away, feeling the blood run down his leg and really could only see a wolf that had treated his mate like shit.

A wolf that didn’t deserve the title of Alpha.

Thunder rumbled loudly above them and Sanghyuk launched forward again to knock Kole into the ground. His paws dug into Kole’s shoulders as he kept him pinned to the ground. His teeth were bared and threateningly to his throat.

He could easily rip it out. Right here and now.

Kole snarled. “Now!”

Sanghyuk spat. “I was going to go easy on you but since your wolves are attacking…” He looked up and smirked. “Our pack is dangerous, Kole. You should know this.”

Kole followed his gaze to see his wolves getting taken down by the Moon Shadows wolves. There were even amounts of wolves but most wolves were around to protect the pups from Night Walkers. Keeping them safe from any further danger to their lives.

Kole hissed. “Your pack won’t kill my wolves. We both know that.”

“We like having a fair fight. Except, since I have to prove a point to you…”

A loud snarl was the only warning anyone got before more wolves burst forward. Sanghyuk’s current wolves looked relieved to have their packmates join them and help push back these wolves who have no right to be here. To be threatening their pack in anyway.

Yuni had been brought to their ranks, protected alongside the pups.

Sanghyuk wasn’t worried.

She was pregnant and therefore his wolves would die to keep her safe even though she isn’t part of their pack. Yet, anyway. She will be. Sanghyuk knows they can keep her safe better than anyone else could. Considering some packs would just kill her pups after they are born.

Sanghyuk leaped away from Kole to stand in front of his wolves.

There was a clear divide between the two packs and Sanghyuk was less bothered. Night Walkers were injured and bleeding more so than his wolves who seemed tense about a fight breaking out.

He had to keep this simple and only between himself and Kole.

This was not a fight between their packs.

This was a fight between Alphas.

Sanghyuk huffed. “I was wondering when you’d get here.”

Sungjae rolled his eyes. “Our sister packs were already close and the only reason they didn’t attack earlier was because you hadn’t called for them.”

Sanghyuk nodded to the sitting Betas of those two sister packs who smiled at their Alpha before growling as well.

Sanghyuk shook his fur and stood fully up. “Kole.”

“Would you let your wolves kill mine?” Kole asked, standing up as well to growl at him. “That isn’t very Alpha-like.”

“You’re right. It isn’t.” Sanghyuk nodded. “I wouldn’t want us to kill any of your wolves. I’d rather see if any of them want to join us instead.”

Okay. Perhaps his pack wouldn’t be fully accepting of letting wolves come in from a pack that had attacked a sister pack. However, those who are fully willing to do so will be accepted as long as they follow the rules placed on them.

“My wolves would never join your pack.” Kole sounded so sure about that.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and looked at the wolves behind Kole. “Oh? Who wants to argue with that point?”

He saw several perk up and make an attempt to move forward but didn’t.

“It is alright.” Sanghyuk reassured. “It is fine. We will be here to protect you.”

Wonshik nodded beside Sanghyuk. “You will be under Sanghyuk and his parent’s protection.”

The wolves looked between each other and the ones who perked up moved to the sides of their pack and made their way towards Moon Shadows. Sanghyuk felt smug and pride when he saw his wolves step forward to comfort the obviously distressed wolves.

Kole growled. “How dare you! You betrayed me! Going against the pack that has given you everything you could have ever wanted and you want to join these wolves who claim they know better!”

Sanghyuk snorted at Kole’s words. “Yet, they have chosen to leave you because they acknowledge they deserve better than whatever you gave them.”

Kole lowered his head and chuckled darkly. The sound sent shivers down Sanghyuk’s spine. He had relaxed a lot since the previous fight, mainly because he wanted to keep his pack calm.

Sanghyuk crouched, preparing for a fight that he knew was coming.

“Your pack is raised by weaklings. Your parents don’t want to accept it and claim their pack is superior to everyone else.”

“We don’t think that. Our pack is the oldest and strongest in the area. Our neighbours can agree on that fact.”

“They just don’t want to wipe the ground with your blood and dead bodies.” Kole looked up to meet Sanghyuk’s eyes. His eyes were blood red and he looked manic.

_Fuck._

Sanghyuk snarled and stepped forward to put more distance between himself and his pack. He didn’t want Kole to attack any of them.

Kole sprung forward and Sanghyuk was prepared for it. Meeting him half way and they both ended up on the ground, their claws ripping at the fur on the other’s bodies.

Blood stained the ground as Sanghyuk shoved Kole to the side. 

Kole’s claws came down to rip down Sanghyuk’s face. He let out a loud cry as he felt the blood running down his face.

Wonshik looked as though he was about to leap forward but was stopped by the sitting Betas.

This was not a fight for them after all and Sanghyuk would be hurt if they got hurt because they protected him. He wouldn’t be able to live with that.

“We will have that white wolf. Even if we have to kill him to get him.” Kole said sounding as though he was actually going to do that.

Sanghyuk laid his ears back and snapped his eyes open fully. His vision swam with the colour red. The rain pelted down on their bodies and Sanghyuk could only see Kole and everything else had phased out of existence.

Sanghyuk jerked back and opened his mouth wide. His mind was focused on one thing and he was going to deal with Kole in the only way that he was able to do so.

“Too bad.” Sanghyuk growled, voice dripping with pure anger. “You will never have my mate, not while I’m still breathing.”

Kole seemed smug. “Well, you won’t be breathing for much longer.”

Sanghyuk’s tongue came out to lap up the blood that had reached his mouth. “Heh. We will see about that.”

Kole crouched but Sanghyuk wasn’t bothered. He knew Kole would lash out in impatience and wanting to prove a point but therefore left him at a disadvantage.

Sanghyuk waited until Kole had leaped at him to turn around and in the blink of an eye had grabbed Kole’s throat. The other Alpha let out a cry of pain and struggled to get out of Sanghyuk’s jaw. He was not letting up as he slammed the older into the ground, the sound of a bone breaking didn’t even deter Sanghyuk at all.

Instead, something akin to relief that Kole was getting the treatment that he deserved flooded his senses.

He deserved worse though.

Kole looked dazed as Sanghyuk stood above him. Blood stained Sanghyuk’s maw and teeth and it dripped down onto Kole’s body.

“You are right.” Sanghyuk spoke calmly. “I would never get my wolves to kill. But, I never said anything about myself.”

Kole could barely make a move to escape before Sanghyuk slammed his paw onto his chest. Claws digging into the skin and pierced it. Kole winced and flinched away from Sanghyuk but was unable to do so.

“You wouldn’t.”

“You are endangering my pack and threatening my mate. I would. Over and over again.”

Sanghyuk noticed his pack making the pups turn away and cover their eyes, knowing what was coming. He blinked and the red was washing away though he could tell that his mind was still reeling.

Kole was right in front of him. His throat was open for Sanghyuk’s jaw to clamp around it.

His eyes narrowed.

Kole hissed. “Get away from me! Let me go!”

“No.”

Kole barely managed to let out another sound before Sanghyuk surged forward and his teeth ripped into Kole’s throat. His claws digging further into Kole’s chest, blood pooling at his claws and dripping down.

Sanghyuk felt the blood bubbling up in his mouth but didn’t want to let go until he couldn’t feel Kole’s heart beat anymore. This wolf should never be alive and keeping him alive would endanger his pack even further. He couldn’t handle the fact that such a wolf would roam nearby and threatening them.

Not when he could do something about it.

The other wolf is going to be Taekwoon’s father.

Jerking his head to the side, a loud crack ripped through the air.

Sanghyuk raised his head and only felt the blood rush out of his mouth to stare at the now dead body beneath him. The rush was slowly escaping his mind as he stared at the pool of blood that surrounded Kole’s head and chest.

Killing someone was never something Sanghyuk even considered he’d be able to do. Even though all Alphas are just more predisposed to killing in order to protect their pack when needed.

Killing was something that scared Sanghyuk and he vowed to never take another life.

Yet, here he was. Standing over the dead body of another Alpha.

He knew what that meant.

All of Kole’s wolves were technically his but Sanghyuk would never want them to join him if they didn’t want to.

Sanghyuk took a deep breath before howling to alert any nearby wolves of Moon Shadows that the opposing Alpha was dealt with and doesn’t need to worry any further for their sister pack.

He dropped his head and turned to face the other wolves.

“You killed him.” One said, voice shaking in horror.

“Out of necessity.” Sanghyuk felt guilty. They had no Alpha any more. “Yet, you are not my wolves. Only if you want to join.”

“If we do join?”

“You will have to listen to the rules that we will have in place for you to ensure you aren’t going to betray us.” Sanghyuk said simply as he stepped away from Kole’s dead body. He didn’t want to stand near his body any further.

“Would you treat us terribly?”

“No.” Sanghyuk felt sick that they’d consider that he would. “You would just be restricted to the town and having to help out where you can. But, you will be fed to a proper weight and then made to help.”

“Building us up with strength to put yourselves more at risk?” Another asked.

Wonshik snorted as he approached Sanghyuk. “You are smaller than us and you will still be watched closely. That doesn’t mean that you will be restricted in food. We aren’t assholes.”

The other wolves murmured between each other.

Sanghyuk just wanted to get out of here. “Don’t. We will discuss this later, when we are back at the main town and pack centre.” They all turned to him and he turned to the sitting Betas and a few warriors. “Patrol the territory and ensure that our pack scents have remained despite all that has happened.”

“In this weather?”

“We’ve dealt with worse.” Sanghyuk huffed. “We need to ensure that the territory still is ours with scents. I will be back to reinstate the scent borders on a later date once everything is cleaned up.”

They nodded and turned to the other wolves and sent warning growls before rushing off to get to the edge of the territory.

Sanghyuk looked at them and sniffed at them. “Relax. We won’t do anything to you but you will have to stay with us as we return to my parents. They will figure out what to do with you.”

The other wolves looked between themselves and nodded.

They obviously had been raised to keep quiet to Alphas. Sanghyuk had managed to push his Alpha side out in order to make them listen to him. He felt guilty but he needed them to cooperate, he wasn’t going to risk anything bad happening.

Kangmin pressed against Sanghyuk’s side. “Brother, are we going home now?”

“Yes.” Sanghyuk nodded and looked around the wolves, counting almost one hundred and fifty wolves around him. “But we need food first.” He noticed a few hunters and warriors burst away to go and hunt for the large amount of wolves. Sanghyuk and Kangmin wouldn’t need to eat as much, as Alphas generally need less food.

Sanghyuk turned to the Night Walkers. “You may not eat first, since you haven’t joined but you will eat first before my pack.”

They looked surprised by this fact and Sanghyuk noted that a few females shifted.

Jiyong noted it as well. “However, any females who are expecting pups are to eat first as well.”

Thankfulness radiated off of the wolves and Sanghyuk smiled at them. His calm and pleasant smile had allowed them to relax.

Yuni stepped towards him and smiled at him. “My brother is lucky to have you. Your pack is lucky to have you as their heir.”

Sanghyuk felt embarrassment and ducked his head, ears flicking. “Thank you, Yuni.”

“No, thank you.” Yuni nuzzled him neck. “For saving my brother and us and giving the other wolves a chance to accept them.”

“If we join you and want to make another sister pack, what can we be called?” The Beta asked, curious as to Sanghyuk’s response.

“Most likely Moon Shadows Walkers. That is only if you want to.” Sanghyuk stated simply.

The Betas looked at each other and shook their heads.

“We can’t stay. We are Betas and we will conflict with you and your pack. We will leave and not show up any more.”

Sanghyuk couldn’t argue or try to convince them not to leave. It was their choice after all. “Very well. If that is what you think and want.”

They nodded and made their way out of the territory.

The next rumble of thunder caught their attention. Sanghyuk weaved between the wolves and whispered to them.

“Get to shelter and warm yourselves up.” He looked at Sungjae. “Get Eliza and her sister and her family. Tell them that it is safe to return and bring them here.”

Sungjae nodded and bolted off without any more instructions. He didn’t need to be given any more information though.

Sanghyuk called out loudly. “All pups and expecting mothers are to be in one room. If the father wishes to be with their mate, then let them. Do not spread out too much otherwise sorting out food would be too difficult and take too long.”

The wolves listened and Sanghyuk watched as they all obeyed his words. Walking into the houses around the town centre, a mix of Night Walkers and Moon Shadows. Clearly his pack were keeping an eye on them without being told to.

They didn’t need to anyway. It was unspoken.

Kangmin shifted against Sanghyuk’s side. “I was worried you were nowhere near us.”

Sanghyuk leaned down to nuzzle his brother’s head. Licking the top of his head and chuckling. “Did you really believe that? You should trust me a lot more.”

“I’m sorry.” Kangmin whimpered.

“Don’t be upset. I’m here now. You are safe and we will be heading home tomorrow.” Sanghyuk’s tail draped across Kangmin’s back and tugging his brother closer to him. “Let’s go and rest. You’ve had a rough couple of days.”

“You won’t leave me, will you?” Kangmin looked up, looking so small and vulnerable.

“Of course not. I will be here when you wake up. I promise.”


	20. Acceptance Is The Key

Taekwoon groaned as he rolled over on the bed, hand fisting the pillowcase beside his face. It had been almost a week since Sanghyuk and the others had gone, and Taekwoon could tell the pack was beginning to get tense.

They had heard Sanghyuk’s howl a few days ago that had relaxed everyone for a little while anyway.

Now they were worried again.

Taekwoon huffed as he flickered his eyes open and stared at the empty space beside him.

The bed felt so empty and a sense of dread filled Taekwoon’s body. Burying his head into the pillow, he stifled a sob and could feel his pheromones curling around and through the room.

He didn’t want to bring the pack morale down but he couldn’t help with how he was feeling. He knows Night Walkers and that even killing Kole would not sway his Betas. They probably would’ve left to avoid getting caught sneaking around to get Taekwoon’s father.

He remembered his name of old which caused him to flinch and curl into himself even more.

Leo.

The name brought disgust to his mind and filled his mouth with venom at the idea that Sanghyuk would be told of his old name. He had no ties to that name anymore.

Leo was connected with a time of despair and hatred towards himself and everyone around him. A time of fear and despair.

Now, Taekwoon.

That name was connected with Moon Shadows of peace and comfort, and the ability to be himself without the fear of getting punished. It was the name Sanghyuk gave him and he’d rather die than go back to being called Leo.

He sighed and his ear twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching the room.

Miyong poked her head into the room, her expression was soft and concerned for Taekwoon. Taekwoon wasn’t even sure if he deserved it.

“Taekwoon, dear, what is it?” Miyong asked.

Taekwoon shrugged and tugged the blanket over his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? You haven’t done anything wrong.” Miyong stepped into the room and Taekwoon didn’t really know how to feel.

Sanghyuk’s parents very rarely entered the room, always asking to ensure that Taekwoon was comfortable though with Sanghyuk there was less hesitance. He realised that his pheromones must’ve been really distressing for Miyong to not ask.

Taekwoon shifted and allowed Miyong to sit on the edge of the bed, her fingers running through his hair and he briefly remembered a very faint memory of his mother who would do the same thing to him. Especially when his father would yell and Taekwoon would shrink away out of fear.

“Taekwoon?” Miyong asked, sensing that Taekwoon probably didn’t want to talk but knowing that he should talk.

“I…I am the reason your sister pack was attacked.” Taekwoon whispered, resting his head on her lap.

“No, you’re not.” Miyong said and Taekwoon felt bad for misleading them for the entire time that they allowed him to live with them and accept him into their pack.

“I am though.” Taekwoon wanted to shout and jerk himself up but only shrunk in on himself.

“How are you so sure that you are the cause.”

At least she was allowing him to talk and give his side.

Taekwoon sighed. “Night Walkers has my sister as the mate of their alpha, though I doubt that is the case now. But Kole, their old Alpha, wanted me in his pack but I refused to join them. He hated it and…”

He choked up but Miyong’s fingers messaged his head, calming him down immensely and almost immediately.

“You don’t have to talk about it but I can see where you are coming from.” Miyong reassured. “Night Walkers sided with your father to attack our pack to try and get to you while also trying to attack us. The Alphas of Moon Shadows.”

Taekwoon just nodded. That was the general gist of it all.

“Have you spoken to Sanghyuk?” It was a pointless question, clearly Taekwoon knew that Miyong knew the answer to that but wanted him to say it himself.

“Yes.”

“What has he said about it all?”

Taekwoon shrugged. “I…I forgot the conversation but he basically said that it was their issue and had nothing to do with me.”

“Then he is right.” Miyong said, lifting Taekwoon’s face and holding it in her hands. “You should trust yourself more, Taekwoon. This is your pack and everyone here accepts and loves you. You are able to help bring the mood up within the ranks even without being mated to Sanghyuk, and you have to acknowledge that you are more than what you think.”

Taekwoon felt tears fill his eyes and Miyong wiped them away with a soft smile.

“Trust yourself, Taekwoon. You are an Alpha even though you were told that you could never be that as you were raised.”

The younger bowed his head and his ears laid back but he had a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, Alpha.”

A soft chuckle came from the door way and they turned to look at Juwon who was resting against the doorframe.

“You are an Alpha as well, no need to call us such.” Juwon said and Miyong stood up and pushed Taekwoon’s hair back out of his face. “However, Sanghyuk and the rest should be getting back today so, rest up.”

Taekwoon perked up. “How do you know?”

“We know our son and he wouldn’t want to spend any longer away from you.” Juwon said and chuckled. “You have that boy whipped and wrapped around your finger, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon blushed and turned away but said his thanks before the two eldest Alphas left the room. He smiled and buried his head into the pillow.

Sanghyuk was coming back home.

He couldn’t wait.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taekwoon leaned on the railing outside of the house, looking at Juwon and Miyong who were talking with Daejung and Chiun.

The sun was barley over the horizon and the glow on the buildings and plants, and random animals that walked through the town, had casted a sense of enchantment and awe.

Taekwoon just rested his head on his arms, focused on the main entrance that certainly the group would entre through since that was the best way to enter the town. He could hear Haebin and Holland talking between each other but didn’t feel the desire to join them in on their conversation.

He could’ve. He knew that they were talking about hunting the nearby deer and he had his own suggestions but was too focused on waiting for Sanghyuk to think about anything else.

A howl rumbled through the air, causing everyone to perk up.

Taekwoon flicked his ears and heard Solmi yell out. “Sungjae!”

He saw the siblings reunite, Sungjae clutching his sisters while also trying to push away from them.

Taekwoon smiled at the sight, it brought a sense of relief and comfort to the entire pack. He could feel that even from where he stood, his ears pulled forward to try and see everyone.

That is when he saw Sanghyuk slip to the front of the group and run towards the building, making a motion towards Sungjae and Wonshik who nodded to him. To turning to Chonghui and points her towards the very wounded wolves.

The healer nodded and ushered the more wounded wolves into the hospital. Barking at her pups who were shocked and they jumped to assist their mother.

Someone shifted behind Sanghyuk that wasn’t Kangmin, considering Sanghyuk’s baby brother was by his side. Sticking close to him in an attempt to hide away but the person behind Sanghyuk was trying to shrink in on herself.

“Sanghyuk!” Miyong and Juwon approached their son. “Is…Is everyone alright?”

Sanghyuk nodded and smiled at his parents and Haebin and Holland before they tackled him into a hug. Taekwoon resisted the urge to do so.

He’d have Sanghyuk to himself that night, unless Kangmin crawls into their bed again. But anyway, he’d be able to spend time with Sanghyuk later.

“We are alright. Night Walkers need to be watched and separated into the sister packs but most are too severely injured and distrustful to be a threat.” Sanghyuk said, managing to get Haebin and Holland off him who turned to Kangmin.

His parents sighed and nuzzled their son. “We’re glad you are alright, son.”

“I’m glad to be back.” Sanghyuk smiled weakly.

He pulled back from his parents. “The Betas of Night Walkers…I doubt they’d let the fact go that their abusive Alpha had died and will probably find Brayden to join him. Point out any weaknesses they might’ve caught and relay it back to him.”

Daejung growled. “We’ll inform the sister packs near Evening Pack to keep an eye out for them.”

Juwon nodded and turned to Daejung. “We should send out a hunting party. We have more mouths to feed and any physically capable wolves should be taken to a sister pack to reside there in order to recover.”

Taekwoon was still amazed at how quickly the pack reacted to Juwon’s words and Holland said that he’d go to a sister pack with a few of the healthier wolves. He would be fine and the six wolves who would be going with him refused to even do anything that showed that they’d attack him.

The female stepped from behind Sanghyuk and Taekwoon almost cried out when he saw two children standing by her side, clutching her pants and being shy towards the Alpha family in front of them.

“Yuni!”

Taekwoon leaped down to hug his sister who let out a cry of her own to return the hug, turning to bury her head into his shoulder. Taekwoon let out a sob as he felt his body shake.

It had been years since he last spoke and saw her and man…She looked worse for wear and he was horrified at what Kole had done to her. The children must be her pups with Kole.

“My baby brother.” Yuni whispered. “You are alright, they told me that you were but I didn’t believe them.”

That was understandable really. Yuni had no sense of what a good mate was like so he couldn’t blame her for distrusting Sanghyuk.

“Moon Shadows has taken care of me so much that I can’t ever think of repaying them.” Taekwoon murmured. “Though they say I have with being mates to Sanghyuk.”

“Are you mates?” Yuni asked, pulling back slightly and Taekwoon felt his cheeks heat up but shook his head.

They weren’t. He wasn’t expecting anything for a little while more anyway. Their relationship hasn’t properly settled.

Also, Haebin told him a few days ago that there is a courtship ritual that all couples go through but with Alphas it is the most important one. It is difficult to break the mating once the courtship starts and both parties are accepting.

So, Taekwoon would be expecting a courtship ritual start in a few days, as also pointed out by Haebin. She informed him that the clear start of the courtship is obvious, and it is mostly about gifts – often hunting for their desired mate.

Sanghyuk walked around the siblings and looking at his parents. “This is Yuni, Taekwoon’s oldest sister who was the ‘mate’ of Kole – calling her such is such a sickening thing considering that Kole had mistreated her so terribly.”

Yuni looked at Juwon and Miyong and stiffened but relaxed when Miyong approached her with a soft smile.

“Hello, Yuni.” Miyong greeted. “I am Miyong, the Alpha alongside my mate Juwon. The mother of Sanghyuk, Kangmin and Haebin, and our adopted child, Holland.”

Yuni smiled. “Hello, Alpha.” She motioned towards her pups. “This is Juan and Dasia. My son and daughter.”

The two children waved at the Alphas but remained behind their mother.

Yuni smiled at them. “Juan, Dasia, this is your uncle, Taekwoon.” The two pups looked at Taekwoon who suddenly felt warmth fill him.

Maybe he hadn’t known his nephew and niece before this moment that meant nothing. Now that they would be living in the same pack, he could watch them grow and mature. Help guide them alongside their pack mates.

Sanghyuk hummed and Taekwoon glanced at him.

“Sanghyuk?” He asked and turned to fully face him.

“Don’t worry. I just have an idea.” Sanghyuk smiled and Taekwoon just raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him. Sanghyuk wouldn’t do anything to stupid – would he?

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“How did you know that would work?”

“What do you mean?”

Taekwoon shot Sanghyuk a pointed look as they stood outside the Alpha house, pressed together as they stared at the pups running through the town. Water plashing echoed through the air as the clouds seemed to break in the sky but the air was still calm and pleasant.

“You know what I mean.”

Sanghyuk tilted his head back. “Moon Shadows are accepting and Night Walkers have fully joined our ranks. I knew that would work.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “Okay, I was surprised by that as well but not what I was referring to.”

Ears pulled forward and Sanghyuk seemed to purr lowly at Taekwoon. “Then what, love?”

Taekwoon blushed at the nickname and huffed. “I mean between Yuni and Eunkwang.”

“Oh.” Sanghyuk seemed surprised before turning to face the said pair who were talking between each other. “Eunkwang…he has his own children, you know that after all. He is recovering from a broken heart involving Solmi who is being courted by Wonshik.”

“So, you put him with my sister?” Taekwoon sounded more aggressive than he intended but Sanghyuk wasn’t bothered by his tone.

“They have pups the same age and to help ease Yuni into the life.” Sanghyuk said and looked towards the Beta house. “Anyone can tell that Wonshik and Solmi are mates now. They just need to finalise the entire thing.”

Taekwoon nodded but still wondered why Sanghyuk thought it would be a good idea to have Eunkwang and Yuni together.

Sanghyuk turned to face Taekwoon and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the younger to his chest.

“I know you worry about your sister, my mate.” Sanghyuk murmured. “I explained the entire situation to both Yuni and Eunkwang. Eunkwang is a lovely wolf and would treat Yuni properly and help raise Juan and Dasia alongside Sakang and Aara. Both agreed to the entire thing and they didn’t have to.”

Taekwoon sighed and rested his head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, his tail twitching slightly. “I know but…Do they even care for each other?”

“They do.” Sanghyuk reassured, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. “It may not be love but they do care for each other, you can’t deny that.”

Taekwoon nodded.

“I know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Another few days passed before Taekwoon and Sanghyuk’s heat and rut, respectively, had passed without any more hitches.

Sanghyuk played with the ends of Taekwoon’s hair as he watched the other read one of the books. He was surprised that Taekwoon hadn’t read many of the books before but now he was certain that it was because he hadn’t been trained in reading.

He leaned towards Taekwoon and kissed the back of his neck, wrapping his arm around Taekwoon’s waist. Humming in the back of his throat as he closed his eyes in contentment.

“Sanghyuk?”

Taekwoon’s voice was soft and Sanghyuk heard him close the book before placing it on the bedside table.

“Yes, my mate?” Sanghyuk cracked open an eye when he rolled over to face the older.

Taekwoon licked his lips and Sanghyuk followed the action but snapped his gaze up to Taekwoon who looked conflicted and worried.

“Taekwoon, what’s wrong?” Sanghyuk raised his hand to stroke the soft skin of Taekwoon’s cheek.

Taekwoon shrugged but kept his gaze on Sanghyuk. “I…Haebin told me something while you were away.”

Sanghyuk hummed. He wasn’t surprised. Haebin liked to talk with anyone and Taekwoon was still mysterious to her, and honestly since he was going to be Sanghyuk’s mate she figured she should learn all she can about him.

“What about?”

“About…mates.” Taekwoon’s voice dropped. “More like the courtship rituals of Alphas…”

Oh.

Sanghyuk sighed. “I can imagine what you are thinking about and what your thoughts are saying but…I…We were still in heat and rut so I didn’t want to do anything, especially making sure that our pack has settled down and no-one was going to do anything wrong.”

Taekwoon looked guilty as he whispered. “I know, I was just worried that…”

He couldn’t say anything any more before Sanghyuk pressed their lips together, drawing Taekwoon closer to his body. Taekwoon whimpered at the action before returning the kiss and threading his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair.

The younger ached into Sanghyuk’s touch and Sanghyuk could only chuckle at the action.

“Don’t be worried, my mate.” Sanghyuk mumbled against Taekwoon’s lips. “I was just waiting, Taekwoon. Waiting for the best time to actually start the entire thing.”

Taekwoon sighed as Sanghyuk kissed him again. Sanghyuk felt Taekwoon’s fingers dig into his shoulder. Sanghyuk huffed before rolling over to lean over Taekwoon and broke the kiss to stare down at him.

“Should I be expecting it soon?” Taekwoon asked.

Sanghyuk nodded and dropped himself onto his elbows to nuzzle Taekwoon’s neck. He keened in his throat and arched his neck to give Sanghyuk more access to the patch of skin.

Sanghyuk growled deeply at the action and pressed a heavy kiss to the skin. His fingers curled beside Taekwoon’s head and he felt Taekwoon turn to nuzzle into his hand. The Alpha growled again and placed his other hand on Taekwoon’s, keeping it pinned to the mattress.

Taekwoon was surprised by Sanghyuk’s actions but only trilled and purred without complaining about the current situation.

His tail flicked and curled around Sanghyuk’s.

Taekwoon turned to flicker his gaze at Sanghyuk who was now mouthing down Taekwoon’s neck and to his shoulder, a shiver running through his body. Sanghyuk purred.

“I like honey glazed deer.” Taekwoon spoke and Sanghyuk chuckled deeply.

“Really?” He raised his head to shoot Taekwoon an exasperated but loving look. “Right now?”

“Haebin said Alpha Courtships start with the presentation of food that their potential new mate likes.” Taekwoon grinned. “It would be embarrassing if you couldn’t give me what I really like.”

“I was expecting fruit or something akin to that nature.”

Sanghyuk laughed at Taekwoon scandalised look. His mate pushed his shoulder and he allowed himself to be pushed onto his back, making a soft noise. Taekwoon swung himself onto Sanghyuk’s lap, resting his hands on Sanghyuk’s chest.

Taekwoon looked smug and amused and Sanghyuk wondered where this conversation was going.

“Well, if I am to properly accept your courtship then you should prove to me that you are able to hunt and take care of me.” Taekwoon tilted his head up with a grin.

Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows. “Are you insinuating that I can’t hunt?”

“You’ve never given me food.”

“Yes I have. When you first arrived.” Sanghyuk pointed out, resting his hands on Taekwoon’s thigh.

Taekwoon shrugged. “Pretty normal considering the circumstances. But, no food has been given recently.”

Sanghyuk groaned but made sure he met Taekwoon’s eyes. “Oh? I just need to give you honey glazed deer right? All you want?”

Taekwoon blinked, surprised by Sanghyuk’s question. “But…Isn’t the start of the courtship…?”

“Only involves food but if I am going to court you I want to do it right. Is there anything you want? I’ll give you whatever you may want.”

Taekwoon hummed lowly and tilted his head to stare at Sanghyuk. His ears twitched and Sanghyuk reached up to scratch behind an ear. Taekwoon trilled, tilting his head which allowed Sanghyuk to admire the marks along Taekwoon’s neck.

“But, I can’t do it all the way yet, my love.” Sanghyuk said which prompted Taekwoon to let out a confused noise. “Because of your father.”

Taekwoon pulled away and growled. “Why is that an issue?”

Sanghyuk pushed himself up into a sitting position and kept Taekwoon close to him. “Baby, my mate, my love, darling, trust me and believe me. I want to, really I do, so much.”

“Then why won’t you?” Taekwoon whimpered and buried his head into Sanghyuk’s neck and shoulder junction.

“Because I don’t want to run the risk of your father tearing us apart.” Sanghyuk whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Taekwoon’s neck. “Or forcing us to accept him, since our reputation can be tarnished if we refuse.”

Taekwoon said nothing but Sanghyuk could tell that he understood but was still bitter about the entire thing.

Sanghyuk kissed Taekwoon’s jaw, startling him. “However, that won’t stop me. I will prove myself as a good mate to you.”

“I expected nothing less from you.” Taekwoon giggled at the feeling of Sanghyuk tracing patterns on his side and the nose against his neck.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “Well, I’d hope not. I don’t want you to think that I don’t love you.”

“You do love me.” Taekwoon smiled at Sanghyuk who sighed in happiness at the statement.

Sanghyuk pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Yes. I love you, and honestly I don’t know when I did but it happened slowly.”

Taekwoon smiled. “I…I love you too.”

Sanghyuk grinned brightly before swinging them around so they laid facing each other. Their giggles were soft and relaxed the two. Sanghyuk kept the blanket tugged around them and smiled at Taekwoon who pressed against him.

The pheromones of love filled the room and it caused the pair to fall asleep with only the sound of each other’s breathing.

_I love you and I won’t ever make you feel unloved, my mate._

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What the fuck do you mean!?”

Kyle flinched away from Brayden’s snarl, his body bristling at the accusation.

Brayden hissed. “You let Kole die?!”

“Sanghyuk killed him.” Kyle argued. “We had no time to properly react and protect Kole.”

“The entirety of the pack had gone to join Moon Shadows. You lost everyone.”

“We know.”

Brayden leered over Kyle. “You couldn’t even kill the youngest Alpha.”

“Moon Shadows would’ve attacked all of us if we killed their youngest Alpha. We had killed the oldest Alpha and it had infuriated them to no end.” Kyle said.

Brayden hissed. “You lost my daughter.”

Kyle looked up at the Alpha before smirking. “But we found out about Leo.”

That caught Brayden’s attention as he turned to face the smug Kyle.

“How so?”

“Turns out that he is the mate of the heir to Moon Shadows.”

Brayden smirked to himself. This was perfect and brilliant, helping to guide Brayden to what he wants.

“Excellent.”


	21. Unbreakable Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't want to get written

Taekwoon groaned before burying his head into his pillow, trying to block out the sunlight that was seeping into the room. The light was quite dim but had broken through the numerous clouds that were scattered across the sky.

He felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him closer to his chest. Huffing, Taekwoon raised his head ever so slightly to stare at Sanghyuk – who was asleep.

Taekwoon raised his hand to touch Sanghyuk’s cheek and felt his arm tighten around him. He almost squeaked when he found himself pressed fully against Sanghyuk, dropping his arm onto his shoulder. His eyebrows raised at the action.

Sanghyuk very rarely clung to him outside of the house and Taekwoon had clung to the moments where Sanghyuk would do just that.

Like right now.

“Sanghyuk.” He whispered and Sanghyuk grumbled deep in his throat before opening an eye ever so slightly.

“Morning.” Sanghyuk sighed and stretched out as much as he could. Then he curled his arm back around Taekwoon. “How did you sleep?”

Taekwoon cuddled in close to him, resting his head on Sanghyuk’s other arm, tucking his head under his chin. “Well. I feel better, well rested.”

“That’s good.” Sanghyuk yawned, curling up slightly, pushing Taekwoon’s legs up. “I’m glad you are feeling good.”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow knowing Sanghyuk couldn’t see it. “What are you doing?”

“Curling around you.”

“I could tell that but why?”

Sanghyuk shrugged slightly. “I don’t want to get up, nor do I want you to get up.”

Taekwoon propped himself up and raised his eyebrows. “I can get up if I want to. You can’t keep me here.”

Sanghyuk chuckled. “I know that. I won’t stop you but that doesn’t mean I want us to get up. It’s peaceful here.”

The white wolf shook his head before pushing Sanghyuk’s shoulder in order to swing over him. His legs resting on either side of Sanghyuk’s hips, keeping himself above his mate’s body. Sanghyuk looked amused and Taekwoon huffed when he noticed Sanghyuk running his hands up his thighs.

“Sanghyuk.” His voice was serious. “You can’t do anything. You haven’t even started the courtship-“

“I have.” Sanghyuk cut him off.

That surprised Taekwoon, who leaned back in confusion and shock. What? How has he been courting him without Taekwoon knowing.

Sensing Taekwoon’s confusion, Sanghyuk blushed and looked away, his ears laying back. “It’s…Alpha courtship is different to every person and Fated Mates don’t typically have courtship rituals since they are bound to be together. They still do since it is possible for them to just be friends.” Sanghyuk explained. “I had to do a lot of research on it.”

Taekwoon tilted his head. “What has that got to do with you apparently already going through with the courtship ritual?”

Sanghyuk blushed. “Well…The courtship ritual doesn’t have a solid outline to follow and you can do them at different times and in a different order. You just need to finish it the same way.”

“And?”

Sanghyuk sighed and groaned out. “Well…At any point in the courtship the male wolf needs to prove his strength to his potential mate, right? As an Alpha, that can be in any way but usually proving their ability to take care of their pack.”

Taekwoon leaned back, resting on Sanghyuk’s legs. “So, all those times of you leading the pack…”

“Yes and no. It is complicated, it wasn’t part of my plan but I realised that I was subconsciously proving my strength and intelligence to you. Every time you were impressed by it, it fuelled me further.” Sanghyuk’s cheeks were still pink.

“Oh.” His eyes widened and felt happiness at that but he doesn’t really know why. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know but it was subconscious.”

“So, what does this mean?”

Taekwoon didn’t know much about courtship rituals as he’s never been on the receiving end of any of them. Well he has, but no-one was intriguing and so he didn’t give a single chance to any of them.

Sanghyuk pursed his lips as his gaze fluttered up to his face. “Well…It means that showing any sign of strength isn’t something I have to really do when I actually start the official courtship.”

The younger laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Well, my favourite deer is something that isn’t easily found during winter so if you’re able to catch one, I would classify that as your ability to take care of me.”

The elder growled deeply and Taekwoon just grinned at him before swinging himself off of Sanghyuk and the bed.

“Anyway. I am going to be with my sister and Eunkwang today, so do with that as you will.”

Even though Taekwoon wanted to be with Sanghyuk and get treated like royalty by him, which he figured was actually something that he would do. He wanted to be with Yuni and Eunkwang, they promised him that he could visit whenever he wanted and during the past three days Taekwoon has gotten to know Eunkwang a lot more than normal.

He’d never tell Sanghyuk but he was right. Eunkwang and Yuni were good for each other as his sister got over the horrors of Kole. Eunkwang adored Yuni and respected her and in turn she respected him.

“You are going to make me work for this aren’t you?” Sanghyuk just propped himself up and eyed Taekwoon who changed in front of him.

Taekwoon could feel his eyes trace his body, along his skin and seeing the scars that marred his body. Nerves racked through his body and he was going to move out of the room to change, but Sanghyuk spoke up before he could move.

“Have I ever told you that you look beautiful?”

Taekwoon laid his ears back as a blush bloomed across his body – Sanghyuk chuckled at the sight. “Uh…You may have mentioned it once of twice.” He glanced at the elder. “Even with my scars?”

He saw Sanghyuk stand up and turned his head around. He noticed the flicker of sadness and pity that filled his gaze and didn’t want to look at it any longer.

Sanghyuk’s arms wrapped around his waist and was pulled him into his chest, hooking his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder. He started but easily fell into Sanghyuk’s body and tilted his head back to rest it on Sanghyuk’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry…I was just speaking without thinking.” Taekwoon whispered.

Sanghyuk nuzzled his neck. “You are perfect even with your scars. It has shown that you survived so much to get here, to where you belong. The scars may be horrible with how you got them but they tell your story and how much you have pushed through to return to us.”

Taekwoon smiled at his words.

“Thank you, my mate.” He purred and felt Sanghyuk lightly kissed the juncture of his shoulder and throat.

“Anything for you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon looked up at Eunkwang who was looking at him from across the table. Yuni was seated beside her brother. Their children were in the living room, reading and drawing with each other – apparently they had hit it off quickly and their lives adjusted seamlessly with the new additions to their family.

“How is your relationship with Sanghyuk?” Eunkwang asked.

“Why do you ask?” Taekwoon asked instead, honestly his and Sanghyuk’s relationship was perfect to him. They wouldn’t even necessarily need to go through with the complete courtship – Taekwoon would let Sanghyuk mate him without going through all that as he’s proved himself time and time again.

“Because many wolves have noticed he hasn’t courted you.”

 _Oh._ Taekwoon leaned back and met Eunkwang’s gaze.

“I know it is not my place to say.” He sounded apologetic for bringing up a sensitive topic – which it really wasn’t.

Taekwoon could understand why. He’s heard it himself numerous times when Sanghyuk was away and in the past few days as well.

“He has been courting me, but subconsciously. Or…That’s what he said at least and he didn’t realise he was doing it until he was reading up on Fated Mates. I was reading as well but it just never clicked in my head cause I’ve never seen courtship rituals.” Taekwoon explained.

Eunkwang looked surprised and so did Yuni who lowered her cup of coffee to stare at him.

“But, he’s planning on starting the courtship ritual today.” Taekwoon felt his face heat up. “I don’t know what he is planning on doing though.”

The older male laughed. “That is true. He can be a bit extreme but he’ll do whatever he can to make sure you are comfortable.”

Yuni furrowed her brows as she stared at her brother with a critical expression. Taekwoon met her gaze and felt nervous under her gaze.

“Sis?”

“If Sanghyuk came to you and asked you if you wanted to be his mate, and finish the courtship, what would you say?” Her words were direct and Taekwoon had honestly missed her no-nonsense way of talking.

His ears twitched. “I would say yes. I’ve known that for quite some time now but it’s never come up so I never mentioned it to him.”

Yuni hummed and nodded to herself and Eunkwang seemed amused.

“Believe me, anyone would say that. In fact many are convinced you’ve already mated but Alphas have to have a public display of courtship.”

“Public?” Taekwoon squeaked and jumped.

He had not been told that!

Why had he not been informed of that?

“Yep.” Eunkwang nodded. “Don’t worry. It will just be Sanghyuk showing you the food you love most – your favourite deer and you will have to accept the food. That will be literally all that is needed. It’s nothing major.”

That made Taekwoon feel a little better but not by that much. Just enough to relax his shoulders and relax into the chair. “That…That makes me feel better.”

“Though Sanghyuk may not give you your favourite food as a display of the beginning of courtship. It can vary and if Sanghyuk has heard the words throughout the pack then it will be more of a physical question.” Eunkwang continued.

“How?” That worried Taekwoon a little more.

Eunkwang shrugged. “It could be anything. Perhaps even a direct question of if you accept his courtship for you.”

_Okay, a little better._

Taekwoon groaned and rested his head on his arms. “I hope he doesn’t do anything extreme.”

“I doubt it.” Eunkwang reassured him, resting his hand on his. “Look, Sanghyuk absolutely loves you.”

Yuni chuckled. “Tell me about it. I have never seen someone look so in love until I saw the two of you. Literal heart eyes being sent to each other.”

Taekwoon’s lips twitched upwards at his sister’s words.

“Come now. The kids need to spend some time with their uncle.” Yuni stood up and tugged her brother to follow him. Eunkwang just followed after them with a grin on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun had long since set and Taekwoon just grumbled to himself.

Sanghyuk had yet to return from his hunt and show a public display of their courtship. Every moment that he was waiting was making him more and more nervous. He couldn’t remember any other time when he was so nervous.

His eyes narrowed in on Sanghyuk who was entering town with Taekwoon favourite deer in his jaw.

That caused Taekwoon’s eyes to widen.

He actually managed to find a deer and hunt it.

Well, Taekwoon couldn’t argue with that. If that was just the offering and public display he’d be stupid to not accept it

He noticed the wolves looking at Sanghyuk who stopped in front of the Alpha house, raising his head with the deer. His fur looked silky and Taekwoon wanted him to curl around him and warm him up as winter heads further and grows colder.

“Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk spoke and Taekwoon held back a laugh.

He leaped forward and shifted into his wolf form to approach Sanghyuk. The size difference was still something that struck Taekwoon but apparently he would also grow to be closer in size to Sanghyuk and his family.

Taekwoon’s white fur contrasted with Sanghyuk’s darker storm colours. It still amazed Taekwoon and he wondered which one of them was actually more beautiful. Taekwoon would claim Sanghyuk was but Sanghyuk would die saying that Taekwoon is the most beautiful wolf he’s ever seen.

“For me?” He motioned towards the deer.

“Not yet. It’s raw.” Sanghyuk said simply. “For…For you for dinner.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it then.” Taekwoon raised his tail and turned his gaze from the deer to Sanghyuk’s face.

Sanghyuk placed the deer down and stepped back, allowing Taekwoon to accept the deer. Taekwoon was of course going to, even though it was going to be saved until later. He knew that the pack was watching him.

He lowered his head and sniffed the deer. The scent was wonderful and drew Taekwoon into it and he glanced up at Sanghyuk. There was something else that they weren’t told and Taekwoon could hear his wolf whisper something to him but he couldn’t figure out what she was saying.

That was when it happened.

Sanghyuk lowered his head, submitting to Taekwoon and he could only guess what he had to do. He hoped it was right and the pack would relax about their heir actually going through with a courtship for his Fated Mate.

Taekwoon stepped forward and nuzzled Sanghyuk’s head.

Sanghyuk raised his head and they rested their heads against each other. Taekwoon licked Sanghyuk’s cheek who shook his head and nuzzled Taekwoon’s neck and whined.

A few of the wolves barked and Taekwoon heard the people murmur about it. Seems like the display was good enough for the pack.

“I’m going to take the deer in…” Taekwoon stepped back but he heard Sanghyuk let out a very soft growl. Taekwoon paused and growled back at him. “Don’t you growl at me.”

“Sorry.” Sanghyuk looked down. “It’s just…I know you may hate it but male wolves don’t typically like feeling as though their partner doesn’t feel like they can take care of them.”

Taekwoon sighed. “I don’t know your courtship rituals.”

“I know. I’ll promise to try and keep my wolf at bay.” Sanghyuk said and smiled at him. “Also, that deer is a little heavy and it can strain you because you are so much smaller than myself.”

“Oh.” Taekwoon was embarrassed and stepped aside as Sanghyuk grabbed the deer for him. “Thank you for watching out for me.”

“Part of my job, isn’t it?” Sanghyuk asked as they entered the house.

Taekwoon just snorted and rolled his eyes at him.

They entered the kitchen and Sanghyuk shifted back but shook his head when Taekwoon went to follow him. “No. You can eat a bit of the deer now and I want to do something. I’ll come back once I’ve done or you can just return to our room when you have finished eating.”

Taekwoon snorted and nuzzled Sanghyuk’s side. “Whatever.”

Sanghyuk ran his fingers through Taekwoon’s fur. “You are so beautiful, my mate.”

Taekwoon preened under that praise, his tail wagging in response. He didn’t do anything and then grabbed the leg of the deer once Sanghyuk had basically allowed him to grab it. It wasn’t honey-glazed but Taekwoon wasn’t bothered too much about that.

He was hungry right now and could see Sanghyuk cutting up some venison to cook on the stove. _I wonder what he is planning to do._ Sanghyuk crouched to kiss Taekwoon’s head before he left to go somewhere that Taekwoon almost followed him to.

Taekwoon finished the meat pretty quickly and shifted back into a human to rest against the counter to stare at the cooking meat. He felt hunger tug at his stomach and he almost popped a piece into his mouth but knew better. The chance and likelihood of burning himself was too high and he’d rather not deal with Sanghyuk fretting over a burned finger.

“Taekwoon.” He turned to face Sanghyuk who looked way too good. His shirt was loose but it showed off his arms. Could you really blame Taekwoon for being attracted to his arms that looked like they could carry him without any issue.

“Come on. Dinner will be ready, but I’ll bring that to you soon.” Sanghyuk approached Taekwoon and held his hand before tugging him to follow him.

Not there was ever a need for that though. Taekwoon would always follow Sanghyuk, as he knew he’d be protected from any danger that he may meet. Or at least had someone to rely on if he ever meets a difficult moment in his life.

Their room was pretty bland but Taekwoon could smell the scent of roses and lilies. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom and Taekwoon approached the door. Sanghyuk walked right behind him and stopped when Taekwoon did as well.

Taekwoon was taken back by the sight in front of him.

The bathroom was only lit by some candles and the lights around the mirror – that Taekwoon knew was because Kangmin and Felix decided to troll Sanghyuk and he didn’t have the heart to remove them – and the scent of vanilla hung heavy in the air but it was something that attracted Taekwoon and drew him further in.

The water was clear but it seemed like the bath was filled with the bath milk that was scented of lilies and roses. The water was deep but very clearly didn’t seem like it was overwhelming.

Sanghyuk pressed against him and whispered into his ear. “Take a bath, I’ll bring some food in once it’s ready.”

Taekwoon nodded and turned to nuzzle his throat. “Don’t take too long. I’m hungry.”

His mate growled lowly. “I can think of something you can eat.”

The implication was not lost on Taekwoon but he decided to brush it away.

“The meat will burn and I’ll reject you for not being a good mate.” He really wouldn’t but he wanted Sanghyuk to snap back to reality.

Sanghyuk groaned and left the room. Taekwoon sighed and looked back around the bathroom before shedding his clothes and dropping them to the ground he’ll pick them up later.

Stepping into the bath, the hot water felt wonderful and it was better than the cold that seemed to have sunk into his bones. The warmth was a welcome change. He sunk all the way into the water and watched as the level rose and lightly splashed near the edge of the bathtub.

Closing his eyes, Taekwoon rested his head against the side. He was very much loving the bath.

_I should have more baths during the winter. Maybe with Sanghyuk._

The silence in the room wasn’t uncomfortable as Taekwoon just sighed in bliss. He missed the silence sometimes and in this moment it allowed him to think about everything that was happening right now and what has already happened.

He didn’t want to linger on one thing too much so he allowed his thoughts to run rampant and get jumbled up with each other. That would take some time to sort through it all but Taekwoon didn’t want to stress himself out with that.

“Enjoying it?”

Taekwoon made a noise of happiness and pleasure at Sanghyuk’s question.

He opened his eyes to see Sanghyuk enter with a plate of honey glazed deer, with a mix of chicken, vegetables and fruit. He was holding two water bottles and he placed them all on the stool after he had pushed it to the side of the bath.

Taekwoon sniffed the food and looked up when he noticed that Sanghyuk was standing up and beginning to walk away. His eras pulled forward as he protested.

“Sanghyuk!”

Sanghyuk stopped and look back at him. “Yes?”

Taekwoon suddenly felt embarrassed and curled in on himself as he looked at the water and messed with the soap bubbles. “The bath is quite large and there is plenty of space. Also, aren’t you meant to care for your mate?”

He was playing with fire but honestly, Taekwoon didn’t care for any potential consequences.

Sanghyuk made an interested noise as he approached the bath. “Is that your way of asking me to join you?”

“Is it working?”

He chuckled deeply before he quickly removed his own clothes. Taekwoon couldn’t help his eyes drifting towards Sanghyuk’s naked body, admiring the muscles and firmness that he could see even when he tried his hardest to avoid looking at him.

Taekwoon quickly moved forward in the bath to let Sanghyuk slip in behind him. He felt the water shift as the body of the Alpha settled behind him.

Sanghyuk’s hands rested on his hips and waist and tugged him backwards to rest against him. Even though he felt incredibly embarrassed – as they’ve never really seen each other naked let alone had their bodies pressed against each other naked – Taekwoon found it easy to settle against Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk’s hands trailed Taekwoon’s body, causing him to shiver at the sensitivity of his skin, before coming to a stop on his shoulders. Lighting rubbing circles into the skin, Sanghyuk nuzzled the back of Taekwoon’s head, laying soft kisses against his skull. Taekwoon keened and trilled at the actions, arching himself into Sanghyuk’s touch.

“Easy.” He heard Sanghyuk’s soft murmur and Taekwoon just huffed.

Sanghyuk’s hand ran some water over Taekwoon’s ears and scratched at them. Even letting the water rush through Taekwoon’s hair, massaging his head and hair and ears. It wasn’t a perfect wash but Taekwoon would let him do that later.

“That feels wonderful.” He purred out, tilting his head to meet Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk hummed and then leaned forward to kiss Taekwoon fully. Taekwoon could get drunk just on Sanghyuk’s kisses as it constantly reassured him that he found someone that he loved and that loved him just as much.

Wandering hands curled around Taekwoon’s mid-section and pulled him backwards. Making him lightly gasp into the kiss at the feeling of Sanghyuk’s bare cock against his back. Sanghyuk pushed his tongue in but let up on his grip to allow Taekwoon to shift to make himself comfortable.

Taekwoon sucked on Sanghyuk’s tongue who growled in response.

Taekwoon pulled back and smiled at Sanghyuk who looked at him as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Aren’t you meant to wait ‘till the mating night?”

“You are intoxicating and enticing in the best possible way.” Sanghyuk sighed.

He reached over to the food and presented some of it to Taekwoon, who let him feed him. It was a quiet time, even though Taekwoon enjoyed licking the fruit juices off of Sanghyuk’s fingers and nibbling on the pads of his fingertips as well.

Sanghyuk enjoyed letting his other hand run up and down Taekwoon’s thigh and get awfully close to where Taekwoon did want him to touch. But, they knew that something like that would be testing their patience. Especially since Sanghyuk did want to properly court Taekwoon first.

After they finished the food – Taekwoon made sure that Sanghyuk had some as well – Taekwoon spun around as he straddled Sanghyuk’s lap. “So?”

Sanghyuk looked up at him. “Yes, my mate?”

“It’s a shame I have to wait.” Taekwoon just really loved danger right now, and he should really feel guilty for seeing the slight conflicted expression that flickered across Sanghyuk’s face.

“Well…We can do some things.” Sanghyuk purred, holding Taekwoon above him.

Taekwoon hummed and felt one of Sanghyuk’s hand dip below to cup his ass and he almost rocked forward. One of Taekwoon’s hands trailed down Sanghyuk’s chest to rest at his navel and move ever so slightly down. Sanghyuk watched him curiously and was silent, evaluating Taekwoon’s response to everything he did.

“You know you don’t have to hold back.” Taekwoon whispered.

“If I didn’t hold back I’d have you mated to me by the end of the night.”

“Is that really an issue?”

“Not really, but I want to do this properly.”

Despite already knowing this, Taekwoon felt disappointed. He really shouldn’t be, it wasn’t something that was news to him let alone something that surprised him.

“However,” Taekwoon forgot that Sanghyuk could understand the slight changes in his mood. “There is something.”

That caught Taekwoon’s attention and their gazes met as Taekwoon felt hope flare up within him.

“What is it?”

“Claiming. It doesn’t involve any actual sex but like…foreplay, I guess.” Sanghyuk explained. “I leave a bite claiming mark on your neck just to show that I will make you my mate, kind of thing.”

It wasn’t the same but it’ll be enough. Taekwoon keened and leaned into him. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“Come on, patience, beautiful.” Sanghyuk laughed but tugged him fully onto his lap, making them both groan. “Patience is a virtue.”

“I have little patience, you should know this.” Taekwoon argued.

“I do, but here I thought you’d calm down. Too much to ask for, huh?” Sanghyuk snickered and Taekwoon pulled back with a slight glare at him.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

Sanghyuk grinned and stood up, easily keeping Taekwoon up in his arms. He yelped and wrapped his arms and legs around Sanghyuk’s body. The water rushed off their bodies and splashed into the bath and onto the ground when Sanghyuk climbed out, managing to keep himself balanced somehow with the extra weight of Taekwoon.

“Where are we going?” Taekwoon asked, voice lilting.

“To bed.”

“No claiming?” Taekwoon pouted and before Sanghyuk dropped him onto his bedsheets, not caring that his sheets were certainly going to be drenched shortly.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself and jump to conclusions.” Sanghyuk crawled over him, nudging Taekwoon’s legs aside to allow him to settle between them.

He opened his mouth to argue but suddenly felt Sanghyuk rock forward and he arched himself of the bed, a silent gasp escaping his lips. His legs jutted and then he raised them to wrap around Sanghyuk’s waist, pulling him closer. Sanghyuk’s body shook slightly with a silent laugh and Taekwoon wanted to be angry but when Sanghyuk pressed their bodies together he couldn’t find it within himself to be angry at him.

When Taekwoon pushed at Sanghyuk with his feet, the Alpha bristled before relaxing fully moving against him.

Torn between pushing his hips up to meet Sanghyuk’s slow movements or sinking into the bed sheets made Taekwoon just shift. Well he did until Sanghyuk grabbed his hip with one hand and kept him pinned to the ground.

It had been a while, or it was just because they were Fate Mates, but Taekwoon felt his body racing towards pleasure.

“I should…probably…probably get some lotion.” Sanghyuk stammered as he struggled to get his words out.

“Don’t.” Taekwoon whined and met his gaze. “It’s fine.” A little uncomfortable but it was fine. It could be better but seriously, Taekwoon did not want Sanghyuk to move away, lest the pleasure fades.

“This can’t be comfortable for you.” Sanghyuk argued.

Taekwoon licked his hand and dipped it down to their cocks and pressed it against Sanghyuk’s. Sanghyuk growled, eyes snapping open in a way that resembled his shock.

“I said it is fine.”

Sanghyuk finally looked as though he believed Taekwoon and didn’t bother moving to get any lotion. Hindsight, they probably should’ve but neither of them seemed to care too much about it once Sanghyuk was given the absolute okay from Taekwoon.

When Taekwoon could feel the end approaching, he felt Sanghyuk lean down to his face.

“Are you sure?” The clarification wasn’t needed.

“Yes.”

Sanghyuk let out a groan growl mix before lowering her head to Taekwoon’s neck, lightly nudging his head to make him turn it in order to give him more room. Taekwoon just keened in response, feeling his wolf reach out to Sanghyuk’s own.

He felt teeth brush against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He shook in anticipation.

“Further up.” Taekwoon said and felt Sanghyuk move his mouth upwards on his neck. A silent question, for permission. Taekwoon nodded. “Just there is fine.”

He didn’t want the mark to be hidden.

They were going to be mates and so why should Taekwoon try and keep that a secret? Everyone already knew it was a matter of time before they mated.

Sanghyuk bared his teeth and set them against his skin, Taekwoon could feel his fangs elongating to slightly dig into Taekwoon’s bared skin.

His breath hitched as he waited for the moment, the pleasure building up inside Taekwoon. His hands shooting up to clutch at Sanghyuk’s shoulders, keeping him close.

Without any warning, Taekwoon let out a cry of surprise and pleasure when Sanghyuk’s teeth finally pierced the skin. With the sudden rush of pleasure that he knew could only come from Sanghyuk, came the feeling of his pleasure at their actions. Taekwoon gasped, digging his claws into Sanghyuk’s shoulders, dragging them down his back knowing that he could very well break the skin.

Sanghyuk’s hand on his hip curled around to his lower back to tug him closer and let out his own muffled cry of pleasure as he reached his own completion. Taekwoon could feel his and Sanghyuk’s hearts beating in synch, his hands ran down Sanghyuk’s back and was relieved when he couldn’t see any blood.

Sanghyuk pulled back, letting his teeth leave Taekwoon’s neck and licked around his mouth where some blood stained it. Taekwoon felt his neck pulsating where the bite it and could see the smug expression on Sanghyuk’s face. Of course he’d be proud.

Their noses rubbed against each other as Sanghyuk helped move Taekwoon’s legs so they were on the bed, easing the tension in them. Their wolves were content and nuzzling each other through their minds, Taekwoon could tell that they weren’t mated because there were still some parts of Sanghyuk’s mind that he wasn’t able to see clearly.

“You’re mine.”

A laugh escaped Taekwoon’s mouth. “And you’re mine. I like being yours.”

“Good.” Sanghyuk smiled softly and he licked at the bit to clean up the blood that he didn’t want to dry up. “Mine.”

“Yours.”

“I love you, Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk whispered, their lips brushing each other – Taekwoon could taste his blood and found it odd and strange but it wasn’t unpleasant really.

Taekwoon smiled back at him. “And I love you.”


	22. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little janky. I feel like I missed an entire section in the planning and I have no idea where it went or what that entire scene was actually about (also this was meant to be much longer but I decided against it).

Sanghyuk groaned as he blinked his eye open slightly, focusing on Taekwoon who was curled up against him. Their tails intertwined under the blanket, and Sanghyuk realised he must’ve wrapped them up in the blankets sometime during the night.

Taekwoon’s skin was warm and Sanghyuk ducked his head, nuzzling his hair.

Their scents were mingled to the point that there was no difference between their scents and glancing at the claim mark on Taekwoon’s neck, Sanghyuk felt pride bubble up within him. His arms tightened around Taekwoon’s waist, keeping him close.

 _Mine. All mine._ His wolf boasted and even Sanghyuk could keep the smile off his face at that.

Sure, he wasn’t going to keep Taekwoon down, but hey, Taekwoon is his and he is Taekwoon’s.

“Sanghyuk.” Taekwoon murmured, his breath was warm against Sanghyuk’s chest. “What time is it?”

Sanghyuk glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Eyes furrowing as he tried to focus on the bright red numbers but finally could make out exactly what it was.

“Almost seven.”

Taekwoon sighed and settled back down to almost sleep. His leg slung over Sanghyuk’s waist and his arm stretched out to curl around Sanghyuk as well. Clearly he wanted to stick to Sanghyuk.

Fingers trailed down the white wolf’s side, resting on his hips and Sanghyuk could feel Taekwoon lightly shaking in his embrace. He was slightly concerned for how Taekwoon was feeling. That bite mark couldn’t be not painful – it drew blood after all.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Sanghyuk asked, listing one hand to brush against the mark.

Taekwoon shivered against the touch. His eyes slowly opened to look at Sanghyuk’s face. Studying his expression and to see how bothered Sanghyuk actually was about the entire thing.

“I’m fine.” Taekwoon hummed, head tilting back to their eyes met with better ease. “Are you regretting it?”

“Absolutely not.” Sanghyuk huffed. “I wouldn’t have done it if I doubted it or doubted it from you.”

Taekwoon snuggled into his chest once again, eyes closing as if he wanted to go back to sleep but Sanghyuk knew better than that. He was just getting comfortable.

“I meant your mark. It drew blood…”

“It doesn’t hurt at all. It feels lovely actually.”

Sanghyuk did notice that the mark had changed during the night. Instead of being a simple bite mark, it had shifted to match a faint design of a moon with a cloud in front of it. His eyes trailed over it again and again, trying to memorise it and keep it stuck in his mind.

It wasn’t a clear mark as it wasn’t an official mating mark only a claiming one.

Yet, it was clear as to what it was.

Moon Shadows.

Sanghyuk knew his mother has a mark very similar with more storm clouds while Taekwoon’s seems to have more a moon look within it. Which makes sense because of his white fur.

_My moon._

Taekwoon huffed, seemingly sensing that Sanghyuk was lost in his thoughts. Fingers trailed down Sanghyuk’s arm who looked at his face which had a smug grin on it.

“Seriously? Are you trying to distract me?” Sanghyuk asked, tugging Taekwoon up so they could face each other properly.

“Yes. From your thoughts.” Taekwoon stuck his tongue out at Sanghyuk who only laughed at him.

Sanghyuk leaned forward and felt Taekwoon’s breath on his face. The younger shifted against him and brushed their noses together and grinned at Sanghyuk as he snorted at the action. He wasn’t expecting it, Taekwoon was acting really cute this morning but he wasn’t going to complain. If Taekwoon wanted to be doted on by Sanghyuk then who was he to say otherwise.

“You are acting really cute this morning.” Sanghyuk hummed.

“Am I?” Taekwoon looked confused as he couldn’t tell his personality and actions were slightly different to what it normally is.

“Yeah. Typically by this point you are wanting to get out of bed.”

“But it’s cold outside.” Taekwoon whined as he cuddled back into Sanghyuk’s side, face pressing into Sanghyuk’s neck.

Sanghyuk just smiled at Taekwoon and curled his arms tight around him. “It’s cold for you because we are naked.”

“Yeah, but how are you not bothered?”

“I was born and raised here my entire life. I’m used to the cold temperatures in winter.” Sanghyuk explained as he pushed himself up into a sitting position despite Taekwoon’s whines.

“Don’t get up.”

“I was getting sore laying on my side.” Sanghyuk chuckled. “But we should have to get up. Lest my parents decide to wonder why we are still in bed.”

“But the bed is comfy.”

“I know, love.”

“We shouldn’t have to get up.”

“I know but I do have a duty to the pack, and so do you.” Sanghyuk ran his tongue along the mark and Taekwoon had to bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a shocked and surprised noise. “Especially now that the pack will know you are going to be my mate.”

Taekwoon hummed softly. “The pack knows Seungri is expecting. They can’t wait to have some more pups. Apparently it’s been a while since the last pup was born.” He looked at Sanghyuk with furrowed brows at that. “Why?”

“Yeah, the youngest pup is only four years old.” Sanghyuk said. “We…There are some years where we get several pups within two years of each other and then we can go almost six years without another pup being born into the main pack.”

“Your sister packs?”

“Our sister packs.” Sanghyuk corrected and Taekwoon merely swatted his shoulder in response. “Typically a few pups every two to three years. They need to have more wolves than us as they are the main line of defence.”

Taekwoon nodded and stretched out along Sanghyuk’s body before pushing himself up, his ears twitching. Sanghyuk quickly realised what had caught his attention, hearing footsteps approaching his room and Sanghyuk remembered that he door wasn’t locked.

“Shit! My door isn’t locked.” Sanghyuk hissed, lightly pushing at Taekwoon’s chest. He figured he’d let Taekwoon stay in bed while he threw on a pair of pants. To try and not reveal that they were both naked that morning.

His mate only laughed as he tugged the blanket around his body, watching Sanghyuk toss on a pair of boxers and tugged on a pair of sweatpants as well. Taekwoon didn’t even make any attempts at leaving the bed and only relaxed on the mattress, his ears twitching in amusement.

“SANGHYUK!” Holland yelled from the other side of the door. “Get up!”

“I am up you asshole!” Sanghyuk snapped as he opened the door to glare at his brother.

Holland didn’t seem bothered by the annoyed look on Sanghyuk’s face. He looked around Sanghyuk to see Taekwoon looking quite comfy on the bed but without the desire to leave and face the world. The young Alpha flicked his tail when Holland raised his eyebrows.

“Nice mark.” Holland grinned as Sanghyuk and Taekwoon both stiffened and Taekwoon slap his hand over his neck where the mark was located.

Sanghyuk bit his lip. “It isn’t a-“

“I know the difference between a mating and a claiming mark.” Holland scoffed, waving his hand. “It looks nice though from what I could tell. It isn’t clear because it isn’t a mating mark.” He stepped back to raise his eyebrows at Sanghyuk. “Mum and dad want you to help with a sister pack.”

“Which one?”

“Moon Shadows Crystals.” Holland stated.

“The one near The Evening Pack?” Sanghyuk remembered that MS Crystals were the pack that Joshua and Luhan were a part of. He wondered how they dealt with their wolves being attacked by the Evening Pack. No one would sit idlily by.

“Yeah. There seems to be some issues with Evening Pack and mum and dad want you to check it out.” Holland explained and glanced at Taekwoon who seemed concerned and worried about the entire thing. “No fights have broken out yet but they are worried. Haebin is not strong enough and they figured you’d be a good choice to come and check out the situation. Try and defuse any tensions.”

Before Sanghyuk could say anything Taekwoon piqued up. “Can I come?”

“What?” Sanghyuk yelped.

“I want to come. Can I?” Taekwoon asked adjusting the blanket around him.

Holland shifted before stepping back. “You two can talk but inform mum and dad of your decision – also of the claiming mark.” He turned and walk away from the class, knowing better than to hang around when very clearly this was a discussion solely for the two of them.

Sanghyuk closed the door and watched as Taekwoon slipped out of bed to throw on some of Sanghyuk’s clothes. “Why do you want to go?”

“It’s a sister pack, certainly I should go. If the pack is tense then my presence should ease it, right?” Taekwoon asked as he turned around to fully face Sanghyuk with raised eyebrows. “Or am I mistaken?”

“I mean, you aren’t but…Moon Shadows Crystals is near the Evening Pack.”

“I know that.”

“The pack that is working with your father.” Sanghyuk knew he sounded desperate and Taekwoon met his gaze hearing the distress in his tone.

Taekwoon stepped forward and leaned up to Sanghyuk’s face, their noses and lips brushing against each other. “I know that.”

“Then why do you want to come with me?” Sanghyuk asked, perplexed as to why Taekwoon would willingly put himself into danger with being so close to his father who clearly wants Taekwoon. Even attacking Moon Shadows to get him, and possibly kill him.

“They are my pack too.” Taekwoon argued. “Moon Shadows Crystals are my wolves as well, I mean. I am your mate. Certainly if I go with you to show them myself so they know that my father and old pack is after their future Alpha’s mate.”

Sanghyuk sighed, knowing Taekwoon was right. As his mate, Taekwoon did have the right to visit their sister packs and get the other wolves to get a feel of Taekwoon’s aura, scent and presence. His ears pulled forward as he closed his eyes, resting their heads together.

“I…I understand, love, but I don’t want to risk you getting into any danger or trouble.”

Taekwoon shook his head. “You worry way too much. When we step up after your parents I’m going to have to do things myself without you.”

“I know.” Sanghyuk mumbled and pulled away. “Come on. Let’s get dressed. It’s almost nine now.”

“So I can go?”

“There is no stopping you.”

Taekwoon could only smile in response.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Miyong raised an eyebrow at Taekwoon who was shifting uneasily in the chair. He wanted to hide the mark on his neck but knew better.

Her smile changed into one of happiness, eyes sparkling. “Do not worry, my dear.”

Taekwoon looked up at her with a confused expression. “Huh?”

“Moon Shadows Crystals are a very loyal pack and would not think twice to trust you. Sanghyuk wouldn’t take a mate that he doubted or didn’t trust, even if you are Fated Mates.” Miyong explained.

Taekwoon frowned and blinked. “I thought you’d mention the mark I have.”

The older Alpha merely laughed. “Why should I?”

“Because Sanghyuk had only properly courted me for a day and he’s already marked me?” Taekwoon couldn’t understand why Miyong was taking that as easily as she was.

“Let’s be real for a moment, my dear. We all knew that it was just a matter of time at this point. This is not a surprise to literally anyone within the pack, regardless of what you may think.” Miyong explained, resting her hand on top of his. “Do not worry about anything, Taekwoon.”

The younger pursed his lips as he tried to sort out his thoughts about the journey to Moon Shadows Crystals pack territory. He knew that there are parts of the territory that is still part of the territory but isn’t as actively patrolled. That distance is about three metres wide, wide enough to hold a few wolves of his old pack and the Evening Pack who are also after him.

“I am just worried that we’ll get ambushed on the way there and get attacked.” Taekwoon admitted for the first time. Sanghyuk wasn’t lying about that being something that they should be worried about. He felt bad for telling Sanghyuk that there was no need to be worried.

Miyong hummed and rested back. “I see why but you two don’t need to worry too much. Well, perhaps you do.”

She sounded worried and concerned as she glanced out the window and popped a piece of fruit into her mouth and Taekwoon did the same. His mouth was going dry and should really eat and drink up in order to not feel unwell on the journey since it will take a few hours to get to the edge of the main territory and another couple of hours before they get to the town.

They were leaving soon but both just needed to talk to Sanghyuk’s parents first before they could go.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s the full moon tonight.” Miyong stated simply.

Well, Taekwoon already knew that. He’d been watching the moon phases as best he could with the storm clouds covering the sky but thankfully he’d gotten better at sensing the phases with how strong and active his wolf was.

“I guessed. My wolf has been very active today.” Taekwoon said.

“Yes, and she is probably wanting to egg Sanghyuk’s wolf on. Just, try and keep your instincts in line but that is probably mainly because of the claiming mark.” Miyong explained and turned to face him. “Yet, it may be the full moon but that isn’t the entire point.”

Taekwoon perked up, sensing the unease from Miyong and wanted to desperately calm and reassure her that he and Sanghyuk will be fine. “What do you mean?”

“It’s the full Lunar Eclipse.” Miyong said voice lowering to show the importance of her words.

“And?” Taekwoon had witnessed many Lunar Eclipses but none of them were of any issue to himself. “Why is that suddenly so important?”

Miyong sighed. “Lunar eclipses are incredibly dangerous for Alpha wolves who are mated. It rarely affects me and Juwon anymore because we have pups but you and Sanghyuk will be affected by the lunar eclipse.”

Taekwoon just furrowed his brows. “And?”

“You really don’t know.” Taekwoon shook his head and Miyong’s shoulders relaxed. “Well, I should explain. Lunar eclipses are sensitive times for wolves, especially male Alpha wolves. However, it changes depending on person and some are just not fazed at all.”

Taekwoon wanted to ask some more but then the door opened to reveal Juwon and Sanghyuk who were looking at them.

Juwon nuzzled Miyong and Taekwoon noticed Sanghyuk roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at his parents displays of love. Taekwoon lightly nudged him and trilled quietly under his breath and saw Sanghyuk huff and turn away.

“Did you tell Taekwoon to be cautious of the Lunar Eclipse?”

“Yes.” Miyong nodded and looked at Sanghyuk. “Sanghyuk?”

“I’ve always known of the dangers of Lunar Eclipses, especially as wolves.” Sanghyuk’s comment was simple and sounded a little bit offended that his mother would even question his knowledge on such a topic.

Taekwoon could’ve been sceptical at first if Miyong didn’t sound worried and concerned about the entire thing. He still didn’t really see the problem of it all. He and Sanghyuk would just be going to a sister pack and the territory was connected without a sure-fire way of realising where the territories change.

Sanghyuk looked at Taekwoon, tail twitching. “Are you ready? We should leave as soon as we can if we want to get there at a reasonable time.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Taekwoon smiled and glanced at their Alphas who were watching them carefully.

Juwon stood up straighter. “Please keep yourselves safe tonight. I don’t want either of you to fall victim to the Lunar Eclipse.”

“We won’t.” Sanghyuk sounded so certain but even then Taekwoon wondered if he would keep himself in check.

He was aware that Sanghyuk had snapped out at the Evening Pack when they had attacked Joshua and Luhan. Jongsoo and Xiumin had told him that after it was revealed they were Fated Mates. They deemed he deserved to know about it; also the benefit of him being his mate meant that Taekwoon would be the only person to talk Sanghyuk down from something like that.

Sanghyuk looked at Taekwoon and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Come on. Let’s go.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two wolves slipped through the grass, the long grass strands brushed Taekwoon’s side and he shivered at the slight ticklish sensation. Sanghyuk glanced back at him and trilled at him, the large wolf look too much like a puppy as he bounded through the wet lands.

Taekwoon could only laugh as he raced after him. The mountains were looming above them but Taekwoon now knew that their sister pack was on the other side of the mountains. They wouldn’t be there until morning so he didn’t really mind.

His white fur stood out against the land but Sanghyuk didn’t seem to mind as he trotted around him. Almost showing off to Taekwoon. The white wolf looked at Sanghyuk in amusement, his dark fur blended it but the silver glints caused him to stand out.

“Are you trying to flirt?” Taekwoon asked as he approached Sanghyuk, raising his tail. He should really keep his instincts in check. So this is what Miyong talked about.

He was trying to push for the mating to finish before both of them discussed it. He walked around Sanghyuk who had fallen silent and his gaze had hardened as his mate approached him. Taekwoon was playing with fire here but he didn’t mind, the wind was cold and his fur could only keep the cold at bay for so long. Sanghyuk would be so warm.

“You know you don’t need to.” Taekwoon’s tail curled around Sanghyuk as best it could as he continued to walk around the much larger wolf.

Sanghyuk huffed and growled, nipping at Taekwoon’s tail and ears. “You are pushing it, love.”

“Am I?” Taekwoon asked as he began to walk away, flicking his tail in an attempt to lure Sanghyuk after him.

He could feel Sanghyuk’s uncertainty but could sense the exact moment his resolve broke, leading Taekwoon to bound forward. He needed to make Sanghyuk work for it and was going to make sure he wasn’t caught by Sanghyuk right away.

What is the point otherwise?

Sanghyuk launched himself after him. “Taekwoon!”

Taekwoon almost hesitated as the slightly panicked tone that Sanghyuk called out to him in. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Sanghyuk’s eyes flicker around but not being able to see anything. Taekwoon slowed to a stop like Sanghyuk did, his ears pulled forward and his eyes narrowed, trying to find something. Whatever had caught his attention.

“Sanghyuk?”

“Something is here.”

Sanghyuk’s tone was an almost growl and Taekwoon turned around to walk towards him but then the wind picked up, changing direction to draw the scent of a wolf Taekwoon never wanted to ever meet again.

“Something?” Both wolves spun around, Sanghyuk snarling as a wolf showed itself from the shadows but remained hidden. “I think you meant to say ‘someone’.”

 _Please. Don’t let it be._ Taekwoon begged in his mind as he noticed Sanghyuk take a protective step forward.

The wolf seemed to sneer before stepping out just as the clouds broke to reveal the full moon high above them.

Taekwoon’s heart stopped as he took in the wolf he had thought he was no longer afraid of.

The wolf raised his head, his eyes sparkled in the light of the moon but all Taekwoon could see was pure, unfiltered rage and fury within him.

Brayden bared his teeth. “It’s been a while…Leo.”


	23. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information on what is going to be happening

This isnt an update but sort of important.

 

I’m editing some of the previous chapters cause guess which character is getting replaced by another person.

Seungri is getting replaced by Jeonghan (mainly cause I want to write about Jeonghan/Seungcheol more) because why should he remain a main side character (ish)

 

So I am going to be rewriting the previous chapters with some added and more cohesive information. Along with changing some characters around or making some background characters have more of their time in the spot light.

The rewritten chapters will have an asterisk next to the title.

Jiyong is still gonna be around but you’ll see what I do with Seungri.

But don’t worry. I should be able to update all the chapter pretty quickly since there isnt any major differences to the plot line but there will be character arcs going through the story.

I’m also thinking of making some other side stories for side characters including;

Taekwoon’s entire life up until he is found by Sanghyuk, Holland and Jeonghan (that hasnt be updated yet)

Minseok and Junmyeon leaving their old pack and living as loners

Hyuna and Hypjong getting chased out of their pack

Wonshik and Solmi’s entire love story

Yuni’s life with Night Walkers

Yuni and Eunkwang

How Juwon and Miyong met

Holland’s early life in Moon Shadows before being taken in by the Alphas

The Alpha kids younger years so when they first meet Brayden to when Taekwoon is next seen.

Moon Shadows fighting for TheEastLight (since they got taken in after being mistreated by their old pack)

 

There are many stories I have some ideas for but do suggest some others if you want

 

Also on my art instagram (icedragonkai) I may be doing a comic for this story because I need some inspiration for drawing at this point.

Keep an eye out for that if you decide to follow me there.


End file.
